TRANSFORMERS 5 : L'ombre du destin
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Après qu'Optimus Prime quitta la planète Terre pour retrouver ses créateurs, il laissa ses Autobots ainsi que sa Sparkmate aux soins de Cade Yeager. Les dangers seront nombreux. Rixia devra faire face à une traque aussi bien du côté des humains que du côté des Decepticons parce qu'elle cache quelque chose. Qu'arrivera-t-il quand Optimus apprendra la terrible nouvelle ? UA, romance.
1. Chapitre 1

Suite de mon histoire revisitée de **TRANSFORMERS 4** : A l'aube du changement.

Après qu'Optimus Prime quitta la planète Terre pour retrouver ses créateurs, il laissa ses Autobots ainsi que sa Sparkmate aux soins de Cade Yeager, l'humain en qui il avait le plus confiance. Mais les dangers seront nombreux durant son absence. Rixia devra faire face à une traque aussi bien du côté des humains que du côté des Decepticons parce qu'elle cache quelque chose. Qu'arrivera-t-il, quand Optimus apprendra la terrible nouvelle ? Sera-t-il déjà trop tard pour lui ?

Comme dans la première fanfiction : Je suivrais en globalité l'histoire d'origine du 5ème opus mais avec quelques différences scénaristiques notamment des personnages qui ne meurent pas ou qui connaîtrons un sort légèrement différent et un OC qui impactera les relations. C'est un peu un Univers Alternatif, mais qui restera dans l'axe principal de l'histoire d'origine.

Principalement de la science-fiction, romance, angoisse et drame avec le couplage **OCxOptimus**.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Alors attention, aucuns des personnages de Transformers Movie 5 ou Hasbro ne m'appartiennent ! Il n'y a que mon OC Rixia qui est à moi ainsi que l'enfant du Prime.

Alors je suis désolée pour ce premier chapitre qui ne s'éloigne pas beaucoup du scénario de base mais je me rattraperais dans les prochains. C'est juste le temps de faire mes bases pour la nouvelle histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas

 **PS** : Merci à ma bêta correctrice pour le superbe travail d'orfèvre !

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS 5** : L'ombre du destin

Chapitre 1

 _Comme il se dit, à travers les âges, sans sacrifice il n'y a pas de victoire._

 _Nous vivons des heures sombres. Deux ans qu'Optimus Prime nous a laissé pour trouver ses créateurs. Selon certains, il ne reviendra jamais._

 _Son ennemi juré Megatron, disparu. Sa compagne Rixia, traquée._

 _Sans leader règne le chaos. Deux espèces en guerre, l'une de chair et l'autre de métal._

 _Les Transformers sont interdis de séjour sur Terre. Une nouvelle force paramilitaire a été créée, la TRF. Il n'y a qu'à Cuba que Castro les laisse bronzer sur ses plages._

 _Pourtant ces aliens continuent d'arriver… Par vague sans fin. Un nombre incalculable ! On regarde le ciel avec angoisse et on s'interroge._

 _Ils ont choisis la Terre. Pourquoi ?_

 **{Chicago, 15h28}**

«Vous voulez voir des robots morts ?»

Un groupe de quatre jeunes garçons s'arrêtèrent devant une grande grille avec une pancarte où il était écrit «recours à la force meurtrière» en rouge sur fond blanc. Le chef de la bande qui avait pris la parole s'avança de plus près, ses amis un peu plus craintifs hésitants à le suivre vers cette zone à hauts risques. Ils n'aimaient pas trop l'idée de faire face à des robots aliens meurtriers ou alors à la police.

«T'es ouf ou quoi ?! C'est une zone alien interdite !» S'exclama l'un d'eux qui refusait toujours de s'approcher de cette grille menaçante.

«Le gouvernement veut pas qu'on entre ici !» Rétorqua le garçon pâle à lunettes, sûrement le plus nerveux de toute la bande. Il suivit lentement du regard l'un de ses amis s'accrocher au grillage pour tenter de voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, la curiosité prenant le dessus sur la peur.

Tandis qu'ils prirent tous enfin la décision d'entrer dans cette zone interdite, les garçons ignoraient qu'ils étaient surveillés à distance depuis le début. Ils pénétrèrent sans délais dans le stade de football de Chicago qui avait été ravagé durant la guerre des robots aliens il y a de cela plusieurs années maintenant. C'était vraiment très impressionnant et surtout très effrayant mais tellement cool à visiter.

Il ne restait plus que des débris sur le gazon autrefois verdoyants qui accueillaient des joueurs du monde entier. Les tribunes étaient recouvertes de déchets divers ainsi que d'immenses bâches blanches, l'intégralité du stade laissé à l'abandon depuis cette terrible bataille qui avait fait plusieurs dizaine de milliers de morts. Au centre de celui-ci, il y avait un reste de réacteur d'un vaisseau alien encore chaud et fumant.

L'un des garçons bronzé aux cheveux frisés regarda nerveusement autour de lui, une drôle d'appréhension qui lui rongeait l'estomac. Si cet engin était encore chaud, cela voulait dire qu'un vaisseau avait atterrit pas loin récemment ? Non ? Quelque chose pourrait alors être tapit dans l'ombre à attendre le moment opportun pour les attaquer.

«On a pas le droit d'être là.» Rappela l'un d'eux d'une petite voix.

«On est des gamins on va jamais se faire arrêter !» Soupira leur chef de bande en levant les bras. Quelle bande de froussard ! Ils avaient tellement peur de rencontrer un alien ? Ils étaient tous morts dans cette zone, ils ne risquaient absolument rien. Il claqua sa langue dans sa bouche puis s'approcha du réacteur aux centres des décombres ; «J'me ramène un souvenir.»

Un peu plus loin dans cette zone abandonnée, ils tombèrent sur une rue où la baston entre les Transformers avait été particulièrement rude à l'époque. La plupart des boutiques n'existaient plus hélas et les murs des immeubles croupissaient dorénavant sur le sol autour d'un train renversé sur le flanc gauche, non loin d'un vaisseau alien complètement explosé au niveau des réacteurs. Le réacteur qu'ils avaient découvert plus tôt devait provenir de ce vaisseau car quelques débris de cet engin flambaient encore autour de la zone du crash.

«Ça c'est du lourd les gars.» S'enthousiasma le chef d'un large sourire contemplatif.

Le groupe d'enfants monta sans gêne sur l'immense vaisseau cloué au sol dans l'espoir de voir un Transformer ou quelque chose d'intéressant en rapport avec eux. Mise à part des hiéroglyphes étranges qui recouvraient le métal de la coque et de gros flingues, il n'y avait rien de vraiment spécial. Ou peut-être que si finalement ? Il suffisait de regarder plus attentivement.

«Oh, regardez ! Il y en a un de crevé juste là !» S'écria le garçon aux lunettes en les remontant sur son nez lorsqu'il se pencha au-dessus de l'alien robot soit disant mort. Ses amis s'ébahirent autour de lui et le bousculèrent pour le voir sauf l'un d'entre eux qui n'avait absolument pas confiance en cette chose.

«Non pas top ! Les TRF l'on flingué !» Leur dit-il, loin derrière.

«Et alors ? Mon père il dit qu'on les flingue tous et que Dieu fera le tri !» Répondit le chef de bande d'un petit ricanement détestable. Les enfants et leur conception de la vie … Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la valeur des choses mais malheureusement, ils se basaient tous sur les paroles de leurs parents au lieu de faire leur propre avis.

Oui, ils ignoraient totalement qu'ils étaient espionnés par quelqu'un ou plutôt, quelque chose.

Un petit robot bleu aux grandes optiques se cachait parmi les décombres et qui les observait s'aventurer sur le vaisseau, couinant de désapprobation à leurs paroles sordides ainsi qu'à leur curiosité trop accrue qui risquait de leur coûter la vie s'ils traînaient trop longtemps dans les parages. Ce n'était pas la première fois que de jeunes humains venaient ici pour voir des aliens.

«Wow c'est quoi ?»

«C'est un robot ?»

«J'crois qu'il est dead !»

«Nan il est crevé cousin.»

«Je suis pas sûr.»

«Si il est mort, regarde, il est mort de chez mort.»

Les quatre gamins regardaient en travers le hublot brisé du vaisseau où effectivement, on pouvait y voir un robot alien inconscient sur son siège. Il était d'une couleur vert pomme mais plutôt ancienne et détériorée, comme s'il avait vécu énormément de choses avant de venir sur la terre. L'un des garçons sentit son souffle se prendre dans sa gorge puis ses yeux s'écarquiller quand il crut voir un mouvement de la créature considérée comme morte.

«Attendez ! Je crois … Que je l'ai vu bouger.» Annonça-t-il aux autres qui tombèrent immédiatement dans le silence à cette dernière déclaration qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Suivant cette phrase, il y eu un long moment silencieux. Puis d'un coup sans prévenir, la chose s'activa d'un bruissement mécanique puis tourna la tête dans leur direction en fixant ses optiques vertes sur les jeunes humains au-dessus de lui qui se mirent à hurler de terreur. Ils criaient alors qu'ils glissaient le long des plaques de métal pour pouvoir s'enfuir loin de ce vaisseau maudit et peut-être trouver refuge dans les rues. Mais ils ne purent aller bien loin car un robot patrouilleur de la TRF les coinça.

«Alerte, alerte ! Accès non autorisé ! Vous violez une zone de contamination alien !» Averti le bot noir sans tête ni bras en pointant son laser rouge sur le front d'un des garçons terrifié. En un rien de temps et grâce à ses nombreuses connexions, il put savoir l'identité exacte des quatre enfants.

«Veuillez avancer calmement et vous rendre !» Ordonna la voix robotique de l'engin de la TRF, les flingues sortis et le viseur droit sur le groupe qui levait les mains pacifiquement.

«Hey !» Hurla soudainement une voix derrière lui.

Le robot se retourna vers le son de la voix puis chercha à l'aide de sa caméra thermique l'auteur de ce cri. Le laser rouge se fixa sur un jeune humain qui faisait tournoyer deux bouteilles vertes accrochées à une corde dans sa main droite, ses yeux haineux fixés sur la chose qui patrouillait dans ses rues. Sa bouche était recouverte d'un tissu mais les garçons pouvaient voir qu'il s'agissait d'une fille à cause de ses longs cheveux noirs tressés sur son épaule.

La fille lâcha les deux bouteilles dans les airs puis attendit que le robot de la TRF ne vise et ne tire sur les objets en l'air, pile au moment où elles arrivaient en face d'un autre robot patrouilleur. D'un petit sourire satisfait, elle descendit de son perchoir sur les rails effondrés pour se laisser glisser dans un bus surélevé jusque sur le sol et direction les gamins abasourdis qui étaient occupés à regarder les deux robots se défoncer mutuellement.

«Squeaks, à toi !» Elle donna le feu vert à son ami robotique bleu.

Le petit Cybertronien à deux roues se dépêcha d'enrouler une corde autour des jambes des robots de la TRF mais fut malencontreusement touché par l'un des tirs lors de sa mission. D'un petit cri de surprise, Squeaks s'effondra au sol et perdit l'un de ses bras dans le processus. Il leva ensuite ses grandes optiques sur le premier tas de ferraille de la TRF qui s'écroula violemment au sol quand il perdit l'équilibre mais le second continua de poursuivre les enfants.

«Vite, plus vite !» Cria frénétiquement la jeune fille en faisant de grands signes aux garçons qui couraient derrière elle lorsqu'il vit que le deuxième robot patrouilleur les suivait. Elle pouvait voir son laser rouge essayer de les viser tout en leur ordonnant dans cette voix ennuyeuse qu'ils devaient s'arrêter immédiatement s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir de gros ennuis. Tu parles, une ruse.

Ils entrèrent dans un vieux parking pour tenter de le semer mais leur chaleur corporelle naturelle le guidait même en travers le mur de pierre et les vitres. Finalement au bout de quelques mètres de plus, il se prit les pieds dans le piège de Squeaks et s'écroula comme son jumeau en laissant un tir s'échapper de son canon latéral, blessant presque l'un des enfants dans la procédure. Le sol trembla à sa chute et un écran de poussière et de terre se souleva dans les airs.

L'adolescente récupéra les garçons au sol puis les entraîna le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie du fond en priant pour que le robot ne se relève pas. Squeaks laissa sortir un petit rire mécanique à la chute comique de cette boite de conserve géante qui n'avait aucune intelligence et cela ne le surpris même pas, car ils étaient commandés par des humains.

«Planquez-vous là-dessous !» Somma la fille en tendant son index sous un tas de décombres où il n'y avait qu'une seule petite entrée.

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Tout le monde se glissa dans ce petit espace restreint où il y avait quelques objets entreposés un peu partout dans les coins. Une petite table basse, des couvertures, coussins, des boites de conserves, une plante, des cahiers, du papier toilette …

Cela ressemblait plus à une cabane secrète sous l'amas de pierre qui formait carrément un dôme de protection au monde extérieur. Mais avec de nombreuses fissures en guise de fenêtres pour regarder l'approche lente du robot patrouilleur TRF qui les recherchait activement.

Il n'était qu'à quelques pas d'eux … Son rayon laser rouge cherchait toutes traces de vie sur le sol ainsi que dans les bâtiments voisins, mais ils étaient juste devant ses pieds. Le robot se retourna quand il arriva au niveau d'une affiche en noir et blanc ou il y avait un portrait d'Optimus Prime avec écrit en grand en dessous ennemi puis rejoignit en se dandinant l'épi centre de Chicago. Pour le moment et suite aux ordres des humains, il abandonnait les recherches.

«Sa mère ! J'ai failli crever du cœur !» S'essouffla le garçon à la peau mate et un peu grassouillet en frappant à mainte reprise sa main sur sa poitrine, l'air choqué.

«T'inquiète, on est à l'abri.» Rassura la fille qui les avait sauvés. Il y eu un petit couinement mécanique à l'extérieur puis le minuscule robot bleu bancal apparut à l'entrée de la cachette en jetant son bras disloqué dans le trou.

«Squeaks ? Mais, comment tu as perdu ton bras ? Il t'a tiré dessus ?» L'adolescente se précipita aux côtés de son ami Cybertronien, cherchant toutes autres blessures sur son corps en forme de scooter.

Les garçons regardèrent avec stupéfaction cette fille discuter avec le robot alien qui ne parlait pas un mot de leur langue mais qui se contentait simplement d'émettre des petits bruits mécaniques pour lui expliquer la situation. Comment faisait-elle pour communiquer avec lui ? C'était vraiment dingue toute cette histoire.

«Il arrive plus à se transformer. Et moi j'essaie de le retaper.» Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante aux garçons silencieux qui la fixait tous intensément.

«Wow, t'as vachement de cœur.» Le garçon aux lunettes acquit d'admiration. Lorsqu'elle lui donna un regard ennuyé, il tenta de se rattraper pour que cette approche ne ressemble pas trop à de la drague mais il échoua misérablement et se rendit encore plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Soudainement, la masse qui les recouvrait se mit à bouger puis à s'élever lentement au-dessus d'eux. Ce fut à cet instant précis que les enfants comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'un Transformer camouflé parmi les décombres de la ville. Le robot orange aux optiques bleues se redressa lentement d'un petit gémissement, prenant garde à ne pas renverser l'un de ses rochers sur les humains à ses pieds qui hurlaient de terreur.

«C'est bon, c'est bon. Je vous l'ai dit, on est à l'abri.» Rassura l'adolescente en regardant les garçons paniqués autour d'elle ensuite, elle reprit avec un petit sourire ; «c'est Canopy.»

«Et c'est qui en fait ?» Demanda le garçon aux lunettes.

«Pour toi, on dira que c'est mon p'tit copain.» Rétorqua sèchement la fille du groupe, mettant immédiatement fin à la drague. Ils commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs et s'ils ne se taisaient pas, ils allaient se faire repérer. Elle laissa sortir un petit soupir exaspéré puis se tourna vers Canopy qui leur faisait signe d'avancer vers lui à l'autre bout de la rue.

«Et … Vous êtes ensembles depuis longtemps ?» Poursuivit le jeune homme, un poil perplexe à la réponse de son nouveau coup de cœur. Il ne savait pas si elle plaisantait ou si elle était sérieuse mais dans les deux cas, il l'adorait.

La jeune fille se retourna vers eux puis posa son regard agacé sur le garçon qui se contenta de lui offrir un grand sourire niais. Les autres gars se tenaient assis sur des débris et des murs renversés, observant silencieusement la scène ainsi que le robot alien géant qui attendait patiemment leurs venues dans un coin, d'apparence tendue et inquiète.

«OK les gosses dégagez.» Dicta l'adolescente irritée.

«Les gosses ? Mais t'es quoi toi ?» L'un d'eux grimaça puis la désigna grossièrement avec sa main droite, piqué dans l'orgueil d'être traité de gosse par une autre gosse.

«Je suis chez moi ici. C'est ma maison.» Répondit tout naturellement la fille, les mains dans les poches de son blouson gris sale. Pour elle, c'était la réponse logique à cette question stupide mais pas pour les jeunes garçons apparemment.

«On est où là ? Dans la salle à manger ou le salon ?» Se moqua celui perché sur son tas de brique en jetant sa main en direction des décombres sur le sol. Il trouvait cette situation très amusante surtout quand la fille lui jeta un regard de mort pour avoir dit une connerie pareille.

«Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'eux. Ils ont la trouille, ils sont paumés. Pas d'endroit, pas de maison, pas de famille ça vous parle ça ? Non parce que vos culs sont bien au chaud dans des grosses baraques !» S'énerva l'adolescente fougueuse, soufflant quelques mèches de cheveux noirs loin de ses yeux.

Ils ne purent malheureusement poursuivre la conversation car un bruit de réacteur d'avion de chasse emplit soudainement l'air. Un missile s'envola de l'appareil puis directement dans la poitrine de Canopy.

Le grand robot trébucha contre le bâtiment abandonné à côté de lui, laissant sortir des petits gémissements de douleurs à l'impact tout près de son Spark. Ne pouvant supporter son poids conséquent plus longtemps, Canopy s'écroula sur le sol puis étendit ses bras lorsqu'il vit que la jeune humaine qui était devenue une amie chère à ses optiques se tenait juste en dessous de lui.

Hors de question de lui faire involontairement du mal après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble.

De l'energon coulait des blessures due à l'explosion du missile mais la pire restait celle au châssis. Les plaques encore rougeoyantes de son torse tombaient en miette sur le sol devant les pieds de l'adolescente sonnée. Il voulait vraiment se relever, il essayait tant bien que mal, mais la douleur et les meurtrissures étaient trop profondes pour espérer pouvoir survivre. Il laissa sortir une petite lamentation de son vocaliser puis posa ses optiques dans le visage affolé de la fille qui se rapprocha de son visage.

«Aller, lève-toi !» Lui ordonna-t-elle, la voix tremblante à cause des larmes.

«Je peux pas …» Canopy secoua doucement la tête. Il n'arrivait même plus à tenir sur ses bras ni même redresser le haut de son corps meurtri par le missile.

«Non non non, non ! Regarde-moi, tu ne lâches pas Canopy ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, tu m'entends ? Canopy !» Hurla désespérément la petite humaine en laissant couler de grosses larmes sur ses joues sales quand son ami robot se laissa lentement tomber sur le sol, à bout de force et surtout en fin de vie.

«Tu es tout ce que j'ai, Canopy …» Déglutit-elle difficilement, incapable de regarder plus longtemps son ami mourir.

«Je voulais te dire merci …» Chuchota-t-il en fermant lentement les optiques puis en posant son front sur le sol poussiéreux.

Il pouvait encore entendre les cris de la jeune humaine mais ils devenaient bientôt plus que des échos à ses audios tandis qu'il s'éteignait lentement pour laisser place à la chaleur accueillante de l'Allspark.

La fille en sanglot devant le robot mourant n'entendit presque pas la voiture qui venait de faire un dérapage derrière elle à cause de ses larmes et du rythme effréné de son cœur dans ses oreilles. Elle était dans un état second jusqu'au moment où elle entendit une voix masculine adulte suivit de coups de feu et d'explosion en direction de deux robots de la TRF qui venaient vers à leur rencontre pour la seconde fois de la journée.

En travers ses pleurs déchirants, elle passa un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme musclé aux cheveux bruns mi-longs qui tirait avec un flingue alien sur les deux machines bipèdes. Les garçons de tout à l'heure, après être montés dans la voiture Chevrolet blazer noire, tentèrent de démarrer aux fils car ils ne trouvaient pas les clés sur le contact.

Alors que le robot de la TRF s'avançait vers l'homme venu à leur rescousse, un Autobot jaune et noir sauta du bâtiment à sa gauche puis plongea sur la machine menaçante pour lui en extraire sa parabole ainsi que son précieux armement. L'éclaireur du nom de Bumblebee chevaucha bravement cette machine pas très habile puis tira trois coups de blaster sur son canon principal ainsi que sur ceux latéraux. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que l'engin de la TRF ne s'écroule sur le sol, un énorme trou à la place de ses armes et de sa visière.

«J'aime pas qu'on me marche sur les baskets !» S'écria l'Autobot jaune en travers sa radio après avoir roulé sur le sol loin du robot en flammes et dorénavant déconnecté.

«Viens, c'est fini pour lui.» Cade attrapa l'épaule de la jeune fille en larme devant l'Autobot mort, à la fois peiné et à la fois pressé de partir d'ici avant que d'autres machines de guerre n'apparaissent pour venir faire leur fête.

«Non ! Je peux le réparer, je peux l'aider ! C'est mon ami !» Hurla avec conviction l'adolescente qui refusait catégoriquement de venir avec cet inconnu et laisser tomber son pauvre Canopy.

«On peut pas le réparer ! Il est mort là ! Cuit ! Hey, regarde-moi. Tu crois qu'il voudrait que tu meurs toi aussi ?» Tenta de raisonner Cade en tournant brusquement la fille vers lui pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. D'après son expression ahurie, oui elle avait compris la gravité de la situation.

Sans perdre un instant de plus, Ils remontèrent tous dans la Chevrolet pour partir de cette zone interdite de malheur, laissant derrière eux l'Autobot ainsi que les robots de la TRF pour pouvoir trouver un endroit en sécurité. Cade n'en revenait tout simplement pas d'avoir trouvés cinq gamins durant l'une de ses patrouilles quotidienne avec Bee dans la ville de Chicago. Surtout pas après ce qu'il s'était produit une semaine avant avec une capsule Decepticon clandestine. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui devenaient beaucoup trop curieux.

A environ deux kilomètres plus loin du site, Cade libéra les enfants aux abords de la ville et vers la clôture gouvernementale qui séparait les civils de l'ancienne zone de guerre alien. Il leur ordonna de descendre rapidement de son véhicule car il commençait à manquer de temps et il n'avait pas envie de voir un autre Transformer mourir aujourd'hui.

«Plus vite, dépêchons !» Pressa-t-il en faisant des signes aux garçons de descendre de son coffre.

«Hey attend ! C'est toi le gars, là ?» S'écria l'un des gamins en le pointant du doigt comme un malpoli, la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'il dévisageait l'homme qu'il avait déjà vu à la télévision et dans les journaux.

«C'est pas moi le gars.» Soupira Cade en réponse.

«Celui qui sauve les Transformers ? Je croyais que t'étais qu'une légende !» S'émerveilla un autre qui suivait la dite légende jusqu'au grillage pour un retour à la maison.

«Et quelle légende ? Il est arrivé trop tard.» S'énerva l'adolescente bouillonnante de colère, un peu en retrait du groupe de garçons qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour ce type sois disant ami avec les Transformers.

«Tu sais qu'il y a une récompense pour celui qui te balance ?» Le môme qui avait reconnu Cade se laissa sourire à cette dernière déclaration, ayant un sentiment de pouvoir sur un adulte pour une fois.

«Sérieux ? Cool. Et te faire péter toutes tes dents, ça te dirait ?» Répondit sarcastiquement Cade en fixant le visage du garçon qui se décomposait lentement à ses mots. Il fronça les sourcils puis balbutia un rapide non confus.

«Alors dégage.» Lui dit-il nonchalamment pour qu'il se la ferme définitivement avant qu'il ne change d'avis et ne mette ses mots en pratique. Même s'il ne le ferait sans doute jamais en vrai, l'envie ne lui manquait pas quand des têtes à claques de ce genre se présentaient à lui.

Il poussa un autre garçon en travers l'ouverture du grillage puis donna une petite claque derrière sa tête quand il lui murmura qu'il était relou. Puis vint le tour de l'adolescente fougueuse. Elle lui rappelait un peu sa fille Tessa mais en beaucoup plus sauvageonne et plus débrouillarde, ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'elle soit pénible.

«A un de ces quatre, légende.» Se moqua cette dernière après avoir offert un dernier regard jugeant à Cade. Elle appela son petit robot bleu puis disparue à son tour derrière le grillage menant à la civilisation.

De retour dans la zone interdite de Chicago, non loin de l'endroit où il avait découvert les gamins, Cade entreposa des explosifs autour du hublot du vaisseau alien pour pouvoir délivrer le robot coincé à l'intérieur. Il était grièvement blessé et s'il ne se dépêchait pas de le réparer, il n'allait pas survivre longtemps et pour lui ce n'était juste pas concevable.

Donc lorsque le hublot explosa en plusieurs petits morceaux de verres, Cade escalada rapidement le vaisseau endommagé puis tira une corde pour pouvoir extraire le Transformer ou du moins l'aider à sortir de son siège.

La créature de métal gémissait et peinait à rester consciente, une énorme entaille sur son ventre qui avait malencontreusement sectionné un câble d'alimentation très important à ce niveau-là. Du liquide verdâtre s'en échappait régulièrement et s'écoulait sur son armure fatiguée par l'âge d'après la peinture défraichie. Cade tendit une main gantée vers son visage métallique quand le robot laissa sortir plusieurs sons plaintifs de son vocaliser à son approche. Il avait peur de lui.

«Tout doux. Je suis là pour t'aider. Tu n'as rien à craindre.» Rassura-t-il du mieux qu'il put même si la situation ne présageait rien de bon. Le robot cligna lentement des optiques puis leva une main à son visage pour retirer son masque hors de sa bouche, ses mouvements saccadés dussent aux nombreuses blessures et sûrement au choc initial du crash.

«Tu es bien amoché. Je peux ?» Poursuivit-il tristement en indiquant l'entaille sur son ventre. Sans surprise, il n'obtint aucune réponse mais le grand robot se calma quand il comprit que l'humain n'était pas là pour lui faire de mal. Alors il le laissa faire, même s'il sentait que sa mort était proche.

Cade attrapa un grand morceau de tissu pour éponger le sang qui suintait de la blessure. C'était vert, pas comme les autres Autobots, cette couleur était différente et plus épaisse aussi. Il sourit amèrement puis continua d'extraire la plus grosse quantité de liquide pour avoir accès aux câbles ainsi qu'au réservoir transpercé. C'était de là que venait la plus grosse fuite. Lorsque Cade trempa deux doigts entre les plaques de métal, le robot laissa sortir un douloureux gémissement, à bout de souffle.

«Protéger contre Quin …» Murmura le Transformer, ses optiques épuisées dans le visage de l'humain confus qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. D'une petite secousse de sa tête, il ouvrit un compartiment dans son châssis puis en récupéra un artefact rond et plat avec des gravures dessus.

«Le talisman te protégera.» Lui expliqua-t-il dans sa voix faible en tendant la pièce vers l'homme.

«Oh non tu ne me dois rien ! Garde le, je peux pas.» Refusa poliment Cade en repoussant aussitôt sa main vers sa poitrine. Il usait de son énergie en essayant de bouger ! Il devait absolument rester le plus calme possible et ne pas essayer de communiquer avec lui dans sa langue natale car il ne comprenait strictement rien.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il donna son dernier souffle de vie.

Cade déambula dans les rues abandonnées de Chicago, le cœur lourd de remords de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver et surtout de ne pas être arrivé à temps. Depuis qu'Optimus Prime était parti il y a deux ans, il faisait en sorte de tenir sa promesse et protégeait tous les Autobots qui étaient eux aussi devenus des membres de sa famille. Quand certains arrivaient sur terre, il venait toujours à leur rescousse mais quelquefois cela ne suffisait tout simplement pas.

Et dans des moments comme ça, il culpabilisait énormément.

«Il s'en est pas tiré, Bee. Je me repointe tout seul.» Indiqua Cade dans son talkie-walkie directement branché à la radio de Bumblebee qui faisait un tour dans la zone. Il soupira profondément puis secoua vivement la tête de dégoût ; «quelle journée de merde !»

Au loin, à seulement quelques pâtés de maisons, une Mustang GT 500 de police avec une phrase plutôt particulière sur son aile qui disait ; «reste calme et gloire à Megatron !» se pavanait tranquillement dans les rues, gyrophares allumés. Le Decepticon se transforma quand il capta la présence d'un humain dans sa vision thermique, à seulement quelques mètres de sa position.

Il arma son bras droit de plusieurs canons puis alla se cacher derrière des murs effondrés pour faire un peu d'espionnage car son radar indiquait que des véhicules blindés arrivaient dans sa direction à toutes vitesses. Pour le moment, il allait se faire tout petit et rester tapit dans l'ombre le temps qu'il découvre l'identité de ces humains ainsi que celle de l'homme tout seul. Cela pourrait être de précieuses informations pour son Maître en attente de rapport.

Un rayon laser vert à trois points se dessina subitement sur la poitrine de Cade, juste au-dessus de son cœur. Il s'arrêta dans ses pas puis leva lentement la tête vers le bâtiment qui lui faisait face où un sniper le visait avec son arme de précision. Pendant qu'il levait pacifiquement les mains au-dessus de sa tête il jeta son sac noir sur le sol et attendit patiemment que les humains fassent enfin leur apparition.

Il en sortait de partout. Des fenêtres brisées, des dessous de voitures à l'abandon, des décombres de la ville … Et tout cela sous le regard attentif du Decepticon qui se tenait non loin de la scène. Ses quatre optiques rouges et bleues se fixèrent sur les jeeps qui apparaissaient dans le paysage chaotique pour entourer l'humain fugitif du nom de Cade Yeager.

Il observa attentivement les autres humains armés sortir des véhicules pour venir à l'encontre de celui à genoux dans la poussière avec les mains levées. Il utilisa son scan pour amplifier les voix ainsi que pour prendre en photos les logos sur les portières des voitures où figuraient les écriteaux TRF. L'un d'eux, sans doute le chef des opérations, s'approcha de Cade pour lui faire la morale et éventuellement soutirer des informations au sujet des Autobots.

«C'est terminé, essaie de limiter la casse. Où sont les autres ? Où est-elle ?» Requit ce dernier, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux sur l'homme à genoux devant lui.

«J'dénonce pas les potes.» Cade secoua doucement la tête tout en soutenant son regard défiant dans celui qui venait de prendre la parole. Un simple frimeur qui pensait avoir du pouvoir sur lui grâce à ses hommes armés.

«Tes potes ? C'est une invasion. Un matin on va se réveiller et ils seront aux commandes.» Expliqua le chef du nom de Santos en se penchant vers Cade pour être au même niveau que lui pendant qu'ils conversaient, pas le moins du monde impressionné par lui.

«Qui commande quoi ? Il en tombe du ciel sans arrêt. Il se prépare un truc qui ne se règlera pas à coups de flingues.» Renchérit Cade, les mains toujours levées au-dessus de sa tête.

Santos ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer froidement mais un bruit de moteur puissant le tira de cette petite querelle sans importance. Il redressa rapidement la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'une belle Camaro jaune et noire qui arrivait à toute blinde dans leur direction, laissant dans son sillage une épaisse poussière.

Bien entendu, il savait dores et déjà de quoi ou plutôt à qui ils avaient à faire. La couleur ainsi que l'aspect de cette voiture ne pouvait semer le doute sur la personnalité de cet Autobot hargneux qui venait dans le seul but de défendre son ami humain le fugitif.

L'un des tireurs sur une voiture blindée dirigea sa mitraillette sur la voiture qui se rapprochait à toutes vitesses. La plupart des balles ricochèrent sur sa carrosserie neuve qui ressemblait plus à une armure que de simples plaques de métal. Alors qu'il se prit l'un des tirs dans le radiateur, le scout Autobot bondit sur ses roues puis s'envola dans les airs pour prendre son apparence humanoïde, évitant la plupart des tirs en tournoyant sur lui-même. A l'approche du sol, l'intégralité de son corps se disloqua en plusieurs petits morceaux qui retombèrent lourdement autour de Cade et des hommes.

Ses bras se séparèrent de son torse, ses pieds se retirèrent de ses jambes, ses ailes roulèrent à plusieurs mètres de sa tête … Un vrai casse-tête mécanique qui se déroulait juste en face des humains abasourdis. L'Autobot jaune venait de littéralement se désintégrer devant leurs yeux ! Etait-ce grâce à leurs tirs ? En avaient-ils enfin terminé avec lui ?

Santos posa son pied sur la tête de Bumblebee qui roulait vers lui pour l'arrêter, une optique tombante de son orbite. Tous ses hommes ainsi que Cade regardaient le massacre et les pièces détachées de l'éclaireur normalement plus habile que ça et pourtant en morceaux maintenant. Il y eu un long moment silencieux suivant cet acte plutôt déconcertant où la poussière et la confusion régnaient autour d'eux.

«C'est quoi ça ?» S'inquiéta Sandos en regardant Cade après que la main de Bumblebee rejoignit son bras comme un aimant.

«Un truc à pas faire.» Averti l'ancien inventeur, le moins nerveux de la bande.

Aussitôt dit, une pince sortit du masque de Bumblebee qui agrippa la jambe de Santos dans une poigne serrée, enfonçant les crochets dans son tibia pour ne pas le lâcher. Des roulettes apparurent sous la tête du scout pour pouvoir tirer l'humain et ainsi le faire perdre l'équilibre la tête la première sur le sol dans un bruit satisfaisant.

Le reste du corps de Bumblebee s'assembla à nouveau rapidement en laissant derrière lui des hommes stupéfaits par ce revirement de situation des plus inattendus. C'était extrêmement rapide. Les membres volaient dans tous les sens puis se réenclenchaient dans leurs mécanismes respectifs, écrasant les véhicules et jetant les humains loin de leur chemin. Il y eu une énorme explosion lorsque le bras armé de Bee tira une charge sur le sol pour renverser l'intégralité des hommes armés qui ne laissèrent qu'un cri de surprise en retour.

Cade utilisa ce petit moment d'inattention pour prendre l'une des portières démontées de Bumblebee et la fracasser sur la tête de Santos toujours et encore au sol dans l'emprise de la pince buccale de l'Autobot. La vitre explosa dû à l'impact mais l'homme resta conscient, suffisamment conscient pour voir l'éclaireur faire une pirouette gracieuse dans les airs et frapper ses hommes avec ses jambes et ses pieds.

L'une des dernières pièces à revenir sur le corps entier était celle qui couvrait l'une de ses fesses d'une petite plaque de métal jaune. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que la tête à cet immense robot menaçant qui visait le reste des humains avec son gros canon.

«La prochaine fois que tu descends un cowboy, assure-toi qu'il est mort avant de l'approcher !» S'énerva une voix graveleuse dans la radio de Bumblebee. Son corps tendit une main au sol puis ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa tête où pendait Santos par la jambe grâce au câble relié à son masque.

«OK, baissez vos armes, écoutez-moi ! Tranquille Bee, tranquille.» Cade tenta de calmer les jeux, une main levée vers le scout jaune et une autre vers les gars armés qui le visait avec leurs flingues.

L'Autobot laissa sortir un petit couinement d'indignation tandis qu'il replaçait sa tête sur son cou et qu'il relâcha l'humain pénible au sol. D'un hurlement, Santos s'écrasa dans la poussière où il fut immédiatement agressé par le gros canon encore chaud et rougeoyant de Bumblebee, furax après lui parce qu'il avait menacé son ami Cade.

«Je vais te faire souffrir, tu vas pleurer en appelant ta mère !» Gronda méchamment ce dernier en travers une voix de sa radio tout en fronçant les sourcils à l'humain tétanisé face à son arme.

«Argh ! Descendez-le ! Vite !» Hurla Santos en travers sa douleur car le canon de l'arme Cybertronienne s'enfonçait dans ses côtes et le plaquait fermement contre le sol. Ses hommes levèrent immédiatement leurs armes vers Bumblebee mais ne firent rien car Cade était encore plus rapide qu'eux.

«Tu seras mort avant que je ne touche le sol.» Menaça-t-il tranquillement, son gun alien pointé directement sur la tête de Santos.

«Allez ! Tirez ! Tirez-lui dessus !» Beugla difficilement le chef des opérations, à bout de nerf et surtout dans une peur monstrueuse de mourir par la main d'un robot. Ses hommes chargèrent leurs armes suite à cet ordre direct dans le but de mettre un terme à ce conflit en abattant Yeager et son Autobot agressif mais une voix les stoppa net.

«Fais pas ça, Bee !»

A cette voix familière, Bumblebee écarquilla les optiques. Il ne pensait plus jamais l'entendre, pas après ce qu'ils avaient faits … Ce que cet humain avait fait. D'un couinement mécontent, le scout leva son regard vers un homme qu'il haïssait maintenant, le Major William Lennox en personne après toutes ses années à l'écart. Il ne retira pas son arme de Santos pour autant, il voulait d'abord voir ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

«On tire pas !» Ordonna Lennox à ses hommes puis il pointa son index en direction de Cade qui menaçait encore le chef des opérations ; «Vous ! Posez ce flingue tout de suite !»

«Je pose mon cul, ouais.» Répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation, pas du tout intimidé par ce type. Lennox leva les yeux au ciel à cette réponse puéril puis se rapprocha du scout jaune et noir qui pointa ensuite son canon vers lui pour qu'il ne prenne pas un pas de plus.

«Hey, l'armée a pas voulu que ça tourne comme ça, Bee. Il faut que tu me croies. C'est un nouvel ordre mondial et ces types-là sont aux manettes. Ils veulent juste récupérer la fembot. Elle possède quelque chose qui pourrait mettre un terme définitif à ce conflit. Et vous savez où elle est.» Plaida Lennox, les mains levées au canon de Bee.

A cette dernière déclaration, le jeune Autobot s'énerva subitement, une expression du visage estomaquée. Il secoua vivement la tête en faisant plusieurs petits sons d'indignation puis rapprocha furieusement son arme du Major un peu perplexe par sa réaction abusive. Les hommes de la TRF rechargèrent une fois de plus leurs armes et les pointèrent sur le robot aux optiques bleues en colère qui voulait réduire Lennox en bouillie, son autre poing serré pour s'empêcher de l'écraser sur un coup de tête.

«T'approches pas d'elle ! Tu m'entends ?! Ne t'avises même pas de poser les yeux sur elle, lâche ! Elle est sous ma protection et le restera !» Grogna le scout de plusieurs voix en colère, les sourcils froncés au Major qui ne savait plus quoi dire devant ses menaces.

«Pourquoi vous la traquez ? Je suis sûr que vous ne le savez même pas vous-même. Vous obéissez bien sagement à vos ordres sans même vous poser la question pourquoi. Ils veulent juste un refuge sur terre ! On les attaques ? Ils contre-attaquent.» Rétorqua subitement Cade en regardant le Major impassible mais quelque peu perplexe.

«Mon rôle n'est pas de poser des questions mais d'obéir ! Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est de trouver un terrain d'entente, rien de plus ni de moins.» William s'éloigna de Bumblebee pour venir se mettre en face de Cade, des perles de sueur sur son front. Même s'il n'était pas forcément d'accord avec les plans d'actions de ces supérieurs il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix.

«Ah oui ? Et vous seriez près à massacrer la compagne d'Optimus Prime pour arriver à vos fins ? Quel genre d'homme êtes-vous ?» Murmura sèchement Cade en retour, soutenant son regard dans celui de Lennox à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.

«Il n'a jamais été question de meurtre. Je ne tue pas les Autobots. Je fais seulement la traque en laissant le moins de morts possibles derrière moi. Le reste ne me concerne pas.» Objecta vivement William.

«Peut-être pas vous, mais eux, oui.» Cade regarda les hommes qui visaient toujours et encore Bumblebee. Il poursuivit dans cette même voix calme ; «j'ai déjà entendu un discours comme ça une fois. Un homme qui voulait protéger sa nation en éliminant les aliens et devinez quoi ? Il est mort. Ne retracez pas un chemin similaire, il est encore temps de faire marche arrière.»

«C'est une menace ?» Grogna Lennox, les lèvres pincées de colère.

«Non, seulement un avertissement. Laisser la fembot tranquille. Laisser mes Autobots en Paix car quand reviendra Optimus Prime, je ne suis pas sûr que vous voudriez lui faire face si vous avez commis l'irréparable.» Cade leva les sourcils au Major pensif mais furieux pour son arrogance.

Les deux hommes se foudroyèrent réciproquement du regard pendant de longues secondes dans un silence pesant où seul le vent pouvait être entendu ainsi qu'une toux par ci et par là. Bumblebee laissa sortir plusieurs sons mécaniques de son vocaliser lorsque ses optiques rondes se posèrent sur Cade, inquiet pour la survie de son ami mais aussi pour l'issue de cette conversation.

Il connaissait le Major William Lennox depuis de longues années et il savait qu'il n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Mais il était devenu plus austère quand il avait appris pour la mort d'Ironhide par la main de Sentinel Prime. Depuis lors, il gardait une profonde rancœur même s'il ne le montrait pas. C'était particulièrement douloureux, pour chaque mort d'Autobots mais cela ne l'empêcha malheureusement pas de choisir le mauvais camp et de se retourner contre eux. Ces humains qui voulaient les enfermer quelque part ou alors les renvoyer dans l'espace sans le moindre scrupule !

Cade plissa les yeux lorsqu'il reçut une communication dans son talkie-walkie. En levant la main gauche en signe de Paix, il brandit son appareil avec l'autre et le colla à son oreille, ses yeux méfiants restant rivés sur le Major qui le fusillait toujours du regard. Son visage se détendit quand il reçut le message et à la place de son air défiant il devint vite nerveux et peut-être même un peu effrayé par la nouvelle.

«Oh non, merde ! Bee, c'est le moment.» S'écria-t-il en raccrochant le talkie-walkie à sa ceinture et en se détournant de Lennox pour rejoindre sa voiture noire.

«Q-quoi ?! Maintenant ? Dit-moi que c'est une blague, mon pote !» Cria Bumblebee, des optiques rondes de stupeur mais surtout d'excitation. Il rangea rapidement son arme de retour dans son bras puis reprit sa forme véhicule en faisant rugir son moteur d'impatience, laissant sortir quelques petits coups de klaxons pendant qu'il jouait avec sa boîte de vitesse.

«Hey ! Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? Ce n'est pas fini !» S'exténua William en levant les bras. Les hommes de Santos, sous son ordre, levèrent leurs armes sur Cade qui remontait rapidement dans son véhicule.

«Vous nous ferez rien. Moi et Bee on se tire car nous avons un rendez-vous à ne pas manquer.» Répondit-il sans crainte mais non pas sans une touche de stress dans sa voix. Aux prochains coups de klaxons désespérés de Bumblebee, il démarra son moteur et prit la fuite derrière le scout qui ne cessait de crier dans sa voix robotique déformée pour qu'il aille plus vite.

«Vous êtes de quel côté ? Ils sont tous mauvais !» Santos se rapprocha de Lennox pour avoir une bonne explication, les mains sur les hanches tandis qu'il regardait la fuite du fugitif et de l'Autobot nerveux.

«Non. Ils ne le sont pas tous.» Affirma son collègue d'un léger sourire nostalgique. Les mots de Cade faisaient encore échos dans sa tête, lui semant le doute sur ses choix et ses actes mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il change de camp.

Santos grommela sous son souffle puis ordonna à l'un de ses snipers sur le toit d'envoyer une balise pistante sur le scout qui s'éloignait rapidement dans le paysage suivit de près par Cade Yeager. Le dispositif, une fois largué, s'accrocha à son aile sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

De son côté, le Decepticon s'éloigna de la scène pour rapporter les précieuses informations à son chef. Il avait enregistré toute la conversation de l'humain Cade avec le Major Lennox au sujet de la traque de la Sparkmate d'Optimus Prime et de ce qu'elle serait susceptible de posséder. Il ignorait de quoi cela pouvait s'agir, mais ça avait l'air d'être assez important pour susciter sa traque approfondie du côté des humains.

Megatron sera ravi de l'apprendre.

A suivre

* * *

Tin tin tiiiinn ! Que vient d'apprendre Cade ? Comment va réagir Megatron aux nouvelles ? Où est Rixia, la compagne du Prime ? Et surtout, qu'en est-il d'Optimus ?

La suite au prochain chapitre !

VP


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre très important pour la suite de l'histoire ;)

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS 5** : L'ombre du destin

Chapitre 2

 **{Pentagon, Washington DC}**

Le général Glenn Morshower ne savait que dire devant tant de nouvelles informations. Assis à son siège dans l'un des bâtiments tenus les plus secrets mais aussi les plus vides, il regardait avec attention les documents classés top secrets que son Major William Lennox lui présentait.

«J'en ai jamais vue de pareil, Général. Des plus anciens, plus anciens qu'Optimus Prime.» Affirma son Major en lui montrant une photo prise dans l'une des rues désaffectées de Chicago, celle d'un très vieux Transformer malheureusement décédé dans son vaisseau.

Morshower hocha lentement la tête, un doigt pensif sous son menton tandis qu'il observait cette image. Quelque chose se préparait, mais quoi exactement ? Il laissa sortir un petit souffle épuisé puis se leva de son siège pour se tourner ensuite vers un tableau lumineux où y figurait un visage de Decepticon assez familier à Lennox. Les trois autres employés laissèrent la place aux deux hommes près du tableau pour qu'ils puissent établir un nouveau plan d'action.

«Le Decepticon Barricade a été repéré dans le même secteur. La CIA l'avait placé sous surveillance dronique depuis quelques temps.» S'exprima un soldat assis sur un siège devant les écrans d'ordinateurs où il pouvait suivre en direct et à la trace le Decepticon en question.

«Oui. Il a de bien curieuses fréquentations …» Approuva Morshower d'un soupir ennuyé, les bras croisés dans le dos. Il se rassit à son siège lorsque la voix de Barricade résonna en travers le dispositif de pistage et phonique sur les nombreux écrans du bureau.

William Lennox plissa les yeux à la voix menaçante de ce robot qu'il connaissait malheureusement très bien, trop bien même. Il savait que le Decepticon n'avait pas péris durant la terrible bataille de Chicago, mais il ignorait qu'il avait été mis sous surveillance par la CIA. Cela le rendit plutôt confus, et encore plus quand il comprit que son interlocuteur n'était autre que Megatron en personne. Il sentit un petit frisson lui parcourir l'échine à la voix grave du Decepticon qui sortait des haut-parleurs.

«Cette voix, j'en ai encore des cauchemars aujourd'hui.» Dit-il à son Général, les yeux rivés sur les lignes de l'enregistrement.

Barricade venait tout juste de se transformer pour rejoindre son chef, Megatron, assis parmi les décombres d'un bâtiment abandonné dans l'une des rues désertes de Chicago. Il s'était fait un trône de fortune avec ce qu'il avait déniché dans le coin et son apparence n'était plus celle de l'époque ni celle de Galvatron. Il avait récupéré une véritable identité maintenant aussi bien physiquement que moralement et il était déterminé à se venger comme les nombreuses autre fois.

«Seigneur Megatron.» Commença le Decepticon policier en illuminant son chef avec ses phares.

«Eloigne ça de mon visage !» Aboya rudement Megatron, une main couvrant ses optiques éblouis par la vive lumière blanche de son fidèle. Etait-il stupide ou quoi ? Il retira son masque de sa bouche puis serra les dents quand il enleva enfin sa lumière aveuglante loin de ses optiques rougeoyantes ; «au rapport ! Dis-moi que tu as trouvé le talisman !»

«Je l'ai vu ! Un Chevalier mourant l'a donné à un humain mais il y avait trop de flingues terrestres dans le coin.» Barricade s'avança de plus près mais son chef laissa soudainement sortir de grandes flammes de son lance flamme à son bras droit, grognant à son incapacité.

«Tu as laissé le talisman nous échapper ! Il faut le récupérer. Sans ce talisman, on peut pas retrouver le bâton !» Hurla Megatron comme un enfant en bas âge faisant une crise de colère, rôtissant le sol et les détritus avec ses flammes comme s'il voulait faire un barbecue géant. Il manquait plus que les merguez.

«Je sais qui peut nous conduire jusque lui. La TRF.» Se dépêcha de dire Barricade car il n'avait pas envie d'avoir les fesses cuites. Il jeta la portière d'un des véhicules blindés de la TRF aux pieds de Megatron où séjournait le logo de cette nouvelle force militaire humaine.

«Mais ce n'est pas tout. J'ai aussi découvert qu'un humain du nom de Cade Yeager cachait la compagne d'Optimus. Les humains la traque parce qu'elle détiendrait quelque chose d'une grande valeur qui pourrait peut-être nous intéresser …» Le Decepticon sourit machiavéliquement quand son chef s'arrêta de cuire le sol pour le regarder avec un soudain intérêt.

«En voilà une bonne nouvelle.» Ronronna Megatron en imitant le petit sourire mesquin de son fidèle.

Du côté des humains, ils arrêtèrent l'enregistrement puis poussèrent à l'unisson un profond soupir de découragement. Maintenant la TRF était connu chez les Decepticons alors ils ne tarderont pas à venir leur rendre une petite visite pour tenter de négocier avec eux au sujet de certains renseignements classifiés top secret par le gouvernement.

«Le commandant en chef veut que cette arme où bâton comme il l'appelle, soit neutralisée et à n'importe quel prix. Il en est de même pour la femme Autobot. Maintenez votre couverture au groupe TRF.» Ordonna Morshower à son Major pensif à côté de lui.

«Général, ça les dépasses. Nos liens avec Bee et les Autobots. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous voulez absolument la compagne d'Optimus Prime. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détient, qui pourrait mettre un terme à ce conflit ? Pourquoi elle ?» Demanda soudainement Lennox, trop curieux de connaître les raisons pour se retenir de poser des questions indiscrètes.

Le Général prit une profonde inspiration par le nez puis regarda les deux autres soldats en face de lui. Ils s'échangèrent quelques coups d'œil silencieux, débattant si oui ou non le Major avait le droit de connaître les réponses au risque qu'il refuse de poursuivre la mission confiée. Finalement, Morshower décida de lui faire part de la vérité.

«Elle porte l'enfant du Prime. Il pourrait être la clé d'une trêve entre les Decepticons et nous.» Avoua ce dernier en pressant deux doigts à la base de son nez.

«Attendez une minute. C'est de la folie ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous voulez faire une négociation avec Megatron en utilisant un enfant innocent ? Et la descendance du Prime en plus ! Vous imaginez un peu quelles seraient les répercussions sur notre monde ? Sauf votre respect Général, le chef des Decepticons n'est pas digne de confiance et je ne suis pas sûr qu'Optimus serait très heureux de l'apprendre.» S'affola Lennox, abasourdi par cette dernière nouvelle.

Déjà le fait de savoir que la fembot attendait un futur Prime mais aussi le plan débile qu'avait mis en place l'armée pour soi-disant assurer la sécurité de la nation ! C'était clairement une mission suicide et il n'avait pas signé pour tuer des innocents, aussi bien humain que Transformers.

Malgré lui, il pensa à sa fille Annabelle et la compara à cet enfant alien, ce qui lui donna d'autant plus de réserves.

«Nous devons tenter le tout pour le tout. Rassurez-vous, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous Lennox. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux directives de mes supérieurs et ils veulent cette fembot tout comme cette arme Cybertronienne qu'ils nomment le bâton. J'aimerais pouvoir trouver une autre solution mais malheureusement, je n'en vois pas d'autre. Notre monde est en guerre depuis bien trop longtemps.» Expliqua tristement le Général à son Major furieux. Ce n'était pas son idée et il n'était pas forcément d'accord avec ces supérieurs mais personne n'avait le choix dans cette situation complexe.

«Je refuse de faire ça. C'est immoral et va à l'encontre de mes principes.» Dénia William en secouant rapidement la tête dans le refus. Il n'acceptera jamais de livrer un enfant à un chef de guerre tyrannique même si cela était dans le but de faire la Paix. Tout simplement scandaleux. Ils n'étaient pas des barbares à l'armée.

«Vous n'avez pas le choix, Lennox. Si vous ne le faite pas, un autre s'en chargera. Contentez-vous juste de retrouver la femme Transformer et une équipe spéciale de la CIA s'occupera du reste. C'est soit ça, soit vous perdez votre job Major.» Précisa le Général en mettant ses mains à plat sur la table de métal, ses deux soldats en face de lui écoutant attentivement la conversation entre les deux hommes.

«C'est une terrible erreur. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.» Soupira Lennox de défaite après quelques secondes dans le silence. Maintenant les paroles de Cade Yeager commençaient à prendre sens dans sa tête.

«Oui. Nous donnerions tous aujourd'hui pour avoir Optimus Prime à nos côtés.» Morshower acquit d'un déglutissement préoccupé.

 **{Dans l'espace}**

 _Optimus Prime en approche de Cybertron._

Le grand chef des Autobots, après avoir parcouru de nombreuses années lumières dans l'espace, atterrit durement dans une boule de feu sur sa planète légitime, Cybertron. Accroupit sur le sol le temps que ses systèmes redémarrent correctement, le grand Prime redressa lentement la tête puis alluma ses optiques pour regarder ce qu'était autrefois sa magnifique planète.

D'un petit gémissement, il contempla les contours familiers du paysage mécanique avec une douloureuse pression au Spark en voyant l'état lamentable de Cybertron. Une terre vide de vie et aride où les anciennes villes telles que Iacon, Trypican ou encore Kaon croupissaient sous les décombres. C'était un spectacle particulièrement déchirant pour Optimus. Après tout ce temps loin de sa planète, les souvenirs de l'âge d'or lui remontèrent lentement à l'esprit et le laissa avec une sensation douce-amère.

«Mon monde ? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon monde ?» S'interrogea-t-il après s'être redressé sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Il avait un peu de difficulté à marcher mais bientôt son calibrage interne ainsi que son équilibre furent retrouvés. Il planta son épée sur le sol puis reprit son bouclier sur son bras gauche quand une voix féminine parla tout autour de lui dans un écho effrayant. Elle était douce mais menaçante à la fois et ne présageait absolument rien de bon.

 _Ton monde se meurt._

Plissant les optiques, Optimus rangea son épée dans son dos puis s'avança vers la lumière bleuâtre au fin fond d'une des portes menant au centre de Cybertron. Cette salle était immense, dix fois plus grande qu'un robot de sa taille. Il y avait également d'imposantes statues de Chevaliers légendaires tous à genoux sur le sol, épée en mains.

Les écriteaux sur le sol lui étaient familiers mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du centre de cette impressionnante salle plongée dans la pénombre, il put distinguer une petite forme flottante dans les airs.

 _Je t'attendais, Optimus. Viens rencontrer ta créatrice._

Poursuivit cette douce voix profonde qui résonnait sur tous les murs jusque dans son châssis. Optimus se rapprocha à grands pas, de plus en plus énervé tandis qu'il se rapprochait de cette forme humanoïde féminine trop calme à son goût.

«Vous, c'est vous ma créatrice ?» Demanda l'Autobot bleu et rouge, les optiques sur cette chose.

 _Je suis Quintessa. La Prime de la vie._

Quintessa ouvrit ses yeux bleus lumineux puis sourit doucement. Elle tournait encore le dos au robot en approche rapide mais quand ce dernier laissa sortir un rugissement de colère, son sourire mourut lentement pour être remplacé par un petit froncement de sourcils.

«Qu'avez-vous fait à ma planète !» Accusa vigoureusement Optimus en attrapant son épée mais il ne put malheureusement faire le moindre mouvement car un puissant champ de force l'immobilisa sur le coup. Comme une grande vague d'électricité qui passa dans tous ses circuits et qui l'obligea à lâcher sa prise sur son épée.

Des pinces raccrochées à des chaînes venues de nulle part s'accrochèrent brutalement à son torse, ses bras, ses jambes ainsi que son cou pour l'immobiliser dans une position inconfortable où il devait faire face à cette fameuse créatrice du nom de Quintessa. Cette chose avait un pouvoir immense, il pouvait sentir les pulsations de ce pouvoir émaner de son corps en forme de poulpe tout autour de lui. Elle levait les bras vers lui, appelant à ses chaînes à resserrer leur emprise sur le Transformer dubitatif qui venait de tomber tête baissée dans un piège.

«Je vais vous tuer !» Hurla Optimus, ses optiques furieuses sur la créature en suspens devant lui.

A cela, l'expression du visage de Quintessa s'assombrit considérablement et d'un cri qui ressemblait à celui d'un félin en colère, elle jeta une énorme décharge électrique dans le corps de l'homme métallique pour le punir de son insolence. Il tomba à genoux devant elle, à bout de force et surtout surpris par sa puissance. C'était extrêmement douloureux et humiliant mais il n'allait pas le lui montrer, il restera digne jusqu'à la fin s'il le fallait.

 _Tu oses frapper ta déesse ?!_

«Vous n'êtes pas ma déesse !» Objecta Optimus qui ne pouvait même plus bouger ses bras, il était obligé de rester dans cette position vulnérable.

Quintessa appela d'immenses gardes du corps qui restaient dans l'ombre de cette salle en attendant de recevoir leurs ordres. Ces créatures, du même genre qu'Optimus mais d'allure plus bestiale, l'entourèrent en laissant sortir quelques petits grognements menaçant. L'un d'eux frappa violemment le Prime dans le dos avec son pied pour qu'il se penche plus près de la créatrice qui se prenait pour une déesse.

 _Ta guerre a condamné Cybertron !_

«Megatron l'a déclenchée !» Se justifia rapidement Optimus en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour voir celui qui l'avait frappé aussi fort. Mais le robot géant avec des optiques rouges et de grandes cornes enroula ses doigts autour du casque du Prime pour qu'il regarde droit devant lui, un petit craquement écœurant résonnant au mouvement brusque de son cou.

 _Tu as détruit ton monde ! Tu t'es lié avec un autre alors que ce n'était pas ta destinée ! Idiot !_

Gronda Quintessa en attrapant le menton du chef des Autobots pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Elle enfonça ses petits doigts griffus dans le métal de son menton puis rapprocha son visage en rogne du sien, prête à se venger pour son audace et sa désobéissance. Elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Elle lui réservait un sort bien pire que la mort.

«Ce n'est pas à vous de choisir ce qui est bon pour moi !» Rétorqua froidement Optimus, les dents serrées. Sa créatrice n'avait pas à mettre Rixia dans cette histoire et encore moins son étincelant.

C'était ses propres choix de vie et il ne regrettait aucun d'eux, jamais.

D'un sifflement mécontent, elle leva la main et frappa fortement le Prime sur la joue gauche, suffisamment fort pour qu'il sorte un petit gémissement de douleur et que sa tête ne parte dans le sens inverse. Il cligna des optiques à la confusion momentanée qu'il ressentait dans ses circuits alors que le côté gauche de son visage où il avait reçu la gifle prenait une nouvelle couleur, rouge. Elle venait de le marquer et il n'aimait absolument pas ça.

La petite créature méprisante regarda attentivement le visage du Transformer qui prenait tout doucement sa signature, intérieurement ravie de pouvoir l'amadouer comme elle le voulait sans la moindre contrainte. C'était si facile avec lui. Les appendices dans son dos frémirent d'excitation tandis que l'expression en colère du Prime changea en quelque chose de plus penaud.

Optimus se sentit de plus en plus déconcerté, comme si ses souvenirs se modifiaient dans son esprit contre son gré. Les souvenirs de son séjour sur terre, les rencontres amicales qu'il avait fait, ses Autobots, Rixia … Tous se modifiaient doucement pour ne laisser place qu'à un flou d'images incohérentes et désordonnées. Il ne comprenait pas leurs significations ni pourquoi il se sentait terriblement seul maintenant, mais la confusion était sa principale préoccupation.

«Qu'avez-vous fait …» Marmonna ce dernier, paniqué à l'idée de perdre les souvenirs de sa Sparkmate ou encore de son enfant.

 _Ma plus belle création … Tu vas sauver ton monde, où la race des Transformers s'éteindra à jamais. Nous allons réparer tes erreurs passées, ensembles._

Quintessa sourit doucement à Optimus, ses yeux bleus brillants d'une légère couleur rosâtre car elle venait de reprendre le contrôle sur sa création. Même s'il la regardait toujours avec méfiance, elle savait qu'il était incapable de déceler le vrai du faux à présent et qu'il était parfaitement malléable comme elle le désirait.

 _Tu es mon œuvre, tu me dois obéissance._

Quintessa caressa amoureusement la joue droite d'Optimus avec le dos de sa main, son regard plongé dans le visage confus du robot à genoux devant elle. Il demeurait silencieux mais elle voyait qu'il réfléchissait pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et savoir s'il devait l'écouter ou non. Finalement, après avoir regardé longuement le sol, il releva ses optiques bleues vers sa créatrice puis acquit doucement d'un petit hochement de tête ferme.

Elle l'avait vaincu.

 **{Badlands, Dakota}**

«Ni peur, ni haine, ni colère.»

Drift tournoyait sur lui-même, perché au-dessus de son épée la tête en bas pour une séance de méditation approfondie. Il usait de la gravité ainsi que de ses jambes pour être en parfait équilibre sur le bout de sa lame sans pour autant écraser le toit de la voiture au-dessus de laquelle il pratiquait son exercice.

«Ni peur, ni haine, ni colère.» Répéta-il lentement, les optiques éteintes.

Evidemment, cela demandait énormément de concentration et de nombreuses heures de travail pour arriver à ce résultat parfait. Alors quand un minicon ptérodactyle vint se poser sur son pied en pensant qu'il était un perchoir, la concentration disparue tout comme son sentiment de sérénité durement acquis. Drift regarda la créature suspendue à son pied puis fronça les sourcils à son audace et surtout sa stupidité.

«Dégage l'asticot !» Grogna-t-il en perdant subitement l'équilibre pour venir s'écraser lourdement dans les voitures rouillées et poussiéreuses qui lui servaient de support.

Maintenant qu'il avait perdu absolument toute quiétude, il allait lui faire sa fête ! Prenant l'une de ses lames dans sa main, il tenta de couper en deux le minicon volant qui l'évitait assez aisément, à son plus grand damne. Pourquoi l'embêtait-il aujourd'hui quand il ressentait un immense stress dans l'intégralité de ses circuits ?

«Je vais te tuer, le rat volant !» Beugla-t-il, à genoux dans la poussière et en balançant son épée dans tous les sens possibles pour abattre le mini Dinobot irrespectueux.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, encore ! Je crois pas que c'est le moment de péter les plombs !» Réprimanda sèchement Crosshairs en vol stationnaire au-dessus de Drift avec l'un des petits vaisseaux de guerre du Démenos.

«Ha, il est pas grand ! Mais il est épuisant.» S'essouffla le Samouraï dorénavant rouge et noir en plantant son épée dans le sol quand il se redressa à ses pieds.

«Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent Cade et Bumblebee ? Ils devraient déjà être là ! Ça commence à être tendu là-bas.» Crosshairs décroisa les bras de son châssis pour pointer son pouce en direction d'un hangar à l'abri des rayons brûlants du soleil haut dans le ciel.

Drift grinça des dents quand il entendit un gémissement suivit d'une injure venant de la part de Hound. Par chance, ils n'eurent pas besoin de sortir de la casse pour aller chercher l'humain et le scout. Leurs prières silencieuses avaient sans doute été entendues car un bruit familier de moteur atteignit leurs audios sensibles.

«Ils sont là !» S'émerveilla le Samouraï d'un large sourire soulagé.

D'abord, il y eut Bumblebee et ensuite seulement Cade un peu plus loin derrière. Certainement qu'il avait eu à faire avec le gardien de la zone parce que Grimlock avait encore une fois avalé sa voiture. Le scout ne tarda pas à démarrer sa transformation quand il arriva aux pieds de Drift et de Crosshairs, tous deux en attente depuis bientôt une heure après le message de Hound. L'Autobot jaune fit une pirouette sur le sol puis leva les optiques vers les deux autres qui le fixaient avec agacement, les bras croisés sur leurs châssis.

«Non, non non non ! C'est pas vrai Bee, tu balances de la poussière dans tout le campus !» S'affola un homme à lunettes et à la peau noire après que le scout débarqua dans son habituelle entrée fracassante.

«Où tu vois un campus ? C'est une casse frérot !» Bee haussa les épaules en désignant les nombreuses voitures inutilisables autour de lui.

Une fois la voiture de Cade à l'arrêt non loin des Autobots, un petit robot bleu ainsi qu'une fillette descendirent du véhicule à son insu, trop de préoccupations dans sa tête pour s'en rendre compte. La fille bronzée s'aventura entre les couloirs de voitures empilées les unes sur les autres en tâchant d'être la plus discrète possible.

«Squeaks ! Andale ! Andale !» Cria-t-elle en faisant signe à son ami miniature et un peu trop bruyant qui peinait à la suivre à cause de ses petites roues difformes.

«Jimmy !» Hurla Cade après être descendu de sa voiture, lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux. Il regarda le garçon qu'il avait embauché via une annonce dans le journal qui reniait absolument toutes implications à ses accusations. Il s'approcha ensuite du Dinobot tyrannosaure en jetant son doigt dans sa direction ; «T'es chiant Grimlock ! On est invité, ici.»

«T'as eu des ennuis ?» Jimmy leva le menton pour voir son employeur au-dessus d'une voiture, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez.

«Ouais et jusqu'au cou !» Répondit furieusement ce dernier.

«Ça Cade ça t'apprendra à emmener le microbe jaune avec toi ! Il te faut un vrai leader, dans le genre moi !» Renifla d'amusement Crosshairs en jouant avec son cure dent entre ses lèvres étirées dans un grand sourire. Quand le scout courut dans sa direction pour lui régler son compte, il récupéra son cure dent et le lui jeta sur la tête.

«Ferme-là ! Avant que ça ne te tombe dessus, puissance dix !» S'énerva Bee, torse contre torse avec Crosshairs pas du tout intimidé par lui. Les deux bots se dévisagèrent tout en se poussant pour savoir qui aura le dernier mot dans cette situation ou plutôt ce combat de coq.

«Tu ne remplaceras jamais Optimus Prime.» Railla calmement l'Autobot vert et noir, les optiques luisantes de malice.

«Tu jacasses trop.» Bee lui sauta au cou pour lui mettre une dérouillée qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier de sitôt !

«Bon sang, ce n'est pas le moment les gars ! Arrêter de vous comporter comme de vraies racailles ! Ça commence à me gaver.» Fulmina Cade en voyant Bee et Crosshairs se ruer de coups sur le sol poussiéreux comme des filles.

Au loin et en travers les voitures, l'adolescente observait tranquillement la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Il y avait tellement de Transformers ici ! Cela devait être le paradis, ou quelque chose comme ça. Sauf quand ils se tapaient dessus pour trois fois rien ou juste pour prouver qui était le plus fort. Même si leur combat était plutôt humoristique, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la tension qui régnait dans cette casse. Quelque chose se tramait mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge quand un dinosaure géant métallique apparut dans son champ de vision. Il mâchouillait une voiture entre ses dents pointues et une espèce de substance verdâtre s'écoulait sur le sol, un peu comme de la bave. Il frappa l'une de ses immenses pattes sur le sol puis toutes les voitures aux alentours tremblèrent dû à la puissante secousse.

«Vient ici Grimlock ! Tourne-toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dans la gueule ? J'te jure, il y a des fois où je me demande pourquoi je vous protège tous ! Donne la voiture tout de suite, tu entends ?! Je sais que tu l'as volé au chef Sherman. Donne !» Aboya rudement Cade en désignant la voiture mâchouillée dans la gueule du Dinobot.

«Ça c'était méchant, Cade. Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses blessantes. Nous sommes sensibles tu sais.» Se plaignit Drift, l'air malheureux même si sur son visage cela ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

«Toi te mêle pas de ça ! J'ai dit, crache la voiture !» Rétorqua Cade sans regarder le Samouraï derrière lui qui essayait dorénavant de séparer Crosshairs et Bumblebee en jetant son pied entre les deux bots.

D'un énorme et répugnant rot, Grimlock ouvrit sa gueule jusqu'à ses limites et tout en agitant frénétiquement ses petites pattes inutiles de devant, il recracha la voiture qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant de tôles froissées et de vitres brisées.

Ne s'attendant pas à ça, Cade se jeta loin du véhicule qui avait failli l'ensevelir s'il ne l'avait pas fait à temps. Le Dinobot vomis d'autres morceaux de voiture puis frappa son museau sur le sol dans la soumission et surtout dans la honte.

«On ne mange pas les voitures ! On ne mange pas, les voitures !» Gronda l'humain en ébullition. Il s'éloigna de Grimlock mais avant qu'il ne passe à autre chose, il jeta son index à la créature géante et gémissante ; «retourne dans ta niche pour réfléchir à ce que t'as fait !»

«Cade ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Hound a besoin de toi, t'as oublié ou quoi ? C'est la panique si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué !» S'affola Jimmy en sautillant sur ses pieds quand Cade se prépara à le réprimander comme Grimlock pour ses fautes d'inattentions. Il passa ses mains moites sur son t-shirt rouge hawaïen puis remonta ses lunettes sur son nez quand son employeur le foudroya du regard, le minicon Wheelie se moquant de lui en arrière-plan.

A ces paroles, Bumblebee hocha rapidement la tête tout en indiquant nerveusement le hangar un peu en retrait de la casse. Crosshairs leva les optiques au ciel à son comportement enfantin mais il devait admettre qu'il avait raison et que le temps pressait. Il laissa sortir un grognement quand le scout le bouscula pour rejoindre ce fameux hangar en tôle où de grandes bâches blanches recouvraient l'entrée de leur infirmerie provisoire.

«Hey ! Hey m'sieurs !» S'écria une petite voix féminine qui courait dans la direction de Cade.

«Oh non, tout mais pas ça. Hey, tu peux pas rester ici gamine, j'ai beaucoup à faire et assez de vagabonds comme ça.» Soupira grossièrement l'homme en faisant un geste paresseux de sa main vers l'adolescente qui s'approchait de lui. Il glissa ses lunettes de soleil loin de ses yeux puis jeta son sac à dos noir sur la table à côté de Jimmy, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

«Je suis pas une gamine ! Je suis utile, je répare des trucs.» S'exclama-t-elle en suivant l'ancien inventeur en travers la casse.

«Ouais bah tant mieux pour toi.» Cade l'ignora puis ramassa quelques outils au passage. Il savait que le temps allait lui manquer mais il devait d'abord prendre quelques affaires qui seront sûrement d'une grande aide comme par exemple, de longs gants en caoutchouc.

«Mieux que n'importe qui ! Et en plus j'ai un prénom. C'est Izabella. Izabella avec un z.» Poursuivit la jeune fille du nom d'Izabella avec un petit sourire, portant de nombreux sacs sur ses épaules car il s'agissait des seuls affaires qu'elle possédait encore.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement de marcher lorsque Cade se retourna vers elle avec les mains posées sur ses hanches. Il la regarda longuement sans rien dire, une expression agacée sur son visage qui était sans arrêt tiraillé entre le stress et l'excitation. Mais pourquoi ? Izabella voulait comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire car l'homme ramassait plusieurs outils comme s'il allait réparer quelqu'un.

Peut-être qu'un Transformer était souffrant ?

«Bon OK. Est-ce que tu as déjà mis au monde un Transformer une fois dans ta vie ?» Lui demanda-t-il soudainement d'une voix calme. Suivant cette déclaration, il y eu un gros blanc entre les deux qui fût rompu par l'adolescente.

«Quoi ?! Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! C'est quoi cette drôle de question ?» Izabella secoua vivement la tête puis fronça les sourcils en pensant d'abord qu'il plaisantait mais apparemment non, il était très sérieux avec sa question des plus étranges et inattendues.

«Moi non plus. Tu dis que tu sais réparer des choses ? Alors tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'être utile. Viens.» Se persuada Cade en faisant un signe de sa main à la gamine choquée pour qu'elle le suive.

«Wow wow wow, attends une minute, légende. Tu es en train de me dire qu'un Transformer peut donner la vie ?» S'exténua Izabella, la bouche grande ouverte à cause de cette nouvelle des plus étonnantes. Mais l'homme ne s'arrêta pas pour confirmer ses dires. Il s'approcha à grands pas du hangar sans même jeter le moindre coup d'œil derrière lui à la fille stupéfaite.

«Ouais, c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de te dire. Et mon nom est Cade au passage. Avec un a.» Se moqua Cade d'un petit reniflement quand Izabella râla dans son dos.

Quand ils arrivèrent au hangar, il y avait déjà Bumblebee qui attendait nerveusement à l'entrée, ses ailes se contractant d'angoisse dans son dos. Il posa ses optiques rondes sur son ami humain qui venait enfin puis ensuite sur la jeune fille qui le suivait de près, un petit couinement surpris sortant de son vocaliser. C'était qui elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

«T'inquiète Bee, elle est avec moi.» Rassura aussitôt Cade avant que le scout ne sorte ses armes.

«Cade ! Enfin te voilà. J'ai besoin de toi et en vitesse, ça commence à se compliquer ici.» Hound passa sa tête hors des bâches blanches qui servaient à contenir l'intimité de l'infirmerie, son éternel cigare en bouche.

Izabella regarde le gros bot verdâtre disparaître derrière les bâches avec Cade qui s'empressa de lui demander un bilan de situation. Le bot corpulent portait deux croix bleues sur son corps. L'une sur son casque et l'autre à son épaule. Il devait sûrement être médecin Autobot ! D'un dernier regard au scout inquiet qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts à côté d'elle, la jeune fille entra à son tour dans le hangar pour savoir en quoi elle pouvait être utile.

Cet endroit était assez surprenant … Vu de l'extérieur, il ne payait pas de mine et semblait trop petit pour contenir un Transformer mais une fois à l'intérieur cette vision des choses changeait radicalement. C'était spacieux, assez spacieux et haut pour contenir deux robots de la taille de ceux qui attendaient à l'extérieur. Beaucoup d'objets d'apparence médical séjournaient contre les murs et sur les plans de travail latéraux autour de Cade et de ce robot à la voix grave qui était semblerait-il le médecin de la bande.

Au centre de ce hangar se trouvait une table faite à partir de matériaux récupérés dans la casse. Un hoquet de surprise sortit de la bouche d'Izabella lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur un Transformer allongé sur cette table. Un robot pourpre avec une cape qui avait la poitrine ouverte où sortaient quelques câbles d'alimentation branchés à des machines qui contrôlait le rythme du Spark et de toutes sortes de choses qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre.

L'Autobot femelle, du moins d'après les apparences de celle-ci, demeurait silencieuse et ne bougeait pas. Quelques fois elle contractait ses doigts sur la table, signe qu'elle était toujours consciente et très certainement nerveuse ou dans la douleur pendant que les deux hommes parlaient activement autour d'elle.

Elle était belle et grande avec une armure large mais élégante à la fois. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur un robot de sexe féminin et sans le vouloir, elle laissa sortir un soupir d'admiration.

Mais son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand Izabella rencontra enfin le regard de la fembot pourpre. Elle venait de tourner la tête dans sa direction et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle se sentit comme aspirée par ses optiques bleues épuisées, incapable de détourner les yeux de son visage féminin métallique qui la fixait intensément. Sa bouche était recouverte d'un masque de bataille sûrement dans le but de masquer ses émotions où ses gémissements de douleur.

C'était comme si le temps ralentissait autour d'elle.

Izabella se sentait à la fois intimidée par le regard inquisiteur de l'Autobot et à la fois curieuse d'en connaître d'avantage sur elle et son histoire. Ses optiques, bien que méfiantes, brillaient également de doutes et de souffrance mais il était impossible pour elle de savoir à quoi elle pensait en la regardant ainsi. Peut-être doutait-elle sur sa fiabilité ? Après tout c'était logique, elle n'avait pas forcément envie d'être exposée ainsi à des inconnus et surtout pas dans ce genre de condition.

Le charme fût rompu lorsque Cade attrapa les épaules d'Izabella pour qu'elle brise le contact visuel avec la fembot craintive et qu'elle se concentre uniquement sur lui. Elle sursauta légèrement à ce contact brusque mais leva les yeux aux siens puis tendit l'oreille pour les prochaines directives.

«Je veux que tu ailles chercher un seau d'eau chaude et des couvertures. Tu en trouveras dans ma caravane, demandes à Drift, Bee ou Crosshairs de t'y conduire. Jusque-là tu me suis ? Ça va ?» Demanda Cade en secouant doucement les épaules de l'adolescente toujours en état de choc.

«Oui … Oui ça va. Je vais chercher ça.» Izabella déglutit puis secoua la tête pour sortir de son état second.

Avant de quitter le hangar et de disparaître derrière les bâches blanches, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fembot allongée qui ne la regardait plus mais se concentrait plutôt sur les néons au-dessus de son corps. D'un sourire tremblant, l'adolescente quitta le hangar et courut dans la casse.

«Ça se présente plutôt mal. Bon. Cade, il va falloir que tu me donnes un petit coup de main pour cette partie. Parce qu'avec mes gros doigts, je risque encore de faire une bêtise.» Hound prit un chiffon sale sur le plan de travail puis tapota son front comme s'il voulait retirer la sueur s'y trouvant. Sauf que les robots ne suaient pas, c'était un geste purement humain.

«OK alors vas-y dis-moi ce que je dois faire.» Acquit Cade en enfilant rapidement ses gants puis en mettant son tablier autour de son torse et sa taille. Il devait garder son sang-froid car l'étincelant ne se présentait pas comme il le fallait d'après ce que lui racontait Hound.

«Oh, c'est dans des moments comme ceux-là que je regrette notre bon vieux Ratchet !» Pleurnicha le gros bot verdâtre qui faisait mine de pleurer ; «je suis un très mauvais médecin.»

«Il faut que tu te reprennes mon vieux ! Oui tu n'es peut-être pas le meilleur médecin Autobot du monde mais on n'a pas le choix. Rixia et son étincelant comptent sur toi Hound, tu ne peux pas les abandonner si près du but !» Réprimanda sévèrement Cade en grimpant sur la table de métal pour être au même niveau que la fembot qui les observait sans rien dire, les optiques remplies d'inquiétude et de nervosité.

«Ouais tu as raison. Par Primus, Hound ! Ressaisit-toi un peu ! Bon alors que je t'explique Cade.» Hound se claqua durement le visage puis cligna des optiques tout en se mettant à genoux devant l'humain et Rixia en déplaçant certains des câbles du châssis ouvert sur le côté pour avoir un meilleur aperçut de l'intérieur où émanait une douce lueur bleuâtre.

«Le petit se développe dans une poche dans une cavité à gauche du Spark. Elle est assez difficile d'accès et est reliée par plusieurs câbles d'alimentation directement branchés sur l'étincelle de vie du créateur. Il y en a un là, là et puis là.» En l'expliquant, Hound désigna les câbles en question avec son index.

«Cette poche est remplie d'un liquide semblable à de l'energon mais en plus raffiné. Il sert de protection au protoforme en création et une fois terminé, cette poche se brise dans le châssis du bot porteur. Le protoforme est relié d'une connexion cortico-psychique avec le Spark de son créateur. Il faudrait que tu atteignes le câble à l'arrière de la tête de l'étincelant pour le déconnecter de sa mère.» Poursuivit l'Autobot en jouant avec son cigare et sa barbe pour calmer ses nerfs.

«Tu vois que tu en sais des choses ! Ce n'est pas si différent de l'accouchement de ma femme sauf pour l'endroit.» Cade ricana à sa propre blague ainsi qu'aux souvenirs de la naissance de Tessa. Evidemment que c'était différent, mais pas tellement que ça non plus.

«Fait vite Cade, le temps presse.» Se contenta de dire Hound en réponse car il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

L'humain ne dit rien mais regarda le visage fatigué de Rixia, la peine au cœur de la voir dans cet état misérable. Ce qui était épuisant pour elle était cette connexion cortico machin, il avait déjà oublié le nom. Voilà pourquoi le temps pressait. Il devait libérer l'étincelant et la mère de cette liaison qui prenait toute l'énergie vitale des deux robots au risque de voir l'un des deux mourir.

D'un rapide souffle d'excuse, Cade grimpa sur la fembot qui le suivait du regard toujours en gardant son masque sur sa bouche pour cacher ses éprouvants gémissements.

«OK ma grande. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Fais-moi confiance je sais ce que je fais. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.» Apaisa-t-il une fois perché sur son châssis ouvert d'un petit sourire confiant mais tendu. Il tapota gentiment les vitres qui constituaient une partie du torse de Rixia puis attrapa une lampe de poche dans sa bouche pour regarder dans le châssis maintenu ouvert grâce à de grosses pinces métalliques.

«Où est Optimus quand on a besoin de lui ?» Marmonna-t-il pensivement entre ses dents, les yeux scrutant attentivement la cavité à étincelant qui se trouvait derrière plusieurs câbles d'alimentation comme l'avait dit Hound.

C'était effectivement difficile d'accès pour un bot comme lui mais pas pour un humain avec de longs et fins bras. Enfin pas si fin que ça ! Il cultivait toujours et encore une bonne masse musculaire. Cade se pencha au-dessus du Spark lumineux de l'Autobot pourpre gémissant doucement qui fermait maintenant les optiques dans l'angoisse et le malaise. Il plongea ses bras entre les câbles en veillant à n'en débrancher aucun dans le processus jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne cette fameuse poche presque vide.

La plupart du liquide avait été libéré dehors quelque part dans la casse mais il en restait encore un peu et cette substance était corrosive. Heureusement qu'il avait des gants spécialement prévus à cet effet ! Cade laissa sortir un gémissement essoufflé puis se pencha plus vers l'intérieur du châssis jusqu'à ce que la totalité de ses bras ait disparu dans la cavité restreinte. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de quelque chose qui bougeait et d'un soupir de surprise, il jeta sa tête en direction de Hound, les yeux écarquillés.

«Je le tiens !» Bafouilla-t-il avec sa lampe de poche dans la bouche.

«Parfait ! Maintenant essaie d'atteindre le câble qui le relie à la tête et libère-le très doucement. C'est important Cade, vas-y doucement mon neveu.» Hound se pencha au-dessus de Cade pour tenter de voir le fameux protoforme, une nouvelle vague d'excitation en lui mais aussi de peur car c'était la partie la plus compliquée.

Si seulement Ratchet avait été là … Ou un vrai médecin digne de ce nom qui savait exactement quoi faire pour donner naissance. Cela serait tellement plus facile et nettement moins angoissant pour Hound qui ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment à part remercier Primus que Cade était là pour lui filer un coup de main.

Comme il le lui demandait, Cade débrancha très lentement le câble jusqu'à ce que l'étincelant sois complètement libre de la liaison avec son créateur. Immédiatement après cela, Rixia laissa sortir un profond soupir de soulagement puis reposa bruyamment sa tête sur la table sous elle, invraisemblablement heureuse que cette partie se déroula à merveille et sans contrainte. C'était comme si sa vitalité lui était rendue, que sa douleur s'estompa comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Un tel sentiment libérateur !

«Fabuleux ! Bien joué mon pote ! Maintenant bouge, laisse-moi finir le travail.» S'enthousiasma joyeusement Hound en faisant signe à Cade de s'éloigner rapidement du châssis de Rixia pour qu'il puisse faire son job de médecin de pacotille.

Cade sourit également puis jeta ses gants remplis de liquide sur le sol à côté de la poubelle, très fier de son exploit et soulagé pour l'enfant et Rixia. Il se rapprocha de la fembot qui le regardait avec reconnaissance puis toucha gentiment son bras tandis que Hound poursuivait son travail dans le châssis de la compagne du Prime, nerveux mais beaucoup plus léger maintenant que la partie la plus délicate était terminée.

«Tu vois ? Ça va maintenant. Encore quelques secondes ma belle et après ce sera terminé.» Chuchota Cade à l'audio de la fembot.

Il se sentait dans l'obligation d'être présent pour elle après ce qu'elle et Optimus avaient fait pour eux et leur planète. De plus, aucune femme de n'importe quelle espèce ne devrait passer par cette étape importante sans le soutien de son compagnon, alors il remplaçait exceptionnellement le Prime aujourd'hui.

«Où es-tu mon petit ? Viens voir tonton Hound. Ne sois pas si timide.» Chantonna le gros bot en plissant les optiques.

Il coupa certains câbles qu'il dévia ensuite sur un autre circuit car ils n'étaient plus d'aucune importance maintenant que le protoforme était entier et près à se débrouiller seul. Il laissa sortir un cri de victoire quand ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du petit corps de l'enfant et qu'il le retira lentement du châssis de Rixia.

«Nous y sommes !» Affirma-t-il en tenant le protoforme argent dans ses grandes mains.

Au même moment, Izabella revint avec un seau d'eau et des couvertures comme il lui avait été demandé plus tôt. Elle était essoufflée mais quand elle posa les yeux sur la petite chose dans les mains du médecin, elle sentit les larmes lui venir. C'était trop mignon, et un Transformer en plus ! Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un jour voir un spectacle aussi rare.

Hound pressa deux doigts sur le châssis de l'étincelant qui n'avait toujours pas actionné ses optiques mais qui bougeait et se débattait des gros doigts du bot qui le pressait inconfortablement. Son petit visage métallique se chiffonna et soudainement, il laissa sortir un cri aigu et mécanique, très inconfortable aux oreilles des humains mais pas pour les robots qui se contentèrent de sourire à cette petite voix débordante de vie.

«Il est vivant ! Le dernier des Primes est né !» S'écria soudainement une voix graveleuse à l'extérieur du hangar qui n'appartenait qu'à Crosshairs. S'ensuit des applaudissements et des félicitations de Drift.

Pas même quelques secondes suivant cette déclaration, Bumblebee passa sa tête en travers les bâches puis couina d'approbation quand il posa ses optiques rondes sur Hound et l'étincelant minuscule dans ses mains. La petite chose ne criait plus, elle se contentait de regarder curieusement autour d'elle à son nouvel environnement maintenant que ses optiques brillaient.

«Il est trop adorable ! Il a une bouille à croquer !» S'extasia Izabella en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre face à la petite créature métallique qui faisait de petits gazouillements doux.

«Félicitations Rix. Optimus serait fier.» Cade sourit nostalgiquement en s'imaginant le Prime face à son nouvel enfant. Comment réagirait-il ? C'était une très bonne question et peut-être qu'ils n'auront jamais la réponse à celle-ci.

Hound vérifia les derniers paramètres vitaux puis s'assura que le lien créateur fonctionnait correctement. Après confirmation verbale de Rixia, il s'agenouilla sur le sol en tenant l'étincelant contre lui pendant qu'il faisait les derniers tests pour voir s'il réagissait correctement aux stimuli.

Pendant toute la durée des tests, Rixia n'avait d'optiques que pour sa création, envoyant des vagues sans fin d'amour et de protection via le lien créateur qu'elle partageait dorénavant avec lui. Ils l'auront le restant de leur vie mais c'était aux premiers mois que ce lien était le plus fort et le plus important à la survie de l'enfant. Car il consistait à soutenir l'étincelle de vie inapte à se débrouiller seule tant que le protoforme n'avait pas développé une armure solide sur son corps.

Donc elle le soutint continuellement, s'accrochant à cette connexion invisible qui les liait tous les deux dans une agréable chaleur émotionnelle. Les premières semaines seront difficiles car elle sera seule à le soutenir et cela demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Une petite larme roula sur la joue de Rixia dû aux émotions tandis qu'elle fixait pensivement son étincelant qui ne rencontrera sans doute pas de sitôt son autre créateur.

Les deux humains excités comme des puces récupérèrent les serviettes ainsi que le seau d'eau chaude puis aidèrent Hound à nettoyer le jeune protoforme argenté. Il avait la taille et le physique d'un enfant de dix ans en âge humain et il n'avait pas de bouche mais un masque semblable à celui de Bee. Ses optiques rondes et grandes d'un beau bleu qui rappelait un peu celles d'Optimus, de quoi faire fondre même le cœur de Cade Yeager.

Pendant qu'ils nettoyaient minutieusement l'enfant assis devant eux, Hound se pressa pour finir le nettoyage du châssis de Rixia en attente pour prendre son étincelant car pour le moment elle ne pouvait pas se redresser tant que la cavité n'avait pas été nettoyée. Il retira les grandes pinces des ouvertures puis attendit qu'elle ne referme ses plaques pour l'aider à s'assoir sur la table.

«Voilà, il est beau comme ça. Un vrai p'tit Roi.» Dit Cade une fois la dernière petite plaque argent séchée avec sa serviette.

Le petit étincelant, silencieux depuis qu'il voyait, fixa son regard sur le visage de l'humain à genoux devant lui puis sur la jeune fille à ses côtés qui ne cessait de lui faire des signes et des clins d'œil.

«Coucou toi !» S'exclama-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un bébé.

En revanche, les protoformes Cybertronien n'étaient pas aussi ignorant à la naissance. Ils savaient déjà reconnaître les objets ainsi que leur environnement tout comme leurs créateurs sans avoir besoin d'apprendre comme les jeunes humains en bas âges. La seule chose qui ne les différenciait pas, c'était le manque de capacité à s'exprimer oralement.

«Bon maintenant je vais vous demander de quitter mon infirmerie et de laisser Rixia seule avec son étincelant. Nous avons besoin d'espace ! Il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces sans avoir un fan club autour d'elle.» Gronda Hound d'une main sur sa hanche, l'autre faisant signe aux humains et à Bumblebee pour qu'ils sortent.

Le scout leva les optiques de frustration puis laissa sortir un couinement d'agacement mais au regard de mort du médecin, il se précipita pour sortir sa tête de l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne se prenne un coup de blaster entre les deux optiques. Il se releva puis jeta son pied dans une voiture, les poings serrés et une mine boudeuse après avoir été jeté comme ça par Hound. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de rencontrer le descendant du Prime !

A son expression renfrognée, Crosshairs et Drift explosèrent un fou rire ce qui accentua d'avantage la colère de Bee qui courut dans leur direction pour leur mettre une raclée bien méritée. Les rires s'intensifièrent alors que le jeune éclaireur essayait de leur coller des baffes, tous heureux et soulagés après cette éprouvante journée bien chargée en émotion.

Cade et Izabella suivirent de près l'éclaireur mais eux contrairement à lui, avaient le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose d'incroyable aujourd'hui.

A suivre …

* * *

J'ai tellement adoré écrire cette partie QwQ J'avais tellement hâte de la faire et là je ne suis pas du tout déçue ! C'était trop mignon, j'adore les étincelants avec leurs grandes optiques innocentes ! Mdr, j'imagine la tête d'Optimus s'il avait été là lors de la naissance x)

A+ !

VP


	3. Chapitre 3

Voici un chapitre relativement calme mais tout aussi important. Les suivants auront plus d'action, ne vous inquiétez pas. Disons que comme le chapitre précédent c'est nécessaire ;) Le calme avant la tempête.

Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS 5** : L'ombre du destin

Chapitre 3

 _Optimus, je te dois la vérité._

Le Prime leva les optiques des vieilles inscriptions sur les murs pour regarder sa créatrice qui flottait à côté de lui. Elle portait une expression mélancolique sur son visage humanoïde et ses yeux luisaient de remords.

Mais sous cette facette fastidieuse se cachait une véritable ruse pour l'amadouer comme elle le désirait. Quintessa croisa les mains devant elle puis flotta plus près du visage du robot bleu et rouge confus qui attendait patiemment qu'elle poursuive. Il sera si facile de lui faire croire à des mensonges car il avait toujours été un peu naïf.

 _Ta très chère compagne a failli à son devoir. Elle n'a pas su protéger ton héritier. La race humaine s'en est emparé et l'a détruit car il représentait une menace._

«Non … Non ! Vous mentez !» Hurla obstinément Optimus en secouant la tête dans la négation, refusant de croire à ce qu'elle prétendait. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Son étincelant ne pouvait pas être mort, Rixia n'aurait jamais pu laisser une chose pareille se produire de son vivant.

 _Ils l'on massacré, comme les barbares qu'ils sont. Sans une once de pitié._

«Non, non non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je refuse d'y croire !» Le Prime frappa ses poings contre les murs d'un hurlement de colère et de désespoir. Impossible. Ce mot tournait en boucle dans son esprit mais pourtant le doute commençait à fleurir également. Pourquoi lui mentirait-elle ? Dans quel but ?

Il se laissa gémir doucement dans la désolation alors que les mots de sa créatrice prenaient enfin leur sens dans son esprit en conflit. Depuis qu'elle l'avait frappé au visage, il ne savait plus déceler le vrai du faux. Il était incapable de faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité, mensonge et vérité. Qu'était-il en train de lui arriver exactement ?

D'un grognement amer, il enfonça ses doigts autour des statuettes dans le mur métallique pour le soutien. Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé s'il n'avait pas quitté la terre, s'il n'avait pas abandonné ses Autobots et Rixia à cette race primitive sans aucun respect ni honneur pour personne. Et encore une fois il avait aveuglément fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes. Quand apprendra-t-il enfin ?! Combien de vies seront encore sacrifiées ?

Plus aucune. Jamais.

Optimus plissa les optiques à l'accablante douleur dans son Spark puis posa son front contre le mur en face de lui, les bras de chaque côté de sa tête tandis que son chagrin prenait de l'ampleur. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. La trahison ou la perte de son étincelant ? Sans doute un mélange des deux.

Quintessa esquissa un vil sourire en voyant dans quel état émotionnel elle venait de mettre sa création. Pour elle, toute cette histoire était pathétique et ridicule. Il n'avait jamais été question qu'il se lie avec quiconque et encore moins qu'il se reproduise alors aujourd'hui il payait les conséquences de ses choix inappropriés.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent subitement quand elle entendit des petites lamentations du grand robot qui était supposé être insensible, impassible et digne. C'était à la fois écœurant et à la fois intriguant.

 _Je peux apaiser ta douleur et te libérer du mal qui te hante, Optimus. Je peux vous délivrer toi et ta compagne. Mais pour cela, il va falloir que tu me rendes un petit service._

D'un resserrement vigoureux de sa mâchoire, le Prime redressa la tête pour regarder sa créatrice d'une optique brillante de culpabilité et de douleur. Malgré qu'il fasse tout en son pouvoir pour intérioriser ses émotions, cette nouvelle dévastatrice venait de détruire tous les barrages qu'il avait mis en place durant de nombreuses décennies en tant que Prime et leader. C'était tout simplement insoutenable … De savoir que par sa faute, par son égoïsme, il avait perdu son seul et unique héritier.

Si seulement il n'avait pas voulu chercher ses foutus créateurs. Absolument rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et il serait encore aux côtés de sa Sparkmate aujourd'hui ainsi qu'aux côtés de son enfant et de ses soldats. Son devoir de Prime était non seulement d'assurer un meilleur avenir à sa planète et ses Autobots mais aussi d'assurer leur sécurité pourtant il avait misérablement échoué. Sa pauvre compagne qui devait maintenant faire face à ça seule, à cette lourde perte.

Mais si seulement … Il pouvait la contacter pour se libérer de cette pesante incertitude.

 _Mon pouvoir de création, mon bâton, m'a été volé. Par mes douze Chevaliers gardiens. Ils m'ont trahi et l'on caché sur Terre. Ils l'on confié à tes chers humains._

Poursuivit Quintessa lorsqu'elle n'eut aucune réponse du commandant devenu silencieux. Elle leva les bras vers les gravures qui représentaient le fameux bâton ainsi que les Chevaliers gardiens qui lui avaient fait un mauvais coup.

 _C'est le seul moyen de ramener Cybertron à la vie et de te libérer de ta souffrance. Tu vas aller le récupérer pour moi._

Quintessa passa derrière la tête d'Optimus puis glissa doucement ses doigts d'une épaule à l'autre, un petit sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Il ne disait plus rien car il pensait avoir perdu quelque chose d'inestimable et que son esprit était plongé dans un épais brouillard d'images incompréhensibles.

Il se contentait donc de dévisager longuement les gravures sur le mur métallique en face de lui, les optiques plissées et les poings serrés à ses côtés. Le Spark douloureusement compressé dans son châssis à cette martyrisante découverte qui le laissait sans voix.

 _Cherches-tu la rédemption, Prime ? Dis-le._

Lui demanda-t-elle ensuite après s'être tournée vers lui pour regarder son visage ainsi que ses optiques songeuses qui brillaient d'une couleur blanche de colère au lieu du bleu habituel. Son expression exténuée venait de se transformer en quelque chose de nettement plus sombre et malveillante, comme le tout nouveau visage d'Optimus Prime qu'elle venait de façonner à partir de mensonges. Si naïf et pourtant un vrai chef.

L'amertume et la haine restaient gravées sur ses traits métalliques alors qu'il scrutait lentement les inscriptions sur le mur, traçant d'un doigt pensif les contours de l'une des statuettes. Il n'était déjà plus lui-même. Ses espoirs tout comme son Spark avaient été détruits, réduits en cendres.

«Oui ma créatrice, je la cherche.» Approuva finalement ce dernier d'un petit hochement de tête en plissant furieusement les optiques. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid.

Et Quintessa avait gagné une toute nouvelle marionnette.

 **{Badlands, Dakota}**

Maintenant que le plus dur avait été fait, il était temps de souffler et d'espérer avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Rixia et son étincelant se reposaient dans l'infirmerie, Hound s'occupait des blessures minimes des autres Autobots et Grimlock était retourné dans sa niche comme convenu plus tôt.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber maintenant. Le soleil disparaissait tranquillement à l'horizon et baignait la casse dans une douce lueur crépusculaire qui donnait envie à Cade d'admirer la vue pour une fois et de réfléchir aux récents évènements. Mais tout d'abord, il allait devoir se débarrasser de la gamine qui avait débarqué à l'improviste dans sa casse.

«Rentre chez toi s'il te plaît. Tu m'as bien aidé mais ce n'est pas un endroit pour jouer.» Demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée à l'adolescente qui le collait depuis tout à l'heure.

«Mais j'ai pas de chez moi.» Izabella s'arrêta puis fronça les sourcils en regardant Cade se laver les mains et le visage à un évier.

Ils étaient au centre de l'immense casse dans un grand garage ouvert où traînaient de nombreux objets de tous genres et surtout inutiles pour un endroit comme celui-ci. L'homme ne dit rien à son dernier commentaire alors elle continua d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

«Et eux là-bas … Ils viennent juste de tuer la dernière chose que j'avais comme famille !» Les larmes tombèrent de ses yeux bruns, un bras tendu à l'horizon où se trouvait la ville de Chicago ; «alors non. Il est pas question que je parte. Je veux rester et me battre contre eux moi aussi.»

Cade se redressa pour regarder la jeune fille téméraire qui refusait de partir d'ici. Oui, elle avait perdu son ami, mais en restant ici avec lui et les autres elle courait un grand danger. Il comprenait vraiment sa douleur mais c'était bien trop dangereux pour elle et il était hors de question qu'il veille sur une autre personne.

«Tu te battras pas ! Et tu ne pourras pas les battre. D'accord ? Derrière eux ils ont le monde entier. Toi, t'es juste une fillette.» Conclut Cade en s'éloignant de l'adolescente qui lui faisait de la peine en voyant toutes ses larmes de tristesse.

Mais il savait qu'il avait perdu ce combat d'avance quand Izabella le suivit jusque dans sa caravane où les minicons Dinobots mettaient le bordel. Le petit tyrannosaure, comme son modèle adulte, crachait maintenant du feu et brûlait ses rideaux tout comme ses placards en bois. Ses toutes premières flammes ! C'était un véritable exploit pour ce jeune Transformer taille miniature.

Pendant que Cade le félicitait gracieusement Izabella se précipita pour éteindre les flammes à l'aide d'un extincteur avant que toute la caravane ne brûle. Une fois le feu contrôlé, elle jeta un petit coup d'œil autour d'elle et aux deux autres minicons qui vivaient dans ce petit espace exigu. Un mini tricératops sur le sol ainsi qu'un jeune ptérodactyle sur le réfrigérateur du fond en plus d'un mini Grimlock ! Cet homme avait vraiment beaucoup de chance de vivre avec autant de Transformers.

Le petit dinosaure volant ouvrit la portière du frigo pour prendre une bière fraîche et l'emmener à coups d'ailes jusqu'à son propriétaire Cade qui s'était assis à un siège avec le tyrannosaure sur les genoux. C'était toujours comme ça. A chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans sa vieille caravane, les mini Dinobots lui faisaient sa fête car ils l'adoraient. Cade était devenu leur humain préféré mais aussi une figure parentale en quelque sorte après qu'ils se soient retrouvés orphelins.

Izabella s'assit sur un coffre puis toussa pour sortir les restes de fumée de ses poumons. Cet endroit était pittoresque mais il y avait le stricte nécessaire pour vivre et cela semblait convenir à la légende alias Cade Yeager. Les deux entamèrent une petite discussion maladroite au sujet d'une photo où y était représentés la femme de Cade ainsi que sa fille partie à l'université.

Il lui demanda ensuite son histoire qui était bien plus triste que la sienne car lui au moins, il avait encore un membre de sa famille en vie.

«Un Decepticon a tiré un missile. Mes parents étaient à la maison mais pas moi. Jamais je n'irais en foyer d'accueil.» Lui expliqua l'adolescente étonnamment forte après ce drame. Elle haussa les épaules quand l'ancien inventeur la regarda tristement, une pointe de culpabilité en lui de lui avoir demandé ça même s'il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

«Eh, petit bonhomme ! Ce que tu es lourd.» S'esclaffa Izabella en ramassant le petit Dinobot à trois cornes qui se frottait contre ses jambes, tout cela sous le regard bienveillant de Cade ému par son passé dramatique.

«Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait des bébés robots. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est plutôt logique, non ?» Continua la jeune fille après un moment à admirer le tricératops ronronnant aux grandes optiques vertes. Il était vraiment adorable, surtout avec sa petite langue métallique qui pendait au coin de sa bouche !

«Moi non plus, je ne le savais pas. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Rixia et ces petits robots.» Cade désigna les minicons avec sa bière, l'autre main caressante la tête du jeune tyrannosaure endormi sur ses genoux.

«C'est donc comme ça qu'elle s'appelle. Rixia … Elle est jolie, j'aime sa couleur. Tout à l'heure dans le hangar, je dois admettre que c'était très impressionnant, légende.» Sourit Izabella en chassant quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles loin de ses yeux. Elle baissa les yeux sur le minicon sur la table puis cacha son sourire grandissant derrière sa main quand Cade la fixa d'un air ahuri à cause de son surnom déplaisant.

«Je te le fais pas dire mais ne t'y habitues pas trop car tu ne peux pas rester, gamine. Bon si tu veux il y a de la pizza surgelée et du jambon dans le frigo pour ce soir.» Répondit ce dernier en se levant pour sortir les ingrédients qu'il venait d'énoncer.

Après tout, si la gamine restait ce soir, autant qu'elle se nourrisse convenablement non ?

«Chasse-moi et je dirais à tout le monde qui tu es !» Menaça malicieusement Izabella qui s'apprêtait à faire un tour dans la casse pour aller voir les Autobots. Son sourire s'agrandit considérablement lorsque Cade la traita de petite gamine de douze ans alors qu'elle en avait déjà quatorze.

S'ensuit un test de connaissance sur les Transformers qu'elle réussit sans aucun problème car grâce à Canopy, elle savait beaucoup de choses sur leur anatomie complexe. Impressionné par ses talents, Cade la félicita. Il ne pensait pas qu'une enfant de quatorze ans pouvait savoir autant de choses et de termes spécifiques, ce qui pourrait lui être utile par la suite. D'un petit hochement de tête conquis il lui rendit son petit sourire amusé puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

«Pas mal. Et garde ta langue !» Lui cria-t-il ensuite quand l'adolescente lui tourna le dos et qu'elle disparut dans la casse.

Izabella s'aventura entre les nombreux couloirs de voitures empilées dans l'objectif de trouver les autres Transformers. Au passage, elle appela pour son ami Squeaks qui s'était caché derrière des poubelles en attendant qu'elle revienne de la caravane. Elle lui tapota gentiment son casque cabossé puis se dirigea vers les grosses voix qui ne pouvaient qu'appartenir aux Autobots résidant ici, non loin du hangar qui leur servait d'infirmerie.

Effectivement elle y trouva Bumblebee, Crosshairs et Hound au centre de la casse mais le Samouraï n'était nulle part en vue pour le moment. Sans doute qu'il se prêtait à ses entraînements qui ressemblaient plus à des méditations quelque part à l'abri du bruit et des Dinobots géants qui rôdaient dans le coin. Il n'y avait non plus aucun signe de vie de la fembot ainsi que de son nouveau petit étincelant, à sa grande déception.

Le jeune éclaireur jaune et noir qui ne parlait pas beaucoup sauta sur le toit de l'ancienne station essence pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil avant la nuit. Il s'allongea sur ses coudes puis balança tranquillement ses pieds dans le vide, ses optiques rondes sur l'humaine en contre bas qui observait curieusement Hound, un œil fermé à cause du soleil en sens inverse.

«Tu pèses combien ? On pourrait dire que là, tu es en surpoids ?» Lui demanda-t-elle après plusieurs longues secondes à le regarder.

Elle remonta la bretelle de sa salopette bleue puis caressa tendrement la tête de Squeaks à côté d'elle qui se collait timidement à sa hanche gauche, ses optiques inquiètes sur les Dinobots géants à l'autre bout de la casse.

«Nan ! C'est mon équipement. On a fait entrer deux fois plus de matos qu'il n'y a de place là-dedans !» Se défendit rapidement Hound en frappant une main sur son ventre épais, apparemment fier de lui.

«Nan, c'est juste un Autobot gras du bide !» Ricana Crosshairs qui se retourna avec un tube de métal en main pour l'enfoncer dans le ventre du médecin grognon et sensible à cette partie du corps. Hound s'excita à cette remarque puis frappa le tuyau loin de lui en jetant un regard noir au robot vert et noir qui se moquait de son physique pourtant parfait.

«Oh ! Touche à ton coffre toi !» S'agaça-t-il, les optiques plissées suspicieusement.

«Faut pas se leurrer tu es tout gras Hound, comme Rixia.» Crosshairs rigola à sa propre blague même si cela lui a valu une grosse claque derrière la tête de la part du robot kaki mécontent ainsi qu'un regard outré de la petite humaine au sol.

«Eh ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne la trouve pas grosse moi. Elle est très bien comme ça tout comme Hound d'ailleurs. C'est toi qui est juste trop maigre !» Renchérit l'adolescente furax d'entendre ce genre d'idiotie même si c'était dans l'unique but d'amuser la galerie.

«Merci gamine. Tu me plaît bien, toi !» Hound sourit puis cligna de l'optique à la petite humaine rougissante par sa louange.

Il y eut un petit ricanement enfantin venant d'au-dessus de leur tête et du scout jaune qui écoutait toute la conversation depuis tout à l'heure, clairement amusé par leur débat sur la corpulence.

«Hey ! Non, mais ! Qui est-ce qui a invité une deuxième miss je sais tout ici ?! D'où elle sort, la demie portion ?» Ronchonna Crosshairs en croisant les bras sur son châssis, pas aussi amusé que ses deux collègues de l'audace de la jeune humaine. Il leva un sourcil stupéfié quand elle lui tira la langue en réponse et que Hound se mit à rire joyeusement avec Bee.

«Hound ! Branche le téléphone au satellite !» S'écria soudainement Cade qui avait rejoint Bumblebee sur le toit de l'ancienne station à essence. Il y avait installé une radio traficotée pour pouvoir prendre contact avec Tessa mais sans jamais pouvoir lui répondre au risque d'être reconnut si quelqu'un du gouvernement était à l'écoute.

«Je fais transiter le signal par le Portugal, Istanbul et Katmandou. T'as vingt secondes, grand chef.» Prévint Hound en s'accoudant au toit pour regarder Cade qui prenait rapidement place près de la radio. Il aspira une grande quantité de fumée en travers son cigare avant de le jeter sur le petit Dinobot qui venait de grimper lui-aussi sur le toit pour rejoindre son maître adoré.

«Sérieusement ?» S'irrita Cade, un bras et un sourcil levé quand il vit son petit tyrannosaure dégringoler du toit.

«Invasion de bébés Transformers. C'est chez les grands ici on entre pas ! Allez donc voir Rixia qu'elle vous présente votre nouveau copain de jeu !» Hound secoua paresseusement la tête tout en reprenant son cigare métallique entre deux doigts, l'autre main à sa hanche pendant que Cade prenait enfin le téléphone.

Sa fille décrocha rapidement mais après le premier allo, elle su tout de suite que son père ne pourra pas lui répondre s'il ne voulait pas se faire repérer. Alors elle se contenta de le rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait en lui disant qu'elle était en sécurité là où elle se trouvait et que ses études n'étaient pas trop difficiles mais qu'il lui manquait énormément.

Pendant ces vingt secondes, Hound vit tout un tas d'émotions passer sur le visage de Cade mais la pire fût celle de la tristesse. Il était malheureux de ne pas pouvoir parler à sa fille et de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, les larmes se reflétantes dans ses yeux.

Après les vingt courtes secondes, la communication se coupa soudainement juste avant que Tessa ne puisse lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. C'était injuste, pour tout le monde. Cade laissa sortir un faible souffle puis balança le téléphone de côté, les pieds ballants dans le vide et un énorme trou à la place du cœur.

«C'était ça, où ils repéraient notre position.» Hound sourit tristement à l'humain mélancolique.

D'une dernière aspiration sur son cigare, il s'éloigna du toit pour laisser Cade seul et surtout tranquille pendant qu'il traitait avec ses émotions conflictuelles. Mais juste avant qu'il ne s'éloigne il lui dit une dernière chose qu'il jugea nécessaire pour la santé mentale de son ami humain.

«Tu es un super papa Cade, ne l'oublie pas. J'vois le mien, il ne m'a jamais appelé …» Renifla-t-il tristement en remontant sa ceinture d'explosif.

Cade ne dit rien à cela, il laissa son regard se perdre sur le vaste décor tandis que le soleil se couchait dans son dos et que le vent se leva doucement. Les paroles de sa fille tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt tout seul … Elle avait peur pour lui. Ce fût à ce moment-là qu'il eut une grande remise en question depuis qu'Optimus Prime était parti il y a deux ans maintenant.

Avait-il fait les bons choix en se vouant uniquement à la cause Autobots ? Les protéger contre le monde entier qui ne souhaitait que s'en débarrasser ? Oui il se mettait en danger, mais il mettait aussi techniquement sa fille Tessa en danger même si elle était très loin d'ici dans un lieu soi-disant sûr.

Il mettait volontairement la vie des Autobots avant la sienne et avant sa famille mais pourra-t-il continuer ainsi pendant longtemps ?

Cade laissa sortir un long soupir découragé de sa bouche. Il portait le poids de ses décisions cruciales sur ses épaules parce qu'Optimus Prime comptait sur lui et parce qu'il était devenu un ami, une figure de respect. Pour qu'il prenne soin de sa famille et de ses soldats, de Rixia et de son enfant. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait encore jamais faillit à sa tâche et temps qu'il vivra, il fera tout en son pouvoir pour protéger cette seconde famille faite de métal.

Il n'avait même pas vue le temps passé mais quand il revint enfin au présent, Cade pouvait voir qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Au loin dans la casse brillaient les lumières de Hound et il pouvait également deviner la forme de Crosshairs ainsi que celle de Bumblebee proche de Grimlock et de Strafe. Les Dinobots étaient relativement calmes ce soir, c'était une première. Peut-être grâce à la grosse tension qui régnait aujourd'hui ? Dans tous les cas, cela faisait du bien à ne pas avoir à crier sur les géants de métal pour une fois.

«Bonsoir, Cade.»

Cade sursauta à la soudaine voix féminine derrière lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'approche pourtant bruyante de Rixia mais quand il posa les yeux sur elle, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la fembot pourpre qui se tenait maintenant à côté du toit. Il ne l'avais pas vu depuis trois bonnes heures, depuis que Hound l'avait chassé de l'infirmerie pour être plus précis.

«Bonsoir Rixia.» Répondit-il en rabaissant les yeux sur ses mains croisées posées sur ses genoux.

Quelques secondes de silences suivirent cet échange puis Rixia reprit la parole après que des éclats de rires venant de Hound firent échos dans la casse.

«Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre aide. Pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous.» Poursuivit la fembot d'une voix douce et débordante de sincérité. Elle posa ses optiques bleues reconnaissantes sur l'humain aux épaules affaissantes qui se tenait au bord du toit et qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette pour une fois.

«Oh vous savez, c'est normal. C'est ce que ferais une famille après tout. On se serre les coudes en travers les moments difficiles.» Cade rendit le sourire sincère à Rixia qui détourna rapidement les optiques pour se concentrer sur le sol poussiéreux.

Les paroles de son ami lui allaient droit au Spark mais elle savait aussi que derrière toute cette gentillesse se cachait une lourde responsabilité.

Le duo replongea dans un nouveau silence pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient chacun dans leur coin à l'avenir ainsi qu'aux nombreux sacrifices qui avaient été faits jusqu'ici. La luminosité des optiques de Rixia suffisait à Cade pour voir ses expressions du visage tout comme son châssis qui venait de s'ouvrir d'un bruissement métallique. La lumière accueillante du Spark se refléta sur le sol et sur les vieilles voitures au sol pendant que la fembot cherchait quelque chose dans un compartiment à droite de son étincelle de vie.

Cade s'arrêta lentement de sourire quand elle en sortit le bébé Transformer argenté qu'il avait mis au monde avec Hound un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il était vraiment petit comparé à ses parents et tenait à peine dans une main ! Ses petites optiques bleues et rondes regardaient curieusement autour de lui mais s'arrêtèrent sur sa mère qui le positionnait au creux de son bras, contre son châssis.

Rixia leva ensuite son autre bras puis en contractant sa main vers l'arrière, elle en libéra un petit tube noir rigide de son poignet pour le présenter à son enfant. Cade n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait car Hound lui avait déjà expliqué une fois quand il avait reçu un cours intensif sur l'anatomie des Transformers et plus particulièrement sur celle de la fembot. Pour le fameux jour où elle enfanterait.

Un sourire nostalgique se glissa sur les lèvres de Cade quand l'enfant du Prime enroula ses petites mains frêles autour du tube d'alimentation pour prendre la quantité d'energon raffiné nécessaire à son bon fonctionnement. Plus il y pensait, et plus il trouvait que leurs deux races n'étaient pas si différentes l'une de l'autre.

«C'est un chouette petit gars. Comment vous allez l'appeler ?» Demanda-t-il ensuite, les yeux sur la petite créature de métal qui venait d'ouvrir son masque pour boire le précieux liquide rosâtre.

Rixia cligna des optiques à cette soudaine question puis tranquillement, elle redressa la tête vers le ciel étoilé pour le contempler. Ils avaient de la chance, il n'y avait pas le moindre nuage à l'horizon. Toutes les constellations brillaient intensément au-dessus de leur tête, insouciantes et silencieuses comme toujours mais divinement belles. L'une d'elles attira son attention. D'un lent sourire méditatif, la fembot admira cette constellation particulière qui avait une signification importante à ses optiques ainsi qu'à son Spark.

«Orion.» Finit-elle par lui répondre sans détourner le regard du ciel sombre où une étoile filante venait de passer.

«Comme la constellation ?» Cade leva curieusement les sourcils puis regarda à son tour la fameuse constellation d'Orion qui était l'une de ses favorites après la grande ourse. Il avait toujours été un grand amateur des astres depuis tout petit et il ne se lassera jamais de les vénérer.

«Non, comme l'ancien nom d'Optimus Prime.» Corrigea doucement Rixia en détournant les optiques du ciel pour regarder l'étincelant niché dans le creux de son coude pour lui offrir un sourire adoratif. Il ne faisait aucun bruit à part quelques petits gazouillements de temps à autre.

«Il vous manque, n'est-ce pas ?» Confirma l'humain à côté d'elle.

Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une affirmation. Au lieu de lui répondre, la fembot continua d'observer l'étincelant bientôt plein même si la tristesse et la douleur se reflétait sur son visage métallique féminin.

«Moi il me manque. J'espère sincèrement le revoir un jour car la vie est si courte, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je serais ici sur terre.» Exposa Cade d'un haussement d'épaule anodin.

Il était vraiment étonné par le petit Transformer et la quantité d'energon qu'il pouvait contenir dans un si petit réservoir. Il renifla d'amusement à l'image de Tessa bébé dans sa tête qui était aussi gloutonne que lui à l'époque.

«Les séparations peuvent être très longues. Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à votre question, Cade. Les années lumières qui nous séparent nous empêchent de communiquer ou même de ressentir les émotions de l'autre.» Avoua tristement Rixia, elle-même malheureuse de ne pas savoir la réponse. Malgré tout, le lien mate continuait d'exister et prouvait que le Prime était toujours en vie quelque part.

«Ce n'est pas trop difficile de vivre séparés sur d'aussi longues périodes ? Je veux dire, ça doit être pénible. Je me vois moi je ne pourrais jamais faire ça à Tessa, elle représente tout pour moi.» Renchérit Cade d'une secousse de la tête, un poids inconfortable dans sa poitrine à l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir.

Si aujourd'hui ils étaient séparés, c'était pour sa sécurité et rien d'autre car ils n'avaient pas le choix. Donc aussitôt que ses mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche qu'il les regretta car il ne voulait pas mettre la fembot en mauvaise posture. Mais alors qu'il balbutia de rapides excuses, Rixia reprit sans tarder.

«Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas. Il y a une époque où nous aurions pu penser comme vous mais la guerre ne nous laissa pas cette chance. J'ai l'habitude de vivre séparé de mon Sparkmate parce que son devoir ne lui permet pas d'être près de nous, pas depuis qu'il est devenu le Prime et le leader des Autobots. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout cela était une terrible erreur. Tout comme cet étincelant qui n'était pas censé venir à nous.» Elle caressa tendrement son pouce contre la joue de l'étincelant muet qui fixait les étoiles.

«La Bénédiction de Primus ? Hound m'en a parlé. Il dit que ce n'est pas par hasard s'il est là, qu'il sera la délivrance d'Optimus Prime un jour. Peut-être un moyen pour lui de se libérer du poids du monde ? Le destin s'offre rarement à nous mais quand vient une opportunité, il faut savoir la saisir. Ne doutez jamais de vous Rixia, Optimus serait fier de vous et de votre création.» Rassura Cade en se levant du bord du toit pour se rapprocher de la fembot indécise.

Depuis qu'il était partit dans les galaxies à la recherche de réponse, Rixia avait toujours eu ce manque cruel de confiance en soi. Elle ne cessait de dire que cet enfant était une erreur et qu'il ralentira Optimus dans ses obligations.

Mais elle oubliait peut-être que le commandant n'avait pas forcément la même vision des choses qu'elle, surtout pas maintenant qu'il connaissait l'existence de son étincelant. Cade le savait lui, il avait déjà eu une conversation similaire avec Optimus et il ne partageait pas du tout le même avis.

Pour le Prime il voyait en cet enfant comme un moyen de changer radicalement de vie. De pouvoir se consacrer à quelque chose de nouveau plutôt que de faire la guerre et la destruction, de transmettre son savoir à son descendant direct. Hors Rixia semblait l'oublier ou refusait tout simplement d'y croire. Mais pour quelle raison avait-elle un manque de confiance en lui ? La question ne se posait pas.

«J'aimerais qu'il soit là pour qu'il confirme ce que je viens de dire. Ça me fait de la peine de vous voir comme ça Rixia, je vous assure. Ne doutez pas de vous ou de votre compagnon ou même de votre étincelant ! Il n'y a pas plus belle chose au monde que d'être béni avec un enfant et il le sait. Optimus vous aimes énormément et ce n'est pas près de changer.» Cade sourit quand la fembot baissa ses optiques attristées sur lui.

«Je vous remercie Cade Yeager. Vous êtes un homme bien, ne l'oubliez jamais.» Remercia Rixia en levant sa main libre pour venir enrouler ses doigts autour de l'humain debout dans un geste affectif.

«Tu me remercieras plus tard ma grande ! Quand mes mots prendront enfin sens.» Rectifia Cade d'un clin d'œil ludique en tournoyant son index près de sa tempe pour représenter des engrenages qui tournent.

C'était très rare qu'il la tutoie mais de temps en temps ça ne leur faisaient pas de mal d'alléger l'atmosphère et de plus Rixia n'était pas contre cette familiarité.

«Oui, vous avez sûrement raison Monsieur Yeager.» Rit Rixia de bon cœur. Son rire était chaleureux et donnait à Cade le sentiment d'avoir réussi à la libérer d'un poids vieux de deux ans.

«J'ai toujours raison ! Non c'est vrai ! Demande aux autres, ils ne te diront pas le contraire. Au lycée j'avais décroché une médaille d'or pour l'honnêteté. Bon OK ça c'est pas vrai mais ma devise c'est de ne pas dire de mensonge !» Se précipita-t-il de dire en faisant de grands signes avec ses mains dans la perspective de faire rire d'avantage la fembot constamment tendue et angoissée même si elle ne le montrait pas forcément. Il se mit à rire avec elle puis tapota gentiment ses mains sur les doigts du robot qui l'entouraient avant de redevenir très sérieux quand un petit ptérodactyle familier vola dans leur direction.

Comment le savait-il ? Grâce aux cris et à ses optiques bleues foncées qu'il apercevait dans les airs !

Le Dinobot atterrit lourdement sur le néon rouge cassé derrière lui avec une bière contenue dans ses deux queues. Le sourire de Cade s'agrandit largement à cette constatation. Il savait très bien qui était celui qui lui avait demandé de lui apporter la boisson et il s'agissait d'une fillette audacieuse du nom d'Izabella avec un z. Sans doute que l'adolescente les entendait parler de là où elle se trouvait et qu'elle voulait qu'il se taise ou qu'il s'installe définitivement sur une bonne conversation avec la compagne du Prime.

Rixia cligna des optiques au petit Dinobot qui tendait la bière à l'homme en laissant sortir des petits couinements quand en échange de son service il reçut deux petites caresses dans le dos entre ses ailes. Elle examina Cade s'assoir sur une caisse en bois puis ouvrir sa bière avec le rebord du néon, la mousse s'écoulante sur ses doigts puis sur le toit après avoir été secoué durant le trajet. Il en prit une grosse gorgée tandis que le ptérodactyle s'éloigna à nouveau dans la noirceur de la nuit pour rejoindre les autres.

«Hey ramène des chips !» Hurla Cade avant que le minicon ne disparaisse complètement.

L'Autobot à côté de lui leva les optiques au ciel d'amusement puis retira sa main du toit pour pouvoir ranger son étincelant dans la cavité à côté de son Spark. Maintenant qu'il avait été nourri, il devait recharger et puiser l'énergie de sa propre étincelle de vie.

Au moins dans cette cavité les étincelants étaient en sécurité du monde extérieur et ne craignaient rien. D'une vague de tendresse à son fils via le lien créateur, Rixia redressa le menton quand son ami reprit la parole.

«Je vais vous dire la même chose que j'avais dite à Optimus il y a deux ans en arrière. Gardez confiance Rixia, en ce que vous êtes et en ce que nous pouvons être.» Lui dit-il après avoir soupiré longuement par la bouche.

«Oui. Mon Sparkmate a trouvé un véritable ami en vous. Je ne pensais pas que c'était encore possible après ce que nous avions tous vécus aux mains des humains. Il vous respecte beaucoup, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui et les Autobots.» Admis Rixia d'un petit hochement de tête suivit d'un léger sourire.

«Vous savez, au début je pensais comme les autres. Je n'étais pas si différent. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Optimus et que je le répare dans mon ancienne grange. Je me souviendrais toujours de son regard terrifié à l'idée que ses Autobots étaient en danger. Que vous étiez en danger. Il voulait à tout prix repartir pour vous chercher même s'il était gravement blessé. Car vous êtes sa compagne et eux sa famille et qu'il ne vous abandonnera jamais.» Cade commençait à partir sur un monologue jusqu'à ce que la fembot ne reprenne à son tour la parole.

«Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de montrer ses sentiments. C'est un leader et un leader digne de ce nom reste imperturbable à toutes situations. Mais Optimus Prime est différent et il l'a toujours été. Il est un être sensible et juste qui a des émotions comme nous et c'est cette différence qui fait sa force et son charisme légendaire.» Assura cette dernière en penchant la tête sur le côté, la brise soufflante légèrement la cape dans son dos.

«C'est un bon gars.» Approuva nonchalamment Cade d'une petite moue avec sa lèvre inférieure, accoudé au garde du corps de fortune avec sa bière en main.

«Vous lui avez redonné espoir Cade, comme vous m'avez donné la foi en l'humanité.» Rixia se redressa de toute sa hauteur en disant cela.

Elle se tourna ensuite pleinement vers l'humain au bord du toit pour le regarder attentivement, la lumière de ses optiques bleues suffisante pour éclairer l'intégralité de l'homme nostalgique.

«D'ailleurs vous êtes combien dans l'univers ? Votre peuple doit être immense avec tout ce qui tombe sur Terre depuis quelques années.» Remarqua Cade en fronçant les sourcils à cette nouvelle question.

«Difficile à dire car nous avons subi de grosses pertes depuis la guerre sur Cybertron. Mais oui, nous étions un très grand peuple avec des idéologies et des ambitions intéressantes jusqu'à ce que le conflit nous prenne tout. Notre race disparait. Alors à chaque fois qu'un nouvel Autobot tombe sur Terre, c'est un soulagement pour nous tous.» Rixia croisa les bras sur son châssis pourpre puis déplaça son poids d'une jambe à l'autre.

«Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous reproduire ? Où … C'est un problème de femme ? Enfin je veux dire que vous êtes la seule fembot que je connaisse et que tout le reste, ce sont des gars.» S'empressa de se corriger Cade maintenant mal à l'aise avec sa question embarrassante.

«Oh non je n'étais pas la seule fembot sur Terre. Avant mon arrivée, il y avait déjà Arcee, Chromia et Elita-1 mais qui ont malheureusement perdu la vie lors d'une bataille. Nous ne sommes pas nombreuses mais cela n'empêche pas la reproduction.» Certifia Rixia, une petite douleur au Spark au souvenir de ses amies mortes au combat.

«Tu veux dire que … Par exemple Crosshairs et Drift pourraient … ?» N'osant pas finir sa phrase, Cade plissa les yeux puis fit un signe avec ses mains comme s'il vissait quelque chose dans les airs. Rixia se laissa rire à sa drôle d'interprétation de l'accouplement chez les Cybertroniens mais acquis quand même d'un grand hochement de tête.

«Oui c'est exact. L'apparence importe peu chez les Transformers. Qu'il soit mâle ou femelle, c'est avec l'étincelle de vie que nous pouvons nous accoupler et éventuellement procréer. Mais ce phénomène reste très rare, le Allspark reste le principal moyen d'avoir des étincelants.» Son sourire s'agrandit quand l'humain en contre-bas cracha sa gorgée de bière et qu'il se frotta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

«Hum, eh bien je me demande comment aurais été l'explication de Hound à ce sujet. En y réfléchissant je pense que je préfère entendre ta version plutôt que la sienne.» Répondit-il sincèrement après s'être fait l'image du gros bot verdâtre qui ne tenait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

Quelle horreur ! Il aurait sans doute eu le droit à une description détaillée à la Hound !

«Hound n'est pas un médecin attitré mais il sait beaucoup de choses. Même s'il est vrai que ses explications peuvent être … Perturbantes ? Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il fait de son mieux pour nous soigner.» Rétorqua Rixia d'un haussement d'épaule.

«C'est vrai. Heureusement qu'il est là lui ! À nous !» Cade leva sa bouteille à moitié vide vers la fembot pour porter un toast puis finit le reste de sa bière en plusieurs grandes et bruyantes gorgées.

Après cela, les deux retombèrent dans un silence où seuls les insectes nocturnes venaient perturber ce calme. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, leurs âmes apaisées par cette petite discussion revigorante.

Cade était vraiment content que Rixia s'était un peu plus ouverte à lui au lieu de rester dans ses tourments en cachant la plupart de ses émotions comme le faisait le Prime. Il aurait voulu qu'ils aient plus de petites discussions comme celle-ci, comme il le faisait avec les autres Autobots. Ce soir-là était l'une des seules fois où il avait pu l'entendre rire.

Si seulement elle faisait un peu plus confiance aux autres. Ce serait bénéfique pour tout le monde mais surtout pour elle.

«Je vais tâcher de recharger un peu. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Cade.» Rixia s'éloigna du toit où se trouvait Cade après de nombreuses minutes à réfléchir sur ce qui avait été dit.

D'un dernier regard bienveillant vers son ami humain, elle fit signe de la main puis s'en alla en direction du fond de la casse pour rejoindre les autres robots.

«Bonne nuit Rix.» Murmura Cade d'un petit sourire alors que la fembot pourpre disparaissait dans la nuit noire. Lui non plus n'allait pas tarder à se coucher mais avant, il allait un peu admirer les étoiles pour terminer cette douce soirée détente.

Rixia esquissa un sourire à la réponse en sourdine de Cade. Ses longs audios noirs captèrent des voix qui appartenaient à Hound ainsi qu'à la jeune humaine qui était arrivé aujourd'hui dans la casse avec un petit robot Cybertronien bleu en compagnie. Ils ne dormaient toujours pas ? Pourtant il était près des onze heures du soir et une humaine de son âge devrait déjà dormir à cette heure tardive !

Secouant doucement la tête aux pitreries de Hound qui racontait l'histoire de Cybertron à sa façon comique à la jeune fille, Rixia marcha tranquillement vers l'endroit où elle avait pour habitude de recharger. A son arrivée, elle vit sans réelle surprise le jeune scout couché en boule en train de dormir sur le sol entre trois voitures aplaties pour former des oreillers. Il était adorable comme ça avec ses petites ailes qui se contractaient dans son dos à chaque fois qu'il bougeait dans sa recharge.

Elle s'allongea doucement à côté de lui puis posa ses mains sur son châssis vrombissant tranquillement avec en son intérieur, l'étincelant qui dormait déjà depuis tout à l'heure. Elle tendit l'audio aux voix qui parlaient discrètement de l'autre côté de la casse. Hound et ses histoires exagérées … Il parlait de tout et de n'importe quoi à la petite humaine dont elle ignorait le nom. Cette enfant était très courageuse et même si elle gardait quelques réserves à son sujet, elle l'avait beaucoup aidé tout comme son fils.

D'un petit soupir satisfait Rixia ferma ses optiques, les voix la berçant bientôt dans la stase. Elle sentit Bumblebee se coller contre son flanc droit alors elle passa un bras autour des épaules de l'éclaireur à la recherche d'attention qui en réponse laissa sortir un petit ronronnement de son moteur. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les voix s'arrêtèrent enfin pour laisser place à la tranquillité tant attendue.

«Ni peur, ni haine, ni colère …»

Enfin presque.

A suivre …

* * *

Drift ne dort jamais je crois mdr. Moi je dis à vérifier ! XD

A+ ! VP


	4. Chapitre 4

Nouveau chapitre !

Juste pour info : j'ai trouvé un thème principal qui irait bien pour Rixia x3 si vous voulez l'écouter, c'est Assassins Creed Legion Unofficial Theme.

Voilà !

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS 5** : L'ombre du destin

Chapitre 4

Il n'y avait rien de plus pire que de devoir faire face à son plus grand cauchemar, encore une fois.

William Lennox ne s'attendait pas à revoir Megatron en un seul morceau et encore moins sous cette forme. Le tyran métallique planait à toutes vitesses en une sorte d'avion de chasse alien effrayant dans cet immense désert brûlant dans un seul et unique but. En plein vol, il entama son impressionnante transformation à seulement quelques mètres de leur position, prêt à en découdre avec les humains.

Il savait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il recherchait. En travers ses lunettes de soleil teintées bleues, Lennox fixa cet imposant robot argent à un genou dans la poussière après avoir lourdement atterrit en relâchant les deux membres de la CIA sur le sol. Il plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes quand Megatron se releva et qu'il grogna sur les deux humains pour les effrayer mais surtout pour qu'ils fuient avant qu'il ne se décide à les écraser pour s'amuser.

Lennox se souvint soudainement de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Général Glenn Morshower il y a seize heures en arrière tandis que le Transformer chef des Decepticons s'avança vers eux d'un pas menaçant et décidé.

 _«Les Decepticons ont l'air de s'intéresser autant que nous à ces structures alien qui poussent un peu partout dans le monde. Cliché pris par un drone en Sibérie. Identité confirmé, Megatron. Il a été repéré devant les six cornes à travers le monde.»_

 _«Et tenez-vous bien. Il a pris contact avec la TRF. Il a enlevé deux membres de la CIA, il dit qu'il souhaite négocier avec nous.»_

 _«Il souhaite la libération de certains de ses acolytes. Le département de la justice a validé sous condition que l'armée américaine surveille chacun de ses mouvements. Vous allez mener l'opération mais quoi qu'il arrive, Megatron n'est pas notre allié.»_

D'un petit sourire en coin, le Major ouvrit la porte d'une camionnette noire qui venait tout juste d'arriver sur le terrain pour faire sortir une avocate tétanisée de devoir faire face à un alien de cette taille avec une réputation comme la sienne. Evidemment que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter mais William ne pouvait tout simplement pas y résister, pas avec la tête que la jeune femme tirait en voyant pour la première fois Megatron.

«Vous savez qui il tue en premier ?» Lui dit-il alors au même moment où Megatron attrapa son épée crochue dans son dos. Dans ce même ton de voix désinvolte, il poursuivit ; «les avocats.»

Les lunettes de la Chinoise faillirent tomber de son nez à ce qu'il venait de lui avouer juste avant qu'ils ne commencent les négociations avec le robot argent agressif en approche à l'horizon. Sans plus rien ajouter à cela, Lennox conduisit l'avocate à l'une des tables qui avaient été spécialement mises en place pour cette discussion qui s'annonçait explosive.

 _«Dans des périodes de crise, on est parfois obligé de négocier avec le diable. Si on veut surmonter cette épreuve, il faut entre ouvrir la porte et laisser les monstres entrer chez nous. Il est maintenant au courant pour la compagne du Prime et son héritier. Tant qu'il n'aura pas mis la main dessus avant nous, nous poursuivrons la traque et l'utiliserons comme monnaie d'échange s'il le faut.»_

 _«Il y a une arme d'une puissance effrayante qui se balade quelque part dehors. C'est une menace contre l'humanité entière, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur.»_

 _«Et Megatron, peut nous conduire à elle.»_

Les quelques membres exclusifs du gouvernement prirent place à leur tour autour des deux tables quand Megatron arriva enfin face à eux. Le vent soufflait les papiers et les rayons du soleil tapaient déjà bien fort malgré qu'il ne fût que six heures du matin. La tension était à son apogée aussi bien entre les humains qu'avec le Cybertronien gigantesque juste à quelques mètres de leur position, grognant continuellement en voyant les nombreuses misérables petites créatures qui pensaient avoir du pouvoir.

«Est-ce que je te connais, humain ?» Gronda ce dernier d'une voix mortellement basse après avoir retiré son masque de sa bouche et levé sa lame menaçante vers Lennox.

«A une époque oui.» Se laissa dire le Major, les mains à ses hanches alors qu'il dévisageait le chef tyrannique derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Il les retira de son nez d'un soupir las puis regarda derrière lui aux avocats et aux négociateurs qui prenaient notes de chaque mot échangé.

«Je veux mon équipe !» S'impatienta Megatron, les dents serrées et ses optiques rougeoyantes sur les nombreux humains qui montaient la garde avec leurs armes terriennes. Comme s'il craignait ce genre d'armement … S'il aurait voulu les tuer, ils seraient déjà morts à l'heure qu'il était.

«Donne-moi les noms, vas-y !» Lennox leva les bras en attendant qu'il ne dise enfin sa liste qui promettait d'être longue et pénible. Il espérait juste qu'il ne demande pas des cas vraiment particuliers et extrêmement dangereux … Malheureusement, il en avait quelques un en tête qui seront sans doute énumérés.

«Mohawk !» Commença le robot d'un large sourire mauvais.

Les négociateurs se lancèrent un regard puis acceptèrent sans contrainte pour cet alien à qui il manquait quelques cases de toute façon donc pas un réel danger pour la nation.

«Dreadbot !» Poursuivit-il, de plus en plus désireux de faire sortir la totalité de ses fidèles que les humains le veuillent ou non.

«Dreadbot … Incarcéré pour braquage d'une banque. Coups et blessures, meurtre, doubles meurtres, triples meurtres, neuf morts au total. Il a même pas prit l'argent, c'est non !» Révéla l'une des avocates après avoir fouillé dans les archives du gouvernement via l'ordinateur portable. Même pas en rêve qu'ils libèrent ce robot assoiffé de sang qui tue pour le plaisir.

«Ne m'énerve pas, humain, ou tu vas subir ma colère !» Megatron plissa les optiques à l'humaine à la peau sombre qui lui refusait sa demande pour de simples meurtres sans importance. A son air hésitant, il laissa sortir un grognement d'avertissement puis serra les poings à ses côtés afin qu'elle comprenne bien le message qu'il perdait patience avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour eux.

«Bon, bon OK ! Ça va pour lui.» Lennox calma rapidement les jeux avant que la situation ne dégénère dramatiquement. Ils venaient à peine de commencer le débat et déjà qu'il y avait des accrochages ! Il espérait vraiment que cette histoire de négociation ne finira pas en un bain de sang.

«Nitro Zeus ! Onslaught, Berserker !» Continua le chef des Decepticons mais la même humaine que tout à l'heure secoua vigoureusement sa main dans la négation après avoir entendu le dernier nom. Alors lui, hors de question qu'il sorte !

«C'est non avec un grand N pour Berserker !» Cria-t-elle avec conviction, pas le moins du monde perturbée par le regard noir que lui lançait le grand robot mécontent.

Il y avait des limites tout de même et ce bot ne sortira pas de prison de sitôt tout comme son compagnon de cellule qu'elle ne citera pas au risque de donner de mauvaises idées à l'alien en face d'elle.

«Non, non non. Non il y a des limites. Deuxième essai.» Approuva William en secouant son doigt vers Megatron pour qu'il ne tente pas de l'écraser dans l'agacement d'avoir reçu un refus.

Contre toutes attentes, le Transformer ne râla pas mais réfléchis à un nouveau nom qu'il aurait très franchement préféré ne plus jamais entendre de son vivant. Même Berserker était bien mieux que ce bot-là, à bien des niveaux.

«Hideaway !» Rugit alors Megatron comme s'il venait d'avoir la révélation du siècle.

«Quoi ?! Hors de question ! Alors là, même pas en rêve. Elle ne sortira jamais de prison et nous seront ferme là-dessus.» S'indigna la négociatrice avec de grands yeux choqués. Elle avait l'image du robot mentionné sur son écran d'ordinateur et rien que ses optiques violettes lui faisaient froid dans le dos tout comme l'énorme liste de crime qui figurait à côté de son visage terrifiant.

«On la relâche pas, non.» L'un des avocats soutint la décision de la négociatrice, ce qui rendit fou de rage Megatron.

D'un puissant hurlement de colère il jeta son épée au sol juste à côté du Major imperturbable par sa menace.

«Quoi ? Vous osez me dire non pour la seconde fois ?» Maugréât-il furieusement, son regard se posant sur les deux humains insolents qui lui refusaient son précieux atout. Il retira lentement son épée du sable en la faisant traîner toute la distance jusqu'à ses pieds où il l'enfonça durement dans le sol, assez fort pour faire trembler les voitures et les tables voisines.

«Dans mes souvenirs, cette Decepticon a fait des dégâts dans les deux camps, non ? Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de la faire sortir après ce qu'il s'est passé ?» Tenta de résonner Lennox d'une voix calme et diplomate même si son interlocuteur ne partageait pas du tout le même avis.

«Je veux Hideaway ! N'espérez aucune pitié si vous osez encore me résister.» Réprimanda sombrement le chef tyrannique en grinçant des dents.

«C'est pas que … Non, non on peut faire un effort. Avec un bracelet électronique peut-être … Laissez-moi juste passer un coup de fil, s'il vous plaît.» L'avocat nerveux attrapa son téléphone entre ses mains tremblantes pour négocier avec ses supérieurs ainsi que la prison sous haute surveillance qui détenait le Transformer du nom d'Hideaway.

Après plusieurs minutes de débat intense au téléphone, il hocha la tête puis leva son pouce en l'air à Megatron. Hideaway comme les autres seront libérés sur le champ. Ayant finit leurs négociations avec le robot menaçant et sans patience, les humains remballèrent leurs affaires puis remontèrent à bord de leurs camionnettes pour repartir avec les soldats en toute sécurité et surtout miraculeusement sains et saufs. L'un d'eux avait failli s'uriner dessus lors de cette conversation tendue surtout quand l'alien leur cria férocement dessus et qu'il jeta son épée sur le sol.

Lennox les contempla pensivement avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Megatron, toujours à genoux sur le sol qui fixait les humains comme s'il ne s'agissait que de vulgaires insectes sans valeur. Sans le vouloir il eut un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale au moment où il posa ses optiques rouges haineuses sur lui et qu'il grogna doucement entre ses dents pointues.

«Tu veux quoi exactement Megatron ?» Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix confiante, les mains à ses hanches.

«Ce que tout le monde veux, humain ! Retourner chez moi.» Répondit-il en rangeant son épée de retour dans son dos et en glissant son masque sur sa bouche.

«Ouais, ça me va comme programme.» Lennox se détourna du bot qui le dévisageait puis qui reprit ensuite sa longue transformation en jet Cybertronien surpuissant. Aussitôt, il disparut dans les airs dans un bruit de moteur assourdissant qui laissa le Major avec un mal de crâne terrible et une envie irrésistible de se débarrasser de lui définitivement.

Il savait qu'il mentait en disant qu'il voulait simplement retourner chez lui. Il voulait autre chose et cette chose se trouvait quelque part sur terre, à l'abri des regards. Il recherchait l'arme qu'il appelait communément le bâton mais aussi l'enfant du Prime pour une raison sans aucun doute obscure et drastique.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule question, pourquoi ?

Comme il en avait longuement discuté avec son Général, si la TRF mettait la main sur l'arme avant Megatron, ils n'auront pas besoin d'utiliser l'enfant comme monnaie d'échange. Et vice versa. Donc le plan maintenant était de surveiller les Decepticons relâchés dans la nature via satellite afin de connaître leurs déplacements et de les suivre à la trace. Pour qu'ils aient encore le choix avant de faire une terrible erreur irréparable.

 _«Megatron veut une chose qui est entre les mains de Yeager. A vrai dire il en veut deux. L'une d'entre elles conduira à l'arme. On va d'abord laisser les Decepticons faire le sale boulot. Sur mon ordre, ils recevront les coordonnées de la planque de Yeager.»_

 _«Où qu'il aille, ne le lâchez pas. Retrouvez l'arme avant tout. Et si tout se passe bien, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'utiliser des innocents. Faite-moi confiance Major.»_

William Lennox serra rudement la mâchoire à ce souvenir. Dans tous les cas, les Autobots et la compagne du Prime étaient en danger, quoi qu'il advienne. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps dorénavant.

 **{Badlands, Dakota, 6h02}**

Cade ouvrit subitement les yeux quand une secousse assez violente le sortit brutalement de son sommeil réparateur. D'un gémissement fatigué, il redressa la tête pour regarder son réveil qui indiquait en chiffres rouges les six heures du matin.

Six heures ?!

«Roh c'est pas vrai …» Gémit-il une seconde fois en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller douillet. Ne pouvait-il pas dormir un peu plus longtemps pour une fois ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les Autobots le réveillent alors qu'il faisait un si beau rêve ? Eux et leurs entraînements à la noix …

A la secousse suivante, Cade se tira paresseusement hors de son lit, enfila une chemise et un pantalon qu'il trouva sur une chaise puis sortit de sa caravane sans plus tarder pour voir ce qu'il se tramait dehors. Le soleil n'était même pas encore tout à fait levé à l'horizon mais la faible lueur suffisait apparemment aux Transformers pour faire leur petit rituel du matin. C'est-à-dire, un entraînement de bonne heure comme la plupart des matins, sauf le dimanche curieusement.

D'un bâillement endormi, il se dirigea lentement entre les nombreux couloirs de la casse en direction des Autobots qui se battaient. Grimlock, Strafe, Slug, Scorn et les minicons étant des spectateurs avec Izabella et le petit Cybertronien bleu qui ressemblait à un scooter. Déjà debout la gamine ? Bon, pas si surprenant en fin de compte avec tout le raffut qu'ils produisaient ainsi que toutes ces violentes secousses quand ils tombaient sur le sol.

Cade s'apprêtait à dire sa façon de penser aux robots mais referma rapidement la bouche quand il vit que c'était Rixia qui se battait avec nul autre que Bumblebee. Crosshairs, Hound et Drift les sollicitaient sur des voitures aplaties en arrière-plan.

De ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était la fembot qui avait le dessus sur le jeune scout mais à chaque nouvelle frappe qui échouait, elle l'encourageait vivement pour qu'il reprenne la main dans ce combat. Tous les deux portaient leurs masques sur leurs optiques ce qui empêchait de voir leurs émotions durant le combat amical. Cade sourit faiblement puis vint se mettre sur le toit d'une voiture blanche rouillée non loin d'Izabella qui était enveloppée dans une couverture aux côtés des mini Dinobots. Personne ne le remarqua pour l'instant.

«Il faut que tu te concentres Bee. Ta faiblesse est sur le côté droit.» Rixia leva son épée vers l'éclaireur à quatre pattes sur le sol, épuisé après seulement dix minutes à se battre avec la fembot pourpre. D'un petit couinement dramatique, il tendit une main tremblante vers elle puis leva le menton pour la regarder en faisant mine d'être vaincu pour ne pas avoir à poursuivre l'échauffement.

«Pitié ! Pas plus de souffrance ! Je ne suis qu'un simple garçon qui demande la Paix dans le monde !» Plaida-t-il dans plusieurs voix masculines mélodramatiques venant de sa radio au plus grand amusement de ceux qui admiraient le combat. Bumblebee aimait faire le pitre, surtout quand il n'avait plus l'avantage sur Rixia et qu'elle lui mettait la pâtée devant les autres !

«Bon, d'accord. Drift tu es le suivant ? Au poste de combat, aller.» Ordonna Rixia en faisant signe avec sa large épée au Samouraï perplexe assis sur une remorque à l'envers.

L'Autobot rouge et noir cligna confusément des optiques puis après un coup de coude insistant dans les côtes de la part de Hound, il se leva promptement pour rejoindre la fembot déjà prête à parer les coups de son futur adversaire.

Il attrapa ses doubles lames dans son dos puis après avoir fait plusieurs positions digne d'un Maître du kung-fu, ils entamèrent un combat gracieux mais violent, au plus grand damne de Bumblebee qui n'avait pas eu la chance de montrer tout son potentiel quand c'était son tour. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi petit comparé à Rixia, il aurait pu avoir l'avantage sur elle dès le début. Bon il était vrai que l'expérience jouait beaucoup mais quand même ! Il n'aimait pas avoir honte devant les autres.

Les armes s'entre choquèrent, les étincelles jaillirent de leurs coups mais au bout de cinq minutes de rivalité sans limite, la fembot perdit son épée après que Drift la coinça entre ses deux lames et qu'il la jeta loin d'elle. Elle se retrouva donc sans arme blanche ni blaster car dans ce genre de combat, les armes à feu étaient interdites bien évidemment car le but n'était pas de blesser gravement l'allié mais simplement de s'entraîner un peu.

«Echec et mat.» Dit fièrement Drift en tournoyant ses lames dans ses mains puis en reprenant une position offensive face à Rixia.

«Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !» Rétorqua cette dernière après avoir glissé son masque de bataille sur sa bouche.

Elle arma ses poings face au Samouraï dubitatif par ce revirement de situation mais qui esquiva les deux prochains coups de poings qui étaient destinés à sa tête. Et comme tout le reste des coups au corps à corps sans jamais riposter de la même manière.

«Bat-toi, où j'appelle Fracture !» Défia vicieusement Rixia, un sourire dévorant ses lèvres au regard ahuri sur le visage de Drift face à cette déclaration déconcertante.

«Quoi ? Tu n'oserais pas !» S'affola-t-il en bondissant en arrière quand le bras de la fembot le frôla de peu. Etait-elle sérieuse quand elle le menaçait d'appeler l'un de ses pires ennemis ? Pas vraiment un ennemi au final mais pourtant cela ne lui suffit pas pour qu'il change d'attitude, bien au contraire.

«Hey idiot ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il faut répliquer de la même manière ! C'est le principe d'un combat.» S'énerva Crosshairs en jetant ses mains vers le Samouraï qui se contentait simplement d'esquiver la plupart des coups de poings et coups de pieds, même si certains atteignaient sa cible. Quel était donc ce combat foireux ?! A sa gauche, il entendit Bumblebee et la deuxième miss je sais tout rire quand Drift s'allongea au sol pour ne pas se prendre un pied dans l'arrière train.

«Je ne frappe pas les femmes !» S'exténua l'Autobot rouge et noir qui s'écarta de la trajectoire du poing de Rixia pour qu'il touche le sol plutôt que son visage. Il pourrait rétorquer avec ses lames, mais ce ne serait pas loyal.

Derrière lui il entendit vaguement Crosshairs maudire sous son souffle à cette déclaration puis avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire autre chose, la fembot devant lui s'arrêta de combattre car l'Autobot grognon dès le matin venait de rejoindre le champ de bataille. Il poussa Drift loin de son chemin d'un coup de bras alors que ses optiques plissées étaient fixées au visage de Rixia caché derrière une visière et un masque.

«Moi ça ne me pose pas de problème !» Grogna-t-il, le cure dent au coin de la bouche tout en roulant ses épaules pour faire craquer les mécanismes.

Sans rien dire, il arma son poing en arrière et le jeta en direction du masque de la fembot qui l'esquiva de justesse avant qu'il n'entre en contact avec sa visière bleue.

«Espèce de sauvage.» Drift leva les optiques au ciel mais décida qu'il valait mieux les laisser se battre car de toute façon il n'aura aucune chance face à la compagne du Prime donc autant qu'il se prenne une raclée.

Enfin, il espérait que ce soit le cas. Tout en rangeant ses lames doubles dans son dos, le Samouraï rejoignit Bee et Hound assis sur les voitures en retraits du match avec pour compagnie la jeune humaine qui jouissait de ce combat.

«Vas-y Rixia, c'est toi la meilleure !» Encouragèrent Izabella et Hound.

«Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai combat, miss ! Tu n'es pas prête de l'oublier, c'est moi qui te le dit.» Nargua Crosshairs après avoir mis un méchant coup à l'épaule de la fembot en question.

«Ne te réjouit pas trop. Je connais tes limites !» Rétorqua-t-elle brusquement.

Pour prouver son point, elle balança sa jambe dans le flanc gauche du bot trop sûr de lui puis quand il se pencha vers son côté douloureux, elle utilisa ce moment d'inattention pour frapper son coude dans son torse.

Les spectateurs applaudirent quand Crosshairs trébucha sur le sol et que la fembot pourpre lui fit une prise de karaté, au plus grand bonheur de Drift car c'était lui qui lui avait enseigné cette prise spécifique. Mais il ne fallait pas se réjouir trop tôt car l'Autobot hargneux avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et il n'allait certainement pas laisser une femme l'humilier de la sorte. D'un grognement de colère, Crosshairs se retira de la poigne qu'avait Rixia sur son cou d'une clé de bras puis la jeta sans difficulté contre un poteau qui céda sous le poids conséquent.

«Fait attention ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire des réparations importantes aujourd'hui …» Soupira Hound en se frottant nerveusement le casque.

Etre médecin à plein temps était si difficile par moment, surtout quand deux robots ne s'aimaient pas. Il grinça des dents quand Rixia se prit une barre de métal dans le dos puis qu'elle riposta en jetant une voiture dans la figure de Crosshairs.

«Evitez de mettre le feu au moins. Nous n'aurons nulle part où allez si vous réduisez en cendre la casse.» Cade se décida à faire part de sa présence aux autres en prenant la parole après de longues minutes à observer le combat qui se déroulait ici. Toutes les optiques se dirigèrent vers lui sauf celles de Rixia et de Crosshairs toujours en train de régler leur petit différent à violents coups de poings.

«Yo Boss ! Bien dormi ?» Accueilli chaleureusement Hound, un sourire aux lèvres à l'humain penaud à quelques mètres de lui. Il roula son cigare dans sa bouche puis posa ses mains à sa ceinture d'explosif quand Cade jeta nonchalamment sa main en l'air.

«Comme un loir. Surtout avec vos grosses voix et vos gros pieds qui font trembler le sol à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Je veux bien que vous vous entraîniez mais évitez de le faire à six heures du matin ! Et franchement les gars, vous ne pensez pas que c'est une mauvaise idée de frapper Rixia dans son état ? Je suis le seul à m'inquiéter pour elle ou quoi ?» S'exaspéra Cade en désignant grossièrement Rixia et Crosshairs tous deux sur le sol à une distance de sécurité de l'autre.

«Détends ton string, Cade ! C'est moi qui aie l'étincelant.» Renchérit rapidement Hound en ouvrant son châssis pour en sortir l'étincelant en question. Le petit robot argent dans la main du médecin regarda curieusement autour de lui puis à l'humaine perchée sur une voiture qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main.

«Ouais bah c'est pas une raison ! D'accord ? Restez sages pour une fois !» Gueula Cade en réponse avant de se retourner et de partir vers son garage ouvert où attendait déjà son employé Jimmy pour commencer la journée avec le minicon Wheelie.

«Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne s'est pas levé du bon pied !» Bumblebee joua avec les fréquences de sa radio pour communiquer avec les autres pendant qu'il observait la fuite de Cade en travers la casse.

Ensuite, il leva les bras vers Hound pour qu'il lui confie son nouveau petit protégé alias Orion et malgré un regard sceptique du médecin, il reçut gracieusement l'enfant en main. D'un rapide remerciement, le scout se réinstalla sur son siège puis tint soigneusement l'étincelant contre son châssis jaune et noir pendant que Rixia et Crosshairs reprenaient.

«Toi et moi, c'est pas fini. Ce n'est que partie remise, OK ? Tu ne paies rien pour attendre.» Grommela l'Autobot vert et noir en jetant son index vers la fembot toujours assise au sol. Celle-ci se contenta de lui hausser les épaules puis de se redresser en dépoussiérant son châssis ainsi que les plaques de ses jambes.

«Si ça peut te faire plaisir, alors soit.» Lui dit-elle après avoir retiré le masque de sa bouche pour esquisser un petit sourire. Le combat venait de prendre officiellement fin alors elle tendit honorablement la main vers son partenaire qui n'accepta guère cette poignée de main, il préféra la fusiller du regard.

Malheureusement Crosshairs n'avait pas du tout approuvé cette réponse trop confiante à son goût. Alors d'un grognement d'agacement, il jeta son poing vers le visage de Rixia qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique mais qui l'esquiva tout de même à son plus grand désarroi. Il n'eut donc pas le temps de contrer le prochain coup qu'il se prit en plein dans le réservoir. Il tomba immédiatement à genoux dans la poussière en se tenant le ventre tout en pleurnichant de douleur après cette frappe bien placée.

«Voilà comment se termine notre combat, Crosshairs. Que cet échec serve de leçon à tout le monde ! Ne jamais faire preuve de trop de confiance tant que votre adversaire n'est pas au sol. Et surtout, évitez les coups bas.» Siffla-t-elle rudement, les optiques sur l'Autobot à genoux qui gémissait.

Elle voyait bien que Crosshairs souffrait énormément car elle l'avait touché en plein dans le réservoir, l'un des endroits les plus sensibles chez un robot de leur espèce mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait rétablir l'ordre et surtout le respect. Après tout il l'avait cherché sur ce coup-là donc elle ne s'excusera pas. Depuis le temps qu'il méritait une petite correction après toutes les moqueries et humiliations verbales qu'elle avait subies de sa part ! Même si la question du pourquoi demeurait toujours et encore sans réponse.

Suivant cet acte, un long et malaisant silence s'installa sur l'intégralité des Cybertroniens présents où seuls Rixia et Crosshairs se jetaient assidûment des regards noirs, la tension à son sommet. Izabella, confuse par l'animosité entre les deux bots, posa une question en sourdine à Hound mais il ne put malheureusement pas lui répondre car son attention était dorénavant sur un camion en approche rapide dans la casse.

Le bruit du vieux moteur alerta rapidement les résidents qui oublièrent instantanément le combat qui venait de se dérouler pour se concentrer sur le nouveau venu. Bumblebee resserra instinctivement sa prise sur le petit protoforme argent contre son châssis tandis que ses optiques inquiètes suivaient de loin le trajet du camion qui portaient un très grand chargement sur son dos. Rixia s'approcha du scout pour reprendre son fils et le ranger dans la cavité dans son châssis juste au cas où ce serait un ennemi même si elle doutait qu'il soit d'origine Decepticon sinon il ne rentrerait pas comme ça.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?» S'étonna Cade qui venait de sortir de son garage avec Jimmy à ses trousses, casquette sur la tête pour se protéger du soleil de plomb qui venait enfin de se lever haut dans le ciel. Il loucha sur le camion qui s'approchait d'eux puis jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé à son employé qui en réponse à cela leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête pour se laver de tous soupçons.

«C'est Daytrader !» Grogna Crosshairs qui avait rejoint les humains avec les autres pour accueillir l'Autobot pénible qui allait encore essayer de leur vendre n'importe quoi.

«Dis bonjour à ton frère Hound.» Ricana Drift tout en jonglant avec le minicon tyrannosaure sur l'une de ses épées.

Pour cette moquerie innocente, il reçut une claque derrière la tête de la part du gros bot kaki qui venait tout juste d'arriver avec Rixia et Bumblebee derrière lui.

«Ferme-là toi. Voilà le plus gonflant des gonfleurs de Transformers sur Terre !» Hound leva les optiques puis croisa les bras sur son châssis imposant, déjà agacé par la présence de son sois disant frère alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore commencé sa transformation.

Le pauvre … Ou pas.

«Et il t'as donné quoi pour entrer ?» Demanda Cade en regardant Jimmy.

«Mais rien du tout !» Se défendit son petit loubard mais le mensonge n'était pas son fort et il ne l'avait jamais été.

«Hey Cade, il lui a filé ça.» Et en plus son pote le minicon Wheelie aimait bien balancer les amis quand ce n'était absolument pas le moment de le faire, juste pour voir leurs têtes se décomposer. L'ancien Decepticon poussa avec son pied roue un dispositif alien qui était sur le capot d'une voiture puis pointa du doigt l'homme en chemise hawaïenne qui ne savait pas mentir.

«Je sais pas ce que c'est, je n'ai jamais vu ce machin de ma vie !» Poursuivit Jimmy en déglutissant, les mais toujours levées avec ses papiers.

«Bah vas-y dis-le ! Tu le voulais le piston laser alien. T'as dit, les gros calibres font les grands hommes !» Répéta tranquillement Wheelie en accentuant la prononciation sur le mot «grand». Il laissa ensuite sortir des plaintes quand l'humain à la peau noire l'attrapa fermement entre ses mains en lui annonçant qu'il perdait très vite patience avec lui.

«Hey hey, c'est bon on se calme.» Cade se précipita pour séparer Wheelie de Jimmy avant que la situation ne dégénère vraiment. Il attrapa le minicon en main qui gesticulait dans tous les sens après avoir reçu plusieurs insultes en plein visage.

«Oh tête de nœud ! Tu te crois fort parce que tu fais de la muscu ?» S'égosilla Wheelie mais Cade l'ignora pour revenir à l'extérieur où le Transformer nomade venait tout juste de finir sa transformation devant les autres Autobots.

«Je le fume ?» Demanda Hound même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

«Ouais, vas-y fume-le direct.» Incita Drift d'un hochement ferme de sa tête, secrètement désireux de voir Daytrader en petits morceaux.

«Pas de ça les garçons. C'est un invité que vous le vouliez ou non.» Rixia plaqua une main contre son visage quand Hound l'ignora et jeta quand même une grenade derrière son petit frère pour le faire changer d'avis avant qu'il ne se décide à parler. De vrais enfants quand ils s'y mettaient tous !

«J'ai entendu Hound. Wow ! Argh ! Calmos, Hound ! C'est toujours je frappe d'abord et on parle après avec toi !» Accusa Daytrader quand la grenade explosa non loin de son derrière sensible. Il leva pacifiquement les mains en l'air puis fronça les sourcils à son frère aimant qui lui fit un doigt d'honneur en réponse.

«Daytrader ! Qu'est-ce que tu fout, là ?!» Hurla Cade, furieux de le voir ici. Il serpenta entre les jambes des Autobots pour venir se mettre directement en face du Cybertronien indésirable, Jimmy à ses côtés avec Wheelie mais Rixia leva une main pour qu'ils se calment tous les trois.

«Bonjour Daytrader. Ravie de te revoir parmi nous. Quel bon vent te ramène par ici ?» Dit-elle en souriant légèrement au robot qui transportait énormément d'objets divers sur son dos. Rester neutre et ne surtout pas montrer son exaspération de le voir à nouveau en si peu de temps. Derrière elle, elle entendit Crosshairs marmonner quelque chose dans son vocaliser.

Quelque chose comme ; «Oh la lèche boule …».

«Rixia ! Je suis également ravi de te voir, ma très chère amie robotique ! Tu deviens toujours plus belle à chaque fois que je te vois mais tu serais encore plus jolie avec cette huile que je viens tout juste de-» Daytrader ne put finir sa phrase car il fut coupé par la fembot en question qu'il trouvait si jolie.

«Epargne-moi les détails.» Grommela cette dernière d'une voix monotone, ce qui entraîna un rire euphorique de Bumblebee perché sur le toit du garage.

«Bon, t'as trouvé notre vaisseau ? J'en ai marre de glander ici à attendre une peine perdue !» S'impatienta Hound, envieux qu'il disparaisse aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se coltine son petit frère agaçant ? Il mit ses mains à sa ceinture quand Daytrader reprit la parole aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait perdue avec Rixia.

«Le monoxyde de carbone et peut-être un petit penchant sur l'essence, auront ta peau bien avant une balle mon corpulent camarade.» Le robot pipelette posa une main sur l'épaule de Hound qui le repoussa brutalement en sortant son canif d'avertissement, lame tendue vers le visage confus de Daytrader.

«Dégage ! Vient pas me coller ! Tu veux te frotter à Hound ?» Menaça le robot verdâtre en secouant son couteau dans les airs pour que son frère prenne ses distances avec lui.

«Roh ça va ! Primate. Je voudrais t'y voir à trimballer tout ça !» S'échauffa Daytrader tout en s'éloignant de Hound pour ne pas avoir à faire à sa lame tranchante.

Sur son passage, il sema un bon nombre d'objets sur le sol et autour de Cade qui faillit se faire écraser par une roue d'atterrissage d'avion. Parmi ces objets se trouvaient un petit Decepticon volant qui d'un cri de rage, s'envola dans les airs et devant les optiques de Bumblebee.

«Beurk !» Couina l'éclaireur après avoir écrasé l'insecte métallique entre ses mains.

Il secoua ensuite énergiquement sa main gluante pour enlever les restes du Decepticon sur le sol, quelques gouttes volantes sur la jolie carrosserie de Crosshairs à son insu, bien évidemment. Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent quand il vit que Rixia l'avait vu faire alors il plaqua un doigt à l'endroit où était supposé être sa bouche dans un signe silencieux de se taire.

«J'ai trouvé ça à Buffalo ! La tête de Starscream, Mesdames et Messieurs !» S'enthousiasma Daytrader en prenant la fameuse tête en main pour en faire une marionnette. Il la posa sur une pile d'objets sur le sol à côté de Cade qui s'empressa de la jeter loin de lui avec dégoût. L'Autobot poursuivit ; «et une boîte vocale pour Bee !»

«Elle va marcher celle-là ?» Demanda l'humain à ses pieds, l'espoir luisant dans ses yeux bruns. Il prit la boîte vocale entre ses mains puis la montra au scout qui venait de descendre du toit, heureux à l'idée de retrouver sa voix.

«J'ai que de la bonne came, Cade, arrête … Tu me prends pour qui ?» S'offusqua faussement Daytrader, une main sur son torse.

«T'entends ça Bee ? Tu vas enfin parler !» Cade sourit quand l'éclaireur jaune et noir se mit à danser sur une vieille chanson des années 80. Enfin, après tout ce temps dans un silence presque total, il pourra discuter avec eux sans avoir à constamment fouiller les bonnes fréquences de sa radio.

«Génial, un problème en moins. Je suis contente pour toi, c'est un soulagement.» D'un petit gloussement, Rixia croisa les bras sur son châssis quand le scout lui cligna de l'optique après avoir pivoté sur une jambe pour lui faire face. Son attention fut reportée sur Cade quand Daytrader laissa sortir un soupir de surprise, à un genou devant l'humain perplexe par sa réaction.

«Où tu as eu ce bout de ferraille ? Un talisman des Chevaliers de Iacon ? Dans ce souk ? C'est pas vrai !» S'estomaqua le frère de Hound. Daytrader était sidéré même s'il le cachait bien derrière sa facette de troqueur professionnel.

«Impossible. Cade, où l'avez-vous trouvé ?» Requit rapidement Rixia en s'agenouillant devant son ami humain tout aussi confus qu'elle apparemment d'avoir ce talisman en sa possession.

Il prit doucement l'objet plat rond en main tout en se remémorant la toute dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était quand il avait essayé de sauver un Transformer dans Chicago mais pourtant il avait refusé son cadeau ! Alors comment était-ce possible qu'il soit là ?

«Tu en as besoin ? Non, non bien-sûr que non voyons. Donne, je vais t'en débarrasser !» Daytrader joua avec sa barbe tout en faisant un geste à Cade de lui donner l'objet censé être sans aucune valeur.

«Tu crois que je sais pas ce que c'est ? Ce que ça vaut ? Je sais que c'est bien vu comment tu baves devant, espèce de rat !» Réprimanda méchamment Cade face au visage songeur de l'Autobot marchand ambulant. A cette réponse, Rixia se détendit légèrement car pendant un instant elle avait eu peur qu'il lui donne le précieux talisman sans même se renseigner sur son histoire.

«Tu me fais de la peine.» Renifla tristement Daytrader en tapotant son ventre. Mais ayant l'habitude d'entendre ce genre d'insulte à son égard, il reprit sans tarder parce que de toute manière il n'aura jamais cet artefact, surtout pas avec l'ancienne Cybertronienne qui devait surement connaître son origine.

«Il existe sept signes annonciateurs de l'apocalypse. Et le talisman que t'as là, serait le numéro uno !» Prévint-il en levant un doigt pour accompagner ses mots. Au manque de réactions des Autobots autour de lui, il se redressa rapidement d'un air effrayé ; «s'il était vrai ton pancake rouillé, je sauterais dans le premier vaisseau pour quitter cette planète puante !»

«Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?» Reprit Rixia d'une voix beaucoup plus froide qu'auparavant, les optiques plissées sur le talisman dans les mains de Cade.

«Un Transformer … Un ancien, voulait me le donner mais je l'avais refusé.» Se laissa-t-il dire sans décoller son regard de l'artefact noir avec de drôles de symboles dessus. Il était un peu cassé mais les inscriptions étaient toujours visibles.

«Bon ben, je vais aller me badigeonner d'huile ! Rixia, tu veux me rejoindre ? Ne regarde pas Drift. Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !» Déclara Daytrader, un clin d'œil coquin au Samouraï écœuré à côté de lui qui le menaçait avec ses deux lames après avoir entendu son nom sortir de sa bouche.

«Non, rien que l'idée fait déjà mal aux optiques !» Se plaignit ce dernier d'une grimace désenchantée. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. S'imaginer Daytrader se badigeonner d'huile ou Daytrader et Rixia ensembles dans un bain d'huile … Dans les deux cas c'était vraiment dégoûtant et il aimerait perdre la mémoire pour ne plus avoir d'images répugnantes comme celles-ci en tête.

«Je comprends pas ce que tu baves, articule un peu !» L'Autobot marchand sursauta quand il sentit l'une des lames de Drift dans sa fesse droite. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de mal à proposer un bain à une amie ! Et s'il était jaloux, il pourrait même les rejoindre.

«Même pas en rêve Daytrader et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.» Renifla d'amusement Rixia en décroisant les bras de son châssis quand le bot lui souffla un baiser dans les airs.

«Beurk, il me dégoûte celui-là. Bon aller dégage maintenant ! Avant que je ne te vomisse dessus.» Crosshairs tira la langue dehors puis secoua une main devant son visage renfrogné, également écœuré des images qui venaient de fleurir dans sa tête.

Le frère de Hound marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible tandis qu'il reprit sa forme véhicule pour partir de cet endroit de malheur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Maintenant qu'il savait à propos de ce talisman, il n'était pas près de remettre les pieds dans cette casse ! Pas avec cette chose qui annonçait la plus grande catastrophe du monde !

De son côté, Izabella venait tout juste de finir de greffer un nouveau bras à Squeaks. Elle passa un dernier coup de chalumeau sur le logo Decepticon puis retira ensuite son masque de ses yeux pour admirer son travail. Elle venait d'être rejointe par le minicon Wheelie, celui qui trouvait son ami bleu très moche et encore plus avec ce bras gris disproportionné. Mais du moment que Squeaks pouvait l'utiliser le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Cade l'appela pour qu'elle vienne lui filer un coup de main sur Bumblebee et sa nouvelle boite vocale. L'éclaireur s'installa sur la couchette dans l'infirmerie maintenant ouverte au public puis fit signe de la main à la jeune humaine incertaine sur quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. Elle attendit patiemment à côté des pieds de Rixia pendant que Cade cherchait ses tournevis dans un placard.

«N'ai pas peur. Bumblebee supporte assez bien la douleur, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.» Rassura Rixia après s'être agenouillée près de l'humaine nerveuse. Elle lui donna un très léger coup de coude encourageant quand Cade l'appela pour la seconde fois après avoir grimpé sur la table de métal pour être au niveau de la tête de Bee.

«Hey Izzy ! Viens là, viens bosser sur un vrai bot pour une fois.» Il lui fit signe de se rapprocher mais l'adolescente craignait de blesser le scout. Finalement elle secoua vivement la tête puis reprit du poil de la bête quand l'Autobot confiant se tourna vers elle pour la regarder avec ses optiques innocentes.

«Doc ? Vous êtes là, doc ?» Il gazouilla tranquillement dans une voix mécanique.

En attendant que Bumblebee passait chez le dentiste avec les humains, Rixia ressortit son étincelant pour le nourrir maintenant que la tornade du nom de Daytrader était partie. Elle ne voulait pas faire pression sur Cade ou la jeune fille du nom d'Izabella mais Bee avait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne durant cette terrible épreuve qui était de remplacer sa boite vocale. Comment lui en vouloir, c'était encore un jeune bot et pour lui retrouver sa vraie voix était devenue son principal objectif.

D'un léger soupir presque inaudible, la fembot s'assit sur une pile de voiture ratatinée tout en tenant son fils contre son châssis. Il était toujours très silencieux pour un étincelant de son âge. De ce qu'elle avait une fois entendue à l'époque où Ratchet vivait encore, les étincelants étaient normalement beaucoup plus bavards et curieux. Hors Orion ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruit mise à part quelques gazouillis par ci par là. Il se contentait de simplement regarder autour de lui avec de grandes optiques attentives aux mouvements de son environnement.

C'était assez étrange mais elle n'avait pas vraiment de possibilité de comparaison car elle était la seule à posséder un étincelant sur cette planète. Son caractère calme et réfléchis lui rappelait beaucoup d'Optimus …

Rixia tendit l'audio à la conversation qui se déroulait dans l'infirmerie entre Cade et Izabella à quelques pas de sa position. La jeune fille venait d'aborder le sujet délicat de la fille de Cade, Tessa. Elle lui demanda si c'était vrai qu'il ne pouvait que l'écouter sans jamais lui répondre et bien sûr Cade lui répondit une bêtise, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que ses émotions étaient mises à l'épreuve. Il plaisanta d'abord sans jamais donner de réelle réponse mais après avoir reçu un regard ennuyé de l'adolescente, il se décida finalement à répondre à ses questions indiscrètes.

Une fois le travail terminé sur le vocaliser de Bumblebee et après approbation des humains, le robot se redressa sur la couchette tout en jouant inconfortablement avec son masque qui avait été trituré de toute part pour remettre la nouvelle boite vocale en place. S'il le pouvait, il trépignerait d'impatience !

«Vas-y Bee, fais-nous écouter ta voix, ta vraie voix ! Pour la première fois, fais chanter !» Incita Cade en enlevant ses lunettes de vue puis en descendant de la table pour laisser la place au scout impatient.

Izabella sourit immensément quand l'Autobot parla pour la première fois, mais ce sourire disparut instantanément pour être remplacé par de l'horreur pure.

«C'est trop bon ! Oh non, merde ! C'est pas ma voix !» S'indigna une voix féminine provenante du tout nouveau vocaliser de Bee. D'un froncement de sourcils, il fracassa son poing sur le sol, furieux d'avoir été berné par cet idiot de Daytrader.

«Je vais le tuer Bee, je vais le tuer !» Soupira lourdement Cade sans même se retourner vers l'éclaireur en rogne.

«C'est de l'arnaque !» Pleurnicha Bee, les ailes tombantes dans son dos à la forte déception dans son Spark. Pourquoi n'avait-il tout simplement pas de chance ?! Stupide Blitzwing qui lui avait volé sa voix durant un combat !

«Je baisse pas les bras. T'entends ? Un jour tu parleras avec ta voix.» Promit solennellement Cade, attristé pour son ami robotique incapable de s'exprimer dans sa véritable voix depuis tant d'années.

«Daytrader, enfoiré de mes deux !» Jura le scout en arrachant brutalement sa boite vocale avec sa main pour la jeter en travers l'infirmerie dans un accès de rage incontrôlable, tout cela sous les yeux impuissants d'Izabella. Il remonta ensuite ses genoux contre sa poitrine puis resta dans cette position, ses optiques bleues malheureuses ne quittant plus le sol.

«Désolée, Bee.» Souffla tristement Izzy avant de quitter l'infirmerie pour rejoindre Cade dehors et éventuellement le calmer car il hurlait à personne en particulier.

Bumblebee laissa un misérable son mécanique sortir de sa bouche. Il en avait assez, assez de vivre sans avoir la possibilité de communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Encore combien de temps devra-t-il vivre comme ça ? Avec ce poids dans le Spark ? S'en était tout simplement trop pour lui à supporter. Il avait l'impression que son étincelle de vie coulait à ses pieds dans une flaque de désespoir.

«Bumblebee ?» Appela la fembot à l'extérieur qui avait tout entendu. Elle ne voulait pas empiéter sur son espace personnel sans son consentement ni lui mettre la pression dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Le jeune éclaireur ne releva pas la tête de ses genoux ni même ne réagit à la voix chaleureuse de Rixia. Il se contentait simplement de fixer le sol de l'infirmerie tout en restant dans cette position d'abattement. Il se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas pleurer, oh oui il se retenait, mais le liquide de refroidissement menaçait sans cesse de s'écouler de ses optiques. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer car il était devenu un Autobot courageux et fort et qu'il avait déjà traversé bien pire dans sa vie mais pourtant, c'était extrêmement difficile.

Il rouvrit subitement les optiques lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose contre sa jambe droite. C'était petit et délicat, comme une petite main qui lui effleurait le métal de son armure de la jambe. Tout doucement, il baissa la tête vers la petite créature métallique argent qui se tenait à côté de lui, une main sur son tibia et ses optiques rondes inquiètes dans les siennes. Orion pencha curieusement la tête sur le côté tandis qu'il observait attentivement le robot émotionnellement instable assis sur le sol.

Bumblebee l'imita puis gazouilla quand l'étincelant à ses pieds resserra tendrement sa prise sur sa jambe. Ses petites optiques adorables s'agrandirent légèrement alors que la voix du scout entrait dans sa tête. Il le comprenait car il utilisait le langage des étincelants pour communiquer avec lui, étant donné que c'était la seule chose qu'il puisse faire avec son vocaliser actuel.

Les deux gazouillèrent tranquillement dans l'infirmerie et tout ça sous le regard contemplatif de Rixia à genoux à l'extérieur. Elle était un peu surprise que les deux arrivent à communiquer aussi facilement mais c'était une très bonne chose pour Bumblebee tout comme Orion. Elle pouvait sentir le bonheur et l'amour s'écouler régulièrement dans le lien qu'elle partageait avec son fils déjà très attaché à Bee.

Plus tard, les deux seront certainement très complices.

D'un lent sourire heureux face à ce spectacle des plus attachants, Rixia se laissa émerveiller par la capacité de son étincelant à redonner le sourire à Bumblebee rien que par la parole et le contact. Grâce à lui, les tourments d'autrefois de l'éclaireur s'évaporèrent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés au moins le temps d'une conversation.

Mais cette paix sera de courte durée car la mort approchait à toutes vitesses sous forme de cinq véhicules terrestres ainsi qu'un jet Cybertronien.

A suivre …

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera … Mouvementé. Très mouvementé même ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts à faire face aux Decepticons *-* Puis à la suite de l'histoire bien-sûr car vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises même si elle suit l'histoire de base de TF5.

Petite mention spéciale à Robotfan et à sa fanfiction sur RID que je trouve vraiment géniale ! :3 Jetez un œil à ses œuvres, vous ne le regretterez pas ! C'est de là que sort la mention du Decepticon Fracture haha

VP


	5. Chapitre 5

Nouveau chapitre avec des Decepticons en action ;)

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir car c'est toujours énormément de travail ^^

 **Petit rappel** : Hideaway est mon OC, elle m'appartient tout comme Rixia et Orion qui sont tous sous copyright. Le reste des personnages ne m'appartient absolument pas ! Je ne fais que m'amuser dans cet univers incroyable et titanesque Q-Q

PS : Il y a également un petit easter egg dans ce chapitre que seuls ceux qui me suivent depuis un petit moment pourront comprendre haha

Merci, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS 5** : L'ombre du Destin

Chapitre 5

Cade faisait quelques petites réparations sur des inventions personnelles quand il avait reçu le message du chef Sherman. Personne ne s'y attendait. Pas aujourd'hui ni aucun autre jour d'ailleurs mais pourtant l'alerte était bien réelle et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un simple exercice quotidien.

«Ils sont nombreux ! Il y a des fédéraux avec eux enfin des voitures assez moches, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.» Prévint Sherman via l'interphone de la casse.

«Fait chier !» Maudit Cade en lâchant tous ses outils pour courir à l'extérieur du hangar et prévenir le reste des Autobots avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Des Decepticons avec des humains ! Super, génial, vraiment splendide, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui manquait aujourd'hui. Qu'un groupe de tueur armé jusqu'aux dents ne viennent dans le seul lieu qu'ils pouvaient encore appeler maison.

Une fois dehors, il leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu pour y voir un drone de surveillance survoler la casse très rapidement. Merde ! Ils collaboraient bel et bien ensemble les salopards. Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça après tout ce qui était arrivé aux mains des Decepticons ? Les questions attendront car pour le moment la situation était extrêmement grave. Sherman ne pourra pas les retenir éternellement où peut-être bien qu'il ne les retiendra pas du tout étant donné leur identité Decepticon, surtout si l'armée collaborait avec eux.

«Evacuation ! On a une minute !» Hurla Cade après avoir frappé sa main sur un bouton rouge sur le poteau d'alarme centrale.

Une sonnerie assourdissante retentit dans toute la casse, prévenant ainsi tous les Autobots troublés par toute cette soudaine panique qui n'avaient pas forcément entendu l'alerte précipitée du chef Sherman.

«C'est des fédéraux ! Je les repère à des kilomètres ceux-là ! Je vais pas en tôle, je vais pas aller en tôle !» Pleurnicha allègrement Jimmy en courant comme un fou derrière Cade avec deux sacs à dos vides dans chacune de ses mains. Il ramassa des flingues aliens dans l'un des coffres d'une voiture sous les ordres de son employé puis les fourra dans ses sacs en un temps record même si le stress était intense et qu'il l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement à ses actions accélérées.

«Hey ! T'es dans la vraie vie là, alors cours !» Persifla Cade à Jimmy après avoir vu dans quel état il se trouvait juste parce qu'il avait peur de se faire prendre par les flics. D'un regard noir, il ramassa ses propres sacs puis courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers le centre de la casse où attendaient déjà sûrement les autres.

«Je peux pas aller en tôle ! Je suis trop maigre, je peux pas soulever de la fonte !» Geignit Jimmy, se dandinant derrière l'ex inventeur déjà bien loin devant lui.

De leur côté, les Autobots prenaient rapidement leurs formes alternatives après s'être regroupés au centre de la casse suite à l'alarme affolante, maintenant bien au courant de la situation. Crosshairs, Bumblebee, Drift ainsi que Rixia se mirent côte à côte tandis que Hound aboya des ordres aux autres Transformers nomades pour qu'ils l'aident à ralentir Megatron pendant que les autres s'enfuyaient par l'arrière.

«Protégez Rixia et Orion !» Somma-t-il aux trois robots sous forme de véhicules qui entourèrent immédiatement la fembot pourpre pour mettre en pratique son ordre stricte sans aucune protestation de personne. Hound acquit de fierté puis s'abaissa ensuite pour choisir l'un de ses pistolets adorés qu'il venait tout juste de ressortir du placard après deux ans d'inactivité.

«Aller on se bouge !» Hurla Cade quand il entra dans sa Chevrolet noire sans toit. Il posa son regard effaré sur l'Autobot qui avait choisi un moment comme celui-ci pour choisir ses armes de combat, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus urgent à faire.

«Mhm, celui-là, non, celui-là ! Ah ouais, j'en connais qui vont souffrir ! Vas-y roule Cade ! Je vais les occuper.» Hound activa ses deux blasters d'un mouvement de ses poignets.

Il roula son cigare dans sa bouche en le passant d'un coin à l'autre puis se leva pour faire face à son destin avec un autre Transformer qui avait décidé de rester avec lui pour se battre avec les Decepticons et lui prêter mains fortes.

«Joue pas aux héros, Hound ! On dégage !» Réprimanda sévèrement Cade en tournoyant sa main en l'air pour désigner l'ensemble des Autobots. Hors de question qu'il abandonne un géant de métal à un sort pire que la mort, pas sous son commandement en tout cas.

«Hey attendez ! Ne me laissez pas ! Si vous me laissez, ils prennent Squeaks !» S'affola Izabella qui venait tout juste de courir à leur rencontre après avoir ramassé l'intégralité de ses maigres affaires personnelles. En disant cela, elle pointa un doigt ganté sur son ami robotique aux grosses optiques qui regardait curieusement autour de lui en laissant sortir des sons s'apparentant à de l'émerveillement.

«Oublie Squeaks ! C'est un survivor !» Gueula Jimmy à s'en perdre la voix déjà assis sur le siège passager dans le mode alternatif de Drift.

D'un tapotement frénétique sur le tableau de bord de l'Autobot noir et rouge, il démarra furieusement son moteur puis dérapa à toutes blindes dans les couloirs de la casse suivit par Crosshairs, Rixia ainsi que Bumblebee.

Cade soupira de frustration mais fit quand même signe à Izabella et à son copain bleu de monter dans sa voiture pour fuir avec eux même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle reste ici pour être retrouvée par les autorités étant donné qu'ils travaillaient avec les Decepticons maintenant. En y réfléchissant, il se rendit vite compte que cela aurait été une terrible erreur de la laisser là avec Squeaks. Il enfonça son pied sur la pédale d'accélération quand Hound et l'autre Cybertronien jaune lui ordonnèrent de prendre la fuite derrière les Autobots déjà proche de la carrière.

Et presque au même moment, un hélicoptère de la TRF survola la casse pour filmer en direct deux Decepticons d'ores et déjà sur place. Il s'agissait de Dreadbot et de Bonecrusher. Les deux robots se transformèrent puis jetèrent un coup d'œil panoramique pour voir qui il restait car la plupart des Autobots avaient déjà fuis la queue entre les jambes apparemment, sauf un tout gros et un jaune en forme de pelleteuse.

«Ils se sont fait la malle !» Remarqua Mohawk, rapidement suivit par Nitro Zeus qui venait d'atterrir à côté de lui en rétractant ses ailes dans son dos.

«J'en défonçais plus que ça en prison !» Grogna ce dernier, les poings serrés à ses côtés.

Son unique œil rouge scanna la zone puis il tomba sur son chef Megatron à un genou sur le sol qui tenait la tête d'un ancien Decepticon mort au combat dans sa main gauche. Puisqu'il avait été créé par Ksi à partir des restes de Shockwave, Nitro Zeus ne pouvait pas connaître l'identité de ce Cybertronien ni même de la plupart des Autobots mais il n'en avait que faire. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait s'était de se battre avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui !

«La fin est proche, mon vieil ami perfide.» S'exprima enfin Megatron dans sa voix graveleuse tout en tenant la tête de Starscream entre ses doigts. Il passa son pouce sur le menton du Decepticon déconnecté puis reprit d'un léger grognement contrarié ; «quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas voir ça.»

«Je vais te massacrer, Megatron !» Brama Hound après avoir fait une roulade sur le sol entre les nombreuses voitures de la casse tous flingues sortis. Il leva ses deux guns face au tyran métallique qui suite à sa menace avait glissé son masque sur sa bouche, prêt à en finir avec cet Autobot inconscient du danger qui planait sur lui.

Mais il s'effondra sur le sol d'un cri de colère lorsqu'il reçut des tirs dans les genoux et les épaules. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'activer son canon à plasma pour répliquer que d'autres tirs lui frappèrent le dos et explosèrent certaines de ses plaques protectrices. Cet Autobot en surpoids ne savait pas du tout à qui il avait à faire ! Megatron roula en arrière puis se remit à ses pieds tout en chargeant son arme de bras pour ensuite tirer deux coups de blaster sur Hound qui vola à plusieurs mètres plus loin dans une impressionnante explosion.

«Où sont-ils ?! Où est-elle !» Réclama rudement Megatron en s'approchant du bot au sol encore sonné par la terrible réplique inattendue.

«N'espère pas obtenir de réponse ! Tu ne mettras jamais la main sur elle ni personne d'autre !» Renchérit Hound d'un gémissement peiné mais avant que Megatron ne lui attribue le coup de grâce, il reprit son gun abandonné sur le sol puis lui tira dans l'épaule pour le déstabiliser afin qu'il reprenne l'avantage dans ce combat.

Avec Cade et les autres, ils passaient par la voie rapide pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de leurs ennemis communs encore occupés avec Hound et Trench. Ils avaient heureusement un plan de secours au cas où ce jour arriverait. Il fallait juste qu'ils rejoignent la petite ville aux abords du parc des Badlands pour mettre en œuvre leur plan B quand les Decepticons arriveront.

Plus que quelques mètres et ils y étaient, l'adrénaline dans leurs cœurs et leurs Sparks.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient malheureusement fût le petit dispositif de pistage encore et toujours collé à l'aile arrière de Bumblebee. Ce dispositif permettait à la TRF et plus particulièrement à William Lennox de les suivre à la trace et d'indiquer leurs positions à leurs alliés temporaires. Il fallait juste qu'ils récupèrent le talisman pour connaître l'emplacement de cette fichue arme dévastatrice et après ils pourront décimer les Decepticons un par un.

«Chacun à son poste. Grouillez-vous !» Ordonna Cade en travers son talkie-walkie connecté aux Autobots maintenant derrière lui.

Ils pénétrèrent tous dans cette ville fantôme où seul un vieillard profitait des rayons chauds du soleil matinal, les virevoltants passant tranquillement la route inutilisée depuis des lustres.

Cade abandonna sa voiture au milieu du croisement puis sortit avec Izabella, Jimmy et Squeaks. Il scruta minutieusement la zone du regard derrière ses lunettes de soleil tout en gardant une bonne prise sur son talkie-walkie en attendant que les Autobots ne prennent leur place attribuée dans la ville abandonnée. Rixia était la première à se transformer en robot, une main protectrice sur son châssis tandis qu'elle examinait son environnement.

«Toi aussi l'épave, va te cacher !» Conseilla Cade en tapotant la tête de Squeaks quand il passa à côté de lui pour rejoindre le bâtiment d'en face, Izabella sur ses traces avec Jimmy.

Crosshairs, Drift et Bumblebee prirent à leur tour leurs formes robotiques aux côtés de la fembot tendue mais parée au combat à venir. Elle ne tarda pas à glisser sa visière pour couvrir ses optiques du soleil de plomb pendant que ses congénères prirent eux aussi leurs nouvelles marques. Ils avaient déjà fait cet entraînement à mainte reprise mais de le réaliser en vrai était une toute autre histoire ! Surtout avec des Decepticons et la TRF aux fesses.

«Les Decepticons s'amènent …» Remarqua Drift, ses précieuses lames tenues fermement dans ses mains.

«Bon, on a plus qu'à regagner nos planques.» Crosshairs renifla en haussant les épaules.

Il plaça ses lunettes colorées sur ses optiques quand Drift tournoya sur lui-même pour décrocher du bout d'une lame le petit dispositif clandestin accroché au scout incrédule. Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'épée où ce petit appareil diabolique clignotait rapidement, signe qu'ils étaient non seulement suivit mais en plus à l'écoute !

«Oh non, il manquait plus que ça. Merde !» Maudit crûment Rixia, perdant le dernier brin de calme en elle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que des Decepticons venaient à leur rencontre mais plutôt le fait qu'elle n'était plus toute seule durant les combats et qu'elle devait protéger Orion à tout prix, voilà ce qui la stressait tellement.

«C'est quoi ça ? Le traceur va les conduire jusqu'ici ! Faudrait que tu grandisses un peu !» S'énerva brutalement Crosshairs en retirant ses lunettes de ses optiques pour regarder l'éclaireur également abasourdi par cette découverte.

«Oh crotte !» Les optiques de Bumblebee s'écarquillèrent.

Il fût ensuite rudement poussé à l'épaule par l'Autobot en colère pour son incapacité mais Rixia se mit en travers les deux pour ne pas qu'ils se battent inutilement alors qu'il y avait bien plus important à faire. Comme par exemple, ne pas rester en plein milieu du chemin alors qu'une vague de Decepticons s'approchaient à toutes vitesses !

«On se calme ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Mettons-nous plutôt en position pour accueillir nos invités surprises.» Renchérit Rixia, un bras toujours posé contre le châssis de Crosshairs qui fusillait le jeune éclaireur du regard.

«T'as de la chance que ta môman est là pour te sauver les miches ! Mais la prochaine fois, fais gaffe à toi !» Menaça tranquillement ce dernier en mettant deux doigts face à ses optiques puis en les jetant ensuite vers Bumblebee qui se contenta de lever les optiques au ciel à cette dernière remarque stupide et puéril.

Heureusement que les Dinobots étaient là pour ralentir le cortège de Decepticons et d'humains. Les gigantesques dinosaures métalliques chargèrent les véhicules SUV noirs pour les écraser et les faire sortir de la route mais certains réussirent tout de même à franchir cet impressionnant barrage. Quelque uns furent empalés sur les trois cornes de Slug, d'autres mâchouillés dans la gueule de Grimlock mais tous les Decepticons passèrent pendant que les Dinobots étaient occupés avec les membres de la TRF.

Santos était terriblement déçu et enragé. De loin avec deux trois camionnettes et le Major Lennox, ils ne pouvaient qu'assister impuissant au carnage des Transformers préhistoriques. C'était tous ses hommes et ils avaient péris alors qu'ils ne faisaient qu'escorter les Decepticons jusqu'à ce maudit talisman que détenait Yeager. Il était fou de rage mais il n'allait certainement pas abandonner les opérations et encore moins laisser les Autobots s'en sortir comme ça.

A son ordre, ses hommes firent s'envoler des drones spécialement conçus pour cette mission de haute surveillance. Une dizaine d'engins à hélices super sophistiqués décollèrent des camionnettes blindées pour venir inspecter la ville par les voies aériennes pendant que les Decepticons engageront le combat avec les Autobots sur place.

Izabella et Jimmy attendaient patiemment à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment à l'abandon alors que Cade, lui, s'activait dehors pour tendre des câbles reliés à des bombes cachées un peu partout sur la route principale. Il ne manquait plus qu'un appât et il avait sa petite idée. Il se cacha rapidement derrière un muret en lâchant les bobines sur le sol pour récupérer son gun alien au moment où les véhicules menaçants étaient en vue à l'horizon. D'un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que plus personne n'était dehors, Cade s'allongea le plus discrètement possible contre le mur de pierre.

«Autobots, à vos marques.» Prévint-il en chuchotant dans son talkie-walkie, les yeux rivés sur une voiture de police Mustang avec les gyrophares clignotants.

«Hey Cade, tu m'en veux pas si je me casse ?» S'agita Wheelie à la fenêtre brisée, tout tremblant de peur. Il renversa quelques bouteilles sur le sol sans faire exprès puis il récolta un regard agacé de l'humain en échange qui l'ignora délibérément.

«Vous attaquez quand je le dis.» Poursuivit Cade dans la communication quant au loin les Decepticons entamèrent leurs longues et impressionnantes transformations. C'était presque le moment, presque … Il ne manquait plus que quelques pas.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu hélas.

Les sourcils de Cade se creusèrent quand une moto noire et rouge zigzagua tranquillement entre les Decepticons déjà en mode robotique, son moteur vrombissant agressivement à ses oreilles. Il n'avait encore jamais vu ce Decepticon, ni à la télévision ni dans les journaux. L'engin s'arrêta au niveau d'un petit Cybertronien avec une crête verte ainsi qu'une chaîne autour du cou et sans crier gare, une épaisse fumée blanche se dégagea du corps mécanique du modèle Ducati.

Cet épais brouillard engloba la totalité des Decepticons et même Megatron qui ne semblait pas perturbé par ça. Bien au contraire, il se laissa tranquillement sombrer dans cette fumée blanche qui avait pour seul but de les camoufler aux yeux de tous. Cade cligna des yeux, quelque peu déstabilisé par ce soudain revirement de situation mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes tout comme les Autobots planqués un peu partout dans la ville.

 _Hail hail …_

Avait-il correctement entendu ? C'était comme le début d'une chanson mais dans des tonalités différentes.

 _What's the matter with your head ?_

Un vent d'effroi balaya Cade quand il reconnut enfin les premières paroles de cette chanson des années 70. Mais les notes étaient différentes et ralenties, comme si quelqu'un avait traficoté les tonalités normalement bien plus joyeuses en quelque chose de plus morbide et sombre. Il ressentit un frisson dans son dos quand la musique continua de jouer.

 _What's the matter with your mind ?_

Il bloqua son souffle dans sa gorge puis reprit une bonne prise sur son arme lorsqu'une forme svelte sortit lentement du brouillard. Un Transformer avec des formes élancées marchait dans leur direction et la musique rétro venait de cette chose noire et rouge aux optiques violettes brillantes. Son corps comportait plusieurs plaques de métal qui finissaient en pointes ainsi que de grandes épines menaçantes dans son dos mais le pire du pire fût le comportement de cet alien de métal.

 _Nothin' the matter with your head !_

 _Baby find it, come on and find it !_

La créature d'apparence féminine se déhanchait au rythme de la musique qui maintenant avait repris le bon rythme et les bonnes sonorités. Oui, elle dansait, ou quelque chose qui se rapproche de la danse car ce n'était que des jeux de jambes.

 _Come and get your love !_

 _Come and get your love !_

C'était horrifique, même pour Cade.

Cette ambiance qu'elle avait créée, cette façon de bouger, cette chanson qui n'allait absolument pas avec la situation actuelle … Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait la boule au ventre ni pourquoi il se sentait aussi effrayé mais jamais il n'avait ressenti une sensation aussi désagréable de sa vie. Il avait presque envie de vomir car son estomac se rebellait violemment.

 _Hail ! Hail ?_

 _Don't you feel right, baby ?_

«Cade, méfiez-vous. C'est Hideaway. C'est une hypnotiseuse qui emploie des phéromones toxiques pour maitriser ses proies. Les effets sont différents chez les humains que chez les Cybertroniens. Cela vous donnera des nausées si vous les respirez.» Expliqua soudainement Rixia en travers le talkie-walkie, le sortant de sa transe passagère et de son malaise incompréhensible. Ceci explique donc cela.

Il ne lui répondit pas car ses yeux étaient maintenant fixés sur les robots bien plus grands que la fembot noire et rouge qui sortaient calmement de la fumée en dansant sur sa chanson. Cinq Decepticons plus Megatron, ils allaient avoir beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui pour s'en débarrasser. Mais il gardait une petite crainte au sujet d'Hideaway, une drôle d'appréhension dans son bas-ventre pour être un peu plus précis. Quelque chose lui disait que cette dernière sera particulièrement redoutable, une simple intuition.

«Oh yes, les Decepticons sont dans la place et avec classe !» Chantonna joyeusement Mohawk aux côtés d'Hideaway qui ne réagissait pas du tout à sa présence invasive.

«Ça sent la baston !» Nitro Zeus fracassa son poing dans la paume de sa main.

Il avait hâte de commencer les hostilités ! Il fût brutalement bousculé par Barricade après qu'il complimenta l'apparence séduisante d'Hideaway. D'un regard noir pour avoir osé dire ça à sa concubine devant lui, le mauvais flic activa ses armes de bras puis suivit de près la fembot toujours étrangement impassible.

«Je vais tous les fumer !» Ricana bêtement Mohawk quand il grimpa sur un lampadaire pour avoir un meilleur aperçut de la ville déserte, une main couvrant ses optiques face au soleil brulant en sens inverse.

«Fouillez la ville ! Ils sont ici …» Grogna froidement Megatron en retirant le masque de sa bouche, dents pointues apparentes. Il parlait bien évidemment du talisman et de la descendance du Prime.

Il posa ensuite ses optiques rougeoyantes sur Dreadbot qui venait d'escalader un bâtiment puis ensuite sur la fembot qui déambulait sereinement dans les ruelles avec pour compagnie Barricade. C'était l'un de ses meilleurs atouts et il savait parfaitement de quoi elle était capable alors il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ses performances au combat. Un lent sourire vicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres puis il retourna à ses propres recherches.

«Alors, on fume ou on fume pas ? On attend quoi ?» S'excita Mohawk sur son poteau, ses optiques surexcitées sur le chef tyrannique à quelques mètres de lui.

Au passage, il offrit sans raison apparente un doigt d'honneur à la fembot quand elle posa son regard indifférent sur lui, rigolant à tue-tête parce qu'elle ne réagit même pas à son insulte. Sauf qu'après ce geste elle le fixa sans arrêt et que le malaise s'installa dans son Spark à ce regard pénétrant.

Il y eu un gros bruit de tôle froissée au moment où le vent souffla une plaque de métal posée à la verticale en plein milieu du chemin, celle qui cachait Squeaks. Le petit Cybertronien leva tout doucement ses optiques craintives vers les grands robots menaçants puis laissa sortir un petit son mécanique de peur, terrorisé par eux et leurs apparences redoutables.

«Vient par-là, jeune crétin !» Aboya sévèrement Megatron quand il vit Squeaks tout tremblotant. Le petit robot scooter s'avança tranquillement vers lui comme il le lui demandait sans jamais réellement se poser la question si c'était une bonne idée ou non.

«Regardez-moi ce petit bâtard bleu à roulettes !» Se moqua Mohawk quand le minicon arriva aux pieds de son chef qui s'empressa de le ramasser par la tête entre ses doigts griffus.

«Oh qu'il est pas beau le petit blaireau !» S'exclama Nitro Zeus d'un frisson de dégoût au moment où les grosses optiques bleues du Cybertronien se posèrent innocemment sur lui. Il avait l'impression que cette chose allait lui aspirer l'âme d'une seconde à l'autre ! Alors il posa rapidement sa main pour couvrir sa seule optique avant qu'il ne soit dévoré tout cru par cette chose machiavélique.

«Tu es imprégné de leur odeur répugnante ! Ecœurant !» Commenta rudement Megatron d'une grimace répugnée en tenant le mini robot à une distance de sécurité de son visage. Cette odeur le dégoutait tellement qu'il risquait encore de vider son réservoir sur le sol devant ses fidèles.

Et à cette phrase de trop, Izabella décida qu'elle en avait assez. Ignorant volontairement Bumblebee qui lui demandait de rester cachée, elle se précipita à toute vitesse vers le groupe de robots au milieu de la rue qui se moquaient de son pauvre petit Squeaks adoré. D'un pas décidé et d'une expression furieuse sur ses traits de visage, elle serra fermement les poings tandis qu'elle se rapprochait d'eux sans une seule once de peur, prête à leur faire leur fête.

«Hey ! Pose-le par terre !» Hurla-t-elle obstinément.

«Oh non … Non non non !» Cade suivit du regard la jeune fille inconsciente qui se dirigeait vers les aliens avec son petit sac en bandoulière sur son épaule.

Qu'avait-elle exactement en tête ?! Elle était complètement folle ou quoi ? Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, quelque chose lui attrapa le bras et serra fortement son biceps.

«Argh !» Gémit-il plus de peur que de mal.

En baissant les yeux sur son bras il vit qu'il s'agissait du talisman que l'ancien Cybertronien avait voulu lui confier, des sortes de bras entourant son bras qui ne semblaient plus vouloir le lâcher de sitôt. Il décida de se pencher sur la question plus tard parce que là la situation devenait très tendue avec les Decepticons.

«Mais c'est qu'elle se croit forte avec ses nattes !» Rigola Mohawk en voyant la petite humaine aux cheveux noirs s'approcher d'eux.

«Va en enfer !» Rétorqua-t-elle vivement sans jamais détourner les yeux de Squeaks maintenu entre les griffes acérées du tyran argent. Elle avait terriblement peur pour son ami plus qu'elle n'avait peur pour sa vie en agressant verbalement les Decepticons.

«Cette planète, c'est l'enfer !» Répondit Megatron en grinçant des dents à cette humaine irrespectueuse.

Sa patience avait des limites et elle jouait avec les quelques nerfs qui lui restaient. Cachée dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment et dos au mur, Hideaway observait silencieusement la scène qui se déroulait juste sous ses optiques avec une lueur de convoitise brillante dans son regard froid et méprisable.

«Pose-le par terre tout de suite ! Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?!» Tempêta Izabella de plus en plus proche de Megatron imperturbable par ses menaces en l'air.

«Je vais la buter. Sa voix est insupportable !» Gémit Barricade à gauche de Nitro Zeus qui se couvrait encore et toujours l'optique par peur d'être aspiré par le petit Cybertronien bleu. D'un petit gémissement exaspéré, le Decepticon noir et blanc posa ses mains contre ses audios pour couvrir la voix agaçante de l'humaine avant qu'il ne l'écrase sans le consentement de son chef.

«Hey ! Stop ! Arrête !» Cade, après avoir abandonné l'idée de retirer le talisman de son bras, reprit son gun alien en main puis sortit de sa cachette pour venir protéger Izabella de la colère des Decepticons.

«Cade Yeager ! Il me faut ce talisman !» Interpela Megatron une fois qu'il vit l'humain qu'il recherchait dans la ruelle. Il jeta sans ménagement Squeaks sur le sol puis se tourna vers la petite créature visqueuse qui détenait son précieux artefact mais qui n'était pas prêt à coopérer apparemment car il lui tira dans l'épaule en réponse à sa demande pourtant polie.

Aussitôt qu'il reçut le coup qu'une énorme secousse les balayèrent tous de leurs pieds dans une spectaculaire explosion de débris et de flammes. Cade venait d'activer les bombes pour pouvoir espérer récupérer la gamine impétueuse saine et sauve pendant le court moment de répit. Alors que les Decepticons volaient dans tous les sens entièrement recouverts de vives flammes, il se précipita sur Izabella pour l'attraper par le bras et la tirer de retour à la sécurité avec Squeaks.

«On joue pas les kamikazes ici ! T'es qui pour aller engueuler un Decepticon ?!» Réprimanda farouchement Cade encore sous le choc de l'audace sans limite d'Izabella.

Les deux coururent derrière un bâtiment tandis que les Decepticons se relevaient difficilement du sol, à leur poursuite après que Megatron leur ordonna de les attraper mort ou vif.

Izabella s'effondra sur l'herbe quand la Mustang dérapa juste en face d'elle pour lui barrer la route, les vibrations de son moteur agressif résonnantes dans sa poitrine au rythme effréné de son cœur. Cade la récupéra rapidement puis l'entraîna avec lui dans une autre ruelle en tirant sur la Mustang qui leur roulait après pour tenter de le ralentir. L'adolescente laissa sortir un angoissant cri lorsque les voitures derrière elles volèrent violemment dans les airs après que Megatron tira dessus avec son canon à plasma.

Décidément, ils étaient déterminés à récupérer ce stupide talisman et les tuer sans le moindre scrupule !

«Mains en l'air !» Ordonna Barricade à nouveau en forme robotique mais un Dinobot arriva au même moment et le renversa sans difficulté avec sa queue reptilienne mécanique. Il grogna quand il atterrit durement dans le bâtiment voisin, sa vision s'estompant un peu après ce terrible coup douloureux.

Grimlock rugit haut et fort puis laissa sortir de grandes flammes de sa gueule en protégeant ses amis humains derrière sa patte de la colère des Decepticons. Il attrapa le pied de Barricade dans sa gueule en resserrant ses dents dans le métal jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un craquement satisfaisant suivit d'un hurlement de douleur de la part du propriétaire. Il balança le bot loin puis s'occupa ensuite de Dreadbot qui essayait de secourir son allié mais qui atterrit malheureusement lui aussi dans la gueule du tyrannosaure sans pitié.

Pendant que Grimlock s'occupait des deux Decepticons, Hideaway se tenait sur le toit qui surplombait la scène particulièrement intéressante à regarder. Inexpressive comme toujours, elle fixa ses optiques violettes sur Barricade qui peinait à s'éloigner du Dinobot en rogne sans la moindre compassion en elle-même s'il s'agissait de son favori. Elle s'éloigna silencieusement avant que le dinosaure de métal ne s'en prenne à elle.

«Et une jambe !» Drift glissa sur le sol pour couper l'une des jambes de Bonecrusher qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de répliquer face aux attaques combinées du Samouraï et de Crosshairs.

«Toucher !» S'esclaffa l'Autobot vert et noir après avoir fait un saut périlleux dans les airs et tiré en plein milieu de la poitrine du Decepticon étourdi qui s'écrasa contre le mur derrière lui. Il roula sur le sol puis se redressa à genoux pour viser sa tête et ses épaules pendant que Drift découpait d'autres parties.

«La tête d'alouette !» Mystifia Drift qui d'un coup de lame, trancha la tête de Bonecrusher avant même qu'il ne s'écroule entièrement sur le sol. Il tournoya gracieusement sa lame ensanglantée dans les airs puis reprit d'un froncement de sourcils ; «plus mort que ça tu meurs !»

Megatron voulu tirer sur Drift et Crosshairs mais une puissante charge au sol le renversa de ses pieds pour la seconde fois sauf que cette-fois ci ce n'était pas une bombe mais Rixia, qui venait tout juste d'apparaître. La fembot retira rapidement sa lame du sol alors que ses optiques étaient sur la forme du chef tyrannique encore secoué par cette décharge au sol. Elle glissa sa visière et son masque sur sa bouche pour s'apprêter à engager un combat au corps à corps avec Megatron comme une fois sur Cybertron mais quelque chose la frappa violemment dans le dos.

«Hey ! Ne serait-ce pas la gazelle du Prime ? Je vais te découper en morceaux ma jolie !» Ricana Nitro Zeus qui clouait Rixia au sol, son pistolet coincé entre les plaques de dos de la fembot. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse lui faire le moindre mal, il fût balancé sur le côté par le bras de cette dernière qui récupéra promptement son épée pour lui couper un membre, n'importe lequel, mais au moins en finir avec cet imbécile.

«Decepticons ! Replis !» Ordonna Megatron quand il comprit que déjà deux de ses acolytes avaient été tués.

Il activa ses réacteurs de jambes puis s'envola dans les airs suivit par Nitro Zeus et Barricade mais il manquait les deux motos. D'un profond grognement lassé, le chef des Decepticons atterrit sur un bâtiment voisin puis inspecta la zone du regard pour voir où se trouvaient la fembot et l'autre crétin à la crête verte qui ne servait strictement à rien.

«Meg ? Gatron ? Arrête de jouer ! Vous êtes où ?» Mohawk se percha sur une voiture après être sorti de sa cachette. Il avait eu la frousse de sa vie, surtout quand l'autre dinosaure géant était venu pour les croquer. Alors il avait tout simplement préféré se cacher dans un parking en attendant que ça se calme dehors.

Mohawk retourna tranquillement dans ce parking à l'abandon où la pénombre le camouflait des Autobots à l'extérieur. Il joua nerveusement avec ses six doigts tandis qu'il cherchait un moyen de s'échapper et de rejoindre le reste de la bande sans se faire remarquer. Il sursauta quand quelque chose tomba sur le sol et que le bruit de cet objet résonna autour de lui, l'empêchant de savoir d'où cela venait exactement. Son Spark se mit à pulser beaucoup plus rapidement alors que la terreur glissait sur lui comme un serpent, ayant l'impression que quelque chose était tapit dans l'ombre et le fixait intensément.

«Hidy ? C'est toi ? Arrête, c'est pas marrant !» Gémit Mohawk de peur, ses jambes grelottantes.

Il ne savait pas que Bumblebee était également là, derrière un poteau avec son blaster allumé. Le jeune scout restait dos contre le mur pour que le Decepticon ne le voie pas et qu'il n'essaie pas de prendre la fuite. Au moment où il s'apprêta à lui tirer dessus pour en finir avec lui, quelque chose attira son attention, quelque chose d'effroyable.

Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent et son vocaliser se serra violemment. Prit par la terreur et incapable de bouger, il resta contre ce poteau tout en tenant précieusement son canon contre son châssis alors que la créature monstrueuse s'approchait silencieusement de Mohawk inconscient du danger qui planait derrière lui. Bee envoya une prière silencieuse à Primus pour ne pas que cette chose l'aperçoive et ne s'en prenne à lui. Il connaissait cette horreur, il avait déjà eu à faire avec elle à l'époque mais il ne pensait pas la revoir un jour sous cette forme.

Mohawk glapit subitement quand quelque chose l'écrasa violemment au sol. La pression sur son dos était si forte que le métal craqua douloureusement jusqu'à ce que l'energon ne vole dans toutes les directions possibles.

Bumblebee plaqua vite sa main à l'endroit où était supposée être sa bouche pour étouffer les moindres bruits qui risquaient de sortir et ainsi d'alerter sa présence. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, ni même quand quelques gouttes d'energon de Mohawk vola sur sa carrosserie jaune ou quand le Decepticon laissa plusieurs hurlements étranglés sortir de sa bouche.

C'était atroce, un véritable cauchemar qui recommençait.

Il y eu un dernier craquement écœurant puis ensuite, plus aucun bruit, le silence total. Il n'osait pas regarder derrière le poteau par peur de voir le carnage et les restes du pauvre Mohawk qui n'avait rien pu faire pour se défendre. Il pouvait juste entendre le bruit des gouttes d'energon sur le sol du parking en échos sur les murs autour de lui comme un véritable film d'horreur. Il tressaillit légèrement quand la tête de Mohawk roula jusqu'à sa position avec une éternelle grimace horrifiée sur son visage.

Il entendit ensuite le bruissement mécanique qui signifiait que la créature avait repris une forme robotique, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à partir. Il attendit quelques secondes de plus jusqu'à qu'il soit sûr à cent pour cent que le Decepticon n'était plus dans les parages avant de sortir de sa cachette pour s'autoriser un coup d'œil avisé. D'une légère grimace aux restes de Mohawk écrasés sur le sol, Bumblebee se glissa rapidement à l'extérieur pour rejoindre les autres et éventuellement les prévenir du danger qui rôdait dans les parages même s'ils devaient déjà être au courant.

Tout le temps qu'il courait dans la ruelle, il se demandait encore et encore pourquoi l'armée des humains avait choisis de la libérer de prison après tout ce qu'elle avait fait ! Après ce qu'elle avait fait endurée à Sunstreaker, Sideswipe et tant d'autres … Sachant de quoi elle était capable de faire.

De leur côté, Cade, Izabella et Jimmy venaient tout juste de monter les escaliers de l'église pour se mettre à l'abri des drones qui patrouillaient à l'extérieur. Ils étaient à leur recherche maintenant que les Decepticons avaient abandonné la partie, enfin presque tous. Barricade sillonnait encore les rues et Megatron se tenait juste à un kilomètre plus loin en attendant la réapparition de l'un de ses fidèles qu'il ne souhaitait pas abandonner pour une raison qui échappait à Cade.

Qu'avait-elle de si spécial ?

Malheureusement la TRF derrière les commandes avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Les drones étaient munis de flingues et ils utilisèrent les munitions pour briser les vitraux et pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'église pour espérer coincer Yeager et son groupe. Ils arrivèrent à leur échapper en grimpant un étage plus haut pendant que Cade répliquait avec son gun alien pour mettre certains drones hors services jusqu'à une pièce.

«Cachez-vous là !» Cade referma la porte en métal derrière lui avant qu'un des drones de surveillances ne la franchisse.

«Vite, vite vite !» S'affola Izabella tout en sautillant nerveusement sur ses pieds et en agitant frénétiquement ses bras en l'air. Elle avait tellement les pétoches ! Bien plus avec le matériel humain qu'avec les Decepticons de tout à l'heure qui auraient facilement pu la tuer.

Tandis qu'ils se cachaient tous contre les murs et que Jimmy pétait littéralement un câble, des tirs venant de tous les côtés retentirent jusqu'à ce que le crépi ne s'effondre et ne laisse les humains sans aucune protection ou lieu pour se mettre à terre. Une fois tous à nouveau sur pied pour fuir le danger présent, Jimmy, Izabella et Cade redescendirent les nombreux étages pour trouver un autre endroit où se cacher des drones impitoyables de la TRF.

«On se cache, on se cache !» Chuchota fortement Cade en faisant signes aux deux autres de se planquer dans la baignoire et sous les lits.

Les drones utilisaient la chaleur thermique et la reconnaissance faciale donc s'ils restaient suffisamment longtemps dans leurs cachettes respectives, peut-être que cela suffirait à les éloigner…

L'un des drones contrôlé par Santos en personne reconnut immédiatement le visage de Cade qui se cachait très mal derrière un lit sans matelas. Il fonça droit sur lui en évitant les tirs qui venaient dans sa direction puis le frappa droit dans la poitrine en les faisant tous deux basculés sur le matelas contre le mur du fond. Cade réussit tant bien que mal à jeter l'engin loin de sa poitrine et sur le sol mais le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle et ses esprits, Izabella avait déjà bondit sur le drone fumant avec une tige en métal.

Elle la fracassa sur la machine puis d'un cri de rage, enfonça la pointe dans le corps et les circuits de cette dernière afin qu'il ne s'envole définitivement plus. D'un léger sourire tremblant mais fier, Izabella se tourna vers Cade pour l'aider à se relever mais malheureusement un autre drone venait tout juste d'arriver dans la pièce remplie de décombres divers. Ses hélices faisaient un bruit assourdissant un peu comme un insecte qui volait mais en dix fois plus fort et c'était très désagréable aux oreilles des humains.

Prit d'un soudain élan de courage, Jimmy se jeta dans la trajectoire du laser du drone pour protéger Cade des éventuels tirs. Il leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête tandis que son employeur lui criait de s'éloigner car c'était une très mauvaise idée mais pour une fois, il ne l'écouta pas. Car son courage lui donnait des ailes. C'était à reconnaissance faciale donc si Cade se mettait derrière lui, le drone ne tirera pas, non ?

«Oh bordel de merde !» Hurla Jimmy, les yeux écarquillés lorsque le drone devant lui arma son canon et lui tira dessus, le faisant voler en arrière en travers le mur qui céda sous son poids.

«Je te l'avais dit.» Soupira Cade en abattant le drone d'un coup de son gun.

Si seulement il l'avait écouté au lieu de n'en faire qu'à sa tête comme toujours ! Il entendit Izabella crier de peur et d'inquiétude pour Jimmy puis les deux se précipitèrent aux côtés de l'homme gémissant pitoyablement allongé sur le sol de l'ancienne salle de bain, non loin des WC dégueulasses.

«Hey, ça va ?» Cade baissa les yeux sur son loubard un peu naïf sur les bords qui était recouvert de débris et de morceaux de bois.

Jimmy redressa péniblement la tête pour regarder l'homme qu'il considérait comme un ami proche, les lunettes encrassées par la poussière et une main sur le torse à l'endroit où il avait été touché par le tir du drone. Il respirait rapidement car il sentait la vie s'écouler lentement hors de lui, Izabella à genoux à ses côtés qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

«Cade … Faut que tu saches … Je t'aime mec !» Avoua lentement ce dernier. Il avait besoin de lui dire que malgré qu'il s'en prenait toujours plein la figure avec lui qu'il avait appris à l'apprécier et le voyait plus qu'un simple employeur. Avant qu'il ne succombe à cette terrible blessure …

«Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ?» Demanda tranquillement Cade d'un froncement de sourcils, nettement moins inquiet à présent.

«Je meurs !» Gémit Jimmy en foudroyant du regard l'homme indifférent à sa souffrance. Il faisait exprès ou quoi ? Il n'avait donc aucune compassion pour lui ? Lui qui pensait qu'ils étaient devenus amis après un an de collaboration pour garder les Autobots en sécurité.

«T'as reçu une balle en caoutchouc, vieux.» Cade leva les sourcils quand Jimmy inspecta la sois disante blessure mortelle. Et effectivement, il n'y avait aucune trace de sang ni même de coupure, absolument rien qui ne mette sa vie en danger comme il le supposait.

«Pas de trou ?» S'étonna Jimmy, les mains tirant son t-shirt multicolore dans tous les sens.

«Pas de trou ! T'as pas de sang, t'as rien du tout. Bon, tu te lèves et t'arrêtes de jouer les héros ?» S'impatienta Cade face aux pitreries du pauvre Jimmy qui avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il l'entendit pleurer derrière lui et dire qu'il avait vraiment senti une balle le traverser mais il n'y prêta pas plus grande attention car maintenant, ils devaient sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Une fois de retour à l'extérieur, ils se précipitèrent le plus rapidement possible dans un immeuble en face avant que d'autres maudits drones de la TRF ne les repèrent parce qu'ils étaient vraiment nombreux dans le coin. Izabella vit du coin de l'œil Crosshairs et Bumblebee se battre férocement avec Barricade, le mauvais flic à la grosse voix effrayante qui en pinçait sévère pour la fembot noire et rouge.

Sans plus tarder, elle suivit les deux gars jusque dans un hall d'entrée assez luxuriant avec un homme de ménage qui nettoyait les sols avec une serpillère … D'ailleurs, que faisait-il ici dans cette ville presque entièrement à l'abandon ? Etrange.

«Ils ont toujours un leader !» Prévint Izzy lorsqu'elle entendit les hélices des drones en approches rapides.

«Ok ! On descend le plus gros et les autres nous lâchent !» Cade tourna à un angle qui menait droit sur un ascenseur, une aubaine pour eux ! Il frappa son poing sur les boutons pour appeler la cabine qui par miracle, était déjà en bas et ouvrit sans délais les portes coulissantes suivit d'un petit tintement de clochette familier. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les trois à l'intérieur, morts de fatigue de courir autant.

«Oh ! Wow merde ! C'est un lutin ?» S'égosilla Jimmy quand il posa les yeux sur un homme de métal qui était dans le coin de la cabine. Ses lunettes manquèrent de peu de basculer de son nez tellement il avait eu peur et sursauté en le voyant ici.

«Eh oh, t'es qui toi ?!» Somma Cade dans le même état de choc que Jimmy et Izabella à ses côtés.

C'était un bien étrange petit bonhomme métallique qui lui rappelait un peu Orion à cause de sa taille semblable à celle d'un adolescent. Sauf qu'il ne datait pas de la dernière pluie pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes.

«Les lutins sont petits, verts, avec de grandes oreilles et je trouve ça insultant !» Rétorqua le robot humanoïde d'une voix noble avec un léger accent british en pointant son index sur Jimmy qui essayait de se fondre dans le décor de l'ascenseur.

«Que regardes-tu petite fille ?» Demanda ensuite le Cybertronien en posant ses optiques bleues inquisitrices sur la jeune fille cachée derrière l'homme adulte proche de la vitre. Il eut un petit tic avec son optique droite quand l'ascenseur s'éleva lentement pour monter aux niveaux supérieurs.

«Quoi ? Toi, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?» Renchérit Cade à la légère, pas du tout impressionné par ce Transformer miniature qui avait des manières de majordome et un regard de cocker.

«Salutation Maître Cade. On m'envoie vous quérir.» Se présenta-t-il ensuite d'une petite révérence polie, un bras dans le dos et l'autre faisant des gestes dédaigneux au plus grand amusement d'Izabella qui se mit à rire à son drôle de comportement ainsi qu'à sa façon de s'exprimer qui ne correspondait plus trop à l'époque actuelle.

«Il veut cueillir quoi ?» Jimmy fronça les sourcils, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris son charabia.

«Qui, moi ?» S'étonna Cade en se désignant de la tête aux pieds, incrédule.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait l'espèce de lutin venu de l'espace ? D'ailleurs, d'où il sortait lui ? En plus il n'aimait pas trop son regard ni son drôle de tic qu'il avait à l'optique droite quand il le fixait. Il ressemblait à un psychopathe avec ces yeux-là …

«Si fait.» Déclara le majordome robotique d'un ton désinvolte qui se tint droit puis qui claqua les talons au sol, au plus grand agacement de l'humain plus costaud. Il jeta ensuite un petit coup d'œil curieux à la fillette derrière le dos de Cade qui le scrutait avec une bouche grande ouverte et des yeux ronds.

«Hein ? Non, non tu vas quérir que dalle !» S'énerva Cade en voulant attraper le robot à la gorge mais celui-ci sortit rapidement de sa trajectoire en armant ses poings vers le haut pour lui mettre quelques bonnes droites.

«Wow wow wow ! Calme ta joie là ! Doucement !» Se plaignit Cade qui se prenait plusieurs coups dans le ventre, le torse et même les jambes.

Le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'il ne pouvait même pas répliquer de la même manière car cette espèce de robot préhistorique avait une agilité indécente et se battait comme un vrai karatéka. Quand enfin il le laissa tranquille sous les plaidoiries d'Izabella et de Jimmy, il secoua sa main douloureuse tandis que le majordome prenait ses distances avec lui.

«C'est vous qui avez commencé !» Rétorqua soudainement le petit Cybertronien en jetant ses bras en l'air comme le ferait la racaille de la cité.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, avant qu'ils n'entrent tous dans l'ascenseur, Rixia venait tout juste d'affronter Dreadbot qui n'avait pas été mis en pièces par Grimlock plus tôt à sa plus grande surprise. Le Decepticon était très agile, mais pas suffisamment pour sortir du chemin de la lame tranchante de la fembot qui d'un coup d'épée lui trancha le bras droit. Les trois autres Autobots faisaient face à Barricade, Nitro Zeus ainsi qu'à Megatron qui avait rejoint le combat contre sa volonté lorsqu'il se rendit compte dans quelle situation compromettante se trouvait ses fidèles sujets.

«Decepticons ! Attrapez cette fembot sur le champ ! Il me la faut vivante !» Rugit leur chef après avoir jeté l'une des lames de Drift de l'autre côté d'un bâtiment. Il était tout simplement fou furieux. Déjà parce que personne ne l'avait écouté quand il avait ordonné le repli et aussi parce qu'ils étaient une fois de plus malmenés par leurs ennemis.

Dreadbot siffla entre ses dents quand des messages d'erreurs multiples flashèrent devant ses optiques rouges, une main autour du membre sectionné dans une piètre tentative de garder le précieux liquide de vie à l'intérieur qui coulait à flot à ses pieds. Il souffrait le martyre mais il était hors de question qu'il déçoive encore une fois son maître adoré. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir une nouvelle fois sur Rixia, Dreadbot se stoppa net puis abandonna le combat pour rejoindre Megatron.

D'un clignement d'optiques perplexes, la fembot se redressa avec son épée tenue dans une main et l'autre transformée en blaster, quelque peu perturbée par ce soudain retrait alors qu'il était vraiment désireux de se venger d'elle pour son bras manquant. Elle posa ses optiques cachées derrière une visière sur le combat qui se déroulait à quelques mètres plus loin avec les Autobots et les Decepticons. Pendant un court lapsus de temps, elle croisa même le regard alarmé de Crosshairs qui venait de tirer sur Nitro Zeus avec ses deux guns.

«Rixia ! Attention !» Beugla ce dernier quand il vit une ombre au-dessus de la fembot en question.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

A suivre …

* * *

Nouveau Cliffhanger. Vos suppositions ?

Btw, la chanson utilisée ici se nomme "Come and get your love" de Redbone ;) L'une de mes préférées !

VP


	6. Chapitre 6

Suiiiite !

Encore un grand merci à ma bêta correctrice !

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS 5** : L'ombre du destin

Chapitre 6

Ses audios sifflaient inconfortablement.

Il fallut du temps à ses optiques pour se rallumer après la foudroyante décharge électrique qui avait traversé l'ensemble de son corps mécanique. Un compte à rebours défilait dans le coin droit de sa vision, le temps qu'il restait jusqu'à la réactivation complète de sa capacité motrice.

Rixia n'était pas sûre mais elle pensait entendre les cris de Drift et de Crosshairs au loin ainsi que les hurlements de colère de Megatron et de ses affreux Decepticons. Le sol tremblait sous son dos à chaque nouvelle chute de robot ou quand un missile frappait un bâtiment durant le combat acharné qui se déroulait à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. Une petite grimace étira ses lèvres à la douleur lancinante dans son étincelle de vie après ce terrible choc électrique.

Après l'avertissement de Crosshairs, Rixia s'était retourné mais une grosse décharge l'immobilisa avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir à son nouvel ennemi. Maintenant la voici clouée au sol et dans l'incapacité de bouger le temps que son compte à rebours soit à zéro. C'était une charge paralysante, exactement le même style qu'elle créait avec son épée sauf que celle-ci était deux fois plus forte et plus violente et ne venait pas d'une arme blanche.

Une fois que ses audios décidèrent enfin à revenir à la normale, c'était comme si tout devenait plus clair autour d'elle et qu'elle pouvait entendre les moindres petits gémissements, les moindres bruissements des plaques d'armure qui s'entre choquaient violemment en arrière-plan.

Bien qu'elle soit encore dans une très grande douleur mais surtout frustrée de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer, Rixia ne craignait pas pour la santé de son petit étincelant bien caché dans le fond de son châssis. Dans la cavité créateur dans laquelle il se trouvait, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Celle-ci était à l'épreuve de tout et même des décharges électriques alors il n'avait absolument rien à craindre.

En revanche, il pouvait ressentir quelques séquelles de cette douleur spasmodique que ressentait actuellement sa créatrice allongée sur le sol. D'un petit gémissement inquiet, le protoforme se colla contre la paroi la plus proche du Spark qui pulsait rapidement dans un mélange d'anxiété, de peur et de souffrance.

«Rixia.»

Cette voix ensorceleuse, elle lui glaçait l'energon.

Rixia baissa le menton pour voir la forme svelte de la fembot noire et rouge à quelques mètres plus loin d'elle, l'auteure de cette attaque surprise par derrière. La fembot dangereuse se tenait sur une pile de voitures cramées avec pour arme une longue lame crochue qui sortait du dos de sa main droite.

Cette vision d'elle était tout bonnement atroce car elle savait de quoi elle était capable une fois sa proie dans l'incapacité de bouger. Ce n'était pas pour rien que tout le monde, même les Decepticons, la redoutait autant.

«Hideaway.» Répondit Rixia d'une voix plate, faisant mine de ne pas avoir peur en soutenant ses optiques défiantes dans les violettes sans vie.

La fembot laissa un sourire mauvais glisser sur ses lèvres puis elle sauta de son perchoir en faisant traîner le bout de sa lame sur le sol dans un crissement pénible et désagréable. Elle marchait tout tranquillement vers l'Autobot pourpre, son regard ne quittant jamais sa proie au sol tandis que les autres bots masculins se battaient ardemment.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de Rixia, son sourire s'agrandissait toujours plus, et encore et encore … Ses optiques violettes impénétrables s'abaissèrent sur la fembot à ses pieds et aussitôt que son sourire apparut, il disparut pour laisser place à son expression platonique habituelle et dérangeante.

«La puissante compagne du Prime … Celle qui a pris les commandes et tenue tête à Megatron, ici sur terre. Et tu n'as même pas pensé à venir me voir en prison ? Que c'est triste.» Ronronna la fembot noire et rouge d'une voix débordante de sarcasme, une lueur sournoise dans son regard.

«Tu es un monstre, Hideaway. Où devrais-je plutôt dire numéro 9 ? Si tu étais en prison, c'était pour une très bonne raison et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.» Rixia sourit puis haussa les sourcils quand l'expression impassible d'Hideaway changea radicalement en quelque chose de plus sombre voir même irritée.

Evidemment que ce n'était pas le moment de chercher l'ex Decepticon, mais elle n'allait certainement pas lui donner la satisfaction de la voir en position d'infériorité.

«Mhm, tu ferais une si belle expérience. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'opportunité de m'amuser avec une fembot, nous sommes si peu nombreuses ! Mais …» Hideaway ne finit pas sa phrase en suspens car elle avait une idée.

Elle rangea subitement sa lame dans son bras puis chevaucha tranquillement Rixia jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit positionnée juste au-dessus de son châssis, les cuisses de chaque côtés de son ventre. D'un fin et griffu doigt, elle traça doucement les contours des vitres tout en rapprochant son visage près de celui de Rixia énervée d'être incapable de se défendre. Un long et lent sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres métalliques d'Hideaway alors qu'elle considérait son ennemie féminine immobile coincée sous ses cuisses.

«Je pourrais peut-être t'amener à mon Maître ? Oh, il serait si fier de moi ! Ou peut-être à Tarn ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était très doué avec la torture de ses victimes et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, ton Sparkmate ressentirait ta douleur ? Malgré les années lumières qui vous séparent ? Ne fait pas cette tête-là, voyons. Quoi qu'il arrive, vous serez bientôt tous morts.» S'amusa la fembot aguicheuse plus petite, se léchant les lèvres quand elle vit la douleur dans les optiques de Rixia à ses mots. Elle poursuivit d'un tout petit ricanement nauséabond tout en levant un doigt à la joue gauche de l'Autobot en colère.

«Mais d'abord il va me falloir la petite créature que tu gardes précieusement dans ton châssis. Je pourrais être tentée de la croquer, mais il la faut pour ce robot qui se fait passer pour un chef. Alors détends-toi, ça ne sera pas long avec moi …» Susurra-t-elle d'une voix séduisante tout en approchant son visage très proche de celui du robot répugnée par sa proximité soudaine.

«Ta place n'est pas en prison. Ton sort devrait être la mort ! Pour toutes les vies innocentes que tu as prises juste pour satisfaire tes plaisirs égoïstes !» Grogna furieusement Rixia en travers ses dents, de plus en plus enragée de ne pas pouvoir se battre pour venger ses confrères.

Elle commençait à se sentir étourdie à cause des phéromones toxiques qu'Hideaway dégageait continuellement mais fort heureusement, cela n'avait pas l'effet escompté car elle était déjà liée à Optimus. Ces phéromones avaient pour but d'étourdir la proie en utilisant un parfum d'attraction qui fonctionnait particulièrement bien sur les robots seuls.

En mélangeant à cela le comportement sensuel de la fembot ainsi que son physique vous obtenez un parfait cocktail mortelle qui n'échouait malheureusement presque jamais. Certains Autobots en avaient fait les frais d'ailleurs …

«Mourir ? Pour ça, il faut être en vie. Car je suis toxique et sans âme.» Gronda soudainement Hideaway d'une voix grave et rauque qui n'était pas du tout comme sa voix habituelle provocatrice.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Rixia quand ses optiques violettes devinrent plus lumineuses et que ses griffes s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans les plaques de son châssis. Son Spark manqua une pulsation douloureuse lorsqu'elle commença son impressionnante transformation en ce pour quoi elle avait été créée par Shockwave à l'époque.

Les pièces d'armure se déplacèrent rapidement, son torse prit de la robustesse tout comme ses épines et son casque jusqu'à ce que ses optiques ne disparaissent totalement derrière un visage bestial qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la séduisante Hideaway d'autrefois.

Rixia avait pourtant prié pour ne pas avoir à faire face à cette forme-là. La plus terrifiante et dangereuse. Voilà pourquoi Megatron avait insisté pour la libérer ! Même si elle restait incontrôlable, elle faisait beaucoup de dégâts car elle était une arme fatale et incontournable. D'un rapide coup d'œil à son compte à rebours bientôt à zéro dans sa vision périphérique, elle tenta du mieux qu'elle put d'atteindre son épée à quelques centimètres à peine de ses doigts pendant que la créature diabolique terminait sa transformation.

Bon sang ! Personne ne pouvait lui filer un petit coup de main ? De ce que Rixia pouvait entendre, les autres Autobots n'arrivaient toujours pas à se débarrasser de Megatron ainsi que ses acolytes et peut-être même qu'ils ne voyaient pas ce qui était en train de se produire car tout se passait tellement vite … Rixia plaidait sans fin dans son esprit pour qu'un miracle se produise et qu'elle ne finisse pas comme les nombreuses autres victimes d'Hideaway.

En pièces ou sous l'emprise de la peste Cybertronique. Ou d'une quelconque manière d'ailleurs.

Un petit sifflement reptilien sortit de la toute nouvelle créature à cheval sur elle. Elle n'avait plus d'optiques mais en revanche maintenant elle avait une grande gueule avec une rangée de dents acérées argentées et un énorme trou violet lumineux au centre de son châssis. C'était l'endroit où se présumait le Spark chez les Cybertroniens sauf que chez elle ce n'était qu'un vide, le néant tout comme ses sentiments.

Son corps faisait presque deux fois sa taille d'origine. Son buste avait pris pas mal d'ampleur et touchait même les bords du châssis de Rixia immobile sous elle. Les points lumineux dans le trou du torse d'Hideaway se mirent à tourner quand elle pencha sa grande et menaçante gueule juste au-dessus de la fembot pourpre dorénavant très inquiète pour la suite.

D'une poigne douloureuse sur son épaule, Hideaway claqua ses dents juste à côté de la tête de Rixia puis d'un coup de son poignet, en sortit sa lame fétiche pour ensuite venir l'enfoncer violemment dans l'épaule de cette dernière.

L'Autobot laissa un hurlement de douleur s'échapper de sa bouche mais la referma aussitôt en serrant vigoureusement la mâchoire. Elle avait plus crié de surprise que de douleur car elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi rapide et imprévisible même si la peur grimpait rapidement dans son Spark.

Il y avait une espèce de substance collante qui sortait de la bouche de l'ancienne fembot noire et rouge, un peu comme du pétrole ou quelque chose de semblable sauf que c'était corrosif et rongeait comme de l'acide. Quand cette chose répugnante touchait les plaques de son châssis, cette essence organique faisait des trous plus ou moins profond.

Mais alors qu'Hideaway laissa sortir quelques gouttes noirâtres et visqueuses de plus de sa gueule à moitié ouverte à quelques centimètres de la tête de l'Autobot, son temps de paralysie s'écoula enfin et elle put récupérer son épée d'un mouvement furtif pour venir l'enfoncer dans le torse de la créature ci-dessus.

Rixia hurla en même temps qu'Hideaway pendant qu'elle enfonçait la lame de son épée toujours plus loin dans le corps de son ennemi mortel qui répliqua en frappant son crochet dans son épaule gauche jusqu'à ce que la pointe ne touche le sol derrière elle. Toutes deux épinglées par l'autre et refusant d'abandonner le combat par fierté ou courage.

«Toi ! Espèce de petite ingrate ! Je vais te tuer ! Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire !» Gronda une voix profonde et redoutable qui appartenait à Hideaway version bestiale.

Au même moment, la vitre de l'ascenseur du bâtiment à leur droite se brisa et Cade Yeager dégringola à plusieurs mètres plus bas accroché à un drone de la TRF. Rixia utilisa ce petit moment d'inattention pour sortir de l'emprise d'Hideaway en la jetant loin de son châssis et activer son blaster en même temps. Elle glissa sa visière et son masque puis se mit en position défensive tandis qu'elle fût rejointe par Bumblebee et Drift.

«Ça va ?» Demanda respectueusement le Samouraï rouge et noir en prenant la même position que son leader féminin.

Rixia se contenta de lui donner un hochement de tête ferme mais n'éloigna pas ses optiques de la créature intimidante qui venait de se relever sur ses pattes arrière d'un rugissement reptilien en colère.

Hideaway siffla entre ses dents quand elle examina attentivement les possibilités d'attaques dans son ordinateur interne grâce à ses pensées cognitives accrues. Sa visière rougeoyante se posa ensuite sur un Autobot vert et noir qui venait de vaincre Dreadbot d'un coup de pistolet dans le châssis. Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait aucune chance face à quatre Autobots armés.

Même si ses techniques radicales fonctionnaient particulièrement bien, les dommages latéraux risquaient d'être trop nombreux et irréparables.

Elle ne put malheureusement réfléchir d'avantage car l'éclaireur de la bande qui se prenait pour le garde du corps personnel de Rixia commença à lui tirer éperdument dessus tout comme la fembot et l'autre robot avec des lunettes qui pensait être un mercenaire professionnel. Elle fit un bond dans les airs pour éviter la plupart des tirs tout en cherchant un moyen de coincer la fembot sans se faire toucher par l'un des coups de feu. Mais c'était peine perdue et d'après le regard de Megatron, ce n'était pas encore le moment de lui faire sa fête.

«Hideaway ! Decepticons ! Replis immédiat !» Ordonna-t-il subitement d'un timbre de voix qui ne laissait place à aucun argument. Il réactiva ses propulseurs de jambe et cette fois-ci, tous les Decepticons restant suivirent à la lettre son ordre direct sans poser de question ni émettre de protestation.

La fembot noire et rouge se transforma rapidement en son mode véhicule qui était une Ducati Diavel pour fuir le combat perdu d'avance même pour une créature mortelle comme elle. Elle n'était pas stupide et savait quand il fallait abandonner contrairement à d'autres qui n'avaient pas du tout cette intelligence. Elle fût suivit de très près par Barricade qui alluma ses gyrophares pendant qu'ils s'enfuyaient de la ville fantôme.

Une fois les Decepticons suffisamment éloignés pour baisser la garde, Drift et Bumblebee aidèrent la fembot à se remettre sur pied tout en inspectant rapidement ses blessures au châssis qui n'étaient pas trop graves mais qui restaient douloureuses et gênantes.

Eux aussi portaient pas mal de blessures car leur bataille contre Barricade, Nitro Zeus, Dreadbot et Megatron n'avait pas été de tout repos à la différence qu'ils étaient trois et que Rixia était seule face à la création horrifique de Shockwave.

«Cade !» Hurla frénétiquement Rixia en levant la tête vers l'humain en question qui pendait à un drone, la préoccupation pour son ami humain lui rongeant sans pitié le Spark.

Jimmy, Izabella et un inconnu se tenaient proche de la vitre brisée de l'ascenseur pour regarder avec angoisse Cade se tenant pour la vie chère après la machine de la TRF qui peinait à rester en l'air avec le poids supplémentaire. Les deux humains hurlaient pour lui tandis que le robot humanoïde sortit un très vieux modèle de téléphone de son torse pour contacter quelqu'un.

«Est-ce qu'il est toujours en vie ?!» S'égosilla Jimmy tout en frappant follement sur les boutons d'ascenseur pour redescendre.

«Non ! Il est sur le point de mourir !» Pleurnicha le robot à côté d'Izabella en levant les mains vers Cade qui faisait des pirouettes dans les airs grâce au drone incontrôlable. D'un grognement agacé, Jimmy abandonna les boutons pour venir voir de ses propres yeux la scène éprouvante qui se déroulait juste sous leurs yeux impuissants, le cœur martelant la chamade dans leurs poitrines.

«Milord ? Je n'y suis pour rien. Il s'est expulsé de l'ascenseur ! Dix étages !» Commenta le robot taille humaine dans son téléphone des années 20 aux côtés de Jimmy et d'Izabella qui observaient attentivement Cade ainsi que les Autobots au sol qui essayaient de le récupérer. A la réponse de son Maître au bout de la ligne, il laissa sortir un soupir frustré mais reprit quand l'homme prit subitement de la hauteur ; «je l'ignore ! Il s'est envolé !»

Certes il s'était envolé, mais en attendant Cade dégringolait du toit après avoir cassé les hélices du drone sans le faire exprès puis maintenant il pendait après un poteau à l'horizontal. Il déglutit difficilement alors que ses pieds se trouvaient dans le vide et qu'il était à dix étages plus hauts qu'auparavant.

Quelle poisse ! Il vit ses amis Autobots en contre-bas qui le regardaient avec angoisse tout en cherchant un moyen de l'atteindre avant qu'il ne tombe du bâtiment.

«Cade ! Accrochez-vous, nous arrivons !» Rixia regarda rapidement autour d'elle pendant que Bumblebee commença d'ores et déjà d'escalader l'édifice avec Drift.

Crosshairs de son côté abattait les drones de la TRF qui venaient tout juste d'arriver sur les lieux. Encore combien de ces merdes-là restaient-ils ?! Il grogna une injure sous son souffle lorsque d'autres plus petits et plus furtifs apparurent de l'autre côté de l'immeuble de luxe presque sans aucun bruit. Il allait les exploser un par un et avec grande joie !

Izabella, Jimmy ainsi que le Cybertronien plus petit se précipitèrent enfin à l'extérieur après que l'ascenseur décida de les libérer dans le couloir. C'était la panique à l'extérieur. Entre Cade Yeager qui allait bientôt mourir écrasé puis les Autobots qui cherchaient un moyen de lui venir en aide avant qu'il ne lâche prise … Sans compter le bot qui s'amusait à canarder les petits drones avec ses flingues de pacotilles tout en riant comme un fou furieux.

L'humanoïde robotique sauta gracieusement sur une voiture abandonnée puis se redressa pour regarder la scène avec sérénité, le dispositif vocal contre son appareil de communication datant d'avant-guerre pour commenter ce qu'il se passait sous ses optiques à son Maître mort d'inquiétude à l'autre bout de la ligne.

«Arrachez un bras à un humain et il vous suivra n'importe où !» Dit-il soudainement en faisant des gestes dédaigneux avec sa main libre pour accompagner ses propos scandaleux. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque son Maître l'insulta de fou à ce qu'il venait de lui proposer, comme s'il s'agissait de l'idée la plus stupide du monde !

«Argh !» Cria Cade quand un drone lui tira dessus pour qu'il lâche prise de son poteau de soutien.

Il tomba dans le vide juste avant que Bumblebee ne réussisse à l'attraper dans sa main pour finir par atterrir durement sur un rebord en contre-bas qui le laissa avec des genoux en compotes après cette douloureuse chute.

Il entendit vaguement Bee gémir à son échec mais Cade était plus concentré sur les trous dans sa chemise dût aux impacts de balles du drone. Il n'avait absolument rien senti alors que l'engin de la TRF l'avait pourtant touché plusieurs fois ! D'un geste tremblant de ses doigts, il toucha le plus gros des trous dans sa chemise pour voir que le talisman l'avait protégé des balles et qu'il se rétractait maintenant pour rejoindre à nouveau son biceps. Bon, il était temps d'en finir avec la TRF une bonne fois pour toute.

Cade se releva sur ses jambes douloureuses pour courir le long du toit jusqu'à un rebord où plusieurs drones passaient au même niveau que lui. Il prit de l'élan puis se jeta sur eux pour rejoindre le plus grand du groupe qui devait être le fameux leader de cette horde. Avec la vitesse et l'instabilité du drone principal, une fois qu'il s'agrippa à ce dernier, le poids de Cade l'obligea à perdre de l'altitude jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent s'écraser sur la route à plusieurs vingtaines de mètres plus loin du centre-ville.

Le drone se posa sur le sol puis dérapa avec l'humain sur son dos jusqu'au moment où ils atteignirent l'herbe sèche d'un ancien bowling à l'abandon comme tout le reste. Cade roula plusieurs fois sur lui-même après avoir lâché l'engin défectueux, la poussière et la terre se mélangeant à ses vêtements troués ainsi qu'à ses cheveux bruns et sa peau en sueur. Cette chute était tout bonnement la pire qu'il n'avait jamais faite de toute sa vie.

Cade s'écroula lourdement sur le dos pendant qu'il reprenait lentement ses esprits après avoir fait autant de tonneaux sur lui-même sur plus de dix mètres de route. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau venait de se retourner dans sa boite crânienne et que ses côtes étaient toutes brisées tellement il avait mal à la poitrine.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur dans ses jambes et ses genoux. Il gémit quelques secondes de plus avant de rouvrir les yeux puis de cracher la poussière qui s'était introduite par mégarde dans sa bouche. Venait-il de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux ? Certainement.

Cade se redressa difficilement sur ses fesses couvertes de bleus, les yeux plissés à Crosshairs qui se trouvait un peu plus loin en train de détruire les derniers petits drones diaboliques de la TRF qui tiraient à balles réelles. D'un soupir épuisé, il passa un bras autour de son estomac douloureux pendant qu'il reprenait lentement ses marques et ses repères.

«On se casse les moucherons !» Râla Crosshairs après avoir détruit les deux derniers drones dans les airs avec son flingue noir, le cure dent tenu fièrement entre ses lèvres étirés dans un sourire conquis pour avoir fait du si bon boulot.

«Oh par Primus, Cade ! Vous allez bien ?» S'écria Rixia après avoir fait le tour du bâtiment pour retrouver l'humain en question qui lui avait presque donné une attaque de Spark.

Surtout quand il disparut sur le dos du drone à plusieurs mètres plus loin suivit d'un grand vacarme ! Elle s'arrêta de courir puis posa une main soulagée sur son torse quand elle vit qu'il était encore en un seul morceau. Secoué et dans la douleur certes, mais toujours vivant et en entier par chance.

«Ça va, je vais bien. Enfin je crois …» Répondit-il dans un long soupir, la mine renfrognée. Il resta assis sur le sol le temps que son mal de l'air ne s'en aille et que ses nausées passagères ne le laissent enfin en paix.

Il sentit le sol trembler aux pas de la fembot derrière lui qui le fixait intensément sans rien dire, s'assurant qu'il allait véritablement bien comme il le lui assurait. Son regard médusé se posa ensuite sur le robot de tout à l'heure qui le suivait à la trace apparemment car il venait tout juste d'apparaître en sautant par-dessus une haie, une quille de l'ancien bowling en main.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore celui-là … Ne pouvait-il pas être un peu tranquille après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre ?

«Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Heureux de vous voir en vie, Maître Cade. Comme si de rien était.» Lui dit-il après avoir reposé la quille à côté d'une boule bleue sur le sol poussiéreux et s'être mis à un genou devant lui. Le majordome fouilla dans son châssis pour en sortir un petit plumeau puis en transformant son index en spray pour lui refaire une beauté express ; «On va vous rendre présentable.»

«Hey oh ! Ça va oui ?» Gémit Cade en se débattant.

«Tout beau, tout propre !» Poursuivit le robot tout en continuant son petit nettoyage minutieux à l'encontre de l'envie de l'humain assis devant lui. Même s'il repoussait ses mains, il resta imperturbable à ses plaidoiries et continua de le nettoyer comme si de rien était.

«Mais lâche-moi Nestor ! T'es qui toi d'abord ?» Rouspéta Cade, les mains levées en toussotant quand il reçut le spray à air en plein visage.

Heureusement que cela n'avait aucun goût sinon il aurait sans doute étranglé le majordome impétueux qui méritait quelques claques pour son audace. Derrière son dos, il entendit un grognement mécontent de la fembot qui observait la scène avec méfiance.

«Je m'appelle Cogman Monsieur et je suis ici à cause de ça.» Se présenta enfin convenablement le robot du nom de Cogman en se redressant sur ses pieds, une main dans le dos et l'autre dirigée vers le talisman dans la poussière aux côtés de Cade perplexe. Il reprit rapidement quand l'humain baissa les yeux sur l'artefact en question ; «et ça, est ici à cause de vous.»

«Que lui voulez-vous exactement ?» Rixia plissa suspicieusement les optiques après avoir retiré sa visière, les bras croisés sur son châssis alors que le petit bonhomme Cybertronien se concentra sur elle au lieu de Cade.

«Oh, Milady, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Mon Maître m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! En bien, bien-sûr. Vous êtes bien plus impressionnante en vrai que sur les photos je dois dire.» S'émerveilla soudainement Cogman qui s'approcha de la fembot tout en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, un tic familier à son optique droite.

«Cela ne réponds pas à ma question.» Renchérit Rixia en levant un sourcil, toujours aussi méfiante avec lui surtout quand il la fixait comme ça.

«Eh bien ce talisman ne le quittera plus tant que sa quête ne sera pas aboutie.» Répondit-il enfin, une main sur le torse et ses optiques bleues sur l'humain qui tenait le précieux talisman.

Dès que ses mots quittèrent son vocaliser, l'artefact rampa sur le bras de Cade pour revenir à son biceps malgré ses protestations de crainte et de surprise. Cogman tiqua pensivement ses doigts contre le métal de son torse tout en examinant attentivement l'homme d'une optique critique.

«Il a été choisi.» Finit-il lentement par dire une fois que le talisman reprit sa place attitrée sur le bras de son nouveau propriétaire.

«Ce n'est pas possible … Pourquoi maintenant ?» Se laissa dire Rixia dans la stupeur à cette découverte.

Les mots de Daytrader refirent doucement surface dans son esprit conflictuel. Si l'artefact avait choisi quelqu'un, cela voudrait dire que quelque chose de très grave allait se produire très bientôt qui avait un rapport avec Cybertron.

Soudainement, une douleur aiguë prit le Spark de la fembot étonnée par cette désagréable sensation instantanée puis posa rapidement une main contre son châssis tout en trébuchant sur ses pieds pour venir s'écraser contre l'ancien bowling.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle après ce sifflement d'effroi puis Cade se releva vite pour voir ce qu'il se passait, suivit de Cogman. Rixia se lamentait alors que la douleur s'intensifiait par vague sans fin avant de repartir comme si elle n'avait jamais existée, les optiques plissées à cette sensation affreuse qui la laissait toute fébrile contre le mur.

«Oh non … Le processus a déjà commencé.» S'inquiéta Cogman, les mains sur le masque qui était sa bouche et les optiques rondes de craintes posées sur la fembot pourpre qui s'efforçait à masquer sa douleur intense et soudaine.

«Rixia ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Pourquoi tu as mal tout à coup ?» Hurla désespérément Cade en faisant de grands gestes à l'Autobot mal en point qui pourtant ne présentait aucunes blessures corporelles graves susceptibles de la mettre dans cet état-là. Si ce n'était pas externe alors cela voudrait dire que …

«C-Ce n'est pas moi … C'est Optimus le problème. Il se rapproche Cade, je le sens, mais il est différent. Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui.» Lui expliqua-t-elle entre deux souffles éprouvants, une main toujours sur son châssis au-dessus de son étincelle malmenée sentimentalement.

Elle entendit un petit couinement affligé venant de la cavité à étincelant qui prouvait que son fils ressentait également cette douleur en sourdine à cause de leur lien.

Bumblebee, après avoir entendu les désolantes plaintes de Rixia, se précipita pour venir à sa rencontre suivit par Drift qui venait tout juste de récupérer sa lame qui avait été jeté loin par Megatron plus tôt. Ses optiques s'agrandirent quand il vit la fembot affaissée contre un mur tout en tenant son torse, pensant d'abord que c'était Orion le problème et non le lien Sparkmate.

«Oh non ! Il faut appeler une ambulance, les pompiers, la SPA ! Vite vite !» Cria-t-il frénétiquement dans plusieurs voix paniquées venant de sa radio, les deux mains autour de son casque tandis qu'il sautillait nerveusement à côté de la fembot en souffrance.

«Orion est blessé ?» Demanda calmement Drift après avoir remis ses lames dans son dos, un peu moins paniqué que le scout à côté de lui mais tout de même inquiet. Il se pencha près de la fembot puis posa une main rassurante sur son épaule pour qu'elle le regarde dans les optiques, esquissant un petit sourire doux quand leurs regards se croisèrent enfin.

«Non. Il va bien, je vais bien. La douleur est partie et je survivrais.» Rit doucement la fembot dans une tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère de cette inquiétude constante à son sujet et au sujet du descendant d'Optimus Prime. Elle était touchée par cette attention particulière, vraiment, mais pour le moment il y avait bien plus grave à traiter.

C'était à la fois vrai et à la fois faux ce qu'elle disait car le mal attaquait encore et toujours son Spark sauf que ce n'était plus aussi éprouvant et dérangeant comme avant. D'un sourire tremblant mais confiant, Rixia se redressa à l'aide de Bee et de Drift qui la soutenaient dans le dos pour qu'elle se remette à ses pieds et regagne sa dignité momentanément perdue. La confusion régnait encore en elle sur l'origine de cette soudaine douleur mais au moins elle ne torturait plus son étincelle de vie et la laissait plus ou moins tranquille. Tout comme son étincelant à nouveau silencieux dans le châssis.

«Cela devient urgent.» Remarqua Cogman à côté des pieds du jeune Autobot jaune.

«Quoi urgent ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Pourquoi j'ai été choisi moi ?» S'impatienta Cade, à la fois perplexe et à la fois affolé après avoir été témoin de l'inconfort de Rixia au sujet de son lien mate. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette histoire et encore moins les cachoteries de ce majordome qui semblait en savoir long sur ce qu'il se passait actuellement.

«Je vous expliquerais tout si vous me suivez gentiment.» Cogman tendit une main invitante à l'humain confus qui se contenta de le regarder bêtement, la bouche béate. Il leva ensuite ses sourcils mécaniques lorsqu'il sentit le sol trembler derrière lui et qu'une voix graveleuse agacée s'exprima.

«Il veut quoi le C-3PO en toc !» Crosshairs baissa la main pour attraper le bonhomme de métal casse pied mais ce dernier lui attrapa subitement l'index dans une poigne ferme, à la surprise général de tout le monde.

Les optiques de l'Autobot s'écarquillèrent quand Cogman tordit brusquement son doigt dans le sens inverse sans aucune difficulté.

«Ne t'en prend pas au messager, ou le messager s'en prendra à toi !» Réprimanda-t-il sévèrement en craquant tous les engrenages du membre jusqu'à ce que Crosshairs ne se plie de douleur et ne capitule. Il s'écroula bruyamment au sol tout en levant son doigt maintenant tordu à son visage ahuri, hurlant du haut de son vocaliser à la douleur et à l'humiliation public dont il venait d'être victime.

«Aiiiiiiiiiieeee !» Se plaignit-il en frappant furieusement son autre poing sur le sol, les dents serrées et ses optiques fâchées sur le majordome désinvolte qui lui tournait le dos.

«Ho ho, je commence à l'apprécier lui !» Caqueta d'admiration Rixia d'un large sourire aux lèvres après avoir vu de quoi Cogman était capable.

Surtout face à Crosshairs et ses manières déplorables ! Bumblebee se mit également à rire à son dernier commentaire pendant que l'Autobot qui souffrait le martyre se releva et secoua fermement sa main blessée tout en gémissant sous son souffle.

«Merci Madame, je suis heureux de vous avoir offert un divertissement digne de ce nom.» Cogman donna une courte révérence à Rixia suivit d'un clin d'œil ludique. Il se redressa ensuite puis se retourna vers Cade qui le regardait toujours avec cette expression hébétée et incertaine, une main autour de son biceps où était le talisman.

«Bref, j'ai peur que vous ne soyez la cause de tout ce pataquès. Si vous tenez à sauver vos amis, vous allez devoir les quitter. Et il en est de même pour vous Milady. Mon Maître souhaiterait vivement vous rencontrer en personne tout comme l'enfant du Prime que vous portez dans votre châssis.» Précisa Cogman en levant un doigt à la fembot demeurante tout aussi confuse que l'humain costaud après ses dernières paroles plus ou moins inattendues.

«Mon doigt …» Grommela Crosshairs en arrière-plan, ce qui entraîna un nouveau rire de Bee ainsi que de Drift.

«Pourquoi devrais-je vous suivre ? J'ignore qui est votre Maître ni pourquoi il souhaite rencontrer mon étincelant. Alors dites-moi Cogman, pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance.» Rétorqua Rixia en recroisant les bras sur son torse.

A son regard sceptique, le majordome se racla la gorge puis s'avança prudemment vers elle pour espérer lui donner confiance d'une quelconque manière car son Maître avait insisté pour que cette grande femme Cybertronienne les accompagne dans ce voyage.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas Milady. Il sait dans quelle situation délicate vous vous trouvez depuis la disparition d'Optimus Prime et tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est de pouvoir vous rencontrer et vous offrir la sécurité. Il a toujours rêvé de vous voir en personne avec le Prime mais la vie … A son lot de surprise. Cet enfant est précieux, tout comme vous l'êtes.» Renchérit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait convainquante en donnant un petit sourire sympathique malgré son manque de bouche.

«Quoi, Rixia ? Importante ? Ne me fait pas rire l'asticot ! Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une miss je sais tout qui ne fait que de se plaindre ! Jamais elle ne deviendra quelqu'un d'honorable et ce n'est pas cet enfant qui changera la donne.» Se moqua amèrement Crosshairs après avoir remis son doigt en place, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres quand la fembot en question plissa les optiques à lui.

Bon, il avait peut-être dis n'importe quoi sur ce coup-là mais sa réaction était la plus belle des récompenses, surtout après la raclée qu'elle lui avait mis ce matin en le frappant dans le réservoir devant tout le monde.

Il l'imita en croisant ses bras sur son châssis brillant puis haussa un sourcil espiègle quand elle ne répondit pas à son attaque verbale, amusé par son manque de réactions alors qu'habituellement elle répondait à ce genre de choses. Il gloussa prétentieusement puis secoua la tête tout en jouant avec son cure-dent alors que Cogman posa un doigt pensif sous son menton, scrutant la paire.

«Très perspicace comme réaction. On dirait qu'il vous aime bien. Permettez-moi de douter mais, ne seriez-vous pas amoureux de Madame Rixia par hasard ?» Lui demanda-t-il en gonflant fièrement la poitrine lorsque le grand robot vert et noir avala son cure-dent à cette déclaration et qu'il perdit immédiatement son sourire arrogant pour être remplacé par de l'horreur.

Les autres Autobots autour de lui replongèrent dans un rire hystérique quand il commença à frapper son châssis pour faire sortir le cure-dent de sa gorge, les optiques larges et la bouche grande ouverte tandis qu'il toussait comme un fou pour libérer son vocaliser encombré. Rixia esquissa un petit sourire enjoué puis remercia du regard le majordome qui en réponse lui offrit une autre légère révérence.

Elle n'avait rien eu besoin de dire, Crosshairs avait une fois de plus été puni pour son irrespect.

«Et moi alors ? Pourquoi je devrais suivre un majordome ninja ?» Coupa subitement Cade, un regard derrière son épaule au moment où il entendit les cris de Jimmy et Izabella. Les deux couraient dans leur direction après avoir détruit les derniers drones patrouilleurs dans la ville. Il pouvait entendre Jimmy crier quelque chose comme ; «Hey ! Parle pas au lutin !»

«Vos amis seront en sécurité en votre absence. En votre présence, ils sont en danger. Vous avez plus d'importance que vous ne sauriez l'imaginer.» En disant cela, Cogman leva significativement les optiques sur Rixia puis ensuite à nouveau sur Cade dubitatif.

Il se frotta pensivement les doigts quand l'humain regarda à nouveau ses amis courir sur l'herbe et que l'éclaireur se pencha plus proche de la fembot en pleine introspection. Il poursuivit dans le même timbre de voix calme pendant que les deux réfléchissaient profondément au pour et au contre de ce dilemme.

«Votre présence est requise Monsieur, tout comme la vôtre Milady. De toute urgence ! Comme mon Maître se plaît à le dire, toutes les décisions importantes d'une vie conduisent le plus souvent au seul moment de vérité.» Cogman baissa la tête sans rompre le contact visuel avec Cade, les sourcils levés.

S'ensuit un silence entre les Autobots et les humains mais finalement Cade hocha la tête, acceptant finalement l'offre du majordome ninja avec un drôle de tic à l'optique. Rixia en fit de même que lui car de toute façon, avec ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle n'avait plus trop le choix à présent. La situation devait être extrêmement grave et le bien-être de son Sparkmate l'inquiétait énormément après cet épisode douloureux qui assurait qu'il se rapprochait à nouveau de la terre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais une question trottait dorénavant dans son esprit.

Que lui était-il arrivé exactement dans l'espace, pour que leur lien soit si étroit et inconfortable tout à coup ?

Rixia cligna rapidement des optiques puis rabaissa son regard sur Cade qui prenait Izabella par les épaules, Cogman faisant des signes d'avertissement à Crosshairs qui l'insultait depuis tout à l'heure derrière son dos. La jeune adolescente se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de pleurer car elle avait entendu une partie de la conversation et n'avait pas envie d'être abandonnée une fois encore. Elle effaça les larmes naissantes d'une main tremblante en utilisant son pull autrefois blanc pour retirer la saleté de ses joues.

«T'inquiète pas ça va aller. T'es de la famille maintenant. Ils seront là pour te protéger, promis.» Cade sourit doucement à la jeune fille heureuse d'entendre ça. Il lui donna une petite accolade puis en fit de même avec Jimmy qui lui en revanche ne se retenait pas de pleurer comme un bébé.

«Ne crains rien ma p'tite, Jimmy et moi on va s'occuper de toi.» Roucoula gentiment Wheelie à leurs pieds d'un grand sourire sincère. Il enroula ses maigres bras autour des jambes d'Izabella pour lui donner une étreinte chaleureuse, à la surprise de Jimmy et de Cade qui n'avaient encore jamais vu un comportement aussi affectif chez l'ancien minicon Decepticon.

«L'avion nous attends. Nous partons pour l'Angleterre !» S'exclama Cogman derrière eux.

«Bee ! Tu viens ?» Cade se tourna vers le scout qui à son nom, gazouilla d'enthousiasme, très heureux d'être de la partie avec son ami humain et Rixia. Il trépigna d'impatience tout en levant les portières dans son dos en faisant une rapide petite danse de la joie à côté de Drift qui le repoussa loin de lui, les optiques au ciel à son comportement enfantin.

«J'te préviens, little miss sunshine, c'est moi le patron maintenant. Alors ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on te raconte des histoires avant de dormir !» Grommela Crosshairs, les bras croisés sur son châssis et son regard sévère sur la jeune adolescente qui était maintenant à leur charge.

«Cade, prenez soin de vous et de Rixia. Nous allons retrouver Hound et nous occuper de la petite fille durant votre absence.» Promis Drift en se mettant à un genou devant l'humain bouleversé de devoir quitter sa famille pour partir à l'inconnu. Il ne dit rien mais acquit d'un bref signe de tête avant de suivre Cogman pour rejoindre l'avion.

«Faites attention mes amis. Je veillerais sur eux mais toi Drift, promet-moi de veiller sur Crosshairs et qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises surtout.» Demanda Rixia d'une voix agacée derrière le scout qui frappait son poing contre sa poitrine avant de le tendre vers Izabella qui à cette camaraderie se mit à rire joyeusement.

«Tu le vois celui-là ?!» S'irrita Crosshairs en levant grossièrement son majeur vers la fembot pourpre.

«C'est un vrai gamin … Je ne peux rien promettre parce que c'est une cause perdue mais je ferais en sorte que personne ne meurt. Tu peux compter sur moi.» Drift mis son poing dans sa paume puis s'abaissa respectueusement devant Rixia, un léger sourire triste aux lèvres à la pointe douloureuse dans son Spark. Il n'aimait pas quand des membres de leur famille s'éloignaient parce qu'il ne savait jamais s'ils se reverront un jour ou non, comme les nombreux autres Autobots perdus.

«Embrassez Hound de ma part !» Rixia cligna de l'optique à Drift, Crosshairs, Jimmy et Izabella puis grimpa dans l'avion derrière Bumblebee et Cade.

Curieusement, Crosshairs ne râla pas à cette dernière remarque mais fit un signe de la main pour dire au revoir aux Autobots et à l'humain partant pour les terres d'Angleterre. Ce ne sera pas un voyage facile, surtout s'ils avaient à faire à cette espèce de Cybertronien avec une force titanesque et une façon de s'exprimer très pénible !

Izabella suivit du regard l'avion qui décollait rapidement dans les airs, le menton tremblant sous le poids des émotions qui se bousculaient dans son cœur. C'était un drôle d'avion qui ressemblait un peu aux avions de chasses militaire mais avec des symboles alien sur la carrosserie argent et des hélices à l'arrière.

Elle entendit Jimmy crier après Crosshairs quand ce dernier lui dit quelque chose de déplaisant mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, ses yeux bruns étaient rivés sur l'appareil qui s'éloignait rapidement à l'horizon.

«Bienvenu sur Air vol 4, veuillez rester attachés les turbulences peuvent tuer. Il ne sera proposé ni snacks ni boissons ni rigolades.» Présenta poliment Cogman aux commandes de l'appareil une fois au-dessus de la ville.

«Bonjour l'ambiance.» Soupira Cade, une main frottant son front après s'être fermement attaché à son siège. Fin prêt pour une nouvelle aventure, ou pas.

Bumblebee laissa sortir une série de gazouillis en écarquillant les optiques quand l'avion trembla violemment après avoir passé un trou d'air. Il espérait juste qu'il y avait des parachutes si jamais … Il passa un rapide coup d'œil sur la fembot assise dans le coin droit de l'appareil qui restait très silencieuse depuis le décollage. Il l'appela doucement mais elle ne répondit pas ni même ne le regarda, ses optiques étaient constamment fixées au hublot qui donnait sur les nuages ici-bas.

Il voulut la rappeler une seconde fois mais il se ravisa et décida plutôt de la laisser tranquille pour le moment car peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de calme … Rixia avait vécu quelque chose d'étrange tout à l'heure alors valait mieux la laisser en paix durant le voyage.

D'un léger soupir, Bee s'installa derrière le siège de Cade puis tira ses genoux contre sa poitrine tout en observant tranquillement la grande cabine de l'avion qui demeurait silencieuse après les instructions de Cogman. Ses optiques se reposèrent sur Rixia à l'autre bout de sa position, immobile et pensive.

Ses pensées étaient belles et biens ailleurs tout comme son Spark. Elle s'inquiétait énormément pour un certain commandant bleu et rouge partit dans l'espace il y a deux ans et qui se rapprochait à nouveau de plus en plus de cette planète. Elle devrait normalement se sentir heureuse et excitée mais pourtant quelque chose l'intriguait énormément dans cette histoire et la laissait avec une douloureuse appréhension au Spark.

Car à aucun moment il ne répondait à ses appels via le lien.

A suivre …

* * *

Alors, à votre avis, que se passe-t-il ?

Je suis vraiment fan de Cogman XD Je l'adore ce type ! Il est tellement drôle et psychopathe à la fois. Et vous, qui est votre bot favori ? De l'histoire mais aussi de tous les films Transformers ?

VP


	7. Chapitre 7

Suiiiite ! Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires !

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS 5** : L'ombre du destin

Chapitre 7

 **{Pentagon, Washington DC}**

«On suit Yeager et la femme Autobot. Ils sont au-dessus de l'Atlantique.»

William Lennox plissa les yeux à la trajectoire qui s'affichait à l'écran digital sur le mur, un doigt sous son menton d'un air réfléchis alors que les hommes de son Général s'activaient autour des nombreux ordinateurs pour pister leurs fugitifs.

«Ça été dur, mais nos satellites ont localisés Yeager et l'Autobot.» Glenn croisa les bras dans son dos puis se tourna vers son Major qui restait pensif et étrangement silencieux depuis tout à l'heure. Il lui haussa un sourcil quand il se rapprocha soudainement du tableau digital pour examiner les deux points rouges en mouvements d'un peu plus près.

«Megatron et son équipe font route vers l'Angleterre, comme Yeager aussi. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Il se passe quelque chose … Ils ont un plan.» S'exprima enfin Lennox en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il y avait une légère tension dans sa voix et ce n'était pas difficile d'imaginer que cette tension était due à la peur de l'échec de la mission. Peur pour son job ou peut-être peur de devoir faire l'impensable en cas de défaite.

«Tenez. Prenez vos hommes et vous embarquez pour l'Angleterre sur le champ. Il n'est pas question de laisser Megatron s'emparer de l'arme et de l'enfant, vous comprenez ? Gardez-les sous surveillance jusqu'aux prochains ordres.» Dicta Morshower en tendant des papiers confidentiels à son Major qui s'empressa de les récupérer car ils détenaient de précieuses informations au sujet de certains Decepticons.

«Entendu.» Accepta Lennox d'un hochement de tête approbateur.

Cap sur l'Angleterre.

 **{Dans l'espace}**

 _Optimus, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose. La planète que tu appelles la Terre a un autre nom._

Quintessa flotta tranquillement auprès du visage dévasté du Prime qui pendait malheureusement contre ses chaines électriques dans le noyau ouvert de Cybertron. Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé la mort prématurée de son héritier par la main des humains, il n'avait plus souhaité converser avec elle. Il gardait le silence, souffrait en silence tout en maintenant ses émotions sous clefs même si certaines notamment la haine et la déception restaient gravées continuellement sur son visage métallique.

 _Unicron._

Les optiques surprises du Prime se levèrent soudainement vers le visage de sa créatrice, à l'instant même où une autre décharge électrique passa dans l'intégralité de son corps. Il se retint de gémir du mieux qu'il put même si cette tâche s'avérait des plus difficiles. Il restait de marbre face à elle mais à l'intérieur son Spark pleurait, se noyait dans le chagrin et la culpabilité.

Optimus s'accrochait aux quelques rares souvenirs qui n'avaient pas été modifiés dans sa mémoire mais même ces derniers commençaient à changer grâce au pouvoir de Quintessa. A son plus grand malheur et désespoir.

«La Terre serait … Unicron ?» Répéta lentement l'Autobot anéanti moralement et physiquement, à bout de force sur ses chaines. A cette voix troublée le sourire de sa créatrice s'agrandit considérablement, heureuse de l'avoir entendu parler après un si long moment dans le silence volontaire.

«L'ennemi ancestral de Cybertron ?» Poursuivit-il, presque craintivement.

A la prochaine décharge électrique qui passa dans son corps mécanique, Optimus laissa un gémissement sortir de sa bouche contre son gré. C'était douloureux mais rien comparé à la souffrance dans son Spark et même s'il commençait à oublier ses Autobots, son étincelant décédé ainsi que sa Sparkmate le supplice n'en était pas des moindres.

 _Oui. Tu vas tuer Unicron. Avec mon bâton, nous allons aspirer toute la vie qui est en lui._

Quintessa étendit une main frêle vers le visage songeur du Prime qui fixait intensément la planète bleue d'ores et déjà en vue. Il fronça progressivement les sourcils, ses optiques vides d'émotions sur cette Terre qui l'avait accueilli durant de nombreuses années et cette même Terre qui l'avait horriblement déçu et trahi. Comme plusieurs heures plutôt, il sentit quelque chose lui titiller l'étincelle mais il ne comprenait pas d'où cela pouvait provenir ni l'origine de ce lien étranger.

Comme si quelqu'un essayait de … Prendre contact. Mais qui ? Il ne se souvenait plus, il ne comprenait plus. Qui était-il déjà ?

D'une autre douloureuse vague d'aigreur au Spark, Optimus jeta sa tête en arrière puis réprima un nouveau cri d'agonie lorsqu'une décharge le frappa de plein fouet. Tout son corps se contractait violemment contre les chaines qui le tenaient dans cette position de soumission face à sa créatrice et face à la Terre qui n'était plus qu'à deux jours seulement avant l'impact.

Son esprit, entièrement embaumé d'un épais brouillard de confusion, ne lui laissait plus qu'une rage insoutenable dans le Spark et l'envie de se venger des humains. Pour tout, toutes les choses affreuses qu'ils avaient faites même si la plupart il les avait oubliés à l'aide de Quintessa devenue sa sauveuse. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était de récupérer le bâton pour sa créatrice pour qu'elle le libère de cette douleur continuelle jusqu'à même le soulager en mettant fin à ses jours s'il le fallait.

La mâchoire d'Optimus se serra violemment puis il glissa son masque de bataille sur sa bouche, les optiques furieusement plissées à cette Terre aussi appelée Unicron. Pas d'objectifs ni même de conscience. Simplement l'obéissance accrue à sa créatrice car le reste n'avait plus d'importance dorénavant.

Comment s'appelait-il … Déjà ? Qui était-il ? Quelle était cette étrange sensation désagréable dans son Spark ?

 _Au moment où la Terre s'éteindra, tu verras renaître ton monde ! Et ta souffrance ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ne laisse personne se mettre en travers ta destinée, Nemesis Prime._

Prononça Quintessa, les bras fièrement levés devant sa toute nouvelle création. Elle voyait bien qu'il luttait encore contre ses pouvoirs psychiques en s'accrochant aux derniers souvenirs de sa vie antérieure, mais elle avait réussi à le briser définitivement autour d'un mensonge fait de toute pièce et il n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne lui appartienne entièrement.

Ses optiques frémissaient alors que les dernières paroles de sa créatrice résonnaient dans sa tête. Quelque chose englobait son Spark, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la chaleur invitante mais qui n'était en fait qu'un piège qui l'emmènera dans les abysses de son âme. Il était épuisé et en avait assez de lutter contre cette éprouvante souffrance qui le torturait sans cesse.

Alors il céda à la noirceur jusqu'à ce que cette chaleur ne le recouvre entièrement. Sa haine se mit à grandir, la rage se déferla dans son étincelle de vie et ses optiques changèrent de couleur pour devenir un violet brillant lugubre.

Insensible, froid et malveillant.

«Je tuerais tous ceux qui se mettront sur ma route !» Rugit Optimus du haut de sa voix baryton en contractant furieusement tous les câbles de son corps.

Et Quintessa sourit malicieusement. Unicron ne tardera pas à mourir tout comme cette excuse pathétique de compagne qui se faisait appelée Rixia. Maintenant qu'il était officiellement devenu Nemesis Prime, le lien Sparkmate était suffisamment fragile et muet pour être détruit sans craindre la mort involontaire de sa magnifique création démoniaque. Plus d'attaches émotionnelles, il sera complètement libre de lui obéir comme bon lui semblera.

Même si les créatures de la Terre savaient déjà que Cybertron était en approche grâce aux satellites flottants en orbites autour et qu'ils se préparaient déjà à se défendre, ils ne pourront rien contre le pouvoir de son bâton de création ni même Megatron ou Nemesis. Tout comme Unicron d'ailleurs et ses piètres tentatives de repousser Cybertron à l'aide de ses piliers éparpillés un peu partout sur la planète bleue.

Ils n'avaient plus aucune chance dorénavant car tout son plan marchait à merveille et bientôt Cybertron renaitra de ses cendres à son image.

A l'image de Nemesis Prime et de Megatron, ses fidèles serviteurs.

 **{Londres, Angleterre, 14h19}**

Les vastes contrées de l'Angleterre … Cade ne pensait pas qu'un jour il viendrait dans ce pays pleine de richesses culturelles et historiques. Les grandes étendues d'herbes ainsi que les falaises blanches de Douvres s'ouvraient actuellement à lui dans un panoramique magnifique très contraste qui n'avait rien à voir avec les terres du Texas.

Cogman posa facilement l'avion sur une piste d'atterrissage non loin d'un grand château sur une colline entourée d'immenses champs verdoyants. Il y avait également un petit fleuve qui alimentait la région en eau potable non loin de leur lieu d'atterrissage. Cade s'étira de tout son long en laissant sortir un petit souffle satisfait quand les os de son dos craquèrent agréablement, le laissant avec une sensation de légèreté dans les jambes après plusieurs heures de vol à bord de l'Air vol 4. Sans eau, ni nourriture et encore moins de bavardages.

«Nous y sommes.» Prévint Cogman qui sortit du cockpit pour rejoindre l'humain d'ores et déjà dehors qui admirait la vue.

Ils avaient de la chance qu'il ne pleuve pas car la météo avait pourtant annoncé de la pluie … Encore. Non, aujourd'hui ils avaient droit à un beau soleil qui rendait ce lieu mythique encore plus incroyable.

Les deux se retournèrent brusquement lorsqu'ils entendirent un couinement de protestation venant de Bumblebee. Après que Rixia soit sorti de l'appareil à l'arrêt, le scout l'avait suivi mais ses grands pieds se prirent malencontreusement dans la rampe. Il agita ses bras dans tous les sens alors qu'il trébucha et fonça droit sur la fembot prise au dépourvu par ses cris plaintifs ainsi que sa soudaine maladresse.

Elle sentit ses optiques s'élargirent mais réussi tout de même à rattraper le scout par les ailes avant qu'il ne tombe la tête la première dans le sable et ne risque de se blesser. Elle resserra doucement sa prise sur ses portières puis l'aida à se remettre à ses pieds tout en examinant son visage pour voir s'il se sentait bien ou s'il n'avait pas de soucis quelconques car après tout, c'était Bee.

«Pfiou ! C'était moins une !» S'écria ce dernier, une expression embarrassée et une main frottant nerveusement l'arrière de son casque.

«Effectivement. Fais attention Bee, regarde où tu mets les pieds avant de te précipiter.» Réprimanda doucement Rixia, la tête penchée sur le côté et son regard soucieux sur l'éclaireur un peu trop surexcité. Elle relâcha ensuite les ailes de Bumblebee une fois qu'elle était certaine qu'il ne trébuchera plus sur ses pieds puis se dépoussiéra les plaques de cuisses recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de poussière.

«Désolé.» S'excusa rapidement Bee avant de courir derrière Cogman et Cade qui partaient déjà en direction du grand château sur les hauteurs. Il avait bien entendu leurs moqueries à son sujet mais décida de ne rien dire car de toute manière, personne n'était parfait.

Sauf peut-être lui ! Mais ça, il ne le dira jamais à voix haute.

Rixia examina attentivement son nouvel environnement. Elle ne connaissait rien de cette partie de la Terre mais elle trouvait le paysage vraiment très agréable à regarder. Cela changeait radicalement des terres arides et poussiéreuses du Texas ainsi que de l'Amérique en général. Cet endroit regorgeait de vie et de végétation luxuriante, ce qui lui rappelait un peu de son court voyage en Chine lorsque l'entreprise Ksi existait encore tout comme Lockdown.

Elle réprima un petit frisson de dégoût au souvenir puis décida de suivre le scout ainsi que les deux petits bonhommes qui bavardaient à propos de l'histoire du château tout en observant tranquillement les environs. Ils ressemblaient un peu à des touristes qui visitaient le pays sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour admirer la vue mais plutôt pour rencontrer le Maître de Cogman au sujet du talisman et de Cybertron. Rixia leva les optiques vers le château qui se dessinait toujours plus en amont, une étrange sensation au Spark qui réveilla son étincelant en stase dans la cavité de son torse.

D'un subtil sourire enjôlé lorsqu'elle entendit les petits gazouillis épanouis d'Orion dans son châssis, Rixia accéléra le pas pour rattraper Bumblebee qui regardait autour de lui avec de grandes optiques rondes de curiosité.

Le château de Douvres, voilà comment Cogman appelait cette grande bâtisse qui s'avérait être le plus ancien bastion d'Angleterre.

C'était un château très impressionnant mais Rixia avait du mal à s'imaginer les humains vivre là-dedans, dans un lieu aussi rustique et pittoresque ! Pourtant elle devait aussi se rappeler que les humains étaient une race encore très jeune et qu'ils venaient à peine de découvrir la technologie avec ses avantages et désavantages.

Le groupe marcha sur l'herbe fraîchement coupée qui dégageait une odeur intéressante mais délectable pour Cade qui adorait cette odeur de nature. Cela lui rappelait un peu de son ancienne maison avec ses champs et ses pâturages … Avant que le vent de cimetière ne détruise tout avec leurs foutus véhicules ainsi que cet alien chasseur de prime sans aucune pitié. Mais bon, tout cela n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne et maintenant il fallait se concentrer sur l'avenir.

A bout de souffle, Cade retira sa veste car il faisait plutôt chaud par ici contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé de ce pays froid à forte humidité. Il laissa Cogman le conduire vers les portes du château où un vieillard avec une casquette plate et une pipe en bouche venait à leur rencontre.

Mais apparemment il n'était pas seul car le vieux tank derrière lui s'activa soudainement en visant son long canon droit directement sur eux, un Transformer datant de la dernière guerre sûrement. Mais pourquoi voudrait-il leur faire du mal ?

«Wow !» Hurla Cade quand il se décida à tirer et que l'obus frappa la terre juste derrière Bumblebee.

Par pur réflexe à cette attaque surprise, Rixia glissa sa visière sur ses optiques puis tira immédiatement l'éclaireur derrière elle pour le protéger d'un autre éventuel obus. D'un bras protecteur autour du châssis de Bee, elle récupéra son épée dans son dos pendant que Cogman aboya au vieux Transformer près de son Maître de se calmer sur le champ et de ne pas attaquer les invités.

Quand elle était vraiment sûre qu'il ne tirera pas une seconde fois, elle relâcha Bumblebee qui se contenta de lever paresseusement les bras à ses côtés à l'Autobot rouillé qui venait de prendre sa forme humanoïde derrière le vieillard.

«Ce sont nos invités, enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?» Gronda amèrement l'humain âgé qui d'une main tenait en laisse un chien brun et de l'autre sa canne. Il regarda son vieil ami Bulldog s'étirer bruyamment et perdre des morceaux de son armure sur le sol à ses pieds à cause de la démence du robot, une maladie Cybertronienne.

«J'avais oublié ! Je tombe en morceau …» Se défendit Bulldog en ramassant la pièce qui couvrait son réservoir.

Oui, non seulement il perdait des morceaux de son armure mais il perdait aussi la mémoire à cause de cette maladie très répandue chez les Transformers de son ancienneté.

«Idiot. Je suis là !» Cria ensuite le vieil homme propriétaire des lieux, un immense sourire aux lèvres et la canne joyeusement levée dans les airs à ses invités un peu plus loin en contre-bas perplexe par cet accueil des plus original.

Bon sang, qu'il se sentait heureux et soulagé de voir Cade Yeager mais aussi la fembot qu'il voulait voir depuis tant d'années déjà.

Derrière-lui, l'Autobot perdit son chapeau de métal sur le sol une fois qu'il se pencha pour récupérer une autre pièce égarée, ses optiques bleues méfiantes sur les Transformers en approches. Il avait la nette impression de connaître les deux bots mais il ne se souvenait plus d'où exactement il pourrait les avoir vus … Peut-être sur Cybertron à l'époque de l'âge d'or ? Ou bien à la dernière guerre mondiale ? Dans les deux cas, il savait qu'ils étaient extrêmement importants pour son Maître et ami humain.

«Il me fout la frousse ce vieux.» Souffla Cade en travers ses dents pour que seul Bumblebee et Rixia l'entende.

Malheureusement, Cogman aussi l'entendit et lui jeta même un regard noir par-dessus son épaule pour avoir dit du mal de son Maître contrairement au scout qui se mit à rire dans sa voix robotique infantile.

«Contentons-nous d'en apprendre d'avantage sur le talisman. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous faire des amis Cade, alors détendez-vous et surtout ne vous en prenez pas à lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il morde vous savez …» Gloussa Rixia après avoir glissé sa visière loin de ses optiques pour regarder le vieillard en question ainsi que l'Autobot rouillé derrière lui. Elle le connaissait mais ne pouvait plus mettre de nom sur son visage rabougri.

«Ouais bah détrompez-vous, les vieillards peuvent être très dangereux s'ils le veulent. Et lui ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance.» Grommela Cade d'une voix exaspérée en levant les yeux au ciel quand Cogman le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard pour avoir osé dire cela. D'un grognement mécontent, il lui poussa rudement l'épaule pour qu'il arrête de le regarder comme ça ; «bon avance Nestor ! Et arrête de me regarder avec tes yeux de têtards.»

Bumblebee rit une fois de plus à l'insulte de Cade et encore plus quand Cogman le traita de petite fiotte sans cervelle en retour. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment fait pour s'entendre ! D'un rapide coup d'œil à Rixia, il put voir que cette dernière essayait de masquer son sourire grandissant en pinçant les lèvres d'amusement, ses optiques sur les deux se battant verbalement pour des broutilles. C'était vraiment drôle, mais ils devaient se calmer et reprendre un peu de sérieux maintenant.

Une fois que le groupe arriva enfin sur la route recouverte d'asphalte, le vieillard de tout à l'heure vint à leur rencontre avec le Tank Mark IV, tous deux arborant un large sourire contemplatif aux lèvres.

«C'est quoi l'embrouille ?!» S'exténua Bumblebee, les mains levées et encore énervé d'avoir été attaqué plus tôt.

«Maître, il est bête comme ses chevilles.» Cogman jeta ses bras vers le vieux Transformer en arrière-plan qui venait tout juste de se retransformer en char d'assaut, agacé par sa présence mais surtout pour son attaque surprise qui avait failli faire des morts. Bon peut-être pas mais quand même ! Quel imbécile celui-là alors.

«Oh, pardonnez cet accueil mais …» Le vieil homme s'arrêta puis se retourna vers le robot dorénavant en Tank innocemment sur ses chevilles devant les portes du château. Il rit doucement sous son souffle puis poursuivit dans ce même fort accent british désinvolte ; «c'est que, il se croit encore en 14-18 sur le front. On peut dire ça oui …»

«Quelle tristesse.» Acquit Cogman, les optiques sur Bulldog.

Rixia leva un sourcil suspicieux puis croisa les bras sur son châssis en tiquant rythmiquement ses doigts sur son avant-bras, un peu incertaine quant à l'humain âgé qui ne semblait plus avoir toute sa tête ou alors il jouait un rôle, peut-être.

Dans tous les cas il agissait étrangement en leur présence mais il était vrai qu'il avait l'air vraiment très heureux de les voir tous réunis ici comme il le souhaitait tant. Sa confusion s'approfondie d'avantage lorsque l'homme avec le chapeau plat reprit son monologue incompréhensible sur un sujet hors contexte.

«La grande guerre et tout le toutim. Ha ! Comme la bataille de la Marne, bataille de la Somme, Passendal … Les tranchées, la boue, la puanteur, la mort.» Révéla le vieillard presque avec empressement.

Son majordome à côté de lui fixa Cade avec son tic familier à l'optique droite, un peu comme un psychopathe le ferait en fait.

«L'horreur quoi. Oui mais hélas, c'est terrible. Vraiment d'une tristesse … Oui mais voilà. Faut dire ce qui est ce début tardif, comment ? Démence robotique !» Chuchota soudainement l'homme un peu fou devant Cade, un petit sourire niais aux lèvres et ses yeux bleus dans les siens de plus en plus apeurés à chaque secondes qui passaient en sa présence. Le Yeager le fixait bêtement d'un air ahuri, la bouche béate et les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Il jeta ensuite un petit coup d'œil à Cogman qui positionna sa tête en arrière puis qui tapota nerveusement son index contre sa tempe pour lui faire comprendre que son Maître perdait complètement la boule.

Alors là, il n'avait aucunement besoin de ce geste car il l'avait d'ores et déjà compris rien qu'aux toutes premières paroles insensées du vieil homme souriant pour trois fois rien. Il entendit un petit reniflement derrière lui qui appartenait à Rixia. Sûrement que la fembot commençait elle-aussi à avoir peur et regrettait peut-être ses paroles de tout à l'heure comme quoi les vieux ne mordaient pas …

«C'est dur pour l'entourage !» Finit le vieillard en replaçant la pipe dans sa bouche, l'air réellement attristé pour son ami de longue date qui souffrait de cette étrange maladie insensée.

«Mhm. Ah ouais. D'accord. Je sais pas ce que vous mettez dans votre pipe mais, où on est là ? Tu m'as traîné dans une maison de retraite pour Transformers ? Quelqu'un m'explique ou sérieux je me casse.» Cade secoua négligemment la tête puis regarda à la fois Cogman et le vieux fou, souhaitant connaître les réponses à toutes ses questions et surtout pourquoi ils étaient là. Même si le majordome ninja l'avait déjà beaucoup renseigné sur le lieu, il voulait en finir le plus vite possible avec ces Anglais bizarres qui lui donnaient la chair de poule.

«Bon bon bon, ça va !» Capitula l'homme presque chauve d'un petit ricanement en tendant les mains vers Cade qui s'impatientait avec lui.

Il n'était pas fou, mais il aimait bien le faire paraître aux étrangers et surtout face aux Américains et leurs gros biceps. Comme il se disait souvent, rien dans la tête et tous dans les muscles ! Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il n'était pas idiot.

Puis ses yeux bleus se posèrent ensuite sur la fembot pourpre derrière Cade et à côté de l'Autobot jaune et noir qui babillait dans un langage incompréhensible. Cette dernière demeurait très silencieuse et quelque peu méfiante d'après son regard songeur mais gardait une audio attentive à la conversation des humains.

Le sourire qu'il portait mourut lentement pour être remplacé par de l'admiration à peine dissimulée, perdant presque ses mots face à la grande Cybertronienne spectaculaire. Rien à voir avec les photos classées top secrètes !

«Par tous les Saints … Excusez-moi Madame pour mon manque d'éloquence, mais je suis tout bonnement émerveillé face à la compagne du grand Optimus Prime en personne ! Votre grandeur n'égale votre beauté ma chère ! Vous êtes ravissante et en plus d'une vaillance irréprochable. Je suis enchanté de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance, après tout ce temps à attendre votre venue. C'est un véritable honneur pour moi.» Loua gentiment l'humain âgé d'une petite révérence respectueuse en mettant sa main à son chapeau.

«Tout l'honneur est pour moi.» Répondit simplement Rixia en décroisant les bras de son châssis. Elle se sentait indécise face à autant d'admiration venant d'un humain à l'identité encore inconnu mais devait tout de même admettre être un peu touchée par son ravissement soudain en la voyant pour la première fois. Elle esquissa un petit sourire en coin quand l'homme plus vieux sourit grandement à sa réponse qu'il classifiait digne d'un Prime.

«Et Bumblebee ! On s'est déjà croisés quand j'étais en culotte courte. Je devais être un peu plus grand ou plus petit, je ne m'en souviens pas mais je n'oublie jamais un visage !» Poursuivit-il vivement en faisant des gestes avec sa canne noire pour décrire une taille imaginaire d'il y a quarante ans en arrière à peu près.

«Bee, tu connais ce gars-là ?» S'étonna Cade, la bouche à nouveau ouverte face à ses propos stupéfiants.

Il en apprenait beaucoup en très peu de temps, dis donc ! Déjà que ce vieillard était fanatique de Rixia mais en plus il connaissait Bumblebee depuis longtemps ? Il regarda le scout scandalisé qui s'empressa de renier ce dernier commentaire louche.

«I don't fucked you !» S'écria-t-il rapidement en secouant négativement la tête, quelque peu choqué de ce qu'il entendait. Il plissa les optiques puis gémit de dégoût quand l'ancien humain continua de le regarder fixement avec ce même sourire nostalgique comme s'il le connaissait vraiment depuis très longtemps.

«Peu importe. Oh, Rixia, pourrais-je voir l'enfant du Prime je vous prie ?» Sollicita le Maître de Cogman qui se tourna pleinement vers la fembot méfiante aux côtés de l'éclaireur.

A son regard alarmé, il se dépêcha de la rassurer en levant ses mains en l'air, surtout quand Bee le menaça avec son canon à plasma.

«Oh non ne vous méprenez pas ! Je peux vous assurez qu'il ne vous arrivera rien. A vous, comme à votre enfant. Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme avec des rêves pleins la tête au sujet des Transformers et de leur fonctionnement complexe. Voyez-vous, je rêve de le voir depuis que je suis au courant de son existence. Car il est fort rare de voir une Bénédiction de Primus, si je ne m'abuse ?» S'empressa-t-il d'expliquer, le regard luisant d'excitation et de bienveillance.

Rixia plissa les optiques au vieil homme mais finit par accepter à la surprise générale de tout le monde, même de Cogman. D'un petit regard rassurant à Bumblebee toujours sur ses gardes pour qu'il se détende, elle s'accroupit à un genou sur le sol devant l'humain qui ne tenait presque plus en place tellement il avait hâte de le voir. Elle ouvrit ses plaques de torse puis récupéra le petit Orion dans ses grandes mains pour le présenter au monde extérieur.

«Incroyable … Il est tout simplement extraordinaire.» Chuchota le Maître des lieux, la bouche béate face à ce minuscule Cybertronien aux optiques rondes de curiosité qui le regardait du haut de son perchoir dans les mains de sa créatrice. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

De voir la création d'Optimus Prime pour de vrai, lui de toutes les personnes ! Les autres seraient verts de jalousie.

«Un petit bonhomme qui accomplira de grandes choses plus tard. Il est tellement précieux et important, constamment en danger à cause de sa noble lignée. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux Cogman ! Après toutes ses années à me questionner sur les origines des Transformers, me voilà face à un jeune étincelant qui ne descend pas de l'Allspark mais de deux Autobots. Et pas de n'importe qui, qui plus est.» Radota-t-il, les larmes lui montant aux yeux face à ce spectacle des plus fabuleux et émouvant. Combien d'humains avaient eu la chance de voir ça ? Le chiffre avoisinait les zéro.

«Il deviendra sans aucun doute quelqu'un d'exception. Vous venez d'accomplir l'un de vos vœux les plus chers, Monsieur. Vous voilà face à de nombreuses réponses à vos questions.» Se réjouit Cogman en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son Maître fétiche qui peinait à garder ses émotions sous contrôle.

«Je vous remercie Rixia. Pour votre confiance en moi.» Sourit le vieillard d'un regard débordant de reconnaissance.

Il était ému face à ce petit Cybertronien argent assis innocemment dans la paume de sa maman qui le scrutait du regard sans un bruit, la tête penchée adorablement sur le côté pendant qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui mettait l'humain dans cet état-là.

Rixia ne dit rien. Elle rangea à nouveau son étincelant de retour dans la cavité à droite de son Spark une fois de plus à la sécurité et loin des regards indiscrets. Elle offrit un petit hochement de tête approbateur au vieux monsieur qui en savait énormément sur sa race apparemment, ce qui la rassura beaucoup sur ses intentions. Elle posa ensuite ses optiques sur Cade intrigué qui observait en silence son échange avec cet inconnu, réellement désireux de comprendre pourquoi il y avait tant d'enthousiasme au sujet d'Orion. Et surtout comment il savait à son sujet car très peu de personnes étaient au courant de son existence mise à part les Autobots et sa fille Tessa.

La fembot se redressa à nouveau sur ses pieds puis retourna auprès de Bumblebee encore surpris par ce qu'elle venait de faire pour l'étranger. Rixia était pourtant d'une très grande méfiance au sujet des humains et s'ouvrait très rarement à eux. Alors si elle l'avait fait pour lui, cela voudrait dire qu'elle mettait toute sa confiance en cet homme et qu'ils ne craignaient rien en sa présence. Le scout se détendit en roulant son cou pour faire craquer les engrenages de ses épaules d'un petit soupir de contentement.

Si elle lui faisait confiance, alors lui aussi !

«Faite-moi voir ça !» S'exclama soudainement le vieillard en tendant sa canne au biceps gauche de Cade, là où le talisman séjournait. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits après ce petit passage émotif il devait se concentrer sur la mission initiale qui était l'artefact ancien.

«Intéressant …» Marmonna ce dernier en posant le bout de sa canne contre le métal froid avec des symboles Cybertronien gravés dessus. Le talisman entourait le bras de Cade comme un épais bracelet et ne semblait pas prêt à le lâcher de sitôt. Il sourit pensivement puis reprit dans ce même timbre de voix méditatif.

«Oui, vous êtes le gardien d'un secret. Vous y croyez mais une part de vous s'interroge. Commence à se demander, n'ai-je pas gâché mon existence. N'avez-vous jamais ressentit ça, Monsieur Yeager ?» Son petit sourire s'agrandit quand il leva ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Cade incrédules. Les deux se dévisagèrent longuement sans rien dire alors que les paroles prirent enfin sens dans l'esprit complexe de l'inventeur, même s'il refusait de l'admettre.

«Cade tout court, ça ira. Ecoutez grand-père, je vais pas avoir la patience de jouer aux devinettes avec vous.» Rétorqua froidement Cade en éloignant son bras du bout de la canne.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il brise les limites de son espace personnel ? Il n'aimait pas les gens trop tactiles et encore moins les vieillards bizarres comme lui.

«Oui mais, l'envie de savoir non ? Yo cousin ? Pourquoi ils arrivent en nombre, sur la Terre ? Pas vrai ?» Poursuivit l'homme âgé, inébranlable face à sa réplique tout en reposant avec insistance sa canne sur le torse et la chemise trouée de Cade. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir Bumblebee lever les optiques au ciel tout en agitant dédaigneusement ses mains à ses côtés d'un soupir las.

«Il est chelou lui !» S'empressa-t-il de dire via sa radio.

La conversation ne se poursuivit malheureusement pas car un bruit de moteur un peu particulier atteignit leurs oreilles et audios sensibles. C'était un bruit assez aigu et agressif qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à une voiture de sport à pleines vitesses venant dans leur direction. Et effectivement, lorsque Cade se retourna pour voir l'auteur de ce bruit, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une Lamborghini orange et noir très élégante mais d'aspects belliqueux.

«Ah ! Rien de mieux qu'un parfait timing ! Wow, quelle putain de caisse !» S'enchanta le vieillard face à la magnifique voiture en approche rapide. Il leva la canne à ses côtés puis admira le muscle car qui venait tout juste de s'arrêter sur le chemin menant directement au château. Il soupira d'émerveillement, chérissant le nouvel aspect de son vieil ami de longue date qui dégageait une véritable aura de puissance mais aussi de finesse avec ses nouvelles courbes harmonieuses.

A peine il freina qu'il débuta sa transformation en éjectant de son siège une jeune femme hurlant de peur et de fureur d'avoir été enlevée par un Transformer. Elle roula plusieurs fois sur le sol en tenant fermement sa crosse de polo en main, s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible de l'alien en transformation une fois de retour sur ses jambes tremblantes. Elle laissa sortir un cri d'effroi quand elle vit son visage robotique puis courut en direction de l'herbe sur le côté pour tenter de s'échapper avant qu'il ne remette la main sur elle.

L'Autobot, d'après le logo gris sur son épaule, tournoya gracieusement sur un bras pour se lever une fois sa forme finale atteinte. Il posa une main sur sa hanche puis suivit tranquillement l'humaine qui faisait des rouler bouler dans l'herbe en essayant de fuir loin de lui. Tout en levant calmement les mains en signe de Paix, le robot orange et noir s'approcha de la jeune femme effrayée qui jetait son bâton crosse dans tous les sens possibles pour qu'il recule et cesse d'avancer vers elle.

«Non non, jeune fille ! Pourquoi vous faite ça ?» S'inquiéta-t-il dans un fort accent italien, à un genou dans l'herbe devant elle.

Il plaqua ensuite une main contre son châssis puis tendit poliment l'autre vers l'humaine abasourdie qui s'écroula sur son arrière après l'avoir entendu parler de la sorte. Il pensait même que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites tellement son expression était stupéfiée !

«Non ! Arrête-toi !» Beugla-t-elle en jetant violemment sa crosse contre les doigts tendus de l'Autobot pourtant très calme.

A la force de la frappe, sa canne en bois se brisa net et le robot se contenta simplement de soupirer de frustration en secouant la tête à sa tentative de défense alors qu'il ne lui avait absolument rien fait de mal pour l'instant.

«C'est une sorte de kidnapping ? Ou sa première expérience avec les Transformers ?» Demanda Cade, spectateur de cette petite querelle en contre-bas. Les cris effrénés de la femme résonnaient alors que les deux hommes et les robots examinaient attentivement la scène qui se déroulait actuellement devant leurs yeux surpris.

Voilà qui était plutôt étrange à vrai dire … Une drôle de façon d'inviter des gens.

«Mhm, les deux on va dire.» Répondit le vieil homme à côté de Cade, la pipe en main et la canne de l'autre.

«Ne me frappe plus !» Ordonna subitement l'Autobot avec son accent italien qui perdait lentement patience avec la jeune humaine dans tous ses états pour pas grand-chose finalement. Qu'avait-il fait, à part la séquestrer dans son coffre ? Il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres du Maître des lieux et voilà comment il était remercié pour sa bonté éternelle !

«Ohhhhhh !» La femme ouvrit grand la bouche puis s'écroula en arrière quand ses pieds se prirent dans les fleurs jaunes et blanches, son regard intimidé sur la forme de l'imposant robot toujours à un genou devant elle qui lui demandait sans cesse de se calmer.

Se calmer ?! Elle ne pouvait pas retrouver son calme après ce qu'elle venait de vivre ! Et sa crosse était cassée maintenant ! Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

«Mais c'est là une posture défensive des plus charmantes !» Commenta l'homme plus âgé en amont tout en désignant la jeune femme avec sa canne. Il ricana quand elle dégringola grossièrement la pente abrupte dans de grandes roulades et que son fidèle ami abandonna l'idée de la calmer en jetant paresseusement ses bras en l'air.

«Elle n'est pas facile !» S'exténua ce dernier, les mains contre son casque dans la défaite.

Le robot orange et noir soupira de frustration puis dirigea ensuite ses optiques bleues pour la première fois sur le groupe nettement plus calme en retrait. Mais dès l'instant où il posa le regard sur un Autobot en particulier, il se sentit foudroyé de plein fouet au Spark et laissa un drôle de son s'échapper de son vocaliser semblable à un hoquet. D'une main tremblante sur son châssis et l'autre dramatiquement posé sur son front, il déambula vers eux sans rompre le contact visuel avec son tout nouveau coup de cœur.

«Primus tout puissant … Serait-ce une vision de la perfection qui s'offre à moi ?» Marmonna-t-il doucement sous son souffle, levant une main vers la fembot pourpre désorientée à côté de Bumblebee.

«Hot-Rod ?» Questionna le vieillard qui regardait fixement l'Autobot délirant qui venait d'abandonner la jeune femme pour se concentrer uniquement sur la fembot Rixia. Il leva les sourcils de surprise quand ce dernier s'abaissa devant la compagne du Prime en lui prenant tendrement la main droite dans les siennes, ses optiques bleues luisantes de convoitise et de passion.

«Señorita, vous êtes la plus belle créature du monde qui m'a été donné de voir. Que dis-je ! La plus belle de tout l'univers ! Vous m'avez capturé grâce à votre regard qui brille de mille feux et votre visage si délicat. Mon Spark brûle de désir intense, il crie de toutes ses forces pour vous !» Ronronna Hot-Rod en tirant résolument sur la main de Rixia qui essayait de sortir de son emprise, une expression estomaquée devant cette soudaine affection.

«What the fuck, men ?!» Hurla frénétiquement Bumblebee, les optiques écarquillées et les ailes raides dans son dos.

«Euh … Excusez-moi ?» Balbutia Rixia en imitant le regard outré de l'éclaireur à côté d'elle sans parler des deux humains et de Cogman à ses pieds.

Leurs mâchoires se décrocheraient presque ! Elle tenta de retirer sa main de celles d'Hot-Rod mais le robot refusait catégoriquement de la laisser partir et resserra même son emprise sur elle. Qui était donc ce jeune bot ? Elle n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part et pourtant … La voilà dans une impasse compromettante.

«Vous êtes bella comme la papaya ! J'aime les femmes aussi imposantes et puissantes telles que vous. Les magnifiques courbes de votre armure me rendent fou de vous. Vous êtes la beauté incarnée, mi amor !» Susurra l'Autobot instantanément amoureux en déposant un baiser invisible sur le dos de la main de Rixia, son autre main serpentant sur son avant-bras pour la tirer encore plus proche de lui.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Hot-Rod serait mort et enterré par Bumblebee et Cade plus de dix fois.

«Wow wow ! Hey Romeo, calme un peu tes pulsions, OK ? Elle pourrait être ta mère. Et en plus elle n'est pas disponible, elle a déjà un compagnon qui tient très fort à elle, pigé ? Alors redescend vite sur Terre.» Fulmina l'humain en colère devant cet élan de dévouement alors que la fembot appartenait déjà à quelqu'un. Peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait ri et même prit une photo de la tête comique que faisait la fembot normalement imperturbable !

Mais ce n'était décidément pas le moment.

D'un regard interloqué, Cade pointa son index en direction du robot qui l'ignorait délibérément et qui continuait d'embrasser la main de la fembot perplexe sauf quand il entendit la dernière partie de sa phrase. Le bot laissa sortir un petit cri d'effroi tandis que ses optiques s'élargirent à cette découverte qui n'était pas très surprenante tout compte fait. Evidemment que cette magnifique fembot était déjà prise !

«Quoi ?! Mama Mia ! Tss, il ne vous rendra jamais heureuse Señorita. Il ne sait pas comment faire, je vois que vous êtes malheureuse avec lui ! Yé suis celui qu'il vous faut ! Je saurais vous rendre heureuse et faire de vous la Reine de mon étincelle.» Poursuivit rapidement Hot-Rod en replaçant une main sur son châssis puis en penchant la tête sur le côté quand Rixia déglutit bruyamment, incertaine sur quoi lui répondre ou même comment réagir face à cela.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait l'habitude … La dernière fois remontait à l'époque sur Cybertron, aux côtés d'Orion Pax quand ils étaient encore de simples bots aux archives. Donc ça faisait plutôt loin déjà. Depuis sa liaison étincelle finalement, si elle réfléchissait bien.

«Ne te fatigue pas Hot-Rod. Il s'agit-là de Rixia, la compagne du grand Optimus Prime. Désolé de te le dire comme ça, mais tu n'as aucune chance mon vieil ami.» Rigola le vieillard en réajustant sa casquette plate sur son crâne presque chauve.

C'était plutôt divertissant comme situation ! Même si le malaise régnait constamment autour d'eux et qu'il avait un peu honte. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus drôle entre l'Autobot orange et noir imprévisible et la fembot qui ne savait même plus quoi faire pour sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

«Non, non non ! Il n'est jamais trop tard pour revenir sur une décision. Nous faisons tous des erreurs dans la vie et je vous prouverais que je suis bien meilleur que lui !» S'obstina Hot-Rod en secouant vigoureusement la tête, refusant d'admettre la défaite aussi vite. Il aura bientôt des preuves irréfutables qui prouveront qu'elle n'a pas fait le bon choix, il en était certain même !

«Je suis confuse …» Rixia cligna rapidement des optiques.

Avait-il réellement vu sa douleur dans ses optiques comme il le prétendait ? Car oui elle était malheureuse, mais pas parce qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment aimée par son Sparkmate mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas été en sa compagnie depuis des lustres ! Il y avait une énorme différence.

«Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris Casanova ? Laisse tomber, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi.» Soupira Cade en levant les sourcils quand le robot accroupit l'ignora une fois de plus pour continuer de complimenter la belle Rixia bouche bée qui plaidait du regard pour qu'on vienne l'aider à sortir de cette impasse émotionnelle.

«Laissez-le, il comprendra bien assez vite. Je n'ose imaginer la réaction du Prime s'il venait à découvrir que sa dulcinée a un admirateur. Je pense que ce serait assez divertissant … Pauvre Hot-Rod, oui. Mais au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Sir Edmund Burton !» Se présenta enfin le vieil homme du nom d'Edmund en tendant poliment la main vers le Yeager soucieux.

«Je me présente pas.» Rétorqua Cade à la légère en regardant Burton de haut en bas car il savait déjà son nom. A vrai dire il s'en fichait pas mal de ce type, là tout ce qu'il voulait dans l'immédiat s'était de comprendre pourquoi il avait été amené ici avec Rixia.

Il redressa subitement la tête quand il entendit un couinement de désapprobation du scout lorsqu'il bouscula violemment Hot-Rod loin de la fembot désemparée. Si les Transformers pouvaient rougir, elle le serait très certainement !

Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, elle récupéra une expression neutre sur son visage métallique puis leva un sourcil suspicieux quand elle s'aperçut que Cogman la fixait avec son tic habituel. D'une légère hausse de ses épaules, elle se retourna vers Bee qui poussait l'autre robot avec son châssis pour l'éloigner, ses optiques rondes furieuses sur cet Autobot sans gêne qui draguait la compagne d'Optimus.

Tandis que les deux se disputaient vigoureusement pour une question de fierté et d'honneur, la jeune femme de tout à l'heure qui avait été abandonnée à son sort venait tout juste de remonter la pente à bout de souffle. Elle s'effondra de tout son long sur la route puis laissa sortir un grand soupir épuisé, les cheveux noirs emmêlés dans son dos et plusieurs saletés sur ses vêtements sombres.

«Eh oh ! Et moi alors ?» Cria-t-elle en jetant son bras en l'air quand elle vit que personne ne la regardait, comme s'ils avaient oublié jusqu'à son existence !

Elle fronça les sourcils quand ses yeux tombèrent sur l'alien orange et noir qui était également son ravisseur en train d'hurler en langue italienne sur un autre robot légèrement plus petit avec des ailes dans son dos.

Pourquoi se battaient-ils ? Qu'avait-elle manqué de si spécial durant sa courte absence ? D'un grognement de douleur, elle se releva sur ses jambes engourdies puis posa une main dans son dos alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le vieillard qui entretenait une conversation avec un autre homme plus jeune ainsi qu'un humanoïde robotique.

A son approche, ce dernier lui fit signe de la main tout en récupérant la laisse du chien pour lui faire faire une petite promenade autour du château, laissant son Maître et les Autobots régler leurs problèmes respectifs car il n'était pas là pour faire la nounou non plus. La femme grimaça puis regarda ensuite le robot pourpre féminin qui suivait tranquillement les humains comme si de rien était, les deux autres mâles se bousculant méchamment derrière elle pour savoir qui sera le plus proche de la fembot.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fous encore …» Marmonna l'humaine en gémissant d'agacement aux pitreries des deux jeunes robots qui se disputaient comme des adolescents. Elle ferma hermétiquement les yeux puis posa une main à son front quand une douleur lancinante attaqua sans pitié sa boite crânienne.

Dans quoi venait-elle encore de mettre les pieds …

A suivre …

* * *

XD Assez long, mais marrant !

Hot-Rod est un cas spécial et il n'a absolument aucune idée dans quel merdier il risque de se mettre en côtoyant Rixia de la sorte … Mdr, il n'a vraiment aucune idée le pauvre. Mais que faire contre l'amour ? Optimus te donnera peut-être un remède concret un de ces quatre x)

VP


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre explicatif mais important.

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter ! Et merci aux autres qui lisent, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS 5** : L'ombre du destin

Chapitre 8

«Je suis Edmund Burton. Douzième comte de Folgane, dernier membre vivant de l'ordre des Witwiccans.»

Cade Yeager ainsi qu'Edmund levèrent les yeux vers la jolie jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce principale du château dans une toute nouvelle tenue. Une belle robe bleue aile de corbeau qui mettait ses formes sensuelles en valeur.

Elle pénétra tranquillement dans cette immense pièce rustique qui faisait plutôt penser à une grande bibliothèque avec toutes ces étagères de livres contre les murs de pierre et les meubles en bois de chêne.

«Wow.» S'émerveilla Burton à l'apparence et à la démarche de la femme, accoudée derrière un fauteuil noir en cuir véritable. Il chérissait les gens qui s'habillaient avec élégance et raffinement surtout quand ils étaient invités dans sa noble demeure. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, à vrai dire …

Cade posa ses coudes sur ses genoux alors qu'il admirait silencieusement la beauté naturelle de la femme mais quelque peu aguicheuse dans cette robe classique et élégante. Il renifla bruyamment quand il sentit la poussière s'introduire dans son nez sensible après que le majordome Cogman tapota les vieux coussins sur le grand canapé recouvert d'une couverture à carreaux. Il aimait beaucoup cette grande pièce spacieuse avec un plafond haut et lustre de cristal mais il préférait tout de même sa petite caravane dans la casse du chef Sherman.

C'était très confortable et cosy, certes, mais ce n'était pas exactement la vision que se faisait Cade d'une demeure.

«C'est la forme ?» Dit-il soudainement d'un ton moqueur quand la jeune femme s'approcha du grand canapé pour y prendre place à plusieurs sièges loin de lui, ses hanches se balançant d'un côté à l'autre d'une manière séduisante.

Cogman avait déjà posé une tasse de thé fumante sur la petite table basse recouverte de vieux journaux divers, à croire qu'il avait fait exprès pour qu'il y ait une distance de sécurité entre eux.

Au lieu de lui répondre, la femme se contenta simplement de le dévisager car non seulement il n'était pas correctement vêtu mais en plus il manquait cruellement de politesse. Les Américains, tous pareils ! Elle claqua sa langue dans sa bouche puis croisa les jambes tandis qu'elle récupéra la tasse de thé noir entre ses mains pour se réchauffer les doigts. Elle se servi un petit nuage de lait, au plus grand dégoût de Cade qui froissa le nez à cet étrange mélange.

«Milady, une tasse de thé peut-être ?» Demanda gentiment Cogman à la fembot qui passait la tête par la fenêtre de droite. Elle était assez grande pour qu'elle puisse s'accouder et voir l'intégralité de la pièce avec les humains au milieu sur les canapés d'aspect confortables et moelleux.

«Non merci Cogman. Je ne bois que de l'energon, c'est pour le bien-être de mon étincelant.» Répondit Rixia d'un petit sourire timide quand le majordome robotique donna une courte révérence.

D'un bras dans le dos, il marcha vers elle puis s'arrêta à côté d'une table où il y avait toute une collection de bouteilles d'alcools de tous genres et de tous les degrés possibles et inimaginables. Qui était l'alcoolique, ici ?

«Un jour j'aimerais rentrer dans votre châssis, Madame.» S'exclama aisément Cogman, mais ses mots avaient une toute autre signification pour les humains derrière lui.

Cade et la jeune femme crachèrent leurs thés en petites gouttelettes dans les airs alors que son Maître ronchonna en frappant sa canne sur le sol pour son culot et son manque de respect total envers la compagne d'Optimus Prime.

«Cogman ! Voyons ! Un peu de manières je te prie !» Gronda férocement Edmund, furieux et embarrassé même si l'Autobot pourpre trouvait cela plutôt drôle étant donné qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de choquant dans sa demande.

Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'il demandait un accouplement avec elle ? Hors, il n'avait pas du tout fait mention d'interface alors il n'y avait rien de vraiment alarmant pour être tout à fait honnête.

«Ben quoi ? J'ai toujours rêvé de voyager dans un châssis de Transformer ! Il paraît que c'est très douillet et que nous ne risquons rien là-dedans. Je me ferais tout petit, Milady !» Se défendit-il rapidement en jetant ses deux mains vers la fembot qui ne pouvait plus contenir son rire en elle à l'expression hébétée sur les visages des trois humains.

Bon sang, que ça faisait du bien de rire un peu ! Surtout quand elle vit la réaction de l'humaine femelle et sa soudaine rougeur aux joues, comme si elle était invraisemblablement scandalisée par le petit Cybertronien.

«Pourquoi pas. Un jour je te laisserais venir dans mon châssis mais quand mon fils sera un peu plus grand. Parce que je doute qu'il y ait assez de place pour deux !» Rit Rixia en croisant les bras sur son châssis brillant, une lueur amusée dans ses optiques bleues à la demande innocente de Cogman qui créait une offense chez ses amis en chair et en os.

«Yay !» Se réjouit Cogman en serrant les poings comme un enfant surexcité le ferait au plus grand bonheur de la fembot qui venait de faire un heureux pour pas grand-chose finalement.

«Pardonnez-le, Rixia. Il lui manque quelques branches à son arbre. J'espère qu'il ne vous importunera plus et qu'il cessera de faire l'intéressant devant mes invités. Mhm ?» Edmund frappa deux doigts contre sa tempe gauche puis leva les sourcils quand son majordome le fusilla du regard et qu'il retourna auprès du fauteuil pour attendre sagement les prochains ordres.

Cade se racla nerveusement la gorge quand la femme encore inconnue s'essuya délicatement la bouche avec le coin de sa serviette après ce petit épisode gênant. Il voulut poursuivre la conversation avec elle et sur ses manières de princesse mais un fracas de métal l'interpela à nouveau et l'obligea à se retourner une fois de plus vers la fembot en mauvaise posture à la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'élargirent considérablement quand il vit que l'Autobot Hot-Rod venait de littéralement se coller contre le châssis de Rixia pour pouvoir voir à l'intérieur de la pièce. Déjà qu'il n'y avait pas de place à la fenêtre …

«Buongiorno, Señorita. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?» Ronronna Hot-Rod d'une voix charmante en levant la tête vers la fembot pourpre, nettement plus petit qu'elle mais toujours en extase devant sa beauté irrésistible et sa grandeur.

«Hum, oui … Comment oublier. Il y a une autre fenêtre juste là-bas, alors lâche-moi tout de suite si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec une épée entre les omoplates. D'accord ?» Menaça tout naturellement Rixia en repoussant l'Autobot collant loin de son châssis d'une main sur sa tête.

Sa main englobait quasiment toute la tête du jeune bot ! Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre les plaintes énigmatiques de Bumblebee qui n'était pas assez grand pour passer sa tête par la fenêtre comme elle ou Hot-Rod le faisaient.

«Ohhhh c'est une petite coquine, j'aime ça ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire une grande coquine ? Autoritaire et séduisante à la fois. Je vais lui faire pleins de bambinos-» Mais le robot orange et noir coquet ne put finir car il reçut une claque derrière la tête du scout plus jeune quand il passa d'une fenêtre à l'autre à la demande de la fembot plus âgée et irrésistible. Il glapit de douleur puis après avoir fait un geste dédaigneux à Bumblebee contrarié, il se plaça à la fenêtre de gauche non loin d'Edmund Burton qui faisait tout pour garder son sang-froid.

«C'est normal qu'ils s'incrustent comme ça ?» Demanda ensuite la jeune femme humaine, encore plus embarrassée qu'auparavant après ce qu'elle venait d'être témoin.

«Rixia est tout aussi importante alors évitez ce genre de commentaire déplaisant s'il vous plaît.» S'agaça Cade d'un soupir frustré.

Il se sentait dans l'obligation de protéger son amie qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui pourtant qui se faisait juger par cette fille de soi-disant haut-rang. L'éducation des Anglais s'arrêtait au respect des aliens ? Il commençait sérieusement à douter au vu du comportement prétentieux de la femme devant lui.

«Oh, très bien … Et lui alors ?» Poursuivit-elle d'un froncement de sourcils à la réponse froide de l'homme qui évitait son regard. Elle jeta son menton en direction de l'Autobot qui passait le bras à l'intérieur de la pièce pour faire de grands gestes avec sa main alors qu'il se présentait comme étant Hot-Rod.

«Hot quoi ?» Reprit-elle, son froncement de sourcils s'accentuant alors qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre sa désignation. Le problème c'était cette espèce d'accent italien qui rendait la prononciation incompréhensible et même s'il s'énervait tout doucement avec elle, son nom ne sortit jamais comme il le fallait.

«Hot-Rod !» S'égosilla l'Autobot, la main à son vocaliser en espérant que cette fois-ci elle comprendrait enfin ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Pourtant ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça ! Du coin de l'optique, il put voir que la fembot se retenait de rire à sa fenêtre contrairement à Bumblebee qui ne se retenait pas du tout et gloussait comme un idiot dehors.

«Hot-Rod, c'est son accent italien.» S'avança Edmund Burton en parlant lentement quand il articula le nom de l'Autobot en question, prit d'une soudaine pitié pour son ami.

Il commençait à en avoir marre de l'entendre crier dans ses oreilles alors que la jeune femme ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il disait et de plus l'heure n'était pas aux chamailleries inutiles pour une question de prénom mais plutôt pour parler affaires importantes.

«Il est italien ? Et le comportement qui va avec ?» Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs longs et yeux bleus d'une légère touche de sarcasme dans sa voix. Evidemment qu'elle parlait du comportement dragueur et déplaisant du robot ainsi que de ses gestes qui lui rappelaient beaucoup d'un italien pure souche.

«Non, il adore juste l'accent c'est tout.» Répliqua Edmund d'un petit haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

«Quoi ?! Non non non non ! Je ne l'aime pas cet accent. Mais je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser, il sort de moi … Malgré moi !» Désapprouva prestement Hot-Rod en jetant son bras derrière lui qui frappa malencontreusement le châssis de Bumblebee, légèrement plus court que lui qui se trouvait là au mauvais moment.

«He oh !» Bee fronça les sourcils, les portières rigides dans son dos au comportement agaçant de son confrère Autobot de retour à la fenêtre comme si de rien était.

Il ne savait pas d'où il sortait ses manières déplorables mais il était clairement odieux et irrespectueux ! D'un petit soupir las et défaitiste, l'éclaireur jaune s'éloigna de lui pour faire un petit tour dans les parages avant que sa colère ne prenne le dessus et qu'il soit tenté de se battre avec Hot-Rod. Histoire qu'il corrige son comportement fâcheux surtout avec Rixia.

«C'est un soldat, miss Viviane. Il a fait serment à votre père de vous protéger.» Edmund Burton ignora les deux robots à la fenêtre pour se concentrer exclusivement sur la jeune femme et Cade Yeager, présentant Hot-Rod comme un soldat et non un goujat. Il suivit tranquillement du regard son majordome s'approcher de la table basse pour resservir une seconde tasse de thé à Viviane qui le remercia silencieusement d'un hochement de tête poli.

«Il est sympa votre papa. Chouette caisse ! Vous pouvez foncer direct à Buckingham Palace là-dedans !» Plaisanta Cade d'un geste vers Hot-Rod à la fenêtre du côté d'Edmund Burton. Il se mit à rire à sa propre blague mais apparemment les Anglais n'avaient pas du tout le même genre d'humour car ils se contentèrent de le regarder avec gêne.

«OK vous, le mâle Américain ! On se tait. Dites-moi ce que je fais là !» Ordonna la femme d'un soupir ennuyé, ce qui radia immédiatement le petit sourire amusé de la bouche de Cade pour être remplacé par un froncement de sourcils mécontent et interloqué.

«Ouais, pourquoi elle est là, elle !» Demanda-t-il également, ses yeux agacés sur le vieillard qui les observait de derrière son fauteuil.

Le Maître des lieux prit une profonde inspiration puis s'avança calmement dans la pièce pour prendre la parole et mettre un peu d'eau dans le vin avant que ça ne dégénère complètement entre eux.

«Présentations. Miss Viviane Wembley. Master en histoire à Oxford, docteur en philo à Oxford et en lettre. Toujours à Oxford je crois, non ? Rien d'autre ?» A son manque de réponse, Edmund leva sa canne noire vers Cade pour le désigner de la tête aux pieds ; «je vous présente Cade.»

«Yeager. Cade Yeager, je suis inventeur.» Corrigea ce dernier après qu'un long silence malaisant s'installa dans la pièce.

Ce n'était pas la peine de le mettre dans l'embarras devant une princesse super intelligente avec des manières de snobs non plus. Il avait tout de même une dignité, même s'il n'avait pas un Curriculum Vitae aussi rempli que cette Viviane il restait un inventeur digne de ce nom.

A la fenêtre, Rixia renifla puis secoua doucement la tête quand les chamailleries reprirent de plus belles entre Viviane et Cade. La jeune femme venait de lui demander ce qu'il avait inventé dans sa vie et malheureusement pour son ami humain, la liste était relativement courte et imprécise. Les deux se disputaient déjà comme un vieux couple ! C'était plutôt amusant, de son point de vue, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Cogman ni de Sir Edmund Burton. Les deux jeunes gens se critiquaient mutuellement à cause de leur façon de s'exprimer tout comme leurs accents assez forts qui ressortaient beaucoup.

«Que vous pouvez être agaçants, vous les hommes ! Rassurez-moi Rixia, chez vous ce sont les femmes qui gouvernent j'espère ?» Questionna ensuite Viviane d'un petit grognement en se concentrant sur la fembot amusée à la fenêtre de droite, ignorant l'Américain qui râlait parce qu'elle venait de lui mettre un vent.

«Hum, eh bien, pas vraiment. C'est vrai que je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchis mais dans notre espèce, il est rare qu'une fembot soit aux commandes. A ma connaissance, il n'y avait qu'Elita-1. Mais je dois bien admettre que l'idée est particulièrement intéressante en effet. Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas tant de conflits si les femmes régnaient ?» Spécula Rixia d'un doigt pensif sous son menton, l'autre main à ses hanches.

Qui faisait la guerre ? Les méchas, pas les fembots.

«Oh, c'est d'une tristesse … Le monde serait bien meilleur sans les hommes.» S'attrista Viviane d'un petit hochement de tête compréhensif. Elle avait vraiment eu un semblant d'espoir que leur race mécanique était un peu plus évoluée que les humains.

«Quoi ?!» Hurlèrent Cade et Hot-Rod à l'unisson, tous deux offusqués devant ce genre de propos.

L'Autobot grommela sous son souffle en italien tandis que l'humain assis dans son fauteuil jeta un regard noir à Viviane assise innocemment qui contenait un sourire ravie d'avoir rabaissé les hommes d'une certaine façon.

«Non mais je suis venu là pour me faire insulter par une princesse sur éduquée en robe de striptease ?» S'énerva l'inventeur en levant une main à la femme qui à cette réplique digne d'un macho leva les sourcils, pas sûre d'avoir correctement entendu.

«Striptease ?» S'étonna Edmund, ses yeux bleus passant de Cogman à Viviane en espérant obtenir une réponse à sa confusion évidente.

Son majordome pencha la tête sur le côté mais ne dit rien car il était occupé à regarder fixement Cade Yeager avec son tic habituel, les bras dans le dos et la pompe à son ventre pulsant frénétiquement à la colère croissante qui montait en lui.

«Nan, il n'y a qu'en Amérique qu'avoir de l'éducation est une insulte et si ma robe vous choque à ce point, je ne sais pas, je pourrais peut-être l'enlever ?» Proposa sarcastiquement Viviane en prenant sa tasse de thé en main puis en battant des cils à Cade qui la regardait rêveusement après cette conclusion des plus surprenantes.

«Oh non non non, je préfèrerais que ce soit la Señorita !» Hot-Rod secoua vigoureusement la tête à l'image répugnante de l'humain tout nu dans sa tête. Beurk ! Un protoforme était beaucoup plus beau à voir ! Surtout celui de la grande et séduisante fembot qui refusait d'établir tout contact visuel avec lui, à sa plus grande tristesse.

«Bon ! S'en est trop !» Grogna soudainement Cogman qui d'un bond gracieux se jeta sur la table basse pour courir dans la direction de Cade perplexe par son cri soudain.

Il s'élança sur l'homme qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'éloigner avant qu'il n'enroule ses deux mains autour de son cou dans la ferme intention de l'étrangler à mort. Le fauteuil bascula en arrière sur le sol à cause du poids supplémentaire et de la violence de l'impact, les entraînant tous deux dans un tas enchevêtré sur le tapis. Voilà maintenant dix minutes qu'il écoutait ses stupides moqueries sans rien dire mais là, s'en était trop !

«Cogman ?» Réclama Edmund, mais son majordome n'écoutait guère.

«Dois-je lui décoller la tête, Madame ?» Demanda le petit Cybertronien à cheval sur l'homme en passant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule à Viviane qui admirait avec un petit sourire malicieux la scène qui se déroulait actuellement sous ses yeux. Cade se débattait violemment contre sa poigne et suffoquait mais il n'avait absolument aucune chance contre lui car sa force était vingt-fois plus forte que celle d'un humain banal.

«C'est plutôt tentant mais … Je peux défendre mon honneur toute seule.» Approuva Viviane en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres de satisfaction quand elle entendit un gémissement plaintif venant du sois disant inventeur.

«Relâchez-le, tout de suite !» Somma froidement Rixia à la fenêtre, pas du tout heureuse de voir un pareil traitement alors que son ami humain n'avait rien fait de mal.

Bon, il mériterait certainement quelques claques pour son insolence mais sûrement pas qu'on l'étrangle et qu'on lui fasse volontairement mal ! A cet ordre Cogman lui jeta un regard effaré, hésitant quelques longues secondes à lui obéir ou non mais finalement il se résigna d'un nouveau grognement mécontent puis se tourna vers son Maître qui l'observait accoudé à un meuble en chêne massif.

«Mais j'ai une envie folle de lui écrabouiller le larynx !» Protesta-t-il alors que sa tête faisait littéralement un 360 degrés, ses doigts métalliques toujours serrés fermement autour de la pauvre gorge de Cade qui changeait radicalement de couleur. Passant de sa couleur normale à un rouge cerise alors qu'il plaidait du mieux qu'il puisse en travers ses gémissements pour qu'on vienne le sortir de là. Oh ! Il voyait des étoiles au plafond maintenant …

«Du sang froid Cogman. Apprends à contrôler tes pulsions. Concentre-toi sur autre chose.» Indiqua son Maître d'une voix calme et rassurante, quelque peu intrigué par cette soudaine colère mais également alarmé quand il vit que Cade était sur le point de perdre conscience. Il pencha doucement la tête sur le côté lorsque Cogman leva exagérément les optiques au ciel puis qu'il laissa sortir un petit soupir de son vocaliser en relâchant tout doucement sa prise sur le cou de l'homme.

«Oui Milord … Comme, faire un lit … Ou faire la cuisine. Faire l'argenterie. J-je lutte, Milord.» Avoua tristement Cogman d'une voix légèrement défaillante. Une fois à nouveau debout, il se pencha pour ramasser le dossier du fauteuil et le redressa d'un simple coup de bras pour que Cade retrouve sa place d'origine comme si de rien était.

«C'est ça.» Sourit doucement Edmund, intérieurement soulagé que son majordome retrouve ses esprits avant qu'il ne commette un meurtre sur son magnifique tapis qui valait une fortune.

«Cade, vous allez bien ?» S'inquiéta la fembot à la fenêtre.

Ses optiques anxieuses étaient plissées à Cogman derrière le fauteuil de Cade qui tendait une main tremblante dans les airs, s'apprêtant à attraper l'humain une seconde fois pour lui faire regretter ses mots acerbes. Mais au dernier moment il se résigna et se frappa lui-même à la joue pour qu'il calme ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

«Ouais enfin j'ai vraiment cru que ma tête allait se décoller !» S'essouffla Cade en réponse en toussant bruyamment dans son poing alors qu'il reprenait lentement ses repères. Ses poumons criaient pour l'air mais à chaque inspiration, il avait l'impression que sa poitrine prenait feu.

«C'est un modèle Head Master. Une espèce rarissime !» Expliqua rapidement Edmund en espérant que cette annonce sans réelle importance allait calmer les jeux et apaiser la tension dans l'air. Il entendit Rixia s'esclaffer alors que son majordome retenait son bras contre sa poitrine pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté de faire du mal à Cade à cause de ses pulsions colériques et violentes.

«Il a une case en moins, hein. Sérieux il est grave là, il est pas tout seul dans sa tête !» Renchérit vivement Cade en jetant son pouce derrière son épaule, encore sous le choc et à bout de souffle.

Mince, que ce robot taré avait une forte poigne ! Il comprenait la douleur de Crosshairs maintenant quand il lui avait facilement craqué le doigt. C'était à la fois douloureux physiquement mais aussi très douloureux pour l'égo. Ouille.

«C'est bon !» Cogman agita ses doigts aux humains une fois qu'il réussit à revenir à la normale, vraiment fier de son exploit psychique car c'était vraiment moins une.

Une fois les présentations faites et l'heure du thé terminé, les trois humains ainsi que Cogman sortirent de la pièce pour disparaître dans les couloirs du château, laissant Rixia, Bumblebee et Hot-Rod seuls le temps qu'ils réapparaissent. Les trois robots géants patientèrent dans les jardins verdoyants du château de Douvres en attendant leur retour, conversant de temps en temps à propos de leurs activités sur Terre où encore leurs missions sur Cybertron avant de devenir clandestins dans l'espace. Bien-sûr, une tension prospérait entre les deux jeunes bots constamment en concurrence mais au moins ils n'en venaient pas aux mains.

Rixia s'éloigna des deux robots qui listaient fièrement leurs exploits pour faire le tour de la propriété et également être un peu seule pour nourrir son étincelant affamé. Elle préférait s'isoler dans le calme plutôt que d'avoir des cris dans les audios et des questions incessantes au sujet d'Orion. De plus, de ce côté du château qui donnait sur la magnifique rivière en contre-bas, Hot-Rod n'était pas là pour essayer de flirter avec elle et donc elle pouvait se détendre convenablement.

D'un petit soupir abattu, la fembot s'adossa contre le mur de pierre blanche chauffé par le soleil de plomb dans le ciel bleu. C'était vraiment agréable comme sensation. Les pièces de son armure pourpre se réchauffaient lentement grâce aux rayons lumineux du soleil et la laissait avec une sensation rare de sérénité au Spark. Un sentiment qui laissa vite place à son inquiétude constante une fois qu'elle sortit l'étincelant de son châssis et qu'elle lui donna de l'energon raffiné via le tube de son poignet.

Elle essayait sans cesse de prendre contact avec son Sparkmate mais celui-ci ne lui répondait plus. Que ce soit via le lien mate ou via la communication privée. Ce n'était absolument pas normal, quelque chose avait dû arriver dans l'espace car cela ne ressemblait pas au leader des Autobots de couper tous les moyens de communications, même durant une mission périlleuse. Son anxiété prit de l'ampleur lorsqu'une douleur sourde titilla son étincelle de vie, une douleur qui ne venait pas d'elle mais bel et bien d'Optimus Prime quelque part dans l'espace en approche de la Terre.

C'était vraiment affreux de rester dans l'incertitude au sujet de son cher Sparkmate et un véritable crève-cœur de ne pas savoir les raisons. Deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu et la première chose qu'elle reçoit de lui après si longtemps fût cette espèce de douleur morale presque imperceptible, comme s'il refermait au minimum leur lien.

Mais … Pour quelle raison ? Devrait-elle se sentir coupable pour quelque chose ? Serait-ce … A cause de leur petit étincelant ?

«Ça va aller. Nous serons forts, toi et moi.» Se rassura vainement Rixia, ses optiques soucieuses sur son étincelant accroché aux plaques de son châssis qui observait calmement les environs.

Elle ne le sortait pas beaucoup car non seulement elle n'avait pas énormément de possibilités de le faire mais aussi parce que c'était bien trop dangereux de le faire. Trop jeune, trop fragile et surtout trop de monde qui lui voulait du mal.

Rixia cligna rapidement des optiques puis sortit de ses sombres pensées quand elle entendit les cris de Bumblebee en plusieurs voix contrariés de sa radio suivit d'une injure en italien, venant sans surprise d'Hot-Rod. De là où elle se trouvait elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait mais elle se doutait bien qu'ils se disputaient pour un rien comme tout à l'heure. Alors elle se détendit de tout son long contre le mur, les jambes étendues devant elle tandis qu'elle observait silencieusement son enfant admirer le paysage organique et écouter les chants des oiseaux.

Elle resserra tendrement sa prise sur lui pour qu'il ne glisse pas de son châssis puis envoya toutes sortes d'émotions agréables dans le lien qu'elle partageait avec Orion, un petit gloussement s'échappant de son vocaliser quand en réponse l'étincelant babilla joyeusement. Comme lui avait dit une fois Joshua Joyce avant qu'il ne parte définitivement pour la Chine, il faut profiter du calme avant la tempête. Donc c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait ici maintenant. Profiter des quelques dernières minutes avant de reprendre la route vers de nouveaux horizons.

Non sans avoir la boule au réservoir.

De leurs côtés, les humains et Cogman venaient tout juste d'atteindre les caves du château, un lieu bien moins accueillant et plus humide que les autres pièces. Ils avaient même eu le droit à un rapide historique sur les ascendants d'Edmund Burton au passage tout comme la montre qui avait tué Adolf Hitler à l'époque de la dernière guerre mondiale.

Cade n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Cet homme, un peu fou dans la tête, faisait partie d'une très ancienne organisation du nom de Witwiccans semblerait-il. Face à lui sur le mur de pierre se dressait un immense arbre généalogique qui remontait à plus de quarante générations de membres de cette secte, les Witwiccans. Des hommes politiques, des femmes importantes de l'histoire, des musiciens mondialement connus, des généraux, des poètes, des scientifiques … Tout un tas de personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné appartenir à cette organisation secrète.

«Tous appartenaient à une société secrète au service d'une seule cause. Protéger l'histoire secrète des Transformers, ici, sur notre Terre.» Edmund se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens demeurant sans voix, abasourdis face à toutes ses explications et d'apprendre un tel secret si bien gardé au fil du temps.

Viviane déglutit puis croisa les mains devant elle en suivant Cade du regard quand l'homme en question se rapprocha de l'immense bureau central pour regarder les multiples photos et documents qui traînaient sur la surface. Des images de très vieux robots aliens tout comme les tableaux peints sur les murs qui représentaient des passages phares de l'humanité avec en chacun d'eux, la présence d'un Transformer.

Un sourire nostalgique étendit les lèvres de Cade quand il vit une statuette de bronze d'Optimus Prime dans le coin du bureau, recouverte d'une petite couche de poussière. Et juste à côté d'elle se trouvait le portrait d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et expression choquée qui portait le nom de Samuel James Witwicky d'après la plaquette dorée sous le cadre photo. Le nom de ce garçon lui disait quelque chose … Sans doute qu'il avait fait la une des journaux à un moment donné quand la guerre entre les Transformers avait éclaté dans la ville de Chicago.

Cade perdit lentement son sourire quand ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur une autre photo. Intrigué, il s'avança calmement vers elle pendant que le vieillard continuait ses explications sur les Witwiccans en arrière-plan. C'était un cadre photo en bois avec une femme représentée dessus, le même que celui de Samuel Witwicky mais celui-ci ne séjournait pas sur le bureau avec les autres. Non, il se trouvait sur l'étagère au-dessus de la vieille cheminée inutilisée depuis des lustres.

Ce qui l'intriguait autant venait du regard pénétrant de la femme sur cette ancienne photo.

Il n'y avait aucun nom, seulement le portrait de cette personne sur un fond noir qui donnait une bien étrange atmosphère. De longs cheveux blond platine, des yeux et sourcils noirs, une bouche rougeâtre qui s'étirait dans un très léger sourire contemplatif … Cade avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle lisait dans les profondeurs de son âme en travers cette simple image.

Il ressentit également une désagréable sensation dans le bas ventre alors qu'il regardait fixement cette photo et plus particulièrement dans les yeux sombres de la femme à la peau pâle. Un regard profond et intimidant, vide d'émotions. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait et qu'il fixait intensément cette photo, les bruits autour de lui s'estompèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus que les battements erratiques de son cœur dans ses oreilles et son souffle rapide et désordonné. C'était comme si … Quelque chose chuchotait à son oreille mais il n'arrivait pas à le décrire.

Cade sursauta presque hors de sa peau quand le charme fût brutalement rompu par la canne noire d'Edmund qui se mit en travers son chemin. Il soupira bruyamment puis ferma un instant les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits et surtout faire redescendre la soudaine pression artérielle qui était venue sans la moindre explication. D'une main à l'arrière de sa tête, l'inventeur se tourna vers le vieil homme qui l'examinait songeusement d'un petit froncement de sourcils, la canne toujours tendue contre ses jambes pour qu'il ne prenne plus un seul pas.

«Monsieur Yeager ? Vous sentez-vous bien ?» Lui demanda-t-il mais sa voix n'était pas confuse, plutôt inquiète tout comme le regard de Cogman près du bureau.

«Hum, ouais. Je crois que je manque un peu de sommeil. Qui est-ce ?» Répondit Cade en levant aussitôt son index à la photo au-dessus de la cheminée. Maintenant il était curieux et avait envie de connaître l'identité de cette personne bien particulière.

Le cadre brillait légèrement à la faible luminosité de la pièce, quelques particules de poussières étant visibles en suspension dans les airs grâce aux faisceaux. Etrangement il ne reçut pas tout de suite de réponse et quand il se retourna vers Edmund pour voir la cause de ce silence, il vit que l'homme cherchait nerveusement le contact visuel avec son majordome qui se contenta de lui donner une légère secousse négative de sa tête, ses optiques bleues fixant constamment son Maître pour lui faire passer le message.

«Quoi, c'était votre femme, c'est ça ? Une amante ? Une petite copine ? Votre grand-mère ?» Poursuivit sarcastiquement Cade en jetant dédaigneusement ses bras à ses côtés, agacé du manque de réaction pour une question aussi simple que la sienne. Il commençait tout doucement à en avoir marre de toutes ses cachoteries.

«Quelle élégance.» Viviane leva les yeux au ciel à cette déclaration sans aucune pudeur.

Il n'avait décidément aucune classe ce type ni même du savoir vivre et ses questions étaient toujours dérangeantes. Où avait-il apprit la politesse, sérieusement ? Au regard de désapprobation qu'elle reçut de Cade après sa moquerie futile, elle gloussa sous son souffle puis s'éloigna pour aller voir l'arbre généalogique de plus près tandis qu'Edmund reprit enfin la parole.

«Personne. Une veille connaissance.» Rétorqua-t-il crûment, perdant soudainement toute convivialité en lui.

Burton retira rapidement sa canne des jambes de Cade qui le regardait d'un air incrédule pour éviter d'autres questions sur le sujet en préférant revenir sur la conversation principale au lieu de cette photographie.

Même la miss Viviane le fixait de cette façon, confuse face à cette soudaine froideur inexpliquée. Elle et Cade s'échangèrent un regard incertain mais finirent par accepter le changement de sujet brutal sans aucune contrainte, surtout avec le majordome de plus en plus nerveux dans le coin de la pièce. Ils n'allaient pas risquer de se faire étrangler à cause de leur curiosité spontanée ! Autant ne rien dire et poursuivre la visite.

«Regardez sur ce bureau, il y a une photo. Votre père était l'un de nos membres. Il aurait tant aimé vous le dire.» Edmund leva son menton en direction des documents que Cogman repoussait sur la surface lisse du bureau pour que Viviane puisse voir le contenu.

«Et ma propre famille à a également … Contribué un peu à tout ceci.» S'exclama-t-il ensuite non sans une touche de mélancolie. Il était un peu ému par tout ça et tout ce que ses ascendants avaient fait pour l'organisation secrète des fameux Witwiccans.

Puis la visite se poursuivit tranquillement et sans encombre. Les quatre ressortirent à l'extérieur du château pour rejoindre une chapelle de l'autre côté de la vaste propriété. Quand ils passèrent sur le gazon parfaitement entretenu, ils virent Bumblebee en train de faire bronzette au soleil alors qu'Hot-Rod était retourné à sa forme Lamborghini.

Les deux avaient une bonne distance de l'autre mais la fembot pourpre n'était nulle part en vue, ce qui inquiéta un peu Cade car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'abandonner le scout ou même n'importe quel soldat. Après réflexion, il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter si le bot jaune et noir se prélassait au soleil et qu'elle devait sûrement faire une promenade aux alentours.

Bumblebee ouvrit une optique paresseuse quand il entendit la femme et Cade se disputer derrière le vieillard, Cogman et le chien tenu en laisse par ce dernier. Ils parlaient de magie et de science, la femelle refusant catégoriquement de croire qu'à l'époque de Merlin il existait une sorte de sorcellerie. Pourtant son ami humain réussi à clouer le bec à la jeune femme obstinée quand il lui dit que si les Transformers existaient, la magie pourrait tout aussi bien.

Le scout referma l'optique puis se réinstalla plus confortablement dans l'herbe, une jambe pendante mollement sur son genou gauche tout en fouillant dans les fréquences de sa radio pour trouver de la bonne musique d'ambiance. Il couina de joie quand la chanson Got to be Real de Cheryl Lynn passa dans ses haut-parleurs et que les bonnes basses vibrèrent dans tout son corps.

Il n'était pas trop difficile niveau musique. Que ce soit du moderne ou de l'ancien genre, tant qu'il y avait un bon rythme il appréciait. Bee passa ses bras sous sa tête puis balança pensivement sa jambe d'avant en arrière, profitant de la bonne musique ainsi que de la chaleur accueillante du soleil.

Ce fût à ce moment-là que Rixia décida de réapparaitre de derrière les remparts du château pour voir les humains disparaître derrière les portes en bois de la petite chapelle en contre-bas. Prise d'une soudaine curiosité, elle s'approcha de la bâtisse pour tenter d'intercepter leur conversation et éventuellement en apprendre plus sur le talisman.

Bras croisés sur son châssis et capacité auditive renforcée, la fembot se colla plus proche du mur pour écouter, ses optiques sur la voiture d'Hot-Rod ainsi que sur le scout en hauteur qui écoutait de la musique. Une chanson qu'elle trouvait fort sympathique d'ailleurs.

«Cet endroit a été bâti autour de l'authentique table ronde.» La voix d'Edmund Burton fit soudainement écho dans la chapelle.

Rixia cligna des optiques puis s'approcha ensuite des vitraux donnant sur la pièce centrale de la chapelle. Effectivement il y avait une grande table ronde métallique au centre de celle-ci avec des épées tout autour ainsi que des chaises. Il y avait des inscriptions Cybertroniennes sur la surface et elle n'eut pas de difficulté à s'imaginer que cela avait un rapport avec les Chevaliers de Cybertron. Elle pouvait en compter douze plus exactement jusqu'à ce qu'Edmund confirme ses pensées aux prochaines paroles.

«Ils étaient douze en tout. Et derrière eux siégeaient les douze venus de Cybertron. Douze Chevaliers aliens qui ont vu en Camelot ce que l'homme peut avoir de plus grand. Leur sens de l'honneur.» Expliqua l'homme en question, canne tendue vers le plastron du Roi Arthur en personne posée sur l'une des chaises.

Malheureusement le moment très sérieux fût brisé par l'immense orgue au fond de la chapelle où Cogman jouait d'une manière endiablée un morceau spectaculaire jusqu'à ce que les humains ici-bas ne s'entendent plus parler. Il jouait merveilleusement bien, mais son Maître n'était pas tout à fait du même avis à priori. Rixia esquissa un sourire quand l'homme âgé l'engueula pour qu'il cesse immédiatement de faire le pitre sur l'orgue ancestrale néanmoins Cogman se défendit en disant qu'il rendait le moment encore plus grandiose.

«Cogman ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Si je trouvais son cou, je l'étranglerais.» Ronchonna Edmund entre ses dents, agacé par son majordome à qui il manquait quelques cases par moment. Il reprit ses explications sur Arthur ainsi que la table ronde comme si de rien était en fixant Cade dorénavant car la suite le concernait directement.

«La légende disait qu'un jour, un dernier Chevalier serait choisi et que la lutte pour sauver le monde commencerait. Et il se trouve Monsieur Cade, que ce dernier Chevalier, c'est vous.» Conclut-il d'un petit hochement de tête admiratif, un large sourire aux lèvres.

«Mais bien-sûr …» Chuchota Rixia à l'extérieur après avoir entendu la dernière phrase révélatrice de Burton.

C'était évident ! Tout était clair maintenant. Ce talisman, appartenant à un ancien Chevalier de Iacon avait choisi Cade pour qu'il se dresse contre la menace de plus en plus proche. Mais maintenant une effroyable question lui trottait en tête, la laissant presque avec une nausée passagère.

Cette menace serait … Optimus Prime ?

La fembot en conflit interne revint au présent quand elle entendit quelqu'un chanter de l'opéra dans la chapelle. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait de Cogman, aussi un expert en chan lyrique apparemment. Il avait une jolie voix de Soprano, elle devait bien l'admettre, mais une fois de plus cette intrusion ne plus guère à son propriétaire qui claqua sa canne sur le sol pour qu'il cesse immédiatement de faire l'imbécile.

«La ferme !» Beugla-t-il les nerfs à fleur de peau.

«Quoi ?» S'agaça Cogman, les bras ballants à ses côtés après avoir arrêté de chanter pour regarder son Maître en contre-bas de sa position qui le fusillait littéralement du regard. N'aimait-il donc pas sa jolie voix féminine ?

«Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je te renvois sur Cybertron dans une boite d'allumette !» Menaça Edmund Burton sérieusement enquiquiné par les caprices de son majordome. Il vit Viviane écarquiller les yeux quand Cogman frissonna involontairement à l'image qu'il se faisait dans la tête du haut de son perchoir près de l'orgue, beaucoup moins confiant à présent.

«Ouhhhhhh …. J'ai peur.» S'angoissa-t-il d'une voix tremblotante même si intérieurement il ne craignait pas pour sa vie car de toute façon le vieux crouton n'aurait jamais assez de force pour le mettre en morceaux.

«Il est recherché les qualités d'un Chevalier, Monsieur Cade. Quelles sont les qualités d'un Chevalier, miss Viviane ?» Reprit Burton en glissant une main dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il ne voulait pas rabaisser Cade mais il ne comprenait franchement pas pourquoi le talisman avait choisi un gars comme lui qui se présumait être un inventeur dans le fin fond du Texas. Qu'avait-il de si spécial ? Si ce n'était le rapport étroit qu'il entretenait avec les Autobots et plus particulièrement le Prime ?

«Qualités d'un Chevalier. Pureté du cœur, vaillance, vertu, honneur, honnêteté.» Répertoria assez rapidement Viviane non loin de la table ronde, la poitrine fièrement gonflée au regard approbateur de l'homme cultivé plus âgé.

«C'est tout moi, oui.» Acquit Cade sans aucune modestie.

A vrai dire il disait cela surtout pour que ces deux Anglais arrêtent de le regarder de haut en bas dans leurs grands airs de snobinards. Qu'il pouvait haïr les personnes qui se comportaient de cette façon … De plus, le vieillard s'était moqué de lui indirectement.

«Et primordial, est-il chaste !» Conclut Edmund, les sourcils levés et ses yeux passant significativement de la jeune femme à l'inventeur perplexe par cette dernière partie.

«Si je chasse ? C'est moi qui était chassé quand l'autre demeuré là-haut était venu me chercher.» Se défendit Cade à la légère, une main dans la poche de son jean marine et l'autre tendue vers Cogman qui se balançait comme un singe contre la rambarde près de l'orgue.

«Chaste, avec un T. Chaste !» Corrigea Viviane en coinçant sa langue entre ses dents pour faire ressortir le T dans le mot pourtant pas bien compliqué à comprendre. Il était encore plus bête qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé, en fait ! Elle qui commençait à éprouver un certain intérêt pour lui et bien maintenant c'était râpé.

«Oui je sais merci, c'était pour rigoler. Vous croyez que je ne sais pas écrire ? Je suis pas stupide, j'avais compris !» Râla Cade après que la jeune femme le regarda avec désespérance et une touche de dégoût.

Et après c'était lui l'idiot de la bande ? Non mais qu'elle toupet !

A l'extérieur, Rixia secoua la tête aux nouvelles disputes des humains puis leva les optiques au ciel. Evidemment qu'ils se plaisaient mutuellement, mais les humains avaient une curieuse façon d'exprimer leurs intérêts pour l'autre. Heureusement qu'avec leur race plus développée cela ne se passait pas de cette manière et qu'ils étaient plus évolués de ce côté-là. Pauvre Cade, elle n'aimerait pas se retrouver dans sa situation embarrassante, surtout quand les deux autres le questionnèrent ensuite sur sa vie intime.

 _Seglass Ni Tonday !_

L'attention de la fembot revint immédiatement sur les humains dans la chapelle. Ces mots, elle ne les avait plus entendus depuis l'époque sur Cybertron. Elle ignorait ce qu'ils voulaient dire en partie mais c'était bel et bien du Cybertronien et elle les avait entendu d'un ancien sage avant que les Chevaliers ne disparaissent dans le cosmos.

«J'ai déjà entendu ces mots-là. D'un Chevalier dans son vaisseau. Ça veut dire quoi ?» Approuva Cade en se rapprochant de la table ronde centrale pour y poser ses mains à plats sur la surface froide. Il les avait entendus du robot verdâtre mourant qui lui avait offert le talisman alors qu'il essayait en vain de le sauver.

«Jusqu'au dernier souffle, protège le bâton.» Déclara Edmund en faisant signe à Cogman derrière Viviane de lui montrer que tout cela n'était pas grotesque comme elle venait de le dire à l'instant mais bien réel.

Le majordome mécanique plaqua rapidement la paume de la main droite de la jeune femme contre la table ronde qui à son toucher, s'activa brusquement d'une vague électrique bleuâtre sur toute l'étendue. Les épées lévitèrent dans les airs puis retombèrent aussitôt qu'elle retira sa main du métal glacial, la peur au ventre après ce qu'elle venait de voir dans son esprit. Serait-ce … Les Chevaliers de la table ronde qu'elle avait vus dans une vision ?

«Le bâton de Merlin.» Souffla-t-elle, choquée.

«Une espèce alien le lui a confié. Il est fusionné avec son ADN. Pour que Merlin seul ait accès au pouvoir alien qu'il procure. Où comme on le croyait en ce temps-là, pouvoirs magiques.» Expliqua Edmund en levant calmement les yeux vers la jeune femme incapable de retrouver la parole après ce qu'elle venait d'être témoin.

Toute sa rationalité venait de s'effondrer en morceaux à ses pieds face à ces nouvelles découvertes des plus incroyables et déstabilisantes.

«Le bâton a été enterré avec le corps de Merlin. Nous l'avons caché pendant mille ans. S'il tombait entre de mauvaises mains cela signifierait la disparition soudaine de tout ce que nous avons connus et aimés. Les douze Chevaliers gardiens ont fusionné en dragon pour le protéger. Aujourd'hui, le bâton est en grand danger.» Eclairci le vieillard avec les mains croisées sur sa canne noire tandis qu'il admirait l'immense table ronde d'une touche de nostalgie dans ses yeux bleus.

Le bâton était en danger à cause de Megatron et d'une force démoniaque qui se rapprochait de la Terre. Combien de temps leur restait-il ? C'était une question que Rixia se posait depuis peu. Si le tyrannique chef des Decepticons voulait le talisman de Cade c'était pour une raison bien précise. Il ne fallait pas qu'il mette la main dessus, coute que coute. Quelque chose de grave était en train de se préparer, elle pouvait le sentir tout comme le vieil homme qui avait prédit d'une façon ou d'une autre cette apocalypse. Peut-être un contact externe ? La même personne qui lui avait dit pour l'existence d'Orion ?

Le problème pour retrouver ce bâton et pouvoir l'utiliser était qu'un descendant direct ne s'en empare. Hors, Merlin était mort depuis des décennies déjà, alors qui pourrait le succéder dans cette tâche ? Rixia connaissait d'ores et déjà la réponse et elle se trouvait juste sous ses optiques.

«Vous êtes, miss Viviane, l'ultime descendante de Merlin sur Terre et en tant que telle, notre dernier espoir.» Termina Edmund Burton, sans réelle surprise pour Cade ou encore Rixia mais pour la jeune femme en question qui balbutiait nerveusement quelque chose sous son souffle, si. Elle se retrouvait tout simplement sans voix face à ses propos bouleversants.

Ceci expliquait donc cela. Voilà pourquoi le Maître des lieux avait voulu la présence de Viviane Wembley car il s'agissait de la seule personne susceptible de sauver la Terre de la menace de Cybertron. Rixia releva les optiques vers les vitraux quand Edmund demanda à la jeune femme surprise si elle connaissait l'emplacement du bâton car son père le lui aurait transmis de son vivant. Mais malheureusement, elle l'ignorait totalement car sa relation avec son père avait été des plus difficiles.

Deux mondes se heurteront et un seul allait survivre. Le temps pressait.

«Il n'est plus le temps de parler. C'est votre destin depuis toujours. Ceci est la dernière image de leur monde qui approche. Il n'y a que vous pour l'arrêter. Mieux vaut trouver ce bâton vite fait !» S'empressa de dire Edmund en levant deux images prises par satellites de la planète Cybertron. Dossiers évidemment classés top secret mais qu'il avait obtenu d'une certaine personne qui travaillait avant en étroite collaboration avec le gouvernement.

Où pouvait-il bien être, ce fichu bâton ? S'ils pouvaient mettre la main dessus avant tous les autres la Terre serait mise à l'abri et ils pourraient repousser Cybertron. C'était étrange de se dire que la planète n'était plus très loin et donc que peut-être Optimus était avec elle. Serait-ce lui le cerveau des opérations ? Rixia refusait tout simplement d'y croire. Son Sparkmate de longue date ne ferait jamais une chose aussi cruelle et insensée que de détruire un monde rempli de vie à son profit.

Quelque chose n'allait délibérément pas avec cette histoire. Pourquoi son fils et ce bâton étaient tant convoités ? Il devait y avoir une raison bien définie. Le bâton sans doute pour détruire la Terre et la vie pour ensuite redonner vie à Cybertron et Orion, parce qu'il était le dernier descendant du Prime ou parce qu'il représentait une menace ? Mais pour qui exactement ?

De son vivant, ni Megatron, ni la TRF ou même n'importe qui d'autre ne touchera à son enfant. Il était peut-être aussi précieux que ce maudit bâton mais Rixia ne laissera personne lui faire du mal tant qu'elle sera debout et en vie. Elle se battra contre tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de sa route et surtout contre ceux qui arrivaient avec Cybertron pour récupérer ladite arme de destruction massive.

Qu'importe leurs identités.

Rixia redressa subitement le menton vers la route du château quand elle entendit des voitures en approche ainsi que le bruit assourdissant des sirènes de police. Au loin, plusieurs véhicules noirs arrivaient rapidement avec la police locale mais la plupart portaient les fameuses insignes TRF sur leurs portières. Sans réelle surprise finalement.

D'un resserrement furieux de ses poings à ses côtés, la fembot se redressa de toute sa hauteur en se préparant mentalement au combat à venir avec les membres de la TRF qui suivaient derrière le cortège de voitures. Les humains à l'intérieur de la chapelle étaient déjà en mouvements et près à fuir le château avant qu'il ne soit trop tard juste après que Cogman vit les véhicules menaçants à travers l'une des fenêtres. Elle plissa les optiques puis courut sans attendre pour rejoindre Bumblebee et Hot-Rod.

La suite promettait d'être particulièrement intéressante !

A suivre …

* * *

Dans le prochain nous retournerons dans le feu de l'action pour faire la course poursuite avec les Decepticons.

VP


	9. Chapitre 9

Nouveau chapitre avec un peu plus d'action et de challenge ;) Nous entrons bientôt dans le moment le plus stressant et angoissant de l'histoire du film 5 ! Pauvre Bumblebee … ;w; ceux qui l'ont vus savent de quoi je parle.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS 5** : L'ombre du destin

Chapitre 9

Ils arrivaient en nombre incalculable sur la propriété.

Il fallait croire que la TRF était bien décidée à mettre la main sur Cade et les Autobots ou plus particulièrement sur le talisman. Les voitures noires SUV défilaient sur la route d'asphalte avec leurs gyrophares allumées qui faisaient un bruit désagréable aux oreilles tout comme aux audios sensibles des Transformers au pas de course pour fuir.

«Pressez le pas Milord.» Demanda tout tranquillement Cogman lorsqu'il sortit par la porte avant avec son Maître, Cade et Viviane derrière lui. Ils devaient rejoindre les autres le plus rapidement possible pour établir un plan de secours.

«Vite vite ! Dépêchons-nous !» Hurla Hot-Rod en faisant de grands signes frénétiques à Bee ainsi qu'à la fembot pourpre plus loin qui venait à peine de le retrouver à l'avant du château.

Les véhicules humains dérapaient déjà dans la cours alors que les deux autres Autobots prenaient promptement leurs formes alternatives tandis qu'un ancien Cybertronien Seeker s'approchait pour venir à l'encontre des humains et éventuellement les protéger le temps qu'ils disparaissent à l'arrière. Bumblebee, inquiet pour la survie du vieux robot, voulu se retransformer pour lui venir en aide mais l'Autobot leva une main pour qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide et qu'il garde sa forme véhicule.

«Matez ! Prenez-en de la graine.» S'exclama-t-il en glissant difficilement d'un coup de main une visière sur son visage.

Il récupéra un vieux pistolet à sa hanche mais le mouvement plus ou moins brusque lui fit perdre l'équilibre et avant même qu'il ne tire sur l'une des voitures, il s'effondra de tout son long sur le sol en gravier d'un petit gémissement douloureux.

«C'est quoi ça ! Il ne sert à rien du tout, lui !» S'agaça Hot-Rod en balançant ses bras vers l'Autobot gris sur le sol qui ne se relevait pas de sa petite chute. Etait-il tombé en stase ou quoi ? Rahhh la vieillesse, ce n'était plus du tout ce que c'était avant.

Rixia klaxonna furieusement pour que ses amis humains se dépêchent car le temps allait leur manquer s'ils ne prenaient pas rapidement la route. Elle joua avec ses rétroviseurs pour regarder Cogman faire des gestes à son Maître un peu plus lent qui se dépêcha ensuite de monter à bord d'une Corvette grise dernière génération.

Cade et Viviane quant à eux montèrent vite à bord de Bumblebee déjà paré à prendre la route direction Londres comme le souhaitait Edmund Burton. D'un rugissement délectable de son moteur, le scout attendit le feu vert des humains sur son siège tout en gardant une optique attentive à la fembot à côté de lui.

«Dépêchez-vous, vite ! Et protégez la Chica !» Ordonna Hot-Rod en pointant Bee du doigt pour qu'il se sente bien concerné par son ordre farouche. En retour, il reçut des appels de phares qui pouvaient être interprétés d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise manière, dépendait juste de la conscience.

«Bee, sors-nous de là !» Pria Cade au volant, les yeux rivés sur les véhicules et les nombreux hommes qui sortaient avec de gros flingues et des chiens renifleurs.

Ils avaient envoyé toutes l'armada ou quoi ? Franchement, juste pour eux ? Il avait l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar ou alors carrément d'être dans un film d'action Hollywoodien … Peut-être un mélange des deux en effet.

L'aile droite de Rixia se replia pour en sortir une mitraillette directement dirigée sur les véhicules à l'arrêt mais pour l'instant elle ne mettait pas le feu, pas temps qu'elle n'y soit pas contrainte de le faire. Bumblebee donna un coup d'accélération à côté d'elle puis il prit contact via la communication privée pour qu'elle le suive loin de cet enfer avant que ça ne dégénère vraiment.

Hors de question de partir sans elle ! Il assurera ses arrières quoi qu'il arrive et non ce n'était pas une nouveauté, il l'avait toujours fait. Et ce n'était pas cet Autobot orange et noir sans aucune personnalité qui allait lui dicter quoi faire avec la compagne du Prime.

«Allez-vous en ! Mon arme va ralentir le temps !» Expliqua fièrement Hot-Rod dans son patois profond, l'index tendu vers les hommes qui s'activaient pour coincer les humains et les Autobots.

Il sortit de sa ceinture un flingue assez gros avec des lumières bleues puis le dirigea directement sur les véhicules ainsi que les membres de la TRF, intérieurement heureux que la fembot sera spectatrice de ses prouesses et de sa technologie avancée. Il tira une décharge qui s'abattit sur le sol et qui plongea l'ensemble des véhicules SUV ainsi que les humains et animaux dans une grande bulle qui figeait le temps pendant plusieurs longues secondes. A l'impact explosif mais non dangereux, certains hommes s'envolèrent lentement dans les airs, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait actuellement.

C'était un spectacle vraiment impressionnant. Les yeux de Cade s'élargirent alors qu'il regardait les hommes faire des pirouettes au ralentit dans cette espèce de bulle épaisse et translucide, le gravier et le feu également en suspension dans les airs paralysés grâce à la surprenante arme de l'Autobot orange et noir.

«Ho ho ! Einstein serait fou de voir ça !» Rit d'admiration Cogman après s'être accroupit devant la limite de la bulle temporelle, juste face à un Berger Allemand qui sautait d'un véhicule. Derrière-lui, Hot-Rod reprit rapidement sa forme alternative pour suivre le jeune scout à l'extérieur du château pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

«Aller ! Par-là, vite !» S'empressa de dire Cogman en faisant signes aux véhicules de sport de prendre la direction indiquée et de le suivre jusqu'aux portails.

Pendant qu'il courait derrière Bumblebee, Rixia et Hot-Rod, il se mit à hurler à tue-tête comme quoi il voulait absolument la place du mort. Heureusement que son Maître arriva avec la Corvette grise pour le récupérer sinon il aurait dû faire le chemin à pieds …

 _On reste groupés ! Une fois dans la ville, nous nous séparons pour faire diversion._

Somma Rixia dans les radios des deux autres Autobots qui suivaient de près la Corvette d'Edmund Burton pour sortir de là. Ils avaient établi le plan d'aller à Londres pour que Viviane et Cade puissent mettre la main sur les indices menant jusqu'au bâton de Merlin. Alors maintenant il ne fallait plus que servir d'escorte jusqu'à la maison de miss Viviane sans encombre et surtout sans que les membres de la TRF ne les repèrent pour mettre la main sur eux.

 _Je reste derrière vous, Señorita ! Vous ne craignez rien avec moi._

La fembot se retint de lever les optiques au ciel à la voix charmeuse d'Hot-Rod dans ses audios, même si l'intention était plutôt bonne, elle devait bien l'admettre malgré ses avances incongrues. Hors elle pouvait parfaitement bien assurer ses arrières toute seule comme une grande et n'avait pas besoin d'un garde du corps pour la défendre.

Donc elle accéléra pour mettre un peu de distance avec l'Autobot obstiné qui lui collait presque le pare-choc arrière jusqu'à se mettre aux côtés de la Camaro et de la Corvette grise. D'un coup d'œil à son rétroviseur droit, elle put voir que les véhicules humain avaient d'ores et déjà repris la route et descendaient la grande propriété des Folgane sur leurs traces.

 _Ils n'ont aucune chance, je suis un Speed Racer !_

Chantonna Bumblebee d'une voix frivole dans toutes les radios des voitures environnantes après avoir vu la même chose que la fembot derrière lui. Les trois Autobots se séparèrent comme il avait été ordonné plus tôt puis prirent tous des directions différentes. Bumblebee avec Cade et Viviane en direction de la maison de cette dernière, Hot-Rod proche de la gare Victoria et Rixia en reconnaissance pendant que Cogman chassa Edmund hors de la Corvette pour qu'il rejoigne la bibliothèque de la ville.

La fembot ne s'éloigna pas trop de l'emplacement de Monsieur Burton. Elle préférait garder une optique attentive sur lui alors que le majordome Cybertronien parti garer la voiture dans un parking en retrait, juste au cas où la TRF utilisait la Corvette pour les suivre via satellite. Elle se gara sur le trottoir en face de la Bibliothèque puis éteignit son moteur et ses phares pour paraître un peu plus discrète vis-à-vis des civils qui passaient dans la rue.

Elle venait de recevoir une communication de Bee disant que Cade et Viviane étaient arrivés à bon port et qu'il était repartit pour faire une patrouille de reconnaissance le temps qu'ils trouvent les indices laissés par le père de la jeune femme. Quant à Hot-Rod, l'Autobot avait repéré plusieurs SUV Lexus noirs sur la route principale menant au centre-ville de Londres, tous gyrophares allumés pour qu'ils aient la priorité absolue dans le trafic dense.

Silencieusement et tout aussi discrètement qu'auparavant, Rixia utilisa ses rétroviseurs pour observer Edmund Burton disparaître dans une ruelle avec un téléphone portable dans les mains. D'un bidouillage rapide avec les fréquences invisibles qu'émettait l'appareil de communication, elle attrapa la conversation du vieillard avec un autre homme puis écouta attentivement ce qu'ils se disaient car cela avait l'air d'être très important d'après le regard nerveux.

 _«Bon sang, dite-moi où c'est !»_ La voix d'Edmund Burton. Il n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

 _«Une chose à la fois ! Je veux en être un.»_ Enonça l'interlocuteur à l'autre bout de la ligne. Après une rapide recherche dans son ordinateur interne Rixia découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien membre du Secteur 7 aujourd'hui démantelé, Seymour Simmons.

 _«Pour être un Witwiccans vous devez être à part ! Vous ne l'êtes pas, Monsieur.»_

 _«Collez-moi dans le club et je vous le dit. Bon Dieu, comme je vous avais dit pour l'enfant du Prime ! Maintenant, tout de suite !»_

 _«Au téléphone ? Ce sont des méthodes de barbares !»_ Tenta de raisonner Edmund, résolument pas d'accord pour l'intégration de Simmons dans cette organisation très spéciale. Même si effectivement ce dernier lui avait fait part de l'existence du fils de Rixia et d'Optimus Prime cela ne faisait pas de lui une personne de confiance.

 _«Oui, au téléphone ! Allez-y le rosbif.»_ S'impatienta l'humain à l'autre bout du fil. Apparemment il se trouvait à Cuba d'après la fréquence qu'il émettait.

 _«Moi douzième Compte de Folgane, par les pouvoirs que mon transmit le Roi Arthur et les Chevaliers de la table ronde, j'ai l'honneur Seymour Simmons de vous accueillir-»_ Edmund ne put finir car Seymour le critiqua comme quoi il ne disait pas les bons mots pour son intégration, ce qui aboutit à une courte dispute rapidement résolue par l'irritation et la nervosité du vieillard dans la bibliothèque.

 _«Bon ! Où ça ?! La ferme ! Chut vous-même ! Chut chut chut ! Ça va pas ou quoi_?» Gronda Burton, sans doute aux personnes qui étaient autour de lui et qui recherchaient du calme dans ce lieu spécifique.

 _«Rangée 6 rayon C ! Vite avant qu'il n'y ait plus de scrotum, on se dépêche ! Plus vite l'ancêtre !»_

 _«C'est bon, j'y suis.»_

 _«Ils savaient déjà au Haut Moyen-Age où doit commencer la fin. Il y a Cybertron et il y a la Terre. Sauf qu'eux ne l'appellent pas la Terre bien-sûr ils lui ont donné un autre nom. L'une, va aspirer l'autre ! Un gigantesque succube ! Des deux, il n'en restera plus qu'une.»_

«Primus tout puissant ... Serait-ce Unicron ?» Se dit Rixia après avoir entendu l'explication de ce Seymour Simmons, la peur lui griffant le réservoir à l'idée que cette spéculation soit totalement véridique.

Elle laissa tout son poids sur ses essieux à cette découverte déstabilisante et très inquiétante qui pourrait mettre un terme définitif à la planète bleue s'ils ne retrouvaient pas ce bâton à temps. Mais le pire du pire fût les prochains mots d'Edmund Burton qui mirent brutalement un terme à ses nombreux doutes.

 _«La Terre est Unicron. Un jour ses cornes sortiront pour combattre Quintessa, la Déesse folle. Elle tuera notre planète pour réanimer la sienne.»_

C'était comme de recevoir un violent coup de poing, son esprit embrumé dans un mélange indescriptible d'émotions conflictuelles. Quintessa, la Déesse folle. Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans la tête de Rixia et commençaient lentement à prendre sens. Une méchante crainte lui rongeait le Spark à présent. Le manque cruel de réponse de la part de son Sparkmate, cette étrange douleur et colère qui ne venait pas d'elle et qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans son lien … Les cornes d'Unicron qui ressortaient aux quatre coins du monde …

Cela ne pouvait tout simplement pas être possible, elle nageait en plein cauchemar ! Optimus serait avec Quintessa sur Cybertron et ferait équipe avec elle pour détruire la planète Terre ? Impossible, quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire effarante. Le grand Prime ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Pas avec ses principes strictes sur l'honneur et la dignité, la vie avant tout. Pourtant les preuves étaient belles et bien là et son ancienne planète s'approchait rapidement tout comme son très cher et tendre mate devenu muet depuis peu.

Rixia revint rapidement au présent lorsqu'Edmund remonta dans la voiture avec Cogman pour chauffeur. Le majordome venait de se garer dans la ruelle en face de sa position avec la même Corvette que tout à l'heure, à croire qu'il avait changé d'avis à son propos. Elle avait manqué une petite partie de la conversation à cause de sa soudaine confusion mais elle avait tout de même pu entendre le mot Stonehenge sortir de la bouche du vieil homme.

 _«L'un des plus grands mystères de tous les temps ! Personne n'en a jamais trouvé la clé. Personne, sauf moi. Vous êtes le boss des boss, intervenez.»_ Commanda Simmons à l'autre bout de la ligne quand il ne reçut plus aucune réponse de son interlocuteur devenu silencieux face à cette révélation stupéfiante.

Rixia démarra son moteur pour suivre Cogman et Edmund histoire de leur faire escorte car la ville de Londres était bien agitée après que les véhicules de la TRF pénétrèrent dans les enceintes avec leurs gyrophares et sirènes allumées. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se risquent à se faire repérer par eux sinon le combat devra être engagé, civils à l'horizon ou non.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'office du tourisme non loin du célèbre Big Ben où attendait une seconde voiture de sport rouge cerise d'aspect très élégante. Cogman et son Maître sortirent rapidement de la Corvette pour rejoindre l'autre voiture qui servira à faire diversion pendant que la TRF circulait dans les environs à la recherche de Cade et de Viviane, certainement aux aguets avec la Camaro jaune et noire qui ne passait pas inaperçu dans la ville et qui ne pouvait qu'être l'Autobot éclaireur.

«Merde ! La roue avant gauche a crevée !» S'excéda Cogman en jetant ses poings en l'air d'agacement.

La voiture toute neuve à peine sortie du garage avait déjà un souci de roue ! On dirait une mauvaise blague surtout à un moment pareil. Malchance sur malchance.

Edmund ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer amèrement mais un klaxon retentit soudainement derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à face au mode véhicule pourpre de Rixia, la jolie Mustang Thunderbird année 2016. Sûrement que la fembot les avait suivis jusqu'ici et heureusement d'ailleurs car sinon ils auraient eu quelques soucis pour échapper à cette maudite organisation gouvernementale.

Après s'être échangé un petit regard complice, Edmund et Cogman se précipitèrent vers l'Autobot qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir les portières avant d'un air invitant tout en jouant avec ses phares pour qu'ils pressent le pas.

«Beauté divine, content de vous voir Milady ! Sans vous, nous serions sans doute cuit de chez cuit.» S'exténua Cogman en caressant tendrement le volant une fois assis à la place du conducteur, les pieds déjà en place sur les différentes pédales et prêt à passer à l'action.

«Arrangez-vous pour les semer !» Somma Edmund Burton en retirant ses gants puis en posant la canne sur son côté droit contre la portière.

Mais quelque chose l'interpela, quelque chose d'argenté dans le coin gauche de sa vision. Il passa un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir de quoi il s'agissait mais lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur un petit être argent aux optiques bleues fermement attaché au siège par des ceintures métalliques, il laissa sortir un petit souffle de stupeur car il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

«Mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, le petit bonhomme ? Rixia, une explication ?» Edmund détourna le regard de l'étincelant assis confortablement sur le siège arrière du milieu pour regarder directement la radio, les sourcils froncés en attendant une réponse honnête.

«Eh bien, hum, dans cette forme il est très difficile de contenir un étincelant dans la cavité qui se réduit de moitié. Alors nous les mettons sur la banquette arrière où les risques de collisions sont les moins fréquents.» Expliqua Rixia en travers les haut-parleurs de la voiture, espérant avoir étanché la soif de curiosité de l'humain plus âgé pour se concentrer sur autre chose comme par exemple retrouver les autres.

«Milord, je n'aime pas son regard, il me fait peur et me stresse ! Je n'arriverais pas à conduire s'il continue à me fixer de la sorte …» Avoua Cogman d'une voix tremblotante en regardant fixement l'étincelant qui lui rendait ce même regard intensif via le rétroviseur central.

Ses mains étaient tenacement enroulées autour du volant et il était fin prêt à partir mais il ne pouvait décrocher ses optiques de cet enfant pourtant très sage et silencieux.

«Ça tombe bien parce que c'est moi qui roule !» Répliqua Rixia qui d'un rugissement puissant de son moteur enfonça la pédale d'accélération pour décoller dans la ruelle puis sur la voie principale, sentant Cogman et l'humain littéralement s'enfoncer dans leurs sièges respectifs à cette soudaine vitesse inattendue. Sauf Orion bien calé dans le siège arrière qui ne bougeait presque pas car de toute manière il ne pouvait pas le faire avec les attaches qui le tenaient au siège.

Elle serpenta efficacement entre les véhicules du trafic tout en gardant une optique attentive sur l'hélicoptère qui les suivait à la trace à quelques mètres plus haut. Elle tenta de le semer mais alors qu'elle tourna dans une toute nouvelle rue, des véhicules SUV noirs la prirent en chasse, quatre plus précisément plus l'hélicoptère dans le ciel.

Super, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Où étaient Bumblebee et Hot-Rod ? Cade et Viviane avaient déjà retrouvé l'indice crucial ? Les questions attendront car pour le moment elle avait autre chose à faire.

«Milady, laissez-moi conduire je vous prie ! Je suis un pro du volant.» Pria Cogman tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil dans les trois rétroviseurs aux voitures qui les coursaient et qui n'étaient pas prêtes à les lâcher de sitôt.

«Laissez-moi faire !» Rixia accéléra d'avantage puis au dernier moment elle évita une voiture qui venait en sens inverse pour que cette dernière percute l'un des véhicules à leur trousse. Peut-être était-il un professionnel du volant mais pour l'instant elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule et elle n'en était pas à sa première course poursuite.

«Joli coup de volant, Rixia !» Rit joyeusement Edmund, sa main droite accrochée vigoureusement à la poignée de la portière par peur de voler à l'autre bout de la voiture.

Il s'amusait beaucoup pour être honnête tout comme il aimait énormément l'action surtout quand c'était à très grande vitesse. Il tourna sa tête vers le jeune Cybertronien qui ne bronchait absolument pas, comme s'il avait l'habitude de vivre ce genre d'expérience alors qu'il n'avait que quelques jours de vécus.

«Grrrrr ça me met sur les nerfs ! Je n'aime pas être inutile ! Il me faut un peu de musique.» S'échauffa Cogman qui commença à toucher nerveusement les différents boutons sur le tableau de bord de la Mustang. C'était surtout pour qu'il calme ses nerfs et qu'il ait quelque chose à faire avant qu'il ne devienne complètement dingue ! Alors pourquoi pas un bon son durant autant d'action ?

«Ne touchez pas à ça s'il vous plaît.» Plaida Rixia d'une voix monotone alors qu'elle zigzaguait gracieusement entre les voitures en sens inverse dans l'espoir de régresser le nombre de véhicules à l'arrière mais les trois autres restant avaient également une très bonne maîtrise de la route. Elle décéléra brutalement pour pouvoir prendre un virage serré sur la droite pour ensuite accélérer sur la nouvelle ligne droite qui s'offrait à elle.

«Oh, j'aime celle-ci ! Ça swing, non ?» S'enchanta soudainement le majordome lorsqu'il tomba sur une musique avec énormément de basses qui résonnaient dans les portières et l'ensemble de l'habitacle. Une chanson qu'il avait une fois entendu dans un film avec des tortues mutantes vachement cool, le morceau s'appelait Shell Shocked s'il se souvenait bien.

«Cogman ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de faire l'imbécile ! Rixia doit se concentrer !» Hurla Edmund pour que sa voix parvienne jusqu'aux audios du robot en question même s'il doutait qu'il l'avait entendu car il ne réagissait pas, il se contentait de balancer sa tête d'un côté à l'autre en rythme avec la chanson.

Ses oreilles sifflaient mais ce n'était rien comparé à son cœur qui menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine à chaque coup de volant contrôlé de la fembot toujours très proche d'une mort rapide au moindre faux pas.

«Je-veux-pren-dre-le-vo-lant !» S'excita Cogman en poinçonnant son poing sur le klaxon à répétitions après que l'Autobot ait subitement baissé le son sans son accord. Bon sang il avait besoin de sa dose quotidienne d'adrénaline alors qu'il la reçoive sur le champ nom d'une pipe !

«Très bien, d'accord ! Alors à votre tour maintenant !» Capitula finalement Rixia qui aussitôt qu'elle lui accorda son souhait relâcha les pédales pour laisser le majordome fou furieux prendre la relève.

Elle espérait juste qu'elle n'allait pas le regretter car jusque-là tout allait pour le mieux … Il y avait de précieuses vies sur les sièges alors qu'il ne fasse pas l'idiot sur la route. En tout cas cela faisait beaucoup de bien à ses audios de ne plus entendre les klaxons incessant mais maintenant place à la crainte et à la nervosité.

«Yay ! Je vais vous montrer de quoi je suis capable Milady ! Vous n'allez pas le regretter croyez-moi, c'est moi qui vous le dis les cocos.» Cogman hocha fermement la tête puis enfonça son pied dans l'accélérateur.

Il était intérieurement en extase de pouvoir conduire un Autobot et montrer ses capacités accrues en conduite à son Maître. Le siège était tellement bas et lui si court qu'il ne voyait presque pas le pare choc devant lui mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de faire des miracles.

Tout en se redressant un peu, Cogman observa tranquillement les civils se jeter hors de sa route alors que deux voitures de police supplémentaires venaient tout juste de rejoindre la foulée, certainement dû à la vitesse excessive et aux priorités volontairement grillées mais il n'en avait que faire parce que c'était une superbe course poursuite ! Il tapota rythmiquement ses doigts sur le volant puis jeta un petit coup d'œil au rétroviseur central avant de regarder à nouveau la route ou du moins, ce qu'il en voyait.

«Ah au fait, avant que j'oublie. Agnès a appelé elle voudrait savoir si vous seriez dispo pour une séance de papouille ce soir ?» Dit-il nonchalamment à son Maître en se collant un peu plus proche du volant car au moins dans cette position il pouvait voir s'il écrasait quelqu'un par mégarde.

«Oh oui des papouilles avec Agnès … Tu crois que j'ai le temps pour ça ?!» Répondit sarcastiquement Edmund, ses yeux bleus furieux sur son majordome inconscient qui lui haussa simplement les sourcils à cette réponse crue. Qu'il pouvait être idiot par moment ! Mais il avait toujours été comme ça, un peu à la ramasse mais c'était finalement ce qu'il préférait chez ce modèle Head Master rarissime et un peu toqué sur les bords.

«Prudence !» Gémit Rixia qui avait vraiment pensé que Cogman allait écraser des humains sur son passage quand il monta sur le trottoir pour rejoindre une autre rue et éventuellement coincer leurs ravisseurs.

Elle devait bien admettre qu'il était très doué en conduite et que jusque-là, il l'avait réellement épatée au lieu de l'inquiéter ! Les craintes laissèrent tout doucement place à de la détermination et un nouvel élan d'assurance.

A un carrefour, l'une des voitures de police percuta violemment un autre véhicule qui venait de droite et qui avait failli rentrer dans Rixia si Cogman n'avait pas fait un léger écart de route. Edmund Burton serrait plus d'une fois les dents et les fesses à chaque fois que son majordome passait tout juste et évitait le drame comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. C'était assez surprenant à vrai dire mais pas tant que cela au final car il venait tout droit de Cybertron et de la race surdéveloppée des Transformers.

Le pire, c'était cette sérénité inébranlable sur son visage et cette aisance légendaire au volant.

«Bouge ton boule quand j'déboule ! Bouge ton boule quand j'déboule !» Chantonna Cogman à lui-même car la fembot ne souhaitait pas de musique, la rabat-joie de service.

«J'ai jamais fait le tour de la capitale aussi vite haha !» Rit furieusement Edmund prit dans le feu de l'action et l'adrénaline intense qui coulait dans ses veines. Il ouvrit un peu la fenêtre puis plissa les yeux à son rétroviseur quand il aperçut une moto noire et rouge derrière les SUV noirs qui arrivait à toutes blindes dans leur direction.

«Oh oh, on a de la visite.» Fit-il remarquer même si la fembot l'avait sans doute déjà compris.

Il savait que ce n'était pas un humain qui conduisait car la forme féminine en noire assise sur le siège de l'engin grésillait et disparaissait de temps à autre aux rayons du soleil. Un hologramme. Mais la question était la suivante, amie ou ennemie ?

«C'est Hideaway ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'approche, elle est très dangereuse.» S'exclama vivement Rixia en espérant que Cogman perçoive l'anxiété dans sa voix et qu'il comprenne l'ampleur de la situation. Elle était tentée de reprendre les commandes mais le majordome avait beaucoup d'affinité sur la route puis elle avait confiance en lui pour qu'il réussisse à les sortir de cette impasse compliquée.

Cogman leva le menton vers le rétroviseur mais ne voyait pas grand-chose et encore moins ladite moto noire et rouge qui avait d'ores et déjà dépassé les voitures de la TRF. Alors avec un grand calme, il rabaissa la fenêtre de son côté avec une main tout en tenant le volant avec l'autre puis se leva de son siège pour passer la tête dehors en ignorant les cris de surprises et d'effrois d'Edmund et de Rixia à cette imprudence. Avait-il complètement perdu la tête ou quoi ?!

«Ohhhhh mais quelle jolie salope !» Commenta ce dernier d'une voix enthousiaste et enchantée lorsque ses optiques bleues se posèrent enfin sur l'élégante mais menaçante Ducati Diavel noire et rouge à seulement quelques mètres de distances de l'arrière de Rixia.

«COGMAN !» Beugla Burton en s'accrochant à tout ce qu'il pouvait quand un camion traversa la route. Ils allaient tous mourir ! Ça y est, c'était la fin des haricots.

«Oups.» Cogman retourna sur son siège quand il entendit les cris désespérés de son Maître et de la fembot pour voir ce qui les mettaient dans cet état-là.

Effectivement, un camion encombrait la chaussée mais pas d'inquiétude il avait déjà établi une toute nouvelle trajectoire dans son ordinateur super développé.

D'un coup brutal du volant, il fit drifter la Mustang jusqu'à ce qu'il accomplisse un parfait 360 degrés, la fumée blanche s'élevant dans les airs aux crissements bruyant des quatre pneus sur le bitume. Avec cette vitesse une voiture banale aurait été renversée sur le flanc mais pas avec le poids conséquent du métal d'un Transformer, ce qui lui permit sans contrainte de réaliser son nouvel exploit. Il devait dire merci à ses calculs spontanés et à ses pensées cognitives augmentées.

En revanche la moto derrière eux ne pouvait éviter le camion de la même manière parce qu'elle était un peu plus légère et aussi plus rapide. Alors elle se transforma rapidement puis utilisa la vitesse extrême pour sauter au-dessus du poids lourd à l'arrêt pour ré atterrir de l'autre côté dans sa forme alternatif comme si de rien était.

«Bingo ! Cogman, tu es un génie du circuit !» Félicita ardemment Edmund en s'épongeant le front en sueur avec un bout de tissu sortit de la poche de son manteau noir.

Alors là, c'était vraiment moins une ! Il avait vu toute sa longue vie défiler devant ses yeux et culpabilisait déjà de ne pas avoir dit à Agnès qu'il la trouvait très attrayante pour son âge avancée.

«C'était vraiment sensationnel !» Rixia poursuivit la louange car elle était également époustouflée par le majordome inouï au sang-froid.

Si elle avait été aux commandes, elle aurait sans doute fait comme Hideaway et sauté par-dessus le camion en tenant ses hôtes dans ses mains, ce qui n'aurait pas forcément assuré une bonne sécurité. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était capable de faire une chose pareille ! Elle en apprenait beaucoup avec ce petit Cybertronien un peu particulier mais redoutable.

«Merci Milord, merci Milady. Je suis un as, je vous l'avais dit.» Répondit modestement Cogman en remettant ses deux mains sur le volant même s'il se sentait comme Sebastien Loeb en personne maintenant grâce aux compliments glorifiants de son Maître et de la fembot.

«Ça va mon p'tit ?» Demanda gentiment et à bout de souffle Edmund en souriant à l'enfant assis silencieusement sur le siège du milieu, pas le moins du monde impressionné par les prouesses de sa mère ou même de Cogman.

L'étincelant croisa son regard puis lui esquissa un sourire adorable ou ce qu'il pensait être un sourire étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de bouche mais une espèce de masque comme Bumblebee.

Le téléphone portable dans la poche de droite du manteau d'Edmund se mit à sonner follement. Il fouilla dans le compartiment de sa poche puis ramassa l'appareil bruyant qui indiquait un numéro inconnu qu'il soupçonnait appartenir soit à Cade Yeager soit à Viviane Wembley. Il décroche rapidement puis colla le dispositif à son oreille tandis qu'il regardait la route défiler devant ses yeux avec Cogman enfoncé dans son siège.

«La Royale Navy Museum ! Je le savais bon Dieu !» S'esclaffa-t-il après avoir entendu les coordonnées exactes de Viviane. Maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé un indice précieux ils allaient devoir se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de ces affreux qui leur collaient au train sans relâche.

Ils zigzaguaient entre les véhicules mais les SUV noirs s'obstinaient et essayaient même de les serrer en étau malgré la circulation dense et les risques qu'ils encouraient. A cette vitesse, un choc frontal avec une autre voiture serait mortel. Rixia maudit tranquillement sous son souffle quand elle vit des piétons traverser au dernier moment alors qu'elle arrivait à toutes allures mais heureusement que Cogman gérait bien les esquives sinon son pare-brise serait rouge de sang …

«Nom d'un chien ! Il en sort de partout ! J'ai la rage au volant !» Hurla Cogman en se jetant furieusement d'avant en arrière contre le siège tout en frappant à plusieurs reprises son poing dans le klaxon de Rixia.

«Doucement sur le klaxon s'il vous plaît !» Réprimanda rudement la fembot par l'intermédiaire de la radio, grimaçant à la force de frappe du robot turbulent qui ne se contrôlait pas toujours.

Il était surexcité et s'il continuait à agir de la sorte il allait encore lui faire une bosse ou alors déchirer le cuir de ses pauvres sièges qui n'avaient rien demandés. L'humain âgé de son côté se mit à rire diaboliquement puis à tapoter frénétiquement le tableau de bord avec ses deux mains. Décidément, ils étaient tous les deux fous à lier.

«Exprime ta rage, vas-y !» S'exclama Burton pour encourager le majordome, les dents serrés et un plaisir avide luisant dans ses yeux bleus.

«Ah oui tu me cherches ? Bande de petit trou du cul !» Grogna Cogman quand deux véhicules noirs se rapprochèrent des côtés latéraux pour les coincer et les obliger à freiner.

Ils pensaient vraiment qu'il allait se laisser faire ? Pendant quelques secondes, il perdit le contrôle de la Mustang mais uniquement parce que la fembot avait repris les commandes pour faire une embardée sur le côté et cogner sa portière droite dans le flanc du SUV pour qu'il perde le contrôle sur sa trajectoire. Ce qui ne fonctionna guère comme elle le souhaitait mais néanmoins il s'éloignait un peu.

«Cogman ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis, pas de gros mots ! Il y a un enfant à bord, voyons.» Gronda son Maître en repensant à l'étincelant argent sur la banquette arrière qui était témoin d'absolument tout ce qu'il se passait actuellement. Mais au moment où un véhicule de la TRF se rapprocha une seconde fois de sa portière, il oublia instantanément ce qu'il venait de dire puis tendit son majeur au conducteur en riant follement.

Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu à Orion qui fixait le vieil homme depuis tout à l'heure, curieux. Il cligna des optiques puis passa son regard Edmund à la voiture sombre qui roulait à la même vitesse que sa créatrice. Levant sa main droite en l'air à la vitre, il imita le geste de l'humain en tendant également son majeur à un homme qui avait abaissé la fenêtre arrière pour regarder à l'intérieur de la Mustang. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux car ils étaient cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil mais la surprise était évidente sur son visage parce que sa bouche formait un ovale à ce qu'il venait de voir.

Le conducteur de la voiture s'effraya quand le gars à l'arrière qui avait vu le bébé Transformer s'écria et d'un coup de volant surpris, ils percutèrent violement un arbre sur le côté droit. Personne ne sut que celui qui avait causé l'accident de ce véhicule de la TRF n'était autre que l'étincelant mais ils ne se posèrent pas plus de question à ce sujet car ils étaient juste heureux qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés de l'un d'eux.

 _We will rock you !_

Rixia joua avec les fréquences de sa radio pour qu'un refrain mondialement connu sorte de ses haut-parleurs à la joie contagieuse de Cogman et d'Edmund qui s'enchantèrent à son choix judicieux qui collait parfaitement à la situation. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en s'imaginant la tête de Bumblebee s'il l'aurait entendu faire. Le scout aurait sans doute ronronné de plaisir que quelqu'un d'autre utilise la radio pour communiquer les émotions du moment !

«Cogman explose-les !» Ordonna Edmund quand Rixia se rapprocha du dernier véhicule tenace.

Le majordome tourna la tête vers la fenêtre qu'il venait d'abaisser puis ouvrit grand son masque buccal pour pouvoir en sortir un missile miniature. Tout en conduisant, il tira dans le pneu de leurs derniers ennemis qui restaient encore et toujours debout pour qu'ils perdent définitivement l'avantage sur eux. La roue explosa et leur vitesse diminua suffisamment pour que la Mustang Thunderbird puisse passer de justesse sous l'Admiralty Arch avec ses nombreux drapeaux Saint Georges suspendus. Edmund se mit à rire comme un dingue. Le passage était très restreint un seul faux pas et c'était l'accident assuré.

Exactement comme les voitures noires derrière eux qui ne purent malheureusement pas faire les mêmes prouesses techniques que Cogman et Rixia et qui finirent par braquer le volant pour tenter de ralentir afin d'éviter l'inévitable.

La première berline s'écrasa contre les piliers puis la seconde un peu plus mastoc lui fonça droit dedans ce qui la coupa net en deux parties dans une grande et impressionnante explosion. Les autres véhicules de polices locales ainsi que les membres de la TRF pilèrent mais certains s'enfoncèrent tout de même dans le pare choc arrière de celles déjà à l'arrêt.

«Respect !» S'écrièrent Rixia et Edmund à l'unisson après avoir vu le carambolage derrière eux, invraisemblablement heureux d'avoir survécu et réussi à sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

L'homme plus vieux donna une petite tape amicale à l'épaule de son majordome concentré puis se retourna vers Orion qui n'avait fait aucun bruit de toute la course poursuite. Ce petit être fait de métal était quand même extraordinaire ! Pas une seule fois il ne l'avait entendu crier ni même se plaindre, il se contentait simplement de regarder silencieusement autour de lui pour en apprendre plus sur son environnement complexe.

Edmund leva les sourcils d'incrédulité quand l'enfant posa son regard innocent sur Cogman qui chantonnait joyeusement sur son siège et qu'il émit ensuite un petit bruissement mécanique semblable à un cri de joie. Il en apprenait à chaque instant sur les Transformers et leur intelligence sans limite, dès à leur naissance qui plus est.

Ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir écrire un livre sur eux et sur son expérience auprès de ces êtres de métal tellement intéressants et incroyables ! Leur culture, leur savoir vivre, leur civilisation, leurs méthodes de conception, leur politique, absolument toutes ces choses qui pourraient être d'une grande aide pour peut-être faire de ce monde un monde meilleur.

De leur côté, après avoir entendu que la prochaine destination était la Royal Navy Museum, Hot-Rod ainsi que Bumblebee essayèrent de rejoindre les autres mais Barricade avait décidé de faire son apparition sur les routes de Londres. Ils foncèrent à toutes allures vers l'Admiralty Arch, la dernière position de Rixia mais les voies étaient dorénavant bouchées à cause des véhicules de la TRF et de la police à l'arrêt. Ils allaient devoir passer dans les autres rues pour pouvoir rejoindre la fembot pourpre et les deux autres tout en essayant de semer l'imbécile de Decepticon.

 _Bee, je m'occupe du flic !_

Expliqua Hot-Rod via la communication public quand il aperçut le robot noir et blanc en question dans ses rétroviseurs. Il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de Barricade parce que Bumblebee portait Cade et Viviane sur ses sièges et il ne fallait pas risquer de les blesser dans une bagarre contre un Decepticon de ce genre. Quand il ne reçut aucune réponse du scout jaune et noir à sa droite, Hot-Rod accéléra d'avantage puis s'éloigna pour tenter d'attirer le mauvais flic mais il n'avait d'optiques que pour l'éclaireur apparemment. Sans réelle surprise tout compte fait.

 _Deux Decepticons ont été aperçut._

«Comment ça, deux Decepticons ?!» S'horrifia Cade en regardant le logo Autobot gris sur le volant après avoir entendu la voix féminine dans la radio de Bumblebee.

Il n'en voyait qu'un seul et c'était Barricade ! Alors qu'en était-il du second ? Où était-il ? Il sentit une affreuse appréhension grimper dans son estomac à l'idée de se faire coincer par les méchants robots aliens sans aucun scrupule.

«Ça va être tendu, là … Où sont Rixia et Hot-Rod ?» Demanda-t-il ensuite après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la vitre arrière pour voir le Decepticon se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux, gyrophares allumées.

«Plus qu'avant ?!» S'étonna Viviane dans une vaine tentative de faire un peu d'humour dans une situation aussi stressante et angoissante. Elle grimaça puis enfonça vigoureusement ses ongles dans le siège en cuir quand Bumblebee prit un virage très serré pour drifter sur le sol puis qu'il fonça ensuite tout droit dans une voie à sens unique.

Barricade voulu faire de même mais l'un des véhicules en sens inverse le dépassa qui d'une mauvaise maîtrise du volant pour éviter le flic en question s'écroula sur le flanc droit sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres de distances.

Le Decepticon observa la voiture humaine glisser sur la chaussée sans la moindre compassion pour l'homme à l'intérieur qui allait très certainement mourir avec ce choc violent. Il grogna d'exaspération sous son souffle puis reprit la course poursuite avec le jeune scout qui pensait vraiment qu'il allait le distancer aussi facilement. Il ne savait clairement pas à qui il avait à faire ! Il ne décevra pas son Maître et encore moins Hideaway, pas cette fois en tout cas.

Il réussit sans grandes difficultés à rattraper la Camaro en roulant sur la voie de gauche, dans le bon sens évidemment contrairement à cet idiot d'Autobot ignorant. Il était peut-être un Decepticon mais le respect du code de la route faisait partie de ses principes, qu'il soit sur Cybertron ou sur Terre rien ne changeait. Grâce à son scan thermique, Barricade pouvait voir les mouvements des humains à l'intérieur du scout en temps réel et il avait hâte de mettre la main sur eux ainsi que ce talisman.

«On n'est pas-attention c'est sens unique !» Balbutia furieusement Viviane en sautillant nerveusement sur son siège puis en couvrant son visage avec ses mains quand plusieurs voitures arrivèrent en sens inverse.

«C'est pas moi, c'est lui qui conduit !» Se défendit Cade en désignant le tableau de bord élégant.

Et même si c'était Bee qui conduisait s'il avait eu les commandes ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il aurait sans doute fait exactement la même chose que lui, sens unique ou non l'enjeu était trop important pour faire attention à ce genre de détails.

Barricade sourit méchamment quand la voiture policière humaine s'encastra contre un autre véhicule à l'arrêt dans une grande explosion de flammes, l'odeur de l'essence, du feu et du cuivre alléchantes pour ses sens olfactifs. Ensuite il récupéra facilement son petit retard jusqu'à arriver aux côtés du scout qui conduisait sur une longue ligne droite, le moment idéal pour passer à l'action car il n'avait pas beaucoup d'issues qui s'offraient à lui dorénavant.

Ce que personne n'avait prévu c'était l'intervention originale et soudaine de Bumblebee. Son flanc gauche se transforma subitement pendant la conduite pour qu'il puisse sortir sa tête ainsi que son blaster et faire face à Barricade toujours en mode véhicule. Viviane hurla de terreur tout comme Cade quand le siège conducteur sorti soudainement de son emplacement, le rapprochant dangereusement du sol qui défilait à toutes vitesses sous ses fesses. La jeune femme le rattrapa par le pantalon pour le tenir pendant que le scout visait le Decepticon avec son gros canon, les deux seuls parties de son anatomie robotique transformées.

Cade grimaça puis se couvrit la tête avec ses bras, le vent soufflant en rafale dans ses cheveux alors qu'il était presque allongé sur ce qu'il restait du siège d'autrefois, le haut du corps à l'horizontal à l'extérieur de la voiture. Bee n'avait malheureusement pas le choix.

Dans cette forme alternative un bout de son bras gauche se trouvait sous le siège conducteur et s'il voulait se débarrasser du Decepticon il devait le faire. Ses optiques rondes restèrent avec conviction sur Cade alors qu'il tira deux fois sur l'aile droite de Barricade, l'obligeant ainsi à se transformer et à abandonner la bataille.

Le Decepticon prit au dépourvu par cette réplique trébucha en gémissant sur plusieurs mètres de distance tout en faisant des rouler bouler disgracieux jusqu'à s'emmêler les pieds dans une voiture garée sur le territoire et finir la tête la première dans un poteau électrique. Il resta quelques secondes allongé dans cette position vulnérable, les optiques grésillantes et quelques messages d'erreurs apparaissant dans sa vision. Ce maudit Autobot lui avait flanqué une bonne raclée, il devait bien l'admettre même si ça le tuait intérieurement.

«Argh ça fait mal !» Se plaignit-il à l'horrible douleur dans son corps.

Il se redressa péniblement sur ses avant-bras puis leva les optiques face au bâtiment qui le surplombait où une forme sombre et svelte se penchait sur le toit. L'amertume et la honte se déferlèrent sans pitié dans son Spark car sa défaite cuisante avait eu un spectateur et pas n'importe qui en plus.

Plus loin la Camaro s'éloignait rapidement dans la ruelle, encore difforme après cette transformation imprévisible mais franchement prodigieuse !

«C'est comme ça que tu deviens le Boss !» Dit Bee d'une voix grave et virile, très fier de lui.

Cade dévisagea longuement la tête transformée de Bumblebee en se demandant vaguement comment il faisait pour conduire en même temps ... Viviane le tenait fermement par le pantalon et même si la ceinture le retenait de basculer hors du véhicule il était effrayé mais aussi agréablement surpris par l'agilité de Bumblebee. Il fût ensuite tiré à nouveau à l'intérieur de retour sur le siège d'origine après que l'Autobot ait repris sa forme alternative d'un petit ricanement robotique. Et tout cela en même pas quelques secondes, c'était très impressionnant.

«C'était quoi ça ?! Bee, tu es un grand malade ! Attends que je le dise à Rixia, tu vas voir !» S'égosilla l'inventeur complètement décoiffé dans la ferme intention de faire culpabiliser l'éclaireur.

Cela avait été tellement rapide et effrayant qu'il pensait qu'il se l'était imaginé mais d'après les yeux écarquillés de Viviane et de leurs respirations erratiques, tout cela avait été vrai de chez vrai à son plus grand damne.

«Quoi ?! Tu n'oserais pas ! Elle va me mettre la fessée.» Différentes voix s'offusquèrent dans la radio du scout à la menace tangible de Cade.

Même s'il doutait que la fembot ferait une chose pareille, il gardait une certaine crainte de voir la déception dans son regard d'avoir mis volontairement les humains en danger même s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Elle était l'un de ses modèles, tout comme Optimus, alors il avait besoin de leur prouver qu'il était un bon soldat digne de confiance malgré ses choix quelques fois radicaux.

«Ouais bah tu la mériterais des fois.» Cade laissa sortir un profond soupir pour calmer ses nerfs ainsi que la course folle de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il posa son coude contre la portière puis passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides, espérant avoir donné une mauvaise conscience à Bee.

Bon, il était vrai qu'il avait fait un excellent travail, mais quand même !

«Ne l'écoute pas, moi j'ai trouvé ça génial. Rixia sera fier de toi parce que tu nous as vaillamment sauvés de ce Decepticon.» Rétorqua gentiment Viviane au silence soudain du scout jaune et noir dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il se sentait horriblement déçu et qu'il avait peur de l'échec. Ignorant le regard ahuri de l'homme à côté d'elle, elle caressa tendrement la radio en souriant d'avantage quand elle entendit un petit couinement joyeux de l'Autobot en réponse.

«Au fait, c'était qui le deuxième Decepticons ?» Demanda soudainement Cade après s'être souvenu de l'alerte plus tôt.

Bee avait parlé de deux bots ennemis hors il n'en avait vu qu'un seul donc où se trouvait le second si vraiment il y en avait eu un ? Un long silence s'ensuit suivant sa question où seul le bruit ronronnant du moteur pouvait être entendu dans l'habitacle.

«Aucune importance.» Répondit finalement l'Autobot d'une voix ferme.

Il n'avait pas trop envie de leur parler de la fembot venimeuse qui avait été repérée sur son scanner interne à seulement quelques mètres de leur position lors du rapide combat avec Barricade. Au moins elle n'était plus dans son champ de vision et il pourrait oser espérer qu'elle avait également abandonné la poursuite grâce à l'intervention surprise d'Hot-Rod.

En parlant du bot orange et noir, il réapparut miraculeusement sur la route après avoir fait un dérapage contrôlé dans la rue en face de la leur avec Rixia derrière lui. Maintenant que l'équipe était à nouveau au complet, ils pouvaient tous se diriger vers la toute nouvelle destination. Cap sur la Royal Navy Museum où attendaient de nouvelles aventures et peut-être le bâton que tout le monde recherchait activement.

Hideaway contempla froidement la fuite des Autobots au loin. Du haut de l'immeuble qui avait été son poste d'observation depuis plusieurs minutes, elle se remémora la course poursuite avec Rixia en se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas conclu sa mission. Peut-être était-ce à cause de Barricade, ce stupide bot sans cervelle qui l'avait interrompu dans sa chasse pour lui dire en privé qu'il tenait Cade et le talisman ou alors ce crétin d'Autobot à l'accent italien ridicule qui l'avait prise par surprise et tiré dessus avec son ralentisseur de temps.

Elle ne savait pas exactement quel était cet étrange sentiment qui rôdait continuellement dans son bas ventre et son Spark spécial. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait, ni comment l'interpréter mais quand elle fixait le Decepticon en contre-bas en mauvaise posture cette émotion revenait sans cesse.

Pitié ? Soucis ? Dégoût ? Peut-être bien, sauf qu'elle ne les avait encore jamais ressenti depuis son activation ou alors elle ne s'en était encore jamais rendu compte. Serait-ce le moment pour elle de se remettre en question ? Etait-elle effectivement sans sentiments autre que la haine, l'avidité et l'indifférence ? Dans tous les cas elle voulait juste récupérer l'artefact Cybertronien et peut-être égorger un ou deux robots sur le passage, avec ou sans ressentis du même genre.

Hideaway plissa les optiques puis posa un genou sur le sol en mettant son bras dessus pour avoir un meilleur aperçut du Decepticon mort de honte qui évitait tout contact visuel avec elle. Un petit sourire enjôleur joua sur ses lèvres. Il essayait sans cesse de l'impressionner pour la séduire mais il échouait constamment, ce qui le rendait pathétique. Déjà de croire un seul instant qu'elle s'intéressait à lui mais alors de s'imaginer qu'elle le trouvait fort ?

Eventuellement oui, après toutes ses années de convoitise pourquoi pas.

Elle lui avait toujours trouvé quelque chose de plus que les autres, en dehors du désir charnel, qui se rapprochait à de l'admiration en quelque sorte. Certes ils avaient été de nombreuses fois ensembles pour des séances d'interfaces parce qu'il était constamment attiré physiquement par elle et réciproquement mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'autre que du désir, pour personne d'ailleurs.

Cela n'avait été qu'un petit jeu jusqu'à peu où sa conscience commença à lui jouer des tours avec ces étranges émotions envers le Decepticon flic. Sentiments romantiques ? Attirance ? Stupide. Car elle avait été créée pour servir d'arme de guerre et elle le sera jusqu'à la fin des temps.

«Imbécile.» Grommela-t-elle entre ses dents quand le robot ici-bas se retransforma en Mustang pour prendre la fuite avant de littéralement mourir d'humiliation.

Il n'avait même pas été capable d'arrêter un simple petit Autobot ! La prochaine fois, elle s'en chargera personnellement et fera en sorte que ce soit la dernière altercation.

 _J'ai leurs nouvelles coordonnées._

Dit-elle ensuite dans la communication publique de l'intégralité des Decepticons un peu partout dans les environs. Elle avait secrètement intercepté la communication entre l'humaine Viviane Wembley et Edmund Burton après que Rixia avait temporairement réussi à la semer. Ce n'était que partie remise.

 _Suis-les mais ne te fait pas remarquer. Je veux ce bâton et cet étincelant avant que Cybertron n'arrive !_

Un vil sourire étira ses lèvres puis ses optiques violettes brillèrent plus intensément à la réponse profonde et graveleuse de Megatron dans ses audios. Hideaway se jeta du haut de l'immeuble tout en glissant contre la façade pour ralentir sa chute avant de se transformer en moto et de suivre l'itinéraire des Autobots.

Un tout nouveau jeu de chasse allait commencer.

A suivre …

* * *

Wouuuuuuu dans le suivant il y aura normalement la première confrontation de Rixia et Optimus XD Ça va barder moi je vous le dis ! Surtout pour le faire revenir à la normale … Ça ne sera pas chose facile. Mais peut-être que le lien est plus fort que tout ? Ou peut-être pas.

VP


	10. Chapitre 10

Pfiouuuu ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre ! ;w; Non seulement pour l'écrire mais aussi pour le peaufiner à mon image. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai autant galéré pour un chapitre sur Transformers 5, vraiment, c'est dire. Le plus pénible de tous mais aussi le plus long alors je suis désolée mais je n'avais pas du tout envie de le couper avant, vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin mdrr. Cliffhanger !

Je remercie encore et toujours les personnes qui se donnent la peine de lire et de commenter mon histoire. S'il vous plaît, continuez ! C'est un réel plaisir de vous avoir parmi mes lecteurs ^^ J'adore partager mes écrits avec vous.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS 5** : L'ombre du destin

Chapitre 10

Le Royal Navy Museum. Comme son nom l'indiquait, il y avait tout un tas de sous-marins de toutes sortes, âges et de toutes les tailles en présentation sur le site touristique. Des anciens comme des nouveaux mais un seul allait les conduire jusqu'au bâton.

Cade et Viviane sortirent rapidement de Bumblebee quand le scout s'arrêta aux barrières du musée. Ils franchirent les clôtures de contrôle du site sans un mot et sans un regard à la femme dans la cabine puis coururent en direction des sous-marins comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre il était normal qu'ils se dépêchent de la sorte, surtout maintenant qu'ils connaissaient l'emplacement exacte du bâton.

«Hey revenez, il faut payer !» Râla la gérante quand elle vit les deux jeunes gens escalader la rambarde puis fuir vers les sous-marins.

«C'est bon je suis là, je m'en occupe ! Ils sont fous de sous-marins !» Edmund leva sa canne noire en l'air tout en s'approchant de la caisse pour prendre les billets.

Non, il avait une bien meilleure idée encore. S'il voulait que leur opération reste secrète et qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés il allait devoir faire fermer les portes du musée.

«Ils sont un peu mal élevé …» Réprimanda la femme à la caisse, les bras croisés et un petit sourire cocasse aux lèvres. Elle était plus amusée qu'énervée par le comportement des deux jeunes adultes car elle en voyait des choses pendant ses longues journées mais ça, c'était la toute première fois.

«Oui je vous l'accorde, ce sont de vrais enfants. Mais que voulez-vous c'est la nouvelle génération ! Et le musée ferme ses portes, pour l'éternité.» Expliqua le vieil homme rabougri en mettant un très gros chèque sur le comptoir, son visage proche de la vitre pour que cette petite action reste bien entre les deux.

Il sourit quand la mâchoire de la Dame se décrocha presque face à ce chèque conséquent mais tandis qu'elle essayait de retrouver ses mots, il se dirigea vers le sous-marins Alliance où avaient disparu Cade et Viviane.

Un immense engin noir de jais datant de la seconde guerre mondiale. Ce que Cade et Viviane ignoraient encore fût que ce sous-marin était en vie et un vieil ami à lui. Par manque de T-cog, ce Cybertronien s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de se transformer comme bon lui semblait et donc il devait rester dans cette forme alternative qui restait tout de même très discrète. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais eu affaire aux humains et à leur stupide chasse effrénée pour renvoyer les aliens robotiques dans l'espace. Au moins comme ça il était en sécurité pour une durée indéterminée.

«Les garçons et les filles, tout le monde se barre ! Allez ouste !» Hurla Edmund aux touristes lorsqu'il monta à l'intérieur du sous-marin.

Il attrapa une Chinoise qui prenait des photos en selfies puis la jeta vers la porte de sortie, utilisant sa canne pour frapper un autre homme dans les mollets pour qu'il s'en aille également. Il aimait jouer au petit vieux casse bonbon, c'était vraiment très amusant !

«Allez allez ! On se magne ! Et toi, remue ton gros cul pour une fois !» S'irrita-t-il en frappant un jeune homme à lunettes assez robuste sur l'épaule.

Le pauvre, il n'avait absolument rien demandé mais ils étaient malheureusement très pressés alors il fallait agir vite et sortir tout le monde de là pour que les choses sérieuses puissent enfin commencer.

Une fois tout le monde mis à la porte, Edmund rejoignit Cade et Viviane à l'avant du sous-marin qui débâtaient si oui ou non cette chose allait encore fonctionner après tant d'années d'inactivité. Ils touchèrent aux nombreux boutons, à la barre, au pilote automatique, au sonar mais rien ne fonctionnaient apparemment, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune énergie qui circulait dans l'engin marin. Sans réelle surprise finalement car il s'agissait d'un modèle d'exposition dans un musée, à quoi s'attendaient-ils sérieusement ?

Celui qui n'avait pas l'air surpris par cette triste réalité fût Edmund Burton, le seul qui n'avait pas encore prit la parole mais qui regardait autour de lui avec émerveillement à peine contenu. Cade et Viviane le fixèrent du regard, un petit froncement de sourcils apparaissant quand le vieil homme se mit à sourire d'enthousiasme au moment où il toucha au périscope. Il approcha son visage des deux lentilles puis regarda à l'intérieur pour voir la mer au loin, un sentiment de privilège flottant en lui.

«Les missions, hein ? Dans les profondeurs inexplorées, haha ! C'est fabuleux, oui ! Mais aujourd'hui, c'est la plus noble des missions. Celle que j'ai appelé de mes vœux toute ma vie ! Changer le cours de l'histoire de l'humanité, voyez-vous.» Edmund s'arrêta dans sa diatribe pour reprendre sa respiration, un regard nostalgique alors qu'il se remémorait ses rêves de jeunesse.

Il ne pouvait être plus heureux car il avait réalisé ses vœux les plus chers en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Il redressa le menton vers Cade et Viviane qui demeuraient silencieux puis reprit dans ce même timbre de voix.

«Mais hélas, je ne serais pas à vos côtés.» Avoua-t-il non sans une touche de mélancolie. Il était bien trop vieux pour ça même s'il voulait vraiment participer à cette expédition qui promettait d'être passionnante et pleine de rebondissements.

«M'enfin Milord, vous attendez ce moment depuis soixante et onze ans !» S'exténua soudainement Cogman assis sur l'échelle entre Cade et Viviane. Son Maître semblait surpris de le voir ici, il ne l'avait même pas vu monter dans le sous-marin ! Pour une fois qu'il se faisait discret aussi … Il n'en avait pas l'habitude le pauvre vieillard tout flétri.

«Je sais. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir les épaules d'un Chevalier. Et, vous avez votre mission j'ai la mienne.» Edmund posa son regard attristé sur Cade qui gardait le silence. Il s'adossa contre une caisse puis retint sa respiration un long moment avant de la relâcher pour détendre ses muscles endoloris.

«Milord, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser la femelle Autobot venir avec nous. Cela pourrait nuire à la santé de l'enfant. Ne serait-elle pas mieux à vos côtés pendant que nous réalisons cette tâche ?» Demanda soudainement Cogman en levant ses optiques bleues vers son Maître d'apparence confiante.

«Non. Elle doit venir avec vous. Quoi que je dise de toute manière sa décision est d'ores et déjà prise et elle ne laissera ni Bumblebee ni Cade se mettre en danger. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est la compagne légitime du Prime. Nous avons tous une mission, un destin à réaliser. Rixia devra faire face à Optimus Prime au moment venu et vous à Cybertron, avec l'aide du bâton.» Répondit promptement Edmund en désignant Cade et Viviane de la tête aux pieds avec le bout de sa canne noire.

Même le jeune étincelant avec une mission très importante qui débutera très prochainement et qui aboutira soit par une victoire, soit par la mort.

Comment savait-il autant de choses ? La réponse paraissait évidente pour lui, mais pas pour tout le monde. Le futur n'avait plus tellement de secrets pour Edmund Burton grâce à une personne un peu particulière qu'il affectionnait beaucoup depuis de nombreuses années. Une vieille connaissance qui lui avait même fait part de sa mort prochaine par la main de Megatron en personne.

Allait-il tenter de changer le futur en sachant cela ? Non, ce n'était dans l'intérêt de personne, même pas du sien. Mais il aurait aimé pouvoir la remercier convenablement avant de mourir, au moins une fois.

«Non non, vous voulez nous larguer dans cette boite à sardine avec le psychopathe court sur pattes ? Non ! Hors de question !» Cade prit enfin la parole pour faire part de son désaccord à ce vieux fou qui pensait vraiment les abandonner aussi facilement. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine puis désigna le majordome à sa droite avec l'autre, clairement frustré de devoir se le coltiner le reste du voyage.

«Je préfère le terme sociopathe.» Corrigea doucement Cogman en levant les optiques vers le visage scandalisé de l'inventeur de pacotille. Il voulait sa photo ou quoi ?

«Monsieur Cade. Ce que vous avez connu dans la vie, votre peine, votre souffrance, la perte de votre femme, le départ de votre fille, vos soucis d'argents, ce n'était qu'un voyage vers ce moment précis.» Renchérit Edmund en se redressant pour faire face à l'homme qu'il venait de mettre à nu en seulement quelques mots avisés.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Viviane ouvrir la bouche de surprise à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, abasourdie par toutes ses découvertes et peut-être légèrement embarrassée aussi.

«Vous parlez trop là.» Dit Cade en déglutissant difficilement, éreinté.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire dans tout cela. Que ce vieillard sache tout sur sa vie passée et actuelle ou alors que Viviane venait de tout entendre sans son consentement. Comment savait-il tout ça sur lui ? Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de personnes et Autobots au courant pour sa vie médiocre et douloureuse puis de plus, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle à un moment comme celui-ci, surtout la partie avec sa femme et sa fille.

«Oui, c'est bien possible … Je n'aurais pas dû écouter toutes ces choses que ma très chère Emily m'avait confiées plusieurs années plus tôt. M'enfin, hum Mademoiselle !» Edmund changea de sujet de conversation car il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait touché une corde sensible chez Cade puis il se tourna vers Viviane qui venait de s'assoir sur un siège latéral.

«Emily ?» Questionna Cade d'un froncement de sourcils en regardant Cogman pour une explication.

En réponse, il reçut un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux puis le geste habituel pour lui faire comprendre que son Maître n'avait plus toute sa tête. Sauf qu'il savait parfaitement qu'ils mentaient tous les deux au sujet de cette personne qui semblait en savoir un paquet de choses sur les récents évènements.

Qui était-elle ? La femme sur la photo ? Cette question restera sans réponse car le vieil homme portait toute son attention sur Viviane dorénavant.

«Votre père a laissé ce sous-marin pour vous et vous seule. Il vous conduira au bâton. Je vous souhaite bonne chance !» Dit-il d'un petit clin d'œil ludique à Cade quand il se tourna vers lui.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie du sous-marin et sourit quand il entendit un bruit sourd retentir dans l'habitacle, signe que Viviane avait touché les commandes et activé cet ancien Transformer d'un simple contact de ses doigts.

A l'extérieur, Bumblebee ainsi que Rixia passèrent par la mer pour rejoindre le sous-marin Alliance sans se faire repérer par les humains sur place. Heureusement qu'il était en bord de mer sinon ils n'auraient jamais pu réaliser cette mission dans l'anonymat. Hot-Rod avait reçu l'ordre de Burton de rester avec lui malgré ses nombreuses protestations parce qu'il voulait venir en aide aux deux humains mais cela pouvait plus se traduire par l'envie d'être proche de la fembot pourpre. Et par la même occasion, continuer de batifoler avec elle malgré sa réticence évidente.

Bumblebee fit signe à Rixia de le suivre sous le sous-marin, là où ils pourront rester à l'abri en attendant que leur allié ne démarre les moteurs. Il laissa sortir une série de sons robotiques lorsque la fembot lui sourit puis qu'elle passa devant lui pour se mettre sous la grande machine en attendant la suite.

A cause de sa taille plutôt conséquente, elle devait se mettre accroupie dans la poussière contrairement à l'éclaireur qui n'avait qu'à se baisser. Le bout de ses portières frottait contre la tôle massive au-dessus de leurs têtes et créait un bruit creux à chaque contact désagréable pour le propriétaire.

Les deux se regardèrent dans le silence tandis que les humains étaient encore à l'intérieur de cet ancien Transformer de la fratrie des Autobots. Il était bien trop âgé pour connaître son nom mais le logo argent sur le flanc gauche face à la mer donnait une petite idée sur sa mentalité et ses principes donc pas de quoi paniquer. Bumblebee se mit à siffloter tranquillement tout en traçant avec son index des dessins enfantins dans la poussière, ses pieds touchant ceux de la fembot silencieuse mais à l'écoute de son entourage.

«Tu crois qu'il nous attends quoi, aux portes de l'enfer ?» S'exclama-t-il dans deux voix différentes en redressant ses optiques intriguées dans celles méditatives de Rixia.

La fembot leva un sourcil interrogateur puis croisa ses bras autour de ses genoux repliés contre son plastron alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une réponse satisfaisante pour le scout malgré sa confusion visible.

«Peut-être un tout nouveau monde ? Comme cette légende urbaine humaine ? Qui sais ce que nous allons découvrir sous l'océan. Les possibilités sont très vastes mon cher Bee mais j'espère que nous retrouverons vite ce bâton pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.» Finit-elle par lui dire d'un clignement d'optique conciliant.

Ce n'était pas évident de savoir ce qui les attendaient effectivement là-bas, ni de quoi était fait l'avenir, mais elle espérait juste que tout ceux qu'elle aimait ne périront pas dans cette toute nouvelle guerre.

«Qu'en est-il du grand big Boss ?» Vint la question suivante. Manifestement, Il avait tout un tas de questions en réserve spécialement pour elle.

Mais celle-ci était comme une douche froide pour Rixia. Elle serra violemment la mâchoire puis tenta de paraître indifférente à cette question pourtant innocente de Bumblebee. Lui aussi savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Optimus Prime, elle pouvait lire dans ses optiques qu'il était très inquiet à son sujet comme il était inquiet pour le jeune Orion.

Comment ne pas l'être en fin de compte ? Lui qui vénérait Optimus pour son courage, sa détermination et son honneur, il savait que quelque chose clochait quand elle avait eu sa soudaine douleur à l'étincelle quelques heures plus tôt. Bee n'était pas dupe, loin de là.

La culpabilité lui rongea soudainement le Spark parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire angoisser le scout d'une quelconque manière mais pourtant, elle se devait de lui dire la vérité. Peut-être que de partager ses craintes et son anxiété permettrait de lui apaiser la conscience ? Garder le silence sur sa douleur morale pouvait être assez pénible mais Rixia en avait pris l'habitude depuis le temps.

Elle redressa les optiques dans le visage soucieux de Bumblebee lorsque ce dernier couina pour attirer son attention sur lui. Sa tête était adorablement penchée sur le côté alors qu'il attendait patiemment une réponse de sa part, les sourcils levés tristement et ses portières basses dans son dos.

Rixia ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire la vérité mais le sous-marin démarra soudainement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les hélices derrière eux s'activèrent tout comme le vrombissement puissant des réacteurs. Enfin, c'était le moment de plonger. Oubliant sa question, Bumblebee aida la fembot à sortir de leur cachette puis tous deux grimpèrent sur la coque du sous-marin pendant qu'Edmund Burton derrière les barrières leur faisait de grands signes de la main pour les encourager et leur souhaiter bon courage.

«Bonne chance !» Hurla-t-il aux deux Transformers accrochés à l'aileron, le vent soufflant par rafale sur lui.

Les attaches sous le sous-marin cédèrent facilement pour libérer l'engin aquatique qui voulait plonger à la mer pour se submerger entièrement et ainsi engager la descente.

Une fois sous l'océan atlantique et loin du rivage où plusieurs touristes prenaient des photographies du sous-marin qui passait sous le célèbre pont Tower Bridge de Londres, Cade, Viviane ainsi que Cogman prirent chacun un poste. La jeune femme aux commandes, le majordome au périscope et l'inventeur … En train de tourner en rond avec les mains dans les poches. Non pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas aider, c'était juste qu'il n'avait pas encore reçu d'ordre de la princesse devenue capitaine en une fraction de seconde.

«Pousses-toi ! Je peux regarder ?» Cade poussa Cogman à l'épaule mais le robot ne broncha pas, il continua de regarder dans les lentilles sans accorder d'attention à l'humain rempli de muscles inutiles qui s'impatientait à son manque de réaction.

«Non, je regarde.» Protesta le majordome.

«Aller pousses-toi j'ai dit !» Insista l'homme qui augmenta sa force pour déloger le Cybertronien miniature vraiment casse pied par moment. Une fois suffisamment éloigné du périscope, Cade lui donna une dernière petite frappe à l'épaule pour qu'il reste loin de lui et de son nouveau jouet ; «laisse la place. C'est de l'eau ?»

«Bravo, Sherlock.» Félicita sarcastiquement Cogman, son tic à l'optique droite en sentant l'énervement monter en lui.

Il fallait qu'il contrôle ses pulsions, il avait promis à son Maître qu'il n'étriperait personne pendant son absence, il le lui avait juré ! Sauf que cela devenait de plus en plus difficile avec un idiot pareil à bord.

«Vous voudriez que ce soit quoi ? Quel bande de gamin …» Souffla Viviane après avoir entendu une idiotie pareille.

Ils étaient sous l'eau ! Qu'attendait-il à voir exactement, du feu ? D'un froncement de sourcils ahuri, elle leva les yeux au ciel puis reprit les commandes du sous-marin pendant que les deux mâles se disputaient à l'arrière. Mais l'inventeur n'en avait apparemment pas fini avec elle.

«Vous savez le piloter ? Vous savez le piloter, il a dit que vous saviez le faire. C'est vous euh … Le chef maintenant.» Il perdit ses mots quand la jeune femme lui offrit un regard noir pour son commentaire déplaisant.

Il renifla d'embarras puis évita tout contact visuel avec elle en préférant se concentrer sur le périscope. Bon sang, cette femme commençait à remuer de vieilles émotions en lui qu'il n'avait plus éprouvés depuis des lustres ! Elle le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise par moment, surtout avec ses beaux yeux bleus.

«Ohhhhhh un poisson !» S'extasia soudainement Cade quand il vit un animal dans ses lentilles.

«Faite-voir, faite-voir !» Cogman lui tira furieusement le bras pour qu'il se pousse et lui laisse la place mais l'humain têtu et rancunier le repoussa durement en levant son index à son visage d'un air menaçant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à gronder un enfant en bas âge.

«Hey ! Me touche pas avec tes pattes sales ! Tu me fous la paix.» S'indigna ce dernier.

Le majordome de métal commença alors à faire des mouvements avec ses bras du même style que les racailles de la cité feraient pour exprimer leur impatience, ses optiques bleues féroces sur son rival.

«T'ention ! Ce qui se passe dans le vaisseau ne sort pas du vaisseau alien !» Grogna-t-il, les mains levées vers Cade qui s'éloigna rapidement par peur de se faire étrangler par ce débile comme la dernière fois dans le château. S'il cherchait les ennuis il allait les recevoir et vite !

Témoin ou pas, promesse ou non, il allait se le faire une bonne fois pour toute.

«Mais dégage !» Râla Cade d'une voix légèrement plus aigüe quand le robot se rapprocha de lui avec son doigt levé à son visage, tel un impoli. Il contourna le pilier central pour venir se mettre aux côtés de la femme concentrée sur son objectif alors que la tension augmenta d'un cran dans la cabine de pilotage.

«Hey, hey ! On se calme les enfants !» Cria Viviane quand elle commença à ressentir les effets d'une migraine mais malheureusement aucun des deux ne l'écouta, une fois de plus. Elle était exténuée mais ce n'était pas si surprenant à vrai dire avec des caractères impulsifs comme les leurs.

«Oh ! Je vais vous en collez une !» Tempêta Cogman qui d'un coup de bras récupéra un petit pistolet argent pour le pointer directement sur la poitrine de Cade qui suite à ce geste, se calma instantanément par peur de se faire tuer d'une balle irréfléchie.

Ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur au canon du flingue qui le narguait mesquinement tout comme son détenteur qui le fixait avec son tic flippant.

«Wow wow ! Mais d'où il sort ce flingue, lui ?!» S'étonna-t-il, les mains sur sa tête et une grimace écœurée aux lèvres.

«Je l'ai reçu pour mon anniversaire ! Il vous plaît ?» S'enchanta joyeusement le robot en question qui admira soigneusement son joli jouet puis qui le rangea à nouveau dans un compartiment à sa cuisse droite comme si de rien était. Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules quand en réponse, il obtint des regards abasourdis des deux humains en face de lui terrorisés par son coup de tête.

«Je confirme, il n'est pas tout seul dans sa tête.» Cade hocha lentement la tête, son cœur revenant à un rythme normal dans sa cage thoracique lorsque Cogman retourna tranquillement au périscope. Soit il était lunatique soit complètement taré mais dans les deux cas, il avait de sérieux problèmes de self-control.

Et ils allaient devoir se le coltiner lui et ses sautes d'humeurs pendant toute la descente … Vraiment géniale.

 **{Océan Atlantique, 12h12}**

«Quoi bondit ? Comment ça bondit ?» Demanda Lennox après avoir raccroché son téléphone pour regarder le chef des opérations d'un air médusé.

«Le sous-marin de la seconde guerre mondiale a bondit du quai !» Lui expliqua-t-il presque avec paresse ou ennuie, il n'était pas trop sûr mais s'en fichait à l'heure actuelle.

Mais si ces informations s'avéraient véridiques ils allaient avoir un sérieux problème sous l'eau mais aussi pour récupérer le précieux bâton.

«C'est un Transformer.» Acquit Santos avec dégout évident dans sa voix.

Il ne s'en était toujours pas remis de la dernière petite altercation avec les Dinobots avant qu'ils n'infiltrent la casse de Yeager. Il en voulait personnellement aux Autobots pour ses hommes morts bêtement alors qu'il n'avait jamais été question de combat.

William Lennox laissa sortir un profond soupir par le nez puis ferma les yeux pour réfléchir quelques secondes. Sa mission d'espionnage et d'infiltration allait vite tourner au cauchemar avec ce revirement de situation non calculé. Déjà que ce n'était pas facile de suivre à la trace Cade Yeager et les Autobots à travers le globe maintenant ils allaient devoir aller sous l'eau. Sa tête lui disait de foncer et de poursuivre la mission initiale mais son cœur en disait autrement car il ne souhaitait ni la mort de Bumblebee ni la mort de la compagne d'Optimus et encore moins de celle du jeune enfant.

Devait-il mettre un terme à toute cette folie sur le champ ou devait-il continuer le plus loin possible, comme l'avait suggéré son Général ? Où cela allait-il le mener ?

«Le sous-marin fait sans doute route vers le large. Droit sur nos groupes.» Expliqua le chef des communications à sa droite en traçant avec son index la ligne rouge apparaissant sur le bureau digital qui indiquait la trajectoire du sous-marin Alliance Transformer.

«Il faut les intercepter, les stopper, vous leurs envoyer toutes les forces qu'on a ! Mais pas de morts, OK ? On les arrête tous.» Ordonna subitement Lennox d'un timbre de voix féroce qui ne laissait guère place aux arguments.

Il venait de prendre sa décision pour espérer sauver le plus de vies possibles et peut-être encore réussir sa mission sans dommages collatéraux. S'ils ne faisaient que de les suivre et les arrêter, il ne pourrait rien arriver de mal, non ?

Il grimaça légèrement quand il entendit les chefs de communications et d'opérations aboyer leurs ordres dans leurs oreillettes au sous-marin dans le même périmètre que celui de Cade et les deux Autobots. Du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir que Santos le fixait intensément comme s'il cherchait à déceler s'il mentait ou non. Evidemment que cela ne plaisait pas à ce type de ne pas faire de mort chez les Autobots, mais il était encore le commandant ici et les ordres étaient les ordres. Tout comme le voulait son supérieur Glenn Morshower.

Sa propre mission devait rester secrète le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur le bâton et également sur la descendance du Prime pour pouvoir le mettre en lieu sûr. Du moins, cette dernière réflexion était à titre personnel car Lennox avait toujours énormément apprécié Optimus et ses Autobots. Il leur était redevable de toutes les manières possibles alors s'il pouvait éviter des morts du côté de ses ex alliés, il le fera volontiers.

Si seulement cette affreuse couverture d'enflure chasseur d'alien pouvait être soufflée … Il aurait la conscience un peu plus tranquille.

 **{Sous-marin Alliance}**

 _Bumblebee, nous avons un problème._

Le scout leva la tête vers la fembot pourpre en face de lui qui s'accrochait à la barre de plongée et aux antennes du sous-marin. Elle venait de prendre contact avec lui et pointait du doigt quelque chose qui se trouvait dans son dos, les optiques plissées et le masque de bataille sur sa bouche. Il ressentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine quand il posa son regard sur un autre sous-marin nucléaire nageant dans leur direction qui ne pouvait qu'être sous les ordres de l'organisation de la TRF.

Maudits humains qui ne voulaient pas les laisser tranquille pour une fois !

Il se décala sur le côté jusqu'à venir contre la hanche droite de Rixia puis s'accrocha aux antennes tout en observant attentivement le sous-marin ennemi qui allait les percuter de plein fouet. Nul doute que Cade, Viviane et Cogman s'activaient à l'intérieur du Transformer pour trouver une solution rapide pour sortir de cette impasse et échapper à la TRF avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Sur le scanner de Rixia, elle pouvait voir que deux engins de recherche venaient de plonger dans la mer et qu'ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers eux avec cinq humains en son intérieur. Elle ignorait leurs identités mais elle était quasiment certaine que parmi eux se trouvait l'agent William Lennox, un ancien ami à son Sparkmate.

Lorsque le sous-marin eu une violente secousse au changement brusque de direction, elle encercla son bras autour des épaules de Bumblebee pour qu'il ne glisse pas de son emplacement.

 _Ils nous tirent dessus !_

Bumblebee hurla puis couvrit son visage avec son bras quand un missile frôla la coque du sous-marin Alliance. Il sentit la prise de la fembot se resserrer instinctivement autour de lui mais la trajectoire de ce missile ne leur était pas destiné, il fila plus loin dans les eaux sombres. Peut-être un avertissement ? Il redressa la tête vers Rixia qui se contentait de fixer furieusement le sous-marin qui leur collait résolument au train, se préparant mentalement à répliquer quand il sera suffisamment proche d'eux pour le faire.

Ses optiques s'agrandirent lorsque soudainement, leur sous-marin passa à la verticale dans l'eau. Cela ne pouvait qu'être le Transformer aux commandes, il n'y avait que lui pour faire une chose aussi folle et insensée. Rixia rattrapa le bras de Bee puis l'aida à se tenir à l'aileron du sous-marin pendant qu'ils montaient à une vitesse vertigineuse vers la surface, l'autre machine suivant le mouvement du mieux qu'il pouvait car imiter un alien comme celui-ci n'était pas chose facile, loin de là.

Les deux Autobots pouvaient entendre les hurlements de Cade, Cogman ainsi que de Viviane à l'intérieur ce qui était tout à fait normal aux vues circonstances et de plus le sous-marin avait la tête à l'envers dorénavant.

 _Accroche-toi !_

Plaida Rixia via la communication privée en se collant d'avantage contre le scout quand elle comprit l'idée qu'avait eu le Transformer aquatique pour se débarrasser du problème. Il voulait percuter l'autre engin en utilisant sa vitesse excessive pour le mettre hors service une bonne fois pour toute. Hors c'était extrêmement dangereux car il pourrait aussi enfoncer sa tête et donc créer une dépressurisation qui tuerait les humains à l'intérieur à coup sûr. Elle serra la mâchoire puis compta les secondes avant le choc, se préparant à l'impact inévitable et violent tout en tenant Bumblebee par le bras.

Les deux sous-marins se heurtèrent brutalement et le coup envoya une onde de choc sur l'intégralité de la coque en métal et jusque dans les deux Autobots qui serraient les dents. L'éclaireur relâcha sans le vouloir sa prise puis fût emporté par un siphon momentanément créé à partir de l'impact entre les deux géants des mers.

Rixia glapit mais tendit rapidement sa main pour rattraper Bee par le coude avant qu'il ne soit complètement hors de sa portée et de l'autre, elle repoussa de toutes ses forces l'avant du sous-marin ennemi qui menaçait de les écraser. Sa force était décuplée grâce à l'eau mais cela pouvait également être une contrainte qui les empêchaient de faire des mouvements brusques à cause du poids sur leurs corps de métal.

 _Merci ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais m'envoler vers d'autres océans !_

Remercia gentiment Bumblebee d'un grand soupir dans la communication, les optiques écarquillées et le Spark pulsant la chamade dans son torse. Rixia lui hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse puis l'aida ensuite à reprendre sa place à ses côtés contre la barre de plongée massive du Transformer sous-marin.

Ils descendaient en pique maintenant dans les profondeurs de l'océan Atlantique, le sous-marin dirigé par la TRF en suspension dans l'eau après avoir été endommagé, incapable de les suivre sans subir de gros dégâts irréparables.

Donc ils pouvaient souffler et espérer que le reste du voyage se passe sans encombre. Rixia retira son masque de bataille puis adapta ses optiques à la faible luminosité qu'offraient les profondeurs à ce niveau-là de la mer. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose autour d'eux, simplement des nuances de bleus et le vide intersidéral. Quant à la température de l'eau elle avoisinait les zéros degrés mais ce chiffre régressait au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient.

A côté d'elle, Bumblebee émit quelques petits bruits quand il entendit les plaintes de l'étincelant venant du châssis de sa créatrice. Ils étaient presque inaudibles, mais lui arrivait à les percevoir car non seulement il était au même niveau que le châssis de Rixia mais aussi parce qu'il connaissait bien ce langage.

Alors il lui répondit comme il put à ses questions pour apaiser ses craintes après avoir senti autant de secousses et sans doute la peur s'écouler dans le lien créateur. Sa mère faisait en sorte qu'il se sente en sécurité dans la cavité malgré sa propre anxiété et la peur de l'inconnu mais d'entendre une voix familière l'aidait beaucoup à se détendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise à nouveau.

Les deux Autobots relevèrent immédiatement la tête vers l'avant du sous-marin lorsqu'ils entendirent une détonation dans l'eau. Effectivement, une chose argent venait de se propulser dans la mer à une très grande vitesse et filait droit vers le large. Rixia cligna des optiques, perplexe de voir Cogman s'enfuir comme une torpille sans rien dire alors elle décida de prendre contact avec lui directement via communication privée.

 _Cogman, que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ?_

Elle ne pensait vraiment pas recevoir de réponse car il était un peu fêlé du bocal mais curieusement, après à peine quelques secondes d'attente, ses audios sifflèrent aux interférences émises puis elle entendit la voix du majordome dans sa tête.

 _Ces humains sont vraiment écœurants ! Ils font des galipettes alors que ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit ! Ils mériteraient une petite correction mais mon Maître refuse que je les touches._

La fembot leva un sourcil stupéfié à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Des galipettes ? Il était vrai que ce n'était pas le moment mais les humains restaient imprévisibles et leur nature primitive leur faisait faire des choses inespérées … Ce qu'elle trouvait surprenant en fin de compte parce que les deux n'avaient pourtant pas l'air d'avoir l'esprit à cela maintenant. Certainement une mauvaise interprétation rien de plus.

 _Oh vraiment ? Voilà qui est curieux. Peut-être à cause de l'adrénaline qui joue sur leurs nerfs, ça va se calmer vous verrez. Mais dites-moi, que fait votre Maître à la surface avec Hot-Rod ? Se rendent-t-ils à Stonehenge ?_

Fût la question suivante qui titillait la curiosité de Rixia depuis leur immersion. Elle se souvenait d'avoir entendu ce nom dans une conversation entre Edmund Burton et Seymour Simmons comme quoi ce lieu était l'épi centre des cornes d'Unicron.

 _Eh bien pas tout à fait Milady. Monsieur Burton se rend actuellement chez le Premier Ministre pour lui faire part de la situation et sur les conséquences de la venue de Cybertron. Je sais juste qu'il a amené avec lui la montre qui a tué Hitler, juste au cas où. Doux Jésus, quel magnifique Thon !_

Rixia cligna rapidement des optiques à la dernière phrase de Cogman qui ne lui était pas du tout destiné. Elle le vit ensuite revenir à toutes allures avec deux énormes poissons qui se nommaient Thunnus thynnus dans ses mains, sûrement pour nourrir les deux humains à bord du sous-marin. Avaient-ils réellement besoin d'autant de nourriture pour de si petits estomacs ? Il voyait grand quand même mais au moins il s'occupait d'eux correctement et ne les avait pas abandonnés à leur sort.

La descente se poursuivit tranquillement et dans le silence de l'océan.

 **{Badlands, Dakota}**

Cybertron apparaissait enfin dans le ciel assombri de l'Amérique. La gigantesque planète de métal muni de plusieurs sortes de branches en forme de plateformes venait tout juste de dépasser la lune, sous les yeux angoissés d'Izabella et de Jimmy ainsi que les Autobots de la casse.

Ils assistaient tous impuissant à cette venue non désirée et qui pourtant les menaçait juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, comme un véritable cauchemar éveillé. Cybertron ne se déplaçait pas toute seule, non, quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes étaient aux commandes. La seule question était de savoir qui ? Qui pouvait faire une chose aussi immorale ?

Squeaks s'approcha des jambes de Drift et de Crosshairs tandis que son amie humaine Izabella se redressa sur le toit d'une voiture pour regarder le spectacle effrayant, une vieille couverture autour de ses épaules frêles. A cette vision de l'horreur, elle sentit sa respiration devenir plus rapide avec le stress qui s'écoulait dans ses veines puis d'un bond elle descendit dans la poussière en abandonnant sa couverture et Squeaks pour se diriger vers l'atelier où travaillait Jimmy.

La peur alimentait ses pas de plus en plus frénétiques, les larmes menaçantes de tomber de ses joues à l'idée que ce soit la fin des temps.

«Il y a deux lunes ! Il y a deux lunes !» Cria-t-elle en jetant son bras en l'air quand Jimmy passa la tête à l'extérieur de la caravane à droite de l'atelier. Elle monta aussitôt à l'intérieur, à bout de souffle et horrifiée.

«C'est la fin du monde ?» Se dit Jimmy à lui-même en abandonnant son ordinateur portable où toutes les chaînes de télévisions diffusaient en boucle la même chose, Cybertron qui venait de percuter la lune.

Il sortit à l'extérieur puis laissa Izabella regarder les effroyables informations qui racontaient tous que c'était la fin du monde. Destruction massive, perte humaine incalculable, clandestinité, aliens robotiques, esclavage … Tout un tas de choses plus effrayantes les unes que les autres.

Le froncement de sourcils d'Izabella s'approfondit puis elle leva les yeux au ciel où figurait cette planète trois fois plus grosse que la Terre elle-même. Son menton se mit à trembler incontrolablement puis ses larmes décidèrent enfin à courir librement sur ses joues, la peur lui griffant sans relâche le ventre. Elle se questionnait sans cesse sur les autres depuis leur départ précipité.

Etaient-ils en sécurité ? Réussiront-ils leur mission à temps ? Où étaient-ils actuellement et plus important encore … Etaient-ils au courant pour Cybertron ?

 **{Sous-marin Alliance}**

C'était tout simplement magnifique.

Cet immense vaisseau Cybertronien qui se dressait devant eux, caché depuis des siècles dans cet océan glacial et profond. Rixia et Bumblebee n'en croyaient pas leurs optiques. Depuis tout ce temps ce vaisseau était juste là sous leurs nez, dans la mer en attendant que le talisman ne le rejoigne pour déverrouiller les portes menant au puissant bâton de création.

Un spectacle tout à fait remarquable et impressionnant, même pour des originaires de Cybertron. Malgré quelques bosses et quelques morceaux qui manquaient, le vaisseau avait l'air d'être encore en état de marche où des lumières bleues s'activèrent à leur approche. Immensément grand et très impatient de retrouver l'artefact qui était la clé de son mécanisme complexe pour pouvoir revenir à la vie. Rixia n'avait pas de mot pour exprimer sa surprise de voir un édifice aussi grand dans les profondeurs de la Terre et relativement bien conservé avec toutes cette faunes marines qui pullulaient autour de lui.

Elle poussa une petite méduse loin de sa tête avec le dos de sa main puis plissa les optiques lorsqu'elle perçut de drôles d'interférences dans ses audios à huit cents mètres de distance environ. D'un coup d'œil au scout à sa droite, elle remarqua qu'il l'avait également entendu car il la regardait avec de grandes optiques rondes de surprises. Non, ces interférences ne venaient pas du vaisseau mais des deux engins de recherche qui les suivaient plus ou moins discrètement depuis tout à l'heure.

 _Nous sommes suivis._

Fit-elle remarquer dans la communication de Cogman qui lui répondit tout naturellement qu'il était déjà au courant et que les membres de la TRF allaient mourir de toute manière une fois dans le vaisseau alien. Fort bien, s'il voyait les choses comme ça ...

Rixia grimaça amèrement puis se retint de justesse de laisser sortir un cri quand une vague de douleur spasmodique passa dans son étincelle de vie. Au même moment, une onde de choc lumineuse traversa l'intégralité du vaisseau alien dans un bruit sourd et effrayant. C'était comme s'ils étaient connectés, ou alors qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux l'approche de la menace. Elle plissa péniblement les optiques tout en serrant la mâchoire alors qu'elle posa sa main gauche sur le haut de son châssis, juste au-dessus de son Spark persécuté.

Optimus se rapprochait, il ne devait plus être très loin, elle le sentait dans le lien mate douloureusement restreint. C'était à la fois épuisant et à la fois accablant comme sensation. Combien de temps leur restait-il exactement ? Plus tellement, elle en était bien consciente dorénavant. Elle tourna la tête vers Bumblebee qui penchait la sienne sur le côté, les sourcils levés d'inquiétudes en la voyant contenir des grimaces de souffrance.

Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne que le Prime revenait avec Cybertron.

Le sous-marin se dirigea tranquillement vers un énorme trou menant à l'intérieur du vaisseau, Cogman, Cade et Viviane aux fenêtres à l'avant de la machine pour contempler la manœuvre précise et les environs époustouflants. C'était assez paradoxal en fin de compte. Un magnifique monde caché de la vue de tous qui regorgeait de danger divers.

L'entrée du vaisseau relativement restreinte demandait beaucoup d'adresse et de concentration pour ne pas faire d'erreur qui conduirait à la catastrophe. Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur, les portes coulissèrent et se refermèrent pour empêcher les humains de les suivre dedans. Les fréquences qu'ils émettaient venaient de brutalement s'interrompre dès lors que les portes se refermèrent totalement derrière le sous-marin Alliance, laissant Bee et la fembot se regarder maladroitement.

Mais ils allaient sans aucun doute trouver un autre moyen d'entrer. Ils étaient entêtés et n'abandonnaient pas aussi facilement au premier obstacle mis sur leur chemin, ce que Rixia admirait particulièrement chez eux. Leur obstination sans limite. Elle cligna des optiques quand elle sentit la main de Bumblebee sur son avant-bras pour qu'elle retourne son attention sur lui.

Le scout lui faisait signe de regarder vers l'avant où de nombreuses lumières bleuâtres s'étendaient à perte de vue qui éclairaient l'immense sas d'entrée menant au cœur du vaisseau Cybertronien. L'eau à ce niveau précis s'abaissait à cause de la grande poche d'air contenue dans cette partie incongrue du vaisseau. C'était comme une énorme rampe qui permettait autrefois à accueillir des nouveaux venus sur le pont principal.

Le sous-marin remonta jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la surface, libérant ainsi les Autobots sur sa coque de l'emprise lourde de l'eau qui s'écoula rapidement d'entre leurs plaques de métal. Bumblebee sauta du haut de son perchoir sur la berge tout en se secouant grossièrement pour que le reste du liquide contenu dans son corps ne stagne pas dans des parties inaccessibles qui risqueraient de rouiller avec le temps. Rixia le suivit de près en faisant pareil avec sa cape ainsi que ses larges épaules pour finir par ses jambes et son épée.

Elle ouvrit ensuite le compartiment à droite de son Spark qui contenait Orion puis l'inspecta minutieusement pour s'assurer que le protoforme fragile de l'étincelant n'avait pas été mouillé. D'un petit sourire conquis aux lèvres, elle le remit doucement à l'intérieur de la cavité puis d'une vague de sentiments positifs reflétant son amour inconditionnel, elle referma son châssis pour qu'il reste à l'abri des regards. Surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient pénétré dans un lieu comme celui-ci qui restait très préoccupant, inconnu et d'une pénombre excessive.

Rixia grimaça à la douleur sourde et constante dans son Spark qui refusait de la laisser tranquille. C'était exactement le même type de douleur qu'elle avait ressenti il y a un jour en arrière mais en bien plus pénible sauf que celle-ci refusait de partir, ce qui aboutissait à la théorie qu'Optimus était dans les parages. Quel supplice … Elle ne comprenait guère pourquoi leur lien la torturait à ce point ni ce qui avait changé chez son Sparkmate.

Mais cette interrogation sera bientôt résolue.

Bumblebee posa une main réconfortante dans son dos puis se pencha vers elle d'un air soucieux, piaillant dans son langage robotique incompréhensible tout en cherchant son regard pour voir si ça allait plus ou moins bien. Il n'aimait pas voir la grande Rixia dans cet état-là, il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir aussi vulnérable et lisible que maintenant, elle qui cachait plutôt bien ses sentiments après toutes ses années de pratique. Si elle avait autant de peine cela voulait dire que c'était un problème à prendre très au sérieux.

«Je vais bien, ça va aller. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi.» Rassura-t-elle d'un léger sourire en coin, les mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre un peu de force et surtout pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol métallique.

L'inquiétude du scout à son égard la touchait toujours énormément, surtout quand il la regardait avec ses optiques rondes adorables.

L'écoutille du sous-marin Alliance s'ouvrit puis Cade Yeager en sortit revêtu d'un bonnet et d'un pull chaud rapidement suivit de Viviane ainsi que de Cogman. Ce dernier tenait une lampe à huile trouvée dans l'ancien Transformer pour éclairer les environs et repousser les ténèbres sinistres. Il faisait horriblement froid à cette profondeur sans compter l'humidité contenue dans l'air. Des gouttes d'eau salée retombaient en pluie sur eux, de gros et épais câbles pendaient un peu partout ce qui faisait penser à une jungle mécanique.

«Et maintenant ?» Demanda Cade en regardant autour de lui, un pistolet alien en main.

«C'est vous le dernier Chevalier. Le chouchou de Monsieur le Comte ! A vous de trouver !» Répondit Cogman d'une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix d'aristocrate. Il s'aventura vers l'avant du sous-marin où il pouvait être à la hauteur des deux Autobots silencieux et sur leurs gardes. La profondeur de l'eau devait être conséquente car elle arrivait jusqu'aux hanches de la fembot pourpre !

«On y va !» Viviane se jeta à l'eau puis maudit tranquillement sous son souffle à la froideur horrible de celle-ci.

Elle serra les dents tout en encerclant ses bras autour d'elle pour tenter d'amener un peu de chaleur dans son pull vert kaki trop grand. De toute manière elle n'avait pas le choix, ils devaient passer par l'eau pour rejoindre le bout du tunnel où brillaient d'étranges lumières. S'assurant que ses cheveux noirs étaient correctement attachés en chignon sur le haut de son crâne, elle s'avança doucement dans les eaux sombres jusqu'à arriver proche de Bumblebee qui venait d'activer son blaster par précaution.

«Je ne saute pas dans l'eau. Mes engrenages se ratatineraient dans leurs conduits !» Se justifia rapidement Cogman en imitant un petit déglutissement lorsqu'il vit les deux humains nager dans l'eau.

C'était bien trop … Mouillé ! Pour un Head Master rarissime tel que lui, cela s'avérait être un véritable danger pour sa longévité sans limite.

Bumblebee leva les optiques au ciel aux pitreries du majordome puis d'un coup de main, il frappa le dos de Cogman pour qu'il dégringole de son perchoir à l'avant du sous-marin et directement dans les eaux glaciales. Il laissa sortir un petit cri de surprise puis fit un plonger disgracieux juste en face de Viviane et de Rixia.

Les deux femmes grimacèrent au plat qu'il venait de faire contrairement à Bee qui se moqua de vive voix, fier de lui. Cogman nagea rapidement à la surface jusqu'à ce que sa tête ne ressorte de l'eau sombre pour fusiller l'Autobot jaune et noir du regard tout en faisant la brasse sur le dos.

«Maintenant vous êtes tous les deux sur mon mur des cons !» Grommela ce dernier en plissant les optiques à Cade Yeager et Bumblebee.

L'homme en question ne réagit pas à la petite insulte du majordome, il était concentré sur son nouvel environnement. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur des jets de flammes sûrement dû aux émanations de gazs dans les airs non loin de la berge où se dressait un immense mur de métal. Ils se dépêchèrent d'avancer dans le seul couloir disponible tout en cherchant un moyen d'accéder de l'autre côté du mur d'où semblait venir les lumières bleues.

«C'est incroyable !» S'émerveilla Viviane presque à une perte de voix face à ce spectacle inouï. Il y avait même une fine couche de mousse qui recouvrait certains câbles qui pendouillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, un véritable biotope organique.

«Ouais, ça je confirme. Il veut qu'on fasse quoi papi ?» Rétorqua Cade non sans une touche de sarcasme dans sa réponse.

Il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches puis en sortit une fusée éclairante pour ensuite la frapper contre l'un des énormes engrenages recouvert de végétation, ce qui activa malencontreusement leur mécanisme et libéra un passage dans le mur.

«Wow !» Viviane ouvrit grand la bouche, les yeux écarquillés devant cette impressionnante porte qui venait de s'ouvrir au moindre contact de l'inventeur. Le vaisseau avait-il reconnu le talisman sur son bras ?

«Bee, Rixia, contournez et trouvez un autre passage !» Ordonna Cade en pointant le scout du doigt quand il commença à râler par l'intermédiaire de sa radio.

La fembot quant à elle ne dit rien mais sortit son blaster puis glissa son masque de bataille pour commencer à rechercher un moyen de traverser l'immense mur.

Le passage était bien trop petit pour espérer pouvoir passer. Même un petit Autobot ne passerait pas, ce n'était que pour les humains et les humains seuls apparemment. Elle tira l'épaule de Bumblebee pour qu'il la suive en travers le couloir à la recherche d'une autre porte à leur taille pendant que Cade, Viviane et Cogman poursuivent leur odyssée dans cet immense vaisseau Cybertronien. Elle espérait juste qu'ils ne feront aucunes mauvaises rencontres durant leur absence … Car elle était persuadée que les autres humains membres de la TRF étaient d'ores et déjà là.

«Tu crois quand même pas que je vais pourrir ici !» Récita Bee en faisant signe à Rixia de grimper sur les gros câbles à la verticale. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres issues à ce niveau, il devrait y en avoir d'autres à l'étage supérieur non ?

La fembot acquit d'un petit hochement de tête puis commença à grimper à son tour jusqu'à arriver sur une plateforme qui donnait sur l'ensemble du vaisseau alien. Il était immensément grand et impressionnant, vu d'ici. Au loin, elle pouvait entendre les humains bavarder ensemble alors qu'ils s'aventuraient dans le couloir qui menait sans doute au centre qu'elle pouvait entrevoir de là où elle se trouvait.

D'incroyables statues de pierre représentant les douze Chevaliers de Cybertron autour de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas discerner de cette hauteur et distance. En tout cas, ils étaient tous en rond et portaient leurs épées mais serait-ce au moins de simples statuettes où de vrais Cybertroniens ?

«Saperlipopette !» S'étonna Bumblebee à côté d'elle après avoir escaladé les câbles. Ses optiques s'élargirent considérablement à la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à lui. Cela ressemblait plus à un gigantesque labyrinthe qu'un vaisseau extraterrestre.

Rixia continua sa petite descente de l'autre côté du mur en suivant les échos des voix de Cade et de Viviane. Elle gardait son blaster actif au cas où elle en ferait usage car ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une mauvaise rencontre, surtout dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

De temps à autre elle jeta un petit coup d'œil derrière son épaule au jeune éclaireur pour s'assurer qu'il suivait bien et qu'il ne se perdait pas à force de regarder béatement autour de lui. Par pur réflexe, elle tendit le bras contre son châssis quand son pied droit s'emmêla dans un câble au sol, obtenant un rapide remerciement embarrassé de Bee en réponse de son acte prémédité.

La tête de Rixia se redressa subitement lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix suivit par des hurlements robotiques mécontents et des coups de fusils. Merde, ils avaient de gros ennuis ! Elle tira rapidement Bumblebee avec elle puis descendit un étage supplémentaire pour se retrouver dans un large couloir avec six statuettes gardiens Chevaliers. C'était un rituel, ils étaient là pour protéger quelque chose et ce quelque chose devait être le bâton de Merlin.

«Argh !» Glapit la fembot en froissant le nez quand une douleur fulgurante frappa son étincelle de vie.

D'une main tremblante sur son châssis pile à l'endroit où ça faisait mal, elle ignora délibérément le scout qui lui demandait si ça allait tout comme les plaintes de son étincelant dans la cavité pour se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il se passait juste là, sous ses optiques.

Sur une grande plateforme surélevée et maintenue par d'épais câbles noires se trouvait Cade, Viviane ainsi que plusieurs membres de la TRF armés jusqu'aux dents et près à faire feu si nécessaire. Cinq autres Chevaliers inanimés à un genou sur le sol gardaient précieusement un tombeau fait de pierre au centre de ce plateau qui rappelait beaucoup du talisman que portait son ami humain. Des inscriptions celtiques et Cybertroniennes, vieilles de plus de mille ans déjà.

Le tombeau de Merlin avait déjà été ouvert donc elle en conclut qu'ils avaient réussi à déchiffrer les énigmes et récupéré le fameux bâton de création. Effectivement, l'artefact était au bord de plateau non loin de Viviane tandis que Cade levait les mains en signe de Paix aux hommes de la TRF qui les menaçaient avec leurs armes.

Mais le pire du pire fût cet immense Cybertronien à qui il manquait plusieurs morceaux d'armure au centre de la plateforme qui venait tout juste d'écraser la tombe de Merlin sans le faire exprès parce qu'il était attaqué de partout.

«Protège le bâton !» Hurla le robot en balançant ses deux lames sur Cade qui les esquiva de justesse en passant entre les deux, rentrant le ventre pour être sûr de ne pas être découpé par mégarde.

«Tirez dans les yeux !» Aboya un homme dans le couloir qui utilisait un rayon laser vert pour viser la tête du Cybertronien en rogne. D'une rapide recherche, Rixia découvrit son identité comme étant le Major William Lennox et l'autre à côté de lui Santos, le chef des opérations de la TRF.

«Cade !» S'affola Rixia quand elle vit son ami basculer dans le vide mais se retenir à une barre de métal au dernier moment, les pieds pendant dans le vide.

«Non, attends ! Ne fais pas ça ! C'est de la folie !» Bumblebee tenta de rattraper le bras de la fembot mais elle courait déjà en direction de l'épi centre de la plateforme, visière et masque de bataille sur son visage et prête à en découdre avec cet ancien Chevalier fou furieux.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y aille car la TRF pourrait lui faire du mal, eux qui voulaient mettre la main sur la compagne du Prime et sur Orion !

Elle sauta dans les airs, arma son pied puis le balança dans le dos du robot en colère pour qu'il frappe le pilier en face de lui. Les humains semblaient d'abord surpris par son intervention mais sous les ordres stricts de Lennox, ils continuèrent de tirer sur l'alien en mauvais état et non pas sur l'Autobot féminin qui avait décidé de sortir de sa cachette pour venir en aide à Yeager. Derrière eux, ils pouvaient entendre les cris de protestation du scout de l'équipe Prime très inquiet pour la sécurité de la fembot inconsciente du danger dans lequel elle venait de se mettre.

«Ne touchez pas la fembot ! Continuez à viser l'autre !» Somma rudement William quand il entendit Santos dire à ses hommes de viser l'Autobot pourpre en même temps que le Chevalier. Hors de question qu'ils blessent Rixia sous son commandement.

Viviane, qui avait roulé jusqu'au bord du plateau, décida de prendre le bâton de Merlin en main. Elle sentit une onde de choc traverser son bras puis sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur quand le bâton se transforma rapidement et que la vieille boue qui l'en recouvrait se dissipa en petites particules jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un sceptre argent en métal.

Aussitôt à son contact, les visions de Merlin passèrent dans son esprit alors que le vaisseau alien commença à s'élever dans la mer vers la surface.

Rixia trébucha légèrement à la soudaine pression dûe à la vitesse excessive du vaisseau. Le Chevalier venait d'être poussé dans le vide par les tirs des hommes mais leur calvaire n'allait pas s'arrêter là pour autant. Maintenant que la menace alien n'existait plus, Lennox et Santos décidèrent de s'occuper de la jeune femme qui tenait le bâton en main afin de conclure leur mission périlleuse et de sauver la Terre de la menace des Decepticons.

«Lâchez-le, tout de suite !» Rugit William en pointant son arme directement au visage anxieux de Viviane.

«Ne faites pas ça ! Vous faites une terrible erreur ! Cybertron est déjà là !» Plaida Rixia en resserrant les poings à ses côtés, ses optiques craintives sur les hommes armés qui la visaient également pour qu'elle ne soit pas tentée de faire un mouvement irréfléchi.

Du coin de l'optique, elle vit Cade lui faire signe de se taire et de rester calme car il n'avait pas du tout envie de la voir mourir par la main de ces hommes ignorants.

«Lâchez les vôtres, où je lâche la mienne !» Défia soudainement Viviane en se rapprochant du bord pour mettre le bâton face au vide, utilisant le petit moment d'inattention à son avantage pour leur mettre davantage la pression.

«Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites, stop ! Arrêtez bon Dieu !» Cade passa frénétiquement son regard d'un homme à l'autre, de Viviane à Rixia puis enfin sur Bumblebee qui restait tapi dans l'ombre en attendant de pouvoir leur venir en aide sans risquer de les tuer bêtement. Il voyait bien que le Major faiblissait légèrement à ses mots, mais il gardait tout de même des doutes en lui sur la véracité de leurs propos.

«Moi seule peut le manier ! Alors tirez ! Tuez-moi ! Allez-y !» S'écria Viviane sous le coup de l'excitation, un large sourire délirant aux lèvres.

Aucun des hommes n'abaissèrent leurs armes pour autant ni même ne semblaient prêt à renoncer au bâton ou même encore à la fembot dans une très mauvaise posture.

«Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faite … Nan.» Chuchota de défaite Cade, de la sueur perlant sur son front au stress intense en voyant les rayons lasers sur le front de Viviane et d'autres directement pointés sur le châssis de Rixia, non loin de la cavité à étincelant.

Mais alors que la tension était à son apogée, tous les regards se tournèrent brusquement vers les Chevaliers qui venaient de reprendre vie dans le couloir, rugissant follement de désaccord avec ce qu'il se produisait actuellement sous leurs optiques. Bumblebee couina puis s'éloigna rapidement des géants de métal qui levaient leurs épées tout en se décrochant brutalement des murs et de la mousse pour venir défendre l'artefact mis inutilement en danger.

«Protège le bâton !» S'exprima l'un d'eux d'une voix mortellement grave et basse, resserrant sa prise sur l'épée dans sa main droite et ses optiques vertes haineuses sur les humains en contre-bas qui se menaçaient mutuellement.

Un autre rugit fortement puis jeta sa hache dans des hommes qui lui tiraient dessus à sa droite tandis qu'un second robot rentra sur la plateforme pour s'en prendre à Rixia et à Cade. D'une rare violence, les Chevaliers entrèrent l'un après l'autre tout en jetant furieusement leurs armes blanches sur le sol et dans les murs dans l'unique but de protéger le bâton et de détruire la menace. Leurs grognements étaient terrifiants aux oreilles des humains tout comme aux audios des Autobots, à chacune de leurs frappes effrénées des étincelles jaillissaient du sol ou des câbles en suspension.

Rixia bondit gracieusement en arrière quand l'un des anciens robots incontrôlables décida de lui jeter son épée pour la tuer ou éventuellement la pousser dans le vide qui la conduirait à un résultat similaire. Elle plissa les optiques derrière sa visière tout en récupérant sa lourde épée pour répliquer mais une douleur inimaginable l'empêcha de faire tous gestes offensifs.

D'un affreux hurlement de détresse, elle relâcha sa lame sur le sol qui rebondit plusieurs fois puis tomba à genoux en tenant son châssis harcelé par la souffrance.

En travers le raffut pas possible des explosions et du bruit des interférences dans ses audios sifflants péniblement, elle pouvait entendre les hurlements soucieux de Cade et même ceux de Bumblebee plus loin. Tous deux essayaient sans relâche de la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer par l'un des Chevaliers mais les hommes de Santos et de Lennox ainsi que la brutalité des coups des géants de métal leur en empêchaient.

Difficilement, elle se remit sur ses jambes tremblantes mais en travers sa douleur fréquente et son étourdissement, elle ne vit malheureusement pas le Cybertronien à sa droite qui s'apprêtait à lui enfoncer sa hache dans la tête.

«RIXIA ! NON !» S'égosilla d'horreur Cade, spectateur et impuissant face à la future mort de la fembot. A son cri soudain, les yeux et la bouche de Viviane s'ouvrirent d'effroi quand elle comprit enfin que la fembot était sur le point de se faire décapiter.

C'était comme si le temps ralentissait. D'abord il y eu le hurlement désespéré de Cade puis ensuite un énorme bruit assourdissant suivit d'un tremblement de terre qui fit basculer la plupart des hommes de la TRF sur le sol poussiéreux. Le Chevalier qui tenait sa hache au-dessus de la tête de Rixia fût violemment tranché en deux par une épée familière bleue et rouge. Une fois à genoux devant la fembot perplexe, il reçut le bout de la lame profondément dans le torse avant d'être littéralement coupé en deux morceaux, l'energon vert volant sur la carrosserie de la fembot incrédule.

«Je suis là pour ce bâton !»

Les optiques de Rixia s'élargirent à la voix baryton qu'elle connaissait que trop bien mais qui débordait de haine et d'animosité. Tout doucement, elle s'éloigna du robot bleu et rouge qui se tenait fièrement au-dessus du cadavre du Chevalier, les poings vigoureusement serrés et ses optiques violettes impitoyables sur les humains qui se dressaient à ses pieds.

Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas son Sparkmate. Cette créature n'avait rien à voir avec l'Optimus Prime qu'elle avait appris à connaître il y a fort longtemps.

Qui était-il, maintenant ?

Cette affreuse douleur venait de lui, une douleur morale qui s'écoulait constamment dans leur lien mate déjà bien fragilisé. Rixia grimaça mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une petite joie de le revoir en vie malgré sa toute nouvelle identité qui ne présageait absolument rien de bon. Elle voulait tant lui parler, lui dire que tout allait bien maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin réunis, mais il refusait toutes interactions privées avec elle. Elle devait se retenir de toutes ses forces de courir vers lui et de lui faire part de son immense soulagement de le revoir après deux ans cruellement séparés.

Mais Rixia ne fit rien, car ce robot ne dégageait rien de positif, rien qui pourrait la laisser croire qu'il la reconnaissait. L'avait-il même vue ? C'était un véritable crève-cœur de le voir dans cet état là et surtout d'aspect aussi malfaisant, mais elle ne voulait pas se confronter à lui par peur de le regretter amèrement.

Il l'ignorait parce qu'il n'était plus le même.

Le robot autrefois leader respecté des Autobots tournoya son épée pour que les humains s'éloignent de son passage alors qu'il se rapprochait à grands pas décidé de Viviane dans le coin du plateau. Les ailes de Bumblebee se redressèrent joyeusement dans son dos quand il le vit enfin, très heureux de revoir le Prime après deux ans mais inconscient du danger qu'il représentait maintenant, s'avança vers lui pour le saluer quand une main se posa sur son épaule et le tira brusquement derrière un pilier.

Ses optiques s'élargirent de surprises lorsque la main de Rixia se colla à sa bouche pour qu'il n'émette aucun bruit puis qu'elle le tint fermement contre son châssis, l'empêchant ainsi de faire les moindres gestes.

«Optimus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!» S'étonna Cade, son sourire heureux mourant lentement pour être remplacé par de la crainte. Il avait vu que le grand Prime n'avait pas reconnu sa compagne ni même le jeune scout à qui il tenait beaucoup pourtant.

«Donne-le-moi !» Grogna ce dernier, resserrant ses poings à ses côtés sans jamais quitter l'humaine du regard qui détenait le bâton qu'il désirait farouchement.

«C'est moi, Cade ? On s'est battu ensemble ! Tu ne nous reconnais pas ? Et Rixia et Bumblebee ?» Cade commençait sérieusement à avoir peur surtout quand Optimus s'agenouilla et qu'il frappa violemment son poings sur le sol devant lui.

«Je me bat pour mon espèce, pour ma planète ! Votre race m'a trahi, encore une fois ! Mais je vais réparer mes erreurs passées.» Grogna-t-il d'un timbre de voix qui résonnait jusque dans les poitrines des humains aux alentours.

Cette voix terrifiante, dégoulinante d'hostilité et de rage … Qu'était-il arrivé au grand Prime partit dans l'espace ?

«C'est pas toi Prime …» S'inquiéta Cade en prenant quelques pas en arrière par peur d'être écrasé sur un coup de tête.

Il entendit Viviane l'appeler mais il ne savait que faire dans cette situation. Il chercha Rixia et Bumblebee du regard qu'il vit cachés derrière un pilier en face de lui et derrière le robot menaçant agenouillé. La fembot était au courant du changement radical d'Optimus, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait ressenti toute cette douleur dans son Spark depuis quelques jours.

«Donne-moi le bâton, humaine ! Avant que je ne perde patience.» Sollicita Optimus qui plissa ses optiques violettes sur la femme qui tenait le bâton contre sa poitrine. Sa patience avait des limites et elle les testait beaucoup trop.

«Cade ?» La voix tremblotante de Viviane atteignit les oreilles de l'inventeur en question mais ses yeux bruns soucieux étaient dorénavant fixés sur le visage insensible de son ancien ami.

Son regard, habituellement respectueux et confiant, était devenu un mélange de haine, de froideur et d'écœurement. C'était un véritable cauchemar, terrorisant de voir cet aspect très controverse du grand Optimus Prime qu'il avait connu à une époque.

«Je vais vous tuer …» Menaça le robot bleu et rouge quand la jeune femme tremblotante ne bougea toujours pas pour lui remettre le bâton.

«Faite ce qu'il demande. Tout de suite.» Capitula enfin Cade en abaissant ses yeux attristés au sol à ses pieds. Il entendit un soupir venant de la part de Lennox qui pointait encore et toujours son arme sur le Prime devenu maléfique.

Ce n'était pas la peine de résister, pas face à lui.

Rixia ferma lentement les optiques. C'était exactement ce qu'avait voulu la Déesse folle Quintessa, utiliser Optimus Prime pour arriver à ses fins drastiques. Que lui avait-elle fait subir ou fait croire pour briser le mental de plomb de son Sparkmate aimant ? Si seulement elle pouvait l'atteindre d'une quelconque manière … Ce n'était pas lui comme le disait Cade mais il n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait perdu.

Elle resserra doucement sa prise sur le scout demeurant silencieux contre elle juste par sécurité car elle ne voulait pas le voir se faire blesser par cette créature sans âme ni émotions qui n'était pas leur leader de toujours mais une création diabolique.

C'était extrêmement douloureux à admettre et le liquide de refroidissement menaçait de sortir de ses optiques à la pression affligeante dans son Spark. Culpabilité s'ensuit. Serait-ce de sa faute ?

Viviane tendit doucement le bâton vers le visage du robot en colère qui s'empressa de le lui arracher pour le ranger dans la cavité à gauche de son Spark. Ce fût à ce moment-là que Santos décida de tirer dans le dos d'Optimus qui répliqua avec son énorme blaster en tuant deux hommes sur son passage sans aucun scrupule. Il se releva tranquillement sur ses pieds puis tira encore deux coups de blaster sur les hommes positionnés autour de lui afin qu'ils comprennent bien qu'il ne plaisantait pas en disant qu'il tuera tout le monde s'il le fallait.

«Qui ose me défier ?!» S'énerva le Prime en regardant les humains à terre, la bouche tirée dans un rictus profond. Il rangea son blaster de retour dans son bras puis enjamba Santos à terre sans réellement faire attention où il mettait les pieds pour sortir du vaisseau et rejoindre Cybertron.

Plusieurs longues secondes suivant son départ précipité, Rixia relâcha enfin Bumblebee lorsqu'elle était certaine que son ancien Sparkmate était suffisamment loin pour le faire. Elle laissa ses bras mollement retomber à ses côtés pour libérer le scout de sa poigne, une expression dépitée et une lourde pression au Spark. Ses optiques malheureuses fixaient un point invisible dans le mur en face d'elle, se rejouant encore et encore les paroles désagréables et glaciales d'Optimus dans son esprit.

Bumblebee laissa sortir une série de bruits mécaniques ressemblant à des lamentations puis secoua rudement la tête dans l'incompréhension totale. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Optimus Prime agissait de la sorte ! Ni pourquoi il n'avait reconnu personne ou encore voulu volontairement faire du mal à des humains alors qu'il haïssait plus que tout de tuer des innocents !

Ses portières s'abaissèrent tristement dans son dos quand il posa ses optiques inquiètes sur la fembot toujours plaquée contre le pilier, immobile et d'une expression abattue qui lui tordait douloureusement le Spark dans le tourment. C'était extrêmement grave, surtout si Rixia était affectée personnellement de la sorte.

Serait-ce la fin d'Optimus Prime, grand leader des Autobots … et ami ?

«J'comprends pas Bee, c'est pas normal, c'est pas lui, c'est pas Optimus ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire Rixia ? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le faire revenir à son ancien lui ! Pourquoi il ne vous a même pas reconnus ?» Questionna rapidement Cade en regardant les deux Autobots incertains, espérant de tout son cœur d'avoir une réponse positif pour sortir son ami de là.

«Le lien Spark n'a pas été détruit sinon Rixia ne serait déjà plus de ce monde, tout comme l'enfant. Donc il doit encore y avoir un moyen de le faire revenir à son état normal.» Cogman sortit de sa cachette dans le mur tout en se dépoussiérant paresseusement les jambes comme si de rien était. Il plaça un bras derrière son dos puis pointa ensuite son index vers la fembot contre le pilier qui n'avait toujours pas repris la parole, encore sous le choc.

«Ouais, il a raison ! Ce n'est pas encore perdu Rixia. Il faut que tu te reprennes, Optimus a besoin de nous ! Bee, redeviens l'Autobot que tu étais à l'époque ! Nous devons empêcher Optimus de faire une énorme erreur.» Commanda rudement Cade pour que les deux robots sortent de leur transe passagère. Il se tourna ensuite vers Viviane pour lui dire de rejoindre le sous-marin pendant qu'il accompagnera Bee au front ; «Bee m'a toujours couvert, il est temps d'en faire autant !»

William Lennox, après être revenu au présent, ordonna à ses hommes d'alerter la surface que le bâton leur avait échappé à cause de l'intervention d'un ancien allié dorénavant corrompu. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à la fembot qui venait de rejoindre le centre de la plateforme puis lui esquissa un petit sourire de pitié, sachant à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux de faire face à quelqu'un que l'on aime passionnément qui n'est plus du tout le même.

«On va le retrouver. Je vais vous aider.» Dit-il à Cade quand il passa à côté de lui pour rejoindre Bumblebee qui était déjà ressortit du vaisseau encore sous l'eau.

Rixia faisait maintenant face à un véritable dilemme. Son Sparkmate avait besoin d'elle pour revenir à la normale mais elle allait sans doute devoir passer par un combat des plus féroces pour arriver à ses fins. Elle plaqua pensivement une main sur son châssis lorsqu'elle sentit la peur de son étincelant dans le lien créateur. Oui, elle aussi avait peur mais elle n'allait pas laisser une folle prendre le contrôle de son mate sans qu'elle ne réagisse ! Il avait besoin d'elle, maintenant plus que jamais.

D'un resserrement de sa mâchoire, la fembot se décida à agir, fidèle à son Sparkmate. Elle récupéra son épée abandonnée sur le sol puis la replaça dans son dos tout en faisant craquer les engrenages de son cou, se préparant mentalement à la confrontation avec la redoutable création de Quintessa. Elle ne laissera ni Bumblebee ni Cade seuls face à face avec Optimus, pas tant qu'elle se tenait debout avec la rage au Spark. Personne ne mourra et encore moins ses amis très chers à ses optiques.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Cogman qui dictait des ordres par-ci par-là aux derniers hommes qui restaient de la TRF. Un petit froncement de sourcils considérant tira ses traits métalliques du visage alors qu'elle méditait sur son utilité.

«Cogman !»

Oui, elle allait défier Nemesis Prime.

A suivre …

* * *

HARRRDDDDD ! Le prochain chapitre sera crucial et décisif ! Bad Ending ou non ? Je réfléchis encore sur la question car les deux idées me plaisent énormément *-* En tout cas, Rixia devra faire face à Nemesis, mais qui des deux vaincra l'autre ? Telle est la question ultime de cette histoire !

Et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

VP


	11. Chapitre 11

Attention, mort du personnage dans ce chapitre.

Une fois de plus beaucoup de descriptions ici. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'adore faire ça dans mes écrits.

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS 5** : L'ombre du destin

Chapitre 11

 **{Badlands, Dakota}**

«Wow !» S'exclama fortement Jimmy à côté de Squeaks quand il posa les yeux sur un vaisseau alien en approche de la casse, louchant face au rayons chauds du soleil déjà bien haut dans le ciel de midi au Texas.

«Ce fumier de Daytrader l'a trouvé notre vaisseau !» Hound posa les mains sur ses hanches pendant qu'il regardait le fameux vaisseau qu'ils recherchaient depuis si longtemps survoler l'immense casse qu'ils appelaient la maison depuis deux ans.

Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir sortir de ce pétrin et venir en aide au reste du groupe ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il chassa le minicon volant assis sur son casque d'un petit grognement agacé tandis que Drift prit la parole, son éternel sourire contemplatif aux lèvres.

«Excellente chose, on va en Angleterre.» Le Samouraï cligna des optiques quand le petit Dinobot ailé passa devant son visage avant de prendre de la hauteur pour ne pas se faire claquer pour son audace. Il étira lentement ses bras puis rangea ses lames doubles dans son dos en attendant que Daytrader ne pose le vaisseau un peu plus loin, fin prêt à prendre part à la baston.

«Ça va devenir très très méchant …» Expliqua Hound à la petite humaine silencieuse perchée sur son épaule gauche, le cigare au coin de la bouche et dans sa main droite son flingue fétiche.

D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Bee et Rixia étaient en mauvaises postures et le bâton de destruction massive était dorénavant entre les mains de Cybertron. Il priait juste pour qu'il n'ait pas trop de réparations à faire une fois sur place. L'idée de devoir réparer Rixia ou son petit étincelant lui faisait peine au Spark surtout dans son état plus ou moins vulnérable.

«Vous m'emmenez ? Ils ont besoin de moi !» Plaida l'adolescente au teint mate qui se tenait à la chaine de son cou pour ne pas tomber, les yeux rivés sur le vaisseau dans le ciel.

Elle voulait absolument venir en aide aux Autobots mais surtout à Cade Yeager, l'homme qui l'avait accueilli alors qu'elle ne possédait plus rien, plus de famille. D'une manière ou d'une autre elle pourrait lui être utile et elle en était même persuadée !

«Bon alors là jeune fille, je ne vais pas te priver de ça ! Grimpe à bord ! Voyage éducatif en première ligne.» Ricana Hound en s'agenouillant pour récupérer des munitions au sol pour ensuite les mettre dans son gros pistolet alien, les optiques pétillantes d'excitation à peine dissimulée.

Il avait tellement hâte de prendre part à la bataille, surtout s'il avait un jeune public pour admirer son travail parfait qui méritait souvent des médailles de bravoure. Il décala son cigare d'un coin à l'autre de sa bouche puis se redressa en mettant une main à son casque pendant que Drift et Crosshairs se placèrent juste en dessous du vaisseau en vol stationnaire au-dessus des voitures. Jouant pensivement avec sa barbe, Hound plissa sceptiquement les optiques à son frère Daytrader qui lui faisait de grands signes idiots aux commandes du Démenos des Chevaliers.

«On va mettre le feu !» Chantonna joyeusement Drift à sa gauche, une lame tendue au ciel.

«On va les mettre minable ! J'ai hâte de voir Rixia à l'œuvre. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien rigoler avec miss je sais tout sur le terrain !» Se moqua Crosshairs sans réelle méchanceté dans ses propos, tout aussi désireux que Hound de prendre part à la bataille et de retrouver le reste des membres de leur famille.

Même les plus agaçants.

«C'est moi qui conduit.» Signala rapidement Drift avant que l'un des deux autres ne lui pique la place devant le nez.

C'était son péché mignon d'être aux commandes des vaisseaux Cybertroniens alors on ne lui en prive pas ! Il grimpa rapidement à bord une fois à l'arrêt puis s'installa sur le siège à l'avant tandis que Hound et Crosshairs montèrent à l'arrière avec Squeaks et la petite humaine courageuse qui voulait aussi faire partie de leur bande de casseur de bras … Ou bande de bras cassés, il ne savait plus comment ça se disait.

Sans dire au revoir à Daytrader de retour sur la terre ferme à part Hound qui lui leva le doigt d'honneur comme à l'accoutumé, Drift empoigna les manettes directionnelles tout en activant les lourds réacteurs.

Ils étaient tous partis pour l'Angleterre à la vitesse lumière !

 **{Océan Atlantique}**

Au moment où le vaisseau atteignit la surface de l'océan Atlantique Rixia, Cade et Lennox sortirent sur le pont où se battaient déjà Bumblebee et Optimus Prime, tout à fait à l'opposé de leur position.

Le jeune scout jaune et noir n'avait pas perdu un seul instant à poursuivre l'Autobot corrompu même sous l'eau pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Cybertron avec le bâton en sa possession. Heureusement qu'il l'avait fait d'ailleurs sinon Optimus serait déjà bien loin à l'heure qu'il était. Donc les voici tous deux en train de se battre férocement sous les regards impuissants et tétanisés des trois témoins qui cherchaient un moyen rapide de rejoindre l'autre côté avant que le coup fatal ne soit porté.

L'immense vaisseau circulaire présentait de vastes trous entre chaque pont reliant l'antenne principale au centre de ce dernier. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas le choix s'ils voulaient atteindre Bumblebee et le Prime, ils allaient devoir faire le grand tour. L'eau s'écoulait abondamment loin du métal de l'engin extraterrestre qui restait à la surface de la mer en attendant les prochaines directives du bâton contenu dans le châssis d'Optimus.

Les mouvements brusques qui balançaient le vaisseau d'un côté à l'autre faisait perdre l'équilibre à Cade et Lennox qui sans l'intervention de Rixia seraient tous deux tombés à la mer. Ils toussèrent l'eau hors de leurs poumons en feu tandis que la fembot les redressèrent rapidement avec sa main, ses optiques préoccupées sur le combat qui se déroulait plus loin.

La peur griffait sans cesse son réservoir à chaque fois que Bumblebee se prenait un violent coup dans le dos le visage ou n'importes quelles autres parties sensibles du corps, ce qui alimenta d'avantage sa colère et son envie accrue de le protéger.

Peut-être un vieil instinct qui s'était éveillé avec la création d'Orion, mais elle n'allait certainement pas laisser son jeune ami se faire mettre en pièces devant ses optiques même si le bourreau s'agissait de son compagnon.

Rixia grimaça derrière son masque de bataille quand elle vit Bumblebee mettre un puissant coup de marteau dans la mâchoire du Prime qui ensuite utilisa ce moment de confusion instantané à son avantage pour lui fracasser la tête sur le sol. Pour le moment, il avait le dessus sur le combat, mais encore combien de temps cela allait-il durer ?

Elle ne préférait pas attendre pour le savoir car un plan s'était déjà formé dans sa tête même s'il lui paraissait complètement dingue aux premiers abords. Optimus ne devait pas mourir mais Bumblebee encore moins. Elle se retourna vers les deux humains à présent debout qui la regardaient fixement tout en secouant leurs vêtements humides ainsi que leurs équipements.

«Je vais m'emparer du bâton et une fois entre vos mains, faites en sorte qu'il soit mis à l'abri et surtout loin de la fureur de Quintessa. Moi, je vais m'occuper du Prime.» Expliqua-t-elle tout en glissant sa visière de retour sur ses optiques, les poings serrés à ses côtés et l'adrénaline montant en flèche dans ses circuits déjà en ébullition.

«Quoi ?! Non ! Rixia, c'est pas un plan ça ! C'est bidon. Tu risques de te faire tuer et de tuer ton fils ! T'as vu le mastodonte ?! Tu n'y arriveras jamais toute seule, c'est du suicide !» Beugla Cade, éberlué par ce que venait de lui dire la fembot un peu trop ambitieuse à son goût.

Ne pensait-elle pas à sa sécurité et à la sécurité de l'héritier du Prime avant toute chose ? C'était ce qu'Optimus aurait voulu sans l'ombre d'un doute.

«Il a raison. Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire face dans cet état.» Tenta de raisonner Lennox en levant calmement les sourcils puis en jetant son menton en direction des deux bots qui s'échangeaient des coups tous plus violents au fur et à mesure que le combat prenait de l'ampleur.

Il plissa les yeux face au soleil pour pouvoir regarder la fembot dans les yeux mais celle-ci lui tournais le dos, d'ores et déjà parée à courir pour rejoindre le combat endiablé.

«J'en prends le risque !» Leur dit-elle de vive voix avant de partir sans attendre de réponse de la part des deux humains perplexes qui ne pouvaient que rester là à regarder l'Autobot courir vers son destin fatidique.

Elle était très courageuse mais cela ne suffira peut-être pas dans ce face à face qui s'avérait particulièrement dangereux pour tout le monde. C'était de la folie, voilà tout ! Pas de plan de secours, pas de soutien, juste de l'audace et de la volonté de gagner pour qu'Optimus redevienne celui qu'il était à l'époque. Quelqu'un d'honorable et de bon qui protège sa famille de la colère des vils Decepticon, pas le contraire.

«Rixia ! Attends !» Hurla une seconde fois Cade mais il était déjà trop tard car la fembot n'entendait plus à cette distance ou refusait tout simplement de l'écouter, au choix. Il laissa mollement retomber ses bras d'un soupir las puis regarda le Major Lennox à côté de lui qui inspectait son arme à feu pour voir si elle était encore fonctionnelle après le bain qu'ils venaient de prendre.

A chaque pas prit, la peur s'intensifia dans son Spark pulsant ardemment dans son compartiment. La frénésie du moment lui donnait une vitesse inespérée alors que les cris de rages de son Sparkmate et de Bumblebee firent échos au loin à chaque nouveau coup.

Dans sa tête, elle priait sans cesse Primus pour qu'Optimus ne tue pas le scout juste devant ses optiques. C'était sa plus grande crainte, de voir l'un des siens mourir par la main d'une création de Quintessa alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle n'osait imaginer l'état du Prime s'il revenait à lui et qu'il voyait les dégâts irréparables qu'il commettait sans le vouloir.

 _Plus vite, plus vite !_

Rixia accéléra résolument quand elle entendit un hurlement de douleur provenant de Bumblebee maintenant sous l'emprise d'Optimus alias cette espèce de machine de guerre. Son Spark manqua une pulsation douloureuse lorsqu'il fût violemment projeté contre un mur et que le Prime leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête pour le déconnecter définitivement. Une pure vision de l'horreur, insoutenable mais pourtant bien vraie qui s'apprêtait à prendre vie juste devant ses optiques si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose immédiatement pour l'en empêcher.

«STOP ! Arrête !» Hurla-t-elle du haut de son vocaliser jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne grésille à l'octave de trop.

D'un grand bond, elle se jeta dans le dos de l'Autobot plus grand pour le faire basculer au sol dans un enchevêtrement de membres, son épée meurtrière glissant à plusieurs mètres loin d'eux par la force de l'impact.

Bumblebee se redressa tout en se massant doucement la gorge là où le Prime l'avait douloureusement empoigné il y a quelques secondes auparavant. Il pensait presque qu'il allait la lui arracher dans sa colère noire ! Mais heureusement que la fembot avait intervenue, sinon il ne serait sans doute déjà plus de ce monde. Il plissa les optiques derrière son masque aux deux bots sur le sol qui venaient tout juste de se relever gracieusement après avoir dégringolé à deux mètres plus bas sur une autre plateforme du vaisseau.

D'un petit grognement, Rixia prit immédiatement ses distances de sécurité avec l'Autobot bleu et rouge encore secoué d'avoir été jeté aussi violemment sur le côté. Elle utilisa quelques secondes de répit pour regarder son Sparkmate plus en profondeur, histoire qu'elle comprenne peut-être ce qu'il n'allait pas avec lui et éventuellement trouver un moyen de le faire revenir à son ancien lui.

Mise à part son expression perpétuellement enragée, il n'y avait rien d'anormal au premier coup d'œil, en tout cas physiquement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lève ses optiques inquisitives vers la tête d'Optimus où une grande marque rouge ornait le côté gauche de sa tête, au-dessus de son sourcil et sur toute la plaque du casque recouvrant cette partie.

Cette marque rouge n'avait jamais été là. Quelqu'un l'avait manipulé pour qu'il obéisse bien sagement aux ordres un peu comme une marionnette.

Rixia reprit une position défensive quand son regard croisa celui hargneux d'Optimus Prime qui la fixait d'une manière offensante, lui donnant des frissons involontaires dans le dos. Plusieurs émotions se reflétaient dans ses optiques comme la répugnance, la colère ou même encore la rancœur mais rien d'agréables comme elle se l'était imaginée s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

Rien.

Pas une once de reconnaissance faciale, simplement le même type de haine qu'avec Bumblebee ou les humains. Il ne les reconnaissait définitivement pas et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le faire. Mais pour quelle raison ? Jusqu'où s'étendait sa douleur morale inexpliquée ? A quel point Quintessa l'avait brisé ? Pour le moment son plan était d'essayer de lui faire retrouver sa mémoire sans passer par son autre idée beaucoup plus radicale et techniquement très dangereuse pour leurs santés.

«Qui es-tu, toi qui oses me défier ! Tu n'es qu'un faible Autobot sans valeur !» Rugit le Prime une fois de retour sur pieds, fou de rage d'avoir été attaqué par surprise dans le dos par un autre robot.

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, ils n'avaient aucun courage car ce n'était qu'une bande de lâche !

«Je suis Rixia, compagne en titre du grand Optimus Prime depuis l'âge d'or sur Cybertron. Et toi, qui es-tu ?» Répondit avec dignité Rixia même si les mots de son mate lui faisait plutôt mal à entendre.

Même s'il n'était pas celui qu'elle connaissait et chérissait tendrement, de l'entendre dire ces affreusetés dans sa propre voix baryton la déstabilisait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

«Je suis Nemesis Prime !» S'empressa-t-il de dire d'une voix profonde et menaçante en jetant ses bras à ses côtés, les poings serrés à la vague de colère insoutenable dans son Spark.

Il allait la mettre en pièces car cette Autobot méprisable se mettait en travers de son chemin et tous ceux qui osaient le ralentir périront de sa propre main, fembot ou non.

C'était un véritable parcours du combattant. Les plaques de métal qui se chevauchaient sous les pieds de William et de Cade posaient un sacré problème pour rejoindre le combat acharné qui venait tout juste de débuter entre Optimus et sa compagne Rixia sous les optiques apeurées de Bumblebee un peu plus loin, en amont des deux Autobots furax.

La violence de leurs nombreux coups était terrifiante mais Cade pouvait entrevoir, de là où il se trouvait, que la fembot retenait la plupart de ses coups sans doute par peur de faire involontairement du mal à Optimus Prime.

L'odeur de la mer et des algues donnaient des nausées passagères aux deux humains qui couraient sur les différentes plaques recouvertes d'écumes fraîches qui venaient tout juste de ressortir de l'eau à trois mètres plus bas qu'eux. Le vaisseau tanguait d'un côté à l'autre dans un rythme lent, ce qui permit aux deux hommes d'accélérer le pas sans craindre de glisser sur le sol humide. Mais pas forcément d'éviter les vagues qui arrivaient en sens inverse …

«Attention, grosse vague droit devant !» Signala rapidement Lennox en attrapant le bras de Cade pour ralentir l'inventeur trop pressé, les yeux collés à cette immense vague qui s'abattit sur la coque puis qui se dirigea ensuite droit sur eux.

Violemment balayés de leurs pieds par la force incontrôlable de la nature, les deux humains tentèrent de retrouver leur équilibre tout en agitant frénétiquement leurs bras hors de l'eau, cherchant désespérément un moyen de ralentir leur glissade sur la longue distance avant qu'ils ne basculent hors du vaisseau et directement dans la mer agitée.

Cade s'enfonça la tête la première dans une profonde flaque retenue prisonnière à cause des trous dans la coque du vaisseau, rapidement suivit par Lennox qui ne put malheureusement pas se retenir au métal glissant sous ses fesses.

Les deux hommes se débâtirent pour ressortir avant d'être à court d'oxygène dans leurs poumons mis à rude épreuve aujourd'hui, leurs cœurs battants furieusement la chamade dans leurs poitrines douloureusement compressées par l'eau et sa force décuplée par l'agitation du vaisseau.

«Je vais te tuer, je vais tous vous tuer !» Rugit le grand Prime à plusieurs mètres de distance des humains.

«Optimus, je t'en prie, écoute le son de ma voix.» Plaida Rixia mais l'Autobot impitoyable ne lui laissa guère le temps de poursuivre sa phrase.

D'un grognement de colère, il jeta son bras dans sa direction dans la ferme intention de lui faire le plus de dégâts possible. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, ni elle ni personne d'autre ! Tous des traitres qui lui avaient tout prit !

La fembot pourpre n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus pour répliquer de la même manière que son Sparkmate devenu totalement fou et qui refusait tout dialogue. Les coups s'enchainèrent, toujours plus rapidement et brutalement, mais jamais elle ne les rendait de la même intensité que son compagnon enragé même si sa vie en dépendait.

Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas le Spark à le faire ni le courage, malgré cette identité démoniaque qui la surplombait sinistrement et voulait en finir avec elle d'une quelconque manière.

Bumblebee émit des sons de détresses lorsque Rixia se prit un terrible coup de coude dans le plastron et qu'elle vola à plusieurs mètres en arrière, complètement sonnée par la force de la terrible frappe. Après tout il s'agissait d'Optimus Prime, il avait toujours été extrêmement fort.

Le jeune scout se dépêcha d'escalader un pilier du vaisseau puis récupéra son marteau oublié sur le sol après avoir été malmené par celui qui se faisait appeler Nemesis. Il resserra ses doigts autour de ce dernier tandis que ses optiques plissées derrière son masque suivaient attentivement le combat qui se déroulait ici-bas, attendant le moment idéal pour intervenir et frapper fort là où ça faisait le plus mal.

Les coups partaient tellement vite … Et d'une rare violence. Les deux compagnons liés depuis des décennies en face à face pour la toute première fois et malgré son admiration totale envers la fembot pour lui tenir tête, elle n'avait clairement aucune chance au corps à corps avec le Prime, pas avec son manque cruel de vitesse. Pour le vaincre ils allaient devoir s'y mettre à deux.

«Souviens-toi qui sont tes véritables ennemis !» Grogna Rixia après avoir bondit en arrière pour éviter le poing d'Optimus qui était destiné à son visage.

Cependant elle ne put esquiver le prochain coup qui arriva directement dans son côté droit, la faisant glapir à la douleur fulgurante qui explosa par la suite. Il refusait catégoriquement de l'écouter ! Ses optiques violettes machiavéliques constamment fixées sur elle avec un écœurement si profond qu'elle commençait à le prendre pour une réalité.

Elle allait devoir rendre la pareille à son compagnon, le choix ne lui appartenait plus dorénavant car les frappes devenaient de plus en plus dangereuses voir mortelles. Elle arma donc ses poings en arrière et après avoir esquivé de justesse une charge du Prime, elle les enfonça méchamment dans ses côtes jusqu'à ce qu'il ploie le genou suivit d'un hurlement de rage.

Le moment parfait pour qu'elle récupère son épée pour pouvoir faire des charges au sol et éventuellement contrer certains coups d'Optimus jugés trop violents à encaisser physiquement. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas lui faire de mal, mais le sort en décidait autrement malheureusement.

«Ecoute-moi !» Rixia tournoya son épée dans ses mains puis l'enfonça dans le sol aussitôt qu'Optimus se redressa pour l'attaquer.

L'énorme onde de choc paralysa instantanément les jambes de l'Autobot bleu et rouge qui laissa sortir un cri de stupeur à cette attaque surprise, incapable de bouger pour les prochaines secondes. Du moins, c'était ce qu'avait pensé la fembot experte en la matière.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait pour lui mettre une bonne droite, le bras d'Optimus se leva subitement et entra en contact avec son poing pour qu'il n'atterrisse pas dans son visage comme c'était initialement prévu mais plutôt dans les airs à côté de son audio droit.

De son autre main, il poinçonna sauvagement son poing dans la hanche de la fembot avant de lui faire une clé de bras et de la balancer par-dessus son épaule sur le sol derrière lui dans un bruit sourd. Il sortit de sa paralysie passagère puis d'un coup d'œil irrité vers le robot pourpre se dirigea vers sa longue épée chevaleresque en attente pour lui non loin du pilier central.

«Ne lui fait pas de mal, motherfucker !» S'écria une voix colérique derrière lui et quand il se retourna il reçut un coup de marteau en plein visage, comme tout à l'heure mais cette fois-ci en nettement plus fort.

Cette frappe le déstabilisa un peu mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits pour voir qu'il s'agissait du petit scout jaune et noir un peu trop impétueux qui pensait pouvoir lui tenir tête.

«Je vais te mettre en pièces !» Aboya-t-il rudement en parant le prochain geste avec son avant-bras massif. Il encercla ensuite sa main autour du manche du marteau pour le lui prendre mais l'Autobot têtu n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire aussi facilement.

D'un couinement de désapprobation, il retira brutalement son marteau de la poigne du Prime puis bondit dans les airs pour la lui balancer dans l'épaule gauche, suffisamment fort pour qu'il tombe sur le dos avec un grognement de douleur, certaines plaques de métal méchamment tordus après cette frappe effrénée.

Bee n'attendit pas pour jeter son pied dans l'épée au moment où l'Autobot corrompu essaya de l'atteindre avec son bras jusqu'à ce que l'arme blanche ne disparaisse derrière les vagues qui recouvraient une partie du vaisseau.

Optimus plissa les optiques à ce geste qu'il allait lui faire amèrement regretter. Il évita aisément le prochain coup de pied de Bumblebee puis se releva rapidement pour lui envoyer sa jambe dans les siennes afin qu'il tombe sur le sol et lâche son arme dans la foulée. Une fois à terre, le Prime se précipita pour récupérer son épée mais lorsqu'il mit ses mains autour de cette dernière il sentit une horrible douleur au niveau de l'omoplate droite et ne put s'empêcher de rugir de douleur, perplexe par cette attaque inattendue.

Bumblebee attrapa à deux mains le manche de son marteau planté dans l'épaule puis mit absolument toute sa force dessus pour tirer le robot bleu et rouge loin de l'épée tranchante. Hors, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'était qu'Optimus l'avait déjà en main et quand il se retourna pour lui coller sa lame dans la tête, il pensait vraiment que s'en était définitivement fini de lui.

Mais la douleur ne vint jamais.

Alors quand il rouvrit curieusement les optiques, il fût surpris de voir une autre lame intercepter la trajectoire de celle de l'Autobot agressif à seulement quelques centimètres à peine de son masque.

Rixia grogna mais réussi à repousser l'épée d'Optimus avec la sienne loin de Bumblebee, les bras tremblants par l'effort considérable qui demandait énormément de concentration et de volonté. D'un mouvement brusque, elle tordit l'épée du Prime pour qu'il s'éloigne du scout et qu'il le laisse tranquille en se concentrant uniquement sur elle et personne d'autre.

Les deux lames laissèrent des étincelles jaillirent à chacun de leur contact déchainé, comme une dance mortelle mais gracieuse qui pouvait à tout moment très mal se terminer pour l'un d'eux. La fembot commençait lentement à fatiguer contrairement à son compagnon toujours plus déterminé à lui faire mordre la poussière une bonne fois pour toute, ses optiques vides d'émotions fixées sur elle avec une lueur malfaisante désagréable. De temps en temps, le violet laissait place à la couleur blanche de fureur.

Bumblebee récupéra rapidement son marteau toujours fermement planté dans l'épaule de Nemesis puis le tira d'un coup sec pile au moment où ce dernier s'apprêtait à frapper son épée tranchante dans le bras de Rixia pas suffisamment concentrée pour esquiver tous les coups sulfureux.

L'Autobot bleu et rouge glapit puis trébucha légèrement lorsque le marteau sortit brutalement de son armure et qu'il perdit l'équilibre par la force qu'exerçait son propriétaire sur le manche. Ils étaient deux contre lui mais aucun ne survivra, il s'en faisait le serment ! Ils payeront tous pour leurs trahisons et leurs méfaits, quoi qu'il en coûte.

 _Je sais que tu es là, quelque part …_

Entendit-il soudainement quelque part aux confins de son esprit. Cette voix … Il avait l'impression de la connaître.

Une douce voix féminine qui lui rappelait quelque chose, le sentiment d'être en sécurité et d'appartenir à quelqu'un. Optimus cligna des optiques mais se ressaisit vite en resserrant sa prise sur son épée pour contrer le prochain coup de la fembot disposant d'un courage et d'une détermination sans limite, il devait bien le reconnaître. Il frappa ensuite son genou dans son réservoir puis l'attrapa par le bras pour la jeter loin de lui comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout afin de s'occuper du jeune bot trop audacieux pour vivre.

Il venait de lui enfoncer le marteau dans les côtes mais il n'en avait que faire, sa rage et son envie de vaincre étaient devenus trop fortes pour ressentir n'importe quelles douleurs physiques. Il répliqua en jetant son épée vers lui mais le scout très agile utilisa son marteau comme d'un bouclier avant de faire un back flip et de coincer ses pieds dans la lame pour la lui confisquer. A sa grande surprise, il réussit, mais quand il retomba sur ses pieds le Prime lui attrapa l'épaule et poinçonna violemment son coude dans son dos juste entre ses ailettes.

Le cri qu'il laissa échappé de son vocaliser était tout bonnement atroce, tout comme la douleur électrisante qui le traversait actuellement suite à ce coup des plus difficiles à encaisser. De toute sa vie en tant qu'éclaireur des Autobots Bumblebee n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu le Prime se battre de cette façon aussi agressive et brutale voir même mesquine. C'était presque que des coups bas.

Il avait un peu de mal à se remettre après cette frappe car son CPU envoyait une multitude de messages d'erreur dans sa vision périphérique comme quoi il arborait de nombreuses blessures plus ou moins graves. Il posa ses optiques souffrantes sur le corps de la fembot à quelques pas de là qui venait tout juste de redresser la tête sans masque ni visière après avoir entendu son hurlement mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il vit un mélange d'émotion mais la terreur était la principale.

Son visage se décomposa subitement quand Optimus chevaucha le scout à terre et qu'il enroula ses mains autour de ses ailes. Oh non, pas ça.

Une épouvantable crainte lui serra le Spark quand son compagnon, d'un guttural hurlement de colère, arracha les pauvres portières de Bumblebee qui ne pouvait absolument rien faire sous le poids conséquent de l'Autobot dans son dos qui n'avait aucune pitié pour lui.

Les cris robotiques, semblables à celui d'un étincelant, firent échos dans le châssis de la fembot qui assistait à ce massacre des plus martyrisant à regarder. Le craquement des engrenages, le visage terrifié de Bee, l'expression démoniaque sur le visage de son Sparkmate … Quelque chose se brisa net en Rixia et libéra une fureur abyssale qu'elle contenait depuis tout à l'heure.

«NE LE TOUCHE PAS !» Rugit-elle si fort que le Prime relâcha les portières sur le sol d'étonnement.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'un poids le frappa droit dans le dos et le fit basculer au sol la tête la première. Ses optiques clignotèrent désagréablement puis une main s'enroula autour de sa tête pour le frapper encore et encore sur le sol métallique sous lui d'une violence à peine contrôlée.

C'était la fembot, elle utilisait son poids pour le maintenir au sol. La douleur éclata dans son visage mais à aucun moment le Prime ne laissa paraître sa souffrance, ni même quand cette dernière lui enfonça l'épée dans son épaule dans l'espérance de le clouer sur place.

 _Optimus, c'est moi Rixia, ta Sparkmate ! Souviens-toi !_

Hurla une voix, la même voix qu'avant mais en plus fort et plus proche. S'approchait-elle ou était-il en train de la laisser pénétrer dans son esprit conflictuel ? Il l'ignorait mais il avait envie de l'entendre encore une fois car elle lui donnait un sentiment d'apaisement qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis si longtemps. Si seulement cette colère noire s'évaporait un peu, il pourrait libérer sa tête de toutes ses mauvaises images !

De leur côté, Cade et William venaient tout juste de sortir de leur pétrin pour se hisser sur une plaque du vaisseau surélevé, à bout de souffle mais bien vivants. Des avions de chasses survolaient la zone sans doute pour faire la fête à Optimus Prime qui avait complètement perdu la boule.

La grimace de Cade s'approfondit quand il posa les yeux sur Rixia qui boxait l'Autobot en question, à cheval sur son dos avec Bumblebee non loin d'eux à quatre pattes sur le sol et apparemment en très mauvaise posture. Tous deux semblaient épuisés mais alors qu'il pensait qu'ils avaient enfin l'avantage sur le Prime déchu, la situation changea radicalement.

Le prochain coup qui était destiné à la tête d'Optimus fût dévié grâce à son bras pour qu'il atterrisse sur la plaque de métal à côté de sa tête. Il se dégagea facilement de l'emprise de la fembot pour ensuite lui bondir dessus et lui attraper fermement le visage dans sa main droite, l'autre en poing à côté de sa tête et fin prêt à le lui jeter en pleine figure.

La pression qu'il exerçait sur son visage était horrible, elle avait l'impression que ses plaques de joue allaient se fendre à tout moment. Elle chercha à l'aveuglette un moyen de sortir de l'emprise du Prime mais une vive douleur l'empêcha de faire tout mouvement défensif.

Le poing d'Optimus était brutalement entré en contact avec son châssis, brisant les vitres s'y trouvant dans le processus. C'était un véritable calvaire pour elle et de plus non loin de la chambre Spark ce qui aurait certainement pu la déconnecter sur le coup s'il avait frappé quelques centimètres à gauche. Ses forces commençaient tout doucement à l'abandonner mais tant qu'elle vivait, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ni laisser le mal détruire son très cher Sparkmate d'autrefois qui résidait encore quelque part, aux limites de son esprit.

Le visage de Cade se détendit de soulagement quand Bumblebee intervint avant qu'Optimus ne frappe une seconde fois Rixia au châssis. Cette prochaine frappe aurait été critique, pour elle et l'étincelant.

«Il faut qu'on bouge ! Je ne pense pas qu'ils tiendront encore longtemps. Il nous faut le soutien aérien !» Dicta Lennox en récupérant son pistolet à sa ceinture tout en fixant les trois Autobots plus loin qui s'échangeaient tous un tas de coups plus violents les uns que les autres.

«Je dois les rejoindre ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ! Rixia ne doit pas mourir. Personne.» Objecta vigoureusement Cade en secouant la tête aux ordres de Lennox.

Il n'abandonnera ni Bumblebee, ni Rixia et encore moins Optimus Prime.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du Major prêt à renchérir, il courut le plus vite possible vers les trois robots, l'appréhension au cœur surtout quand le Prime rejeta aisément Bee loin de son dos sur plusieurs mètres de distance.

Cette peur qui alimentait sa course folle était due à ses pauvres amis qui ne faisaient pas le poids face au grand leader des Autobots et qui faiblissaient toujours plus. Mais cette peur se transforma rapidement en terreur quand Optimus s'en prit une fois encore à la fembot qui était sa compagne depuis si longtemps et qui pourtant ne lui rappelait strictement rien.

«Optimus, non ! Ne fait pas ça !» Cria-t-il follement en espérant que ses mots atteignent les audios sensibles de son ami bleu et rouge complètement fou.

Les pulsations de son cœur prirent de la vitesse au moment où le grand robot craqua douloureusement le bras de Rixia dans le sens inverse alors qu'elle essayait simplement de se défendre.

Elle grogna mais ne cria pas, préférant encaisser les coups plutôt que de donner la satisfaction à ce Nemesis Prime de voir son intense douleur physique et morale. Elle posa ses optiques épuisées sur Bumblebee qui essayait de se relever après son traumatisme mais revint rapidement au visage monstrueux du Prime qui avait glissé son masque de bataille tout en la dévisageant avec ses optiques violettes glauques. Elle se retira de la trajectoire de son bras mais n'ayant pas assez de rapidité pour esquiver le poing d'Optimus en direction de son visage, elle frappa son propre poing dans le sien.

Il y eu un gros bruit de craqure qui provenait de l'un des doigts de Rixia qui se brisa net au choc frontal avec les doigts de son mate bien plus robustes. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne hurla pas de douleur car cette blessure était minime comparée aux nombreuses autres.

Elle lui attribua ensuite un coup de pied spartiate mais à cause du manque d'agilité et surtout de l'épuisement, Optimus réussit sans difficulté à l'esquiver et ainsi à contre attaquer comme il le désirait tant. C'était beaucoup trop facile.

 _Ne me laisse pas. Je ne veux plus me battre._

La fembot vola sur le dos mais s'écarta du chemin du pied de Nemesis avant qu'il n'entre en contact avec son châssis dans la ferme intention de la tuer pour de bon. Elle se redressa plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait pour pouvoir jeter sa jambe gauche dans celles du Prime afin qu'il bascule à son tour sur le sol, des pièces de métal de diverses couleurs ornant le champ de bataille chaotique. Les siennes, celles de Bee mais aussi certaines d'Optimus notamment un bout de son épaule gauche.

A bout de force, Rixia resta à genoux non loin de l'Autobot sur le dos qui peinait un peu à revenir sur ses pieds. Non seulement elle n'avait plus de force à cause du combat déchainé mais aussi à cause du manque d'énergie que lui prenait continuellement son petit étincelant pour rester en vie, pour soutenir son étincelle encore trop fragile pour pulser toute seule.

Injuste ? Oui peut-être, mais l'injustice ne la sauvera pas de la mort alors elle devait indéniablement se relever pour assurer la survie de son enfant.

«Optimus ! Optimus arrête maintenant ! Il faut que t'arrêtes ! Tu vas faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie !» S'égosilla Cade qui venait d'escalader le plastron d'Optimus pour être au même niveau que lui avec les yeux. Il était enfin arrivé et devait prendre le risque d'approcher le robot sénile pour essayer de le faire revenir à la raison.

Il demeurait toujours sur le sol, également en manque de force après les nombreux coups qu'il venait de recevoir mais n'avait malheureusement d'optiques que pour le jeune éclaireur qui s'apprêtait à le frapper avec son marteau. Il arma son blaster puis tira sur Bumblebee qui évita de justesse les tirs en se jetant sur le côté, l'eau salée s'infiltrant dans toutes les parties inexplorées de son armure.

C'était à peine s'il voyait l'humain au-dessus de son châssis en travers son aveuglante colère dévastatrice et meurtrière. Un épais brouillard l'empêchait de prendre connaissance de son environnement mais la conscience du véritable Optimus Prime cherchait un moyen de rejoindre les capacités motrices de son corps après qu'il ait entendu cette voix féminine familière dans son esprit. Il voulait tant la contacter, l'entendre à nouveau et lui dire qu'il était là, sous cet épais nuage de rage qui avait pris possession de lui sans son consentement.

«Regarde-moi ! C'est Bee ! Et Rixia ! Ta compagne ! Tu vas les tuer et tuer ton propre fils si tu continues ! Fais pas ça !» Alerta Cade en jetant frénétiquement sa main en direction de Bumblebee puis de Rixia toujours à terre qui se remettait de ses émotions.

Mais le Prime, une fois encore, ne l'écouta guère pour parer le coup fatal du marteau du scout jaune et noir qui était pour sa tête. Il eut un mouvement de recul à cause de la force de l'Autobot mais cela ne suffit pas à déloger l'humain inconscient de son châssis qui s'accrochait résolument à ses plaques de poitrine.

Optimus grimaça amèrement quand le bout du marteau toucha son casque mais il encercla ensuite sa main autour de celui-ci pour l'éloigner de son visage et tirer sur l'éclaireur plus habile qui ne se l'était imaginé qui riposta en lui enfonçant brutalement le pied dans le réservoir afin qu'il reste bien au sol.

Mais au moment où Bumblebee avait enfin l'avantage sur lui pour pouvoir lui coller son marteau en pleine tronche, une immense vague les submergèrent tous et les balayèrent de la plateforme. L'eau s'infiltra dans les poumons de Cade, l'obligeant à prendre d'immenses bouffées d'air une fois la tête hors de l'eau. Ses cheveux bruns mi long collaient à ses joues et couvraient de temps en temps son champ visuel déjà bien amoindri à cause de la teneur en sel contenue dans l'eau de mer.

Il passa de justesse sous le pied d'Optimus alors qu'ils roulaient tous sur les plaques glissantes du vaisseau jusqu'à ce qu'ils volent à plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas sur une plateforme différente. Durant la dégringolade, Bee utilisa cet instant de répit pour jeter son marteau dans les airs et directement dans le visage d'Optimus, des morceaux de sa mâchoire se décrochant avec cette frappe bien placée.

Cade grimaça puis hurla à la vive douleur dans son dos quand il frappa enfin le sol et que l'eau s'écoula de ses vêtements pour rejoindre la mer. Heureusement que durant sa chute, Rixia avait ralenti sa descente en mettant sa main sous ses fesses sinon il n'aurait sans doute plus de jambes à l'heure qu'il était.

Crachant les derniers résidus d'eau salée hors de ses voies respiratoires, il se hissa difficilement sur ses mains et ses genoux pour voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge puis ses yeux s'élargirent quand son regard tomba sur Optimus et Rixia de nouveau face à face avec Bumblebee qui se relevait à leur droite.

«Rixia !» S'inquiéta terriblement l'inventeur toujours à genoux.

Il s'accrocha rapidement aux tuyaux du vaisseau alien quand ce dernier décida enfin à décoller dans les airs plutôt que de rester à la surface de la mer. Une grimace étira ses traits du visage quand un bruit assourdissant résonna tout autour de lui, l'obligeant à coller ses deux mains sur ses oreilles pour atténuer le raffut pas possible que produisaient les réacteurs de l'engin en forme de clou.

Cette montée rapide dans les airs produisit des courants d'air violents dus à la vitesse excessive du vaisseau tout comme la force centrifuge qui s'activa avec le décollage imprévisible. Cade, Rixia, Bee et Optimus perdirent subitement l'équilibre puis roulèrent le long des plaques de métal et tuyaux sur le sol jusqu'à retrouver un point d'appui convenable pour ralentir leur chute de plus en plus rapide vers le bord du vaisseau qui les amèneraient à une mort longue et atroce.

Le Prime grogna en jetant son épée vers le scout qui basculait dans sa direction mais une épée épaisse familière l'empêcha d'atteindre son but. Alors il attrapa l'Autobot jaune par l'épaule pour le jeter plus bas sur la plateforme alors qu'il posa son regard haineux sur la fembot en approche rapide qui ne détenait plus d'arme après l'avoir balancée pour sauver la vie de son jeune ami inutile. Il arma ses poings mais la fembot l'esquiva rapidement en glissant sur le sol pour rejoindre sa lame abandonnée juste derrière lui contre des câbles noirs.

 _Redeviens celui que tu étais autrefois, Optimus !_

Maugréant sous son souffle Nemesis plissa furieusement les optiques en voyant l'épée s'abattre sur lui mais étant donné qu'il était plus fort et plus rapide que la fembot pourpre, il utilisa sa propre épée pour retenir la sienne et la repousser avec la même acuité. Il bloquait la voix féminine dans sa tête pour qu'elle n'atteigne pas Optimus Prime.

Les lames s'entre choquèrent sauvagement sous le regard angoissé de Cade qui ne pouvait rien faire pour intervenir sans risquer de se faire piétiner par l'un des deux. Ils étaient si féroces, si désespérés … C'était difficile pour lui de voir les deux âmes sœurs se battre avec autant d'acharnement comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés. Après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, toutes les souffrances et toutes les victoires les voilà ennemis au lieu d'être à nouveau en parfaite harmonie bénis de leur fils Orion.

«Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! Vous êtes tous faibles !» Bougonna le Prime après avoir fracassé le pommeau de son épée dans l'épaule de Rixia.

La fembot glapit tout en se tenant l'épaule endolori mais ne put esquiver le prochain coup de poing qui atterrit rudement dans son casque ni celui qui la mit à genoux devant son adversaire redoutable qui levait maintenant son épée au-dessus de sa tête pour lui attribuer le coup de grâce. Elle attrapa vite sa propre épée à côté d'elle pour la tenir au-dessus de sa tête en mettant la lame brillante face à la menace, les optiques hermétiquement fermées en attendant la frappe puissante du Prime.

Au choc, la lame de son épée vola en éclats dans ses mains.

«Rixia !» Cria une seconde fois Cade après avoir été témoin de cette démonstration de force stupéfiante.

Il remonta vite sur ses pieds pour courir vers eux, peu importe les risques qu'il encourait car Rixia était dans un danger de mort à présent après avoir perdu son seul bouclier contre l'Autobot déchu qui la surplombait. Il entendait les battements erratiques de son cœur dans ses oreilles alors qu'il regardait avec effroi les deux bots plus loin et plus particulièrement la fembot vulnérable face au Prime debout, épée en main et d'un regard satisfait.

Etait-elle vaincue ? Avait-elle perdu tout espoir de retrouver Optimus Prime ?

Les deux morceaux d'épée retombèrent avec un rebond sur le sol autour de ses cuisses. Les mains protectrices contre son châssis cabossé, Rixia ferma les optiques en acceptant silencieusement son sort. Elle n'avait plus le choix dorénavant il ne lui restait plus que cette possibilité, le sacrifice ultime.

L'épée se leva au-dessus de sa tête, elle pouvait sentir le souffle de la lame et entendre son sifflement à son audio droit quand il la redressa pour l'abattre violemment sur elle.

Mais une fois encore il ne put terminer son travail car un objet entra subitement en contact avec sa propre épée juste avant qu'il ne l'abaisse sur la tête de l'Autobot pourpre à ses pieds. Il s'agissait du marteau de l'éclaireur qui venait de jeter son arme dans les airs pour faire barrage avec la sienne.

Nemesis hurla de fureur lorsque son épée vola hors de sa portée à plusieurs dizaine de mètres plus loin de sa position à cause de l'intervention de cet insecte nommé Bumblebee qui adorait faire échouer ses plans !

Rixia utilisa cet instant précis pour se relever et frapper son adversaire de toutes ses forces dans le torse pour qu'il chute de la plateforme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux mais malheureusement cela n'aboutit pas car il reprit facilement appuis avec sa jambe gauche. Elle sentit ensuite une horrible douleur éclater dans son visage après qu'il balança son poing dans sa visière qui se fendit au choc tout comme la plaque de sa joue gauche pour laisser échapper de l'energon.

 _Souviens-toi …_

Les coups sur son corps s'enchaînèrent si rapidement qu'elle n'avait aucune possibilité de sortir de son chemin pour tenter de se défendre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le Prime attrapa le côté de sa tête ainsi que son audio droit pour ensuite la fracasser sur le métal ci-dessous. Retenant ses cris dans son vocaliser, Rixia plissa les optiques puis serra les dents en cherchant une solution pour sortir de cette mauvaise passe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard car les messages d'erreur s'amplifiaient toujours plus dans sa vision.

«Optimus ! Arrête !» Beugla l'humain de tout à l'heure en approche rapide.

Le Prime l'ignora puis jeta sans peine le scout qui s'accrochait à son bras vers le vide du vaisseau toujours plus haut dans les airs, les cris du petit homme résonnant autour de lui dans un écho sinistre alors qu'il en venait tout doucement à bout de la fembot résistante. Après lui avoir flanqué une bonne correction pour son culot, Nemesis la souleva sans difficulté par le cou jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne pendent dans le vide puis que son visage lui fasse face.

Incapable de se débattre après cette terrible dérouillée, Rixia n'essaya pas de sortir de la poigne ferme d'Optimus sur sa gorge. Elle était assez étonnée de sa force parce que personne ne pourrait la soulever comme il le faisait et surtout pas à bout de bras. Même dans la douleur extrême elle restait impressionnée par les capacités physiques de son Sparkmate, une touche de fierté dans son Spark affaibli après ce combat digne d'un grand combattant d'arène de Kaon.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher après tout car il s'agissait de son mate même si c'était lui qui l'avait mise dans cet état lamentable et ce même mate qui allait vicieusement la tuer. Elle aurait tant voulu venir en aide à Optimus de toutes les manières possibles mais elle était maintenant à court d'idée.

Restait plus qu'une chose à faire, la seule et unique qui pourrait radicalement inverser la tendance.

Les optiques violettes et froides de Nemesis se fixèrent dans ceux de la fembot qui pendait mollement au bout de son bras, ses propres mains vainement autour de son poignet. L'energon s'écoulait continuellement d'une profonde entaille au-dessus de son sourcil gauche jusque sous son menton et sur ses doigts enroulés autour des câbles fragiles de son cou. Elle faisait peine à voir. Là, sur le point d'être vaincue après un si beau combat.

Malgré son identité démoniaque, Nemesis Prime devait bien l'admettre que cette Autobot lui avait donné du fil à retordre mais à présent c'était terminé.

Car il avait gagné.

 _Je t'en prie, Optimus._

Nemesis cligna des optiques à cette voix de plus en plus familière dans son esprit conflictuel. Il l'entendait sans arrêt maintenant et ne pouvait plus s'en débarrasser, quoi qu'il fasse ou pense elle restait constamment dans sa tête.

Quelque chose titillait également son Spark rongé par la haine, toujours plus fort, toujours plus désespérément, mais il ne savait pas d'où cela venait ni de qui. Pourtant il avait envie de tendre la main dans sa direction pour l'inviter à venir à lui mais une ombre l'empêchait de prendre le contrôle de son corps ou encore de son esprit voilé par les mensonges.

Cela commençait par une infime source de chaleur dans son Spark et cela se manifestait à chaque fois qu'il posait les optiques sur la fembot en face de lui qui le regardait implacablement, le mettant silencieusement au défi. A chaque fois plus forte, à chaque fois plus invitante mais il n'avait pas la possibilité de la faire entrer comme il le désirait tant au plus profond de son âme meurtri. Si seulement il pouvait l'atteindre et lui répondre … A cette douce voix chaleureuse qui lui était si familière et mélodieuse à ses audios.

Si seulement … Il serait revenu à temps.

CRACK.

Les optiques de Rixia s'élargirent puis un petit hoquet malheureux sortit de ses lèvres. Sa prise sur le poignet du Prime se relâcha tout doucement tandis que son regard devint plus flou et que les bruits se tamisèrent autour d'elle jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un grésillement lointain. La douleur était incroyable mais rien comparé au sentiment de culpabilité qui la dévorait. Il l'avait fait, comme elle le désirait.

Le poignard logé dans son châssis l'avait brutalement transpercée, la pointe de la lame ressortant derrière elle entre les plaques de sa cape amochée et libérant sur son chemin de longues trainées d'energon jusque sur le sol en goutte à goutte aux pieds de l'ancien Prime imperturbable par son acte cruel.

«NON !» Hurla de toutes ses forces Cade qui tomba rapidement à genoux, les larmes s'échappant malgré lui de ses yeux rougis par l'horreur.

Quelque part à sa droite il entendit les pleurs affligés du jeune Bumblebee qui avait assisté de ses propres optiques à la mise à mort d'un être cher qu'il considérait comme un partenaire et une mère de substitution.

A l'extérieur il restait insensible mais à l'intérieur il s'agissait d'une toute autre histoire. Dès qu'il avait enfoncé sa lame dans le châssis de la fembot une douleur insupportable explosa dans son propre Spark qui ressemblait à un déchirement ou quelque chose de semblable. Il avait réellement l'impression que son étincelle de vie était fendue dans sa cavité mais pourtant il n'avait rien eu physiquement.

Un petit rictus d'inconfort se dessina sur les traits enragés du bot bleu et rouge qui faisait tout en son pouvoir pour ignorer cette affligeante douleur qui le laissait presque fébrile à ses genoux. D'où provenait-elle ?! Pourquoi souffrait-il de la sorte si soudainement ?

Dans son esprit, il vit le visage souriant et victorieux de Quintessa après cette exécution parfaite.

Nemesis desserra lentement sa prise sur le cou de la fembot puis la lâcha sur le sol métallique sans douceur ni compassion, comme une vulgaire marionnette qui perdait ses fils. Il secoua la lame recouverte d'energon qu'il avait sorti de son poignet gauche à ses côtés puis la rangea à nouveau dans son bras pour faire face à son dernier ennemi encore vivant, Rixia abandonnée derrière lui sur le sol.

Ses optiques éteintes fixaient le néant, fixaient Bumblebee et Cade qui n'avaient rien pu faire pour la sauver des griffes de ce robot corrompu qui ignorait totalement quelle terrible erreur il venait de commettre. Il venait de tuer sa compagne ainsi que son propre héritier, logé dans la partie gauche du châssis de la fembot immobile sur le sol.

Exactement là où la lame d'Optimus alias Nemesis Prime avait frappée.

«Optimus … Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait …» Marmonna lugubrement Cade Yeager toujours à genoux sur le sol, horrifié.

Il secoua lentement la tête puis pinça les lèvres aux remords et à la tristesse qui rongeaient son cœur. Il serra les poings et d'un hurlement inhumain, il les frappa sur le métal sous ses jambes, le vent soufflant calmement sur son corps encore humide.

Bumblebee imita son ami humain, son visage figé dans l'épouvante. Il céda sous son poids puis tomba à genoux en posant ses optiques accablées sur Nemesis Prime qui venait pour lui cette fois-ci. Alors qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience du drame qui venait de se produire, son regard se déporta vers la fembot un peu plus loin qui ne bougeait plus, de l'energon s'étendant lentement autour d'elle dans un halo bleuté morbide.

C'était un sacrifice ultime pour arrêter la folie de la création diabolique de Quintessa mais cela ne servit à rien du tout, une mort inutile car Nemesis gardait toujours possession de l'esprit d'Optimus. Un acte des plus courageux pour tous les sauver de la fureur de Nemesis mais il était déjà trop tard …

Optimus Prime avait définitivement disparu.

A suivre …

* * *

Tristesse. Je suis désolée, il fallait que ça se passe comme ça. Tout le monde ne peut pas survivre à la fureur de Quintessa malheureusement ;w; Nul sacrifice, nulle victoire ! Optimus ne reviendra-t-il jamais ? Peut-être qu'il reste de l'espoir après tout et pour tout le monde.

La suite au prochain chapitre qui s'avère révélateur.

++ !


	12. Chapitre 12

Suite des évènements tragiques. Serait-ce la fin de cette histoire ? Lire pour le découvrir les amis !

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS 5** : L'ombre du destin

Chapitre 12

Une vie pour une vie. C'était ce qu'avait voulu faire Rixia pour sauver la planète Terre de la destruction. Sacrifier les siens pour aider une autre race, de l'héroïsme pur et simple.

Mais alors pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas fonctionné ?

«Bee ! Relève-toi, vite !» Ordonna Cade en voyant son ami jaune et noir toujours à genoux au bord du vaisseau qui prenait de plus en plus de vitesse.

Il se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes puis posa ensuite son regard affolé sur le Prime qui s'approchait à grands pas de d'Autobot encore sous le choc et qui ne réagissait pas à ses appels de détresse.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que le faux Optimus ne semblait même pas affecté par le lien mate brutalement coupé avec la mort précoce de sa compagne. Bien au contraire, il était déterminé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec le reste de ses soi-disant ennemis, ses optiques violettes malsaines sur le scout à genoux. Pas même ébranlé, absolument rien qui indiquait qu'il avait été touché physiquement ou moralement par le sacrifice de la fembot pourpre.

Comment était-ce possible ? Cela aurait dû lui faire un traumatisme suffisamment puissant pour le faire revenir à la normale voir même le tuer !

«Ce n'est pas lui. Celle qui le contrôle voulait que ça se passe comme ça. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien subit, parce que Rixia était sa cible principale !» Cade répondit tout seul à sa propre question. C'était le cas depuis le début, toute cette mascarade idiote n'avait que pour but de faire du ménage !

Optimus n'avait eu aucun dommages irréversibles parce qu'il n'était pas dans son propre corps ni dans sa tête et que le lien n'existait pas avec cette nouvelle identité qui se faisait appelée Nemesis Prime. Voilà pourquoi il avait été modifié, pour qu'il puisse se débarrasser de tous ses ennemis et plus particulièrement de sa Sparkmate sans craindre une mort affreuse. Tout faisait sens dans sa tête maintenant.

Rixia et son descendant direct présentaient des obstacles pour la créatrice du nom de Quintessa qui utilisait sa marionnette impénétrable pour en venir à des fins drastiques et immorales. C'était immonde comme méthode mais sacrément efficace il fallait l'admettre. Quoi qu'elle lui avait fait il devait être très loin, loin de toutes communications externes. Plus de possibilités de faire revenir Optimus Prime grâce à sa compagne et donc plus de risques de perdre la guerre contre Unicron.

Et Rixia l'avait compris dès l'instant où elle posa les optiques sur le tout nouveau Optimus nuisible. Depuis tout ce temps elle avait prévu de passer par la mort pour affaiblir Nemesis et le rendre accessible à un autre choc émotionnel qui pourrait inverser la tendance. Voilà donc son plan de secours, il prenait enfin forme dans la tête de Cade.

C'était un peu comme une bombe à retardement à vrai dire car peut-être que ça ne se voyait pas extérieurement mais l'Autobot corrompu était dorénavant complètement vulnérable. Le message était clair pour lui désormais, détruire la menace par tous les moyens possibles !

«Mais oui, c'est ça !» Marmonna-t-il à lui-même en déportant son regard sur le corps inerte de la fembot lucide à plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Il voulait l'atteindre pour voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle mais il avait peur que s'il s'occupait de ses blessures, Bumblebee allait mourir car le jeune scout n'était toujours pas revenu à lui.

La compagne d'Optimus tentait le tout pour le tout ! Même si cela signifiait mourir pour la bonne cause et sacrifier le Prime, c'était ce qu'il aurait voulu en fin de compte s'il avait été présent. Quoi qu'il se passe toujours privilégier les innocents dans la guerre et prendre les meilleures décisions pour sa nation même si certaines paraissaient drastiques voir même complètement folles et insensées. Il avait beaucoup de mal à l'accepter mais c'était la meilleure des solutions, Rixia avait raison sur toute la ligne.

Nemesis Prime détruit et le plan de Quintessa serait alors un échec total.

«Bumblebee ! Debout ! Maintenant !» Rugit Cade quand il remarqua que le scout mortifié fixait toujours la fembot immobile derrière le Prime menaçant.

La terreur au cœur, il se tapa un sprint jusqu'à l'Autobot qui risquait de se faire tuer à cause de son état second. Lui ne devait pas mourir, il en était hors de question ! Ce n'était pas dans le plan de Rixia ni dans le sien. Il lui fit de grands signes frénétiques tout en continuant de hurler tandis que l'autre robot bleu et rouge sortit sa lame tranchante de son poignet, les optiques violettes plissées furieusement au jeune bot déboussolé.

Enfin, après avoir finalement entendu les cris désespérés de son ami humain, Bumblebee redressa subitement la tête puis écarquilla les optiques à Nemesis qui le surplombait déjà, une lueur malicieuse dans son regard modifié. Alors qu'il jeta violemment sa lame vers sa tête, Bee bondit élégamment en arrière puis frappa ses pieds dans les bras du Prime un peu désorienté par sa soudaine reprise de conscience mais aussi par sa fabuleuse rapidité.

L'Autobot à nouveau complètement conscient de son environnement se dépêcha de rabaisser son masque de bataille sur ses optiques et les plaques qui lui servaient de bouche, adoptant une position défensive sur le sol.

Derrière sa visière, ses optiques bleues furieuses fixaient intensément la créature qui séjournait dans le corps de son leader, une rage indéchiffrable au Spark. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par lui ni par cette maudite Quintessa ! Ils allaient tous deux payer pour ce qu'ils avaient faits. A lui, aux autres et à Rixia. Au pauvre petit Orion innocent qui ne rencontrera jamais son créateur … Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire revenir Optimus car la seule personne qui pouvait le faire avait échoué, mais cette identité démoniaque dans le corps de son leader n'aura aucunement sa clémence !

«Qu'avez-vous fait, pauvre fou !» S'écria la voix agacée de Gandalf dans les haut-parleurs de Bumblebee toujours accroupit devant Nemesis Prime. Il n'avait peut-être plus son marteau mais il avait encore ses poings et son agilité qui pourraient lui être très utile face à son ancien chef redoutable au corps à corps.

Il esquiva aisément la droite d'Optimus pour rétorquer d'un bon coup de pied au derrière. Il avait tant envie de se venger et de le faire souffrir pour lui avoir enlevé des membres de sa précieuse famille ! Toutes ces vermines méritaient un sort bien pire que la mort, pour avoir fait disparaître son commandant bien aimé et ceux qu'il aimait tendrement.

Bumblebee ne pouvait expliquer la colère qu'il ressentait actuellement ni cette soudaine rage qui le consumait sans pitié car il ne l'avait encore jamais ressentis de toute sa vie mais cette sensation était si libératrice !

Les avions de chasses humains passaient au-dessus de leurs têtes tandis qu'ils se battaient vigoureusement pour avoir l'avantage sur l'autre mais au bout d'un moment le Prime réussit à mettre la main sur le scout pas assez réactif pour sortir de son chemin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Bee tenta de lui mettre des claques dans le visage mais l'Autobot complètement fou le fracassa violemment sur le sol, tordant douloureusement les plaques sensibles de son dos à chaque contact brutal sur le métal. Il s'accrocha à son bras massif en enfonçant méchamment ses doigts entre les plaques recouvrant son protoforme mais cela ne servait strictement à rien.

Il avait une force incroyable pour pouvoir le tenir d'une seule main et le frapper au sol à maintes reprises pour qu'il perde conscience et surtout la volonté de le combattre. Pourquoi cela l'étonnait ? Il avait bien réussit à soulever la fembot imposante à bout de bras alors un petit robot comme lui ne faisait pas le poids bien évidemment.

Pendant qu'il se faisait littéralement mettre en pièces, du coin de l'optique Bee vit Cade glisser le long de la plateforme derrière lui en utilisant l'eau pour aller plus vite dans sa descente infernale. Ses optiques grésillaient à chaque nouveau heurt rude contre le sol, quelques morceaux de son armure volant en éclats autour de lui et manquant de peu d'écraser son ami humain.

Cade hurla tout le long de sa chute en cherchant désespérément un moyen de ralentir sa glissade avant qu'il n'entre en contact avec Bumblebee. Il s'écrasa contre la tête du scout maintenu au sol par la main du Prime autour de son châssis cabossé, son autre poing le frappant à la tête malgré ses apitoiements robotiques pour qu'il cesse cette folie meurtrière.

L'éclaireur, en travers sa douleur immense, baissa les optiques sur Cade qui venait tout juste de se relever à côté de lui pour le défendre courageusement. Il voulut lui dire de s'en aller pour pas qu'il se blesse mais il n'avait plus la force de chercher une voix dans sa radio sans doute cassée maintenant.

Bee rabaissa rapidement son masque sur ses optiques lorsque le Prime au-dessus de lui attrapa son épée qu'il avait préalablement récupérée tout à l'heure puis qu'il enfonça juste au-dessus de son casque, frôlant le métal qui protégeait sa tête pour venir se loger dans le sol ci-dessous.

Cade se tenait sous la lame tranchante et juste à côté de la tête de l'Autobot impuissant, cherchant par tous les moyens possibles d'attirer l'attention du robot bleu et rouge sur lui et non sur le scout épuisé qui réussit tout de même encore à lever les pieds pour le repousser vainement. Prit dans sa colère noire, Nemesis arracha d'autres plaques de métal à l'épaule de Bumblebee puis agrippa ensuite son casque avec une main pour qu'il le regarde droit dans les optiques et avec l'autre en sortit son poignard encore couvert d'energon frais appartenant à la fembot.

«Optimus ! Arrête ! Pitié ! NON !» Plaida encore et encore Cade jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne faiblisse avec son utilisation excessive.

Il secoua vivement ses mains en l'air mais c'était tout inutile, le Prime n'avait d'optiques que pour le scout malmené sous lui incapable de s'extirper de sa forte poigne. Alors il plissa yeux, grinça des dents puis se tint de toutes ses forces contre la tête de Bee. Son cœur manqua un terrible battement quand la lame s'abaissa violemment vers eux pour les faire taire définitivement.

«Arg, je suis Bumblebee, ton plus vieil ami, Optimus.»

Cade rouvrit lentement les yeux pour dévisager le scout jaune et noir qui venait d'utiliser sa véritable voix pour la toute première fois après que le bout de la lame fût dévié par l'intervention de sa main. Il avait retiré son masque de bataille pour regarder Optimus directement dans les optiques, une expression malheureuse arborant son visage enfantin. Il avait énormément de difficulté à utiliser sa vraie voix sans boite vocale et cela devait être très douloureux, mais il l'avait fait. Bumblebee avait enfin parlé, c'était un miracle !

L'éclaireur rabaissa calmement ses mains à ses côtés tandis que l'expression insensible d'Optimus changea tout doucement alors qu'il laissait ses mots pénétrer dans son esprit et par de là les limites que lui avaient imposées Quintessa. Il se détendit lorsque les optiques de son ami commencèrent à clignoter entre le bleu et le violet, figé dans cette même position menaçante avec le bout de sa lame tendue à son visage à seulement quelques centimètres à peine de sa pommette droite.

«Je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour toi.» Expliqua-t-il par la suite en clignant des optiques, les sourcils tristement levés à ce qu'était devenu le leader des Autobots.

A ce qu'il avait fait, comme terrible erreur …

 _Je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour toi._

Ces mots, l'allégeance qu'ils portaient, cette voix ... Ce fût l'élément déclencheur pour le véritable Optimus Prime qui revint peu à peu à lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait lentement conscience et possession de son corps, une douleur s'approfondie dans son Spark, quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps. L'avait-il même déjà ressentit ? Impossible, elle lui était étrangère.

Il secoua légèrement la tête pour retirer les restes de confusion de sa mémoire qui gardait encore quelques séquelles de cette éprouvante épreuve. Optimus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé et encore moins les regards terrifiés que lui offraient ses deux plus fidèles amis couverts de blessures.

La seule chose qu'il se souvenait fût sa toute première confrontation avec sa créatrice Quintessa et après cela, plus rien du tout. D'un petit gémissement peiné, il posa une main contre son châssis où cette affreuse douleur ne voulait plus le laisser en paix.

«Bumblebee, ta voix, je ne l'avais plus entendue depuis la chute de Cybertron.» Déclara le Prime avec une petite touche de nostalgie dans sa voix baryton calme et apaisante, la marque rouge sur le côté gauche de son casque disparaissant progressivement.

«Tu reviens de très loin Optimus, oh que oui. C'était moins une. Mais j'ai peur que celle qui t'as manipulé est allée un peu trop fort. Dit-moi que ce n'est pas irréversible.» Demanda Cade en s'éloignant du chemin des pièces d'armure de Bumblebee qui revenaient toutes seules pour se recoller à son corps comme si de rien était.

«Je … Argh !» Optimus ne put terminer sa phrase.

Il plissa les optiques puis se cambra en avant avec la fulgurante douleur qui s'abattit sans pitié dans son étincelle étrangement affaiblie. Il posa sa main contre son torse où un filet d'energon coulait d'entre ses plaques de poitrine et sur ses doigts jusque sur le sol. La terreur monta rapidement en lui à l'idée que cette douleur ne vienne de sa Sparkmate.

Non, cette douleur il ne l'avait encore jamais éprouvée de toute sa vie, alors cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule et unique chose. Il priait de toute ses forces pour que ce ne sois pas ce qu'il croyait, que sa supposition n'était pas du tout fondée et complètement stupide.

Tout en serrant la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de gémir à l'exténuante sensation, il redressa le menton pour observer Bumblebee et Cade, les plaidant du regard pour avoir une explication rapide sur ce qu'il lui arrivait actuellement. La peur ne cessait de s'intensifier dans son Spark au fur et à mesure que la souffrance devint plus difficile à supporter. Il nageait dans un nuage épais de confusion qui l'empêchait d'identifier toutes ses douleurs physiques et morales qui lui avaient été attribuées lors d'un combat avec son jeune ami Bumblebee.

Mais à leurs expressions sinistres, Optimus comprit vite que quelque chose de grave s'était produit durant son absence. Quelques souvenirs de lorsqu'il était en Nemesis refirent soudainement surface dans sa mémoire et notamment les passages avec Quintessa mais aussi son combat acharné avec Rixia et Bumblebee.

Avec sa compagne … Comment pouvait-il se battre contre celle qu'il aimait tant ?! Jamais il ne pourrait faire de mal à aucun de ses Autobots !

Il eut une soudaine envie de purger l'energon de son réservoir tandis que ces terrifiantes images passèrent dans son esprit, refusant de croire qu'il avait été l'auteur de cette infamie. Les cris de ses amis, les coups qu'il avait volontairement donnés à sa tendre Sparkmate … Optimus se sentait souillé de l'intérieur car il n'aurait jamais été consentent pour faire une chose aussi atroce. Il grimaça puis trébucha presque sur ses pieds lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser, une main tenant fermement son châssis endommagé.

Son étincelle de vie saignait, non … Son lien Sparkmate saignait.

«Que s'est-il passé !» Somma sévèrement Optimus en regardant à la fois Bumblebee assis et Cade. La panique et l'angoisse le martyrisaient parce que personne n'osait lui dire la vérité.

Au lieu de réagir, le scout et l'inventeur tournèrent leurs têtes vers sa droite, n'ayant sans doute pas les mots pour répondre à sa revendication. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû regarder dans leur direction, peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de mourir plutôt que d'assister à ce triste spectacle des plus déroutants. Mais le grand Optimus Prime n'était pas prêt du tout à faire face à sa plus grande erreur.

«Non … Non, Ce n'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire.» Murmura-t-il misérablement lorsque ses optiques se posèrent enfin sur le corps inerte de la fembot pourpre à quelques mètres d'eux.

Cette épouvantable douleur dans son Spark persécuté, il s'agissait d'une déchirure étincelle parce que son compagnon avait péri. Il relâcha subitement son épée au sol comme si elle n'avait plus aucune valeur à ses optiques, refusant d'établir tout contact visuel avec Bumblebee ou même Cade qui le regardaient avec un mélange de pitié et d'écœurement.

L'effroyable vérité le frappait comme une tonne de brique, le Spark se brisant en deux à cette néfaste découverte. Sa compagne avait été tuée …

De ses propres mains.

«Optimus …» Commença Cade mais les mots lui manquaient et puis de toute façon il n'avait rien à dire.

Certes il savait ce que c'était que de perdre un être très cher mais il ignorait comment apaiser la douleur d'Optimus Prime. Lui-même souffrait terriblement de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver son amie et quelque part il en voulait énormément au commandant, il se sentait trahi en quelque sorte.

C'était idiot de se sentir de cette façon car ce n'était pas de sa faute mais la nature humaine était cruelle malheureusement. Cruelle et rancunière. Il soupira difficilement alors que les larmes de tristesse commencèrent à remonter à ses yeux, la gorge nouée après tout ce qu'il c'était passé ici. Il fallait toujours un petit moment de réalisation avant de comprendre l'ampleur des dégâts.

Optimus Prime allait-il lui aussi mourir maintenant à cause de la déchirure du lien mate ? Une boule se forma dans son estomac alors qu'il suivait lentement du regard l'Autobot bouleversé déambuler jusqu'au corps immobile de la défunte Rixia, un bras autour de son réservoir blessé et ses pas incertains.

«Je suis désolé. Personne ne voulait ça.» S'expliqua William Lennox après avoir glissé le long de la plateforme pour rejoindre l'inventeur ainsi que Bumblebee toujours assis sur le sol.

Il donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule du Yeager qui avait les larmes aux yeux puis se tourna ensuite vers son ancien allié jaune et noir qui gardait ses optiques baissées à ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

Optimus se laissa tomber à genoux devant Rixia et la grande flaque d'energon qui s'étendait tout autour d'elle. Les dernières images manquantes de son esprit venaient tout juste de réapparaitre comme par enchantement à l'instant même où il posa ses optiques dévastées sur la fembot. Il connaissait absolument tout de la vérité dorénavant.

Sa propre lame avait transpercé le châssis de sa compagne alors qu'elle cherchait seulement un moyen de prendre contact avec lui pour le ramener à la réalité, auprès d'elle. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il était dans l'incapacité de réagir même s'il le voulait si fort ! Tout cela était de sa faute et aussi celle de cette Déesse à qui il souhaitait tout le malheur possible pour l'avoir dupé.

«Non … Pas ça … Non, non non ! Qu'ai-je fais !» Balbutia-t-il aux bords des larmes qu'il ne voulait même pas cacher, Prime ou non il s'en fichait car il avait déshonoré son titre à tous les niveaux possibles et inimaginables.

Avec ses grandes mains tremblantes, il récupéra soigneusement Rixia dans ses bras puis tout doucement contre lui, contre son châssis vrombissant et aux côtés de son étincelle qui pleurait pour elle et son contact. Gardant un semblant d'espoir en lui que sa compagne n'était pas morte, Optimus chercha tous signes de vie via le lien mate qui restait muet à chacune de ses tentatives de synchronisation.

Tout en refusant de croire que c'était la fin de leur histoire, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir les plaques de son torse pour faire apparaitre la célèbre matrice de commandement, la douce lueur bleue se reflétant sur le visage inanimé de Rixia. Il récupéra sa main droite dans la sienne puis effleura le bout de ses doigts contre la matrice, observant attentivement les petites ondes électriques glisser sur les doigts de sa compagne pour ensuite s'éteindre avant même d'atteindre sa chambre à étincelle.

Un échec, car il l'avait tué de ses propres mains tout comme son héritier qu'il ne rencontrera jamais.

«Pardonne-moi Rixia, oh pardonne-moi … Reviens-moi, je t'en conjure.» Murmura-t-il en laissant sortir un pitoyable gémissement de son vocaliser qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de retenir tout en tenant fermement le corps froid de Rixia contre lui. Sur son châssis encore ouvert où brillait la matrice de commandement devenu obsolète.

Un monstre. Il n'était qu'un pathétique monstre facilement influençable et naïf.

«Rixia !» Croassa-t-il atrocement.

Au loin, Cade Yeager assistait à cette terrible scène qui était un véritable crève-cœur. De voir une figure de respect, aussi puissante et honorable, être réduite à des apitoiements. Il renifla puis posa ses mains sur sa tête tout en écoutant les lamentations en sourdines du leader des Autobots, le Major Lennox à ses côtés qui gardait le silence par politesse.

Retenant un autre cri de désespoir dans sa gorge douloureusement compressée sous le poids des émotions, Optimus ferma hermétiquement les optiques tandis qu'il combattait avec ses démons internes qui le harcelaient sans cesses sur ses échecs cuisants et ses erreurs incommensurables. La douleur qu'il éprouvait dans son Spark, il n'essayait même pas de l'apaiser ni de la repousser car il méritait absolument toute cette désolation.

Quintessa lui avait tout prit, tout ce qu'il aimait et son seul réconfort.

Il portait le sang de sa pauvre Sparkmate sur les mains ainsi que celui de son enfant alors il méritait un sort bien pire que celui qui lui était réservé, la mort. Ses actes immoraux le répugnaient bien trop pour juste succomber à son destin fatidique après la perte d'un Sparkmate.

«Qu'ai-je fais … Oh Primus. Je refuse, non ce n'est que mensonge !» Répéta-t-il encore et encore d'un timbre de voix coupable, sa prise se resserrant instinctivement sur Rixia lorsque des robots atterrirent sur le vaisseau en mouvement non loin de lui.

Du coin de l'optique il put voir que c'était Megatron et un autre Decepticon dont il ignorait la désignation mais qui ressemblait étrangement à Shockwave.

Le pied de son pire ennemi entra brutalement en contact contre son châssis pour qu'il vole loin du corps de la fembot pourpre qui retomba lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit métallique vide écœurant.

Megatron sourit mesquinement à l'expression dévastée qui faisait peine à voir sur le visage d'Optimus Prime en personne, l'Autobot habituellement insensible qui avait perdu toute dignité. Il retira son masque de sa bouche puis contourna Rixia qu'il contemplait avec une lueur d'étonnement dans ses optiques rouges cramoisies. Il était clairement surpris qu'Optimus avait tué sa propre compagne pour avoir ce bâton de création ! Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi inutile qu'il le pensait.

«Mais que vois-je. La puissante Rixia, membre de la garde d'Elite, défaite par son propre Sparkmate ? L'ironie. Tu m'impressionnes Optimus. Dommage que tu sois maintenant condamné pour de bon, mon frère. Je te trouvait presque indispensable à notre mission.» Se moqua le chef des Decepticons d'un léger ricanement acerbe, jetant son pied dans le bras du Prime lorsque ce dernier se redressa pour atteindre à nouveau la fembot.

Pitoyable et pathétique en plus !

Nitro Zeus se jeta brutalement dans le dos d'Optimus pour le clouer au sol et pour qu'il arrête de vouloir revenir auprès de Rixia alors que son Maître s'adressait personnellement à lui. Il glissa sa lame le long du cou de l'Autobot jusqu'à ce qu'une petite traînée d'energon ne s'écoule de la blessure superficielle qu'il venait de créer dans le métal en signe d'avertissement au cas où une envie de se débattre ne lui venait à l'esprit.

«T'as cramé ta chance de tuer Unicron !» Réprimanda ce dernier en poussant son pied contre les plaques de métal du dos d'Optimus afin qu'il reste bien au sol en signe de soumission.

En retrait de la scène, Lennox et Cade se cachèrent derrière un pilier pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les deux Decepticons qui s'en prenaient au Prime par peur de se faire exploser sur un coup de tête. De toute manière, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui venir en aide car leurs armes n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour repousser deux gros bots de leur genre.

William fit signe à Cade de s'abaisser alors qu'ils se rapprochaient silencieusement d'eux, Bumblebee plus loin derrière qui passait par une autre plateforme pour rejoindre son leader en difficulté.

Optimus ne dit rien, il acceptait son sort. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque Megatron balança son pied dans sa tête afin qu'il retombe sur le dos pour faire face à son visage amusé par sa victimisation public. Par manque de force ou tout simplement de volonté de se battre, il ne fit rien non plus quand le tyran argent le frappa violemment dans le réservoir pile à l'endroit sensible chez les Transformers. Un petit rictus passa sur son visage accablé par la tristesse mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur morale qu'il éprouvait actuellement, le Spark anéanti dans son châssis.

«Je savais que tu n'y arriverais pas !» Grogna Megatron qui s'empressa de lui ouvrir sans douceur le compartiment à droite de son torse pour prendre le précieux bâton de création.

L'artefact scintilla à son contact puis commença à prendre de l'ampleur dans sa main pour atteindre la taille parfaite pour l'utilisation de son nouveau possesseur. Il l'observa pensivement, ses dents pointues crissantes désagréablement.

«L'heure est venue Optimus.» Il s'accroupit puis attrapa fermement l'audio droit du Prime pour le forcer à redresser la tête juste à côté de la sienne ; «tu as tourné le dos à Cybertron, tu vas mourir en regardant la planète Terre pourrir !»

Sa rime aussitôt dite, il relâcha le commandant sur le sol pour se retransformer en jet aux côtés de Nitro Zeus et partir en direction de Cybertron. Maintenant qu'il avait le bâton en sa possession plus rien ne pourra empêcher Quintessa de massacrer Unicron et de faire des humains des morceaux de beurres qui fondent au soleil ! Tant pis si Nemesis alias Optimus ne faisait plus parti du plan à cause de son erreur, elle pouvait toujours compter sur son allégeance ainsi que celle de ses Decepticons.

Cade plissa les yeux aux fortes rafales de vent que produisaient les réacteurs des deux Decepticons déjà bien haut dans le ciel avec l'artefact de Merlin. C'était vrai un cauchemar. D'abord la lourde perte de son amie Rixia et d'Orion puis maintenant leur planète … Il ne manquerait plus que sa fille soit en danger à l'autre bout du monde et ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau.

Lui et Lennox glissèrent le long de la plateforme pour arriver proche d'Optimus qui demeurait toujours sur le sol, à quatre pattes après cette affreuse humiliation. D'autres robots bien plus grands que Megatron et compagnie sortirent des entrailles du vaisseau qui passait juste au-dessus des bateaux de guerre sur l'océan pour venir à l'encontre du Prime abattu qui ne se donna même pas la peine de se relever pour garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait des douze Chevaliers de Cybertron.

Ces géants de métal bien plus âgés que Bumblebee ou même qu'Optimus parlaient dans un dialecte inconnu qui ressemblait fort à du Cybertronien, d'après les consonances qu'entendait Cade. A l'époque où il vivait encore dans la casse avec les Autobots, Rixia avait essayé de lui enseigner quelques mots dans leur langue complexe qui se résultait souvent par un échec et des mots bizarres qui n'avaient aucune signification.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres aux souvenirs suivit d'une profonde mélancolie alors qu'il posa les yeux sur la fembot étendue derrière le Prime, son amie et confidente depuis les deux dernières années.

Puis la culpabilité arriva malgré qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour elle. D'un rapide coup d'œil à Bumblebee à côté de lui et Lennox, il put voir sur son visage émotif que le scout pensait exactement à la même chose que lui, ses ailes tombantes dans son dos et un petit bruit mécanique triste s'échappant de son vocaliser.

Le premier des Chevaliers et l'un des plus robustes se précipita vers le Prime pour lui flanquer son bâton dans le dos alors qu'il essayait juste de se redresser. Un autre jeta brutalement son épée dans son épaule, l'obligeant à rester à genoux sur le sol et accepter sa punition ultime.

Chacun leur tour, ils frappèrent Optimus au visage, dans le dos et le châssis jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse même plus se tenir sur ses genoux. Perdant des morceaux d'armure, il s'allongea sur le métal frais et humide du vaisseau tandis que Cade Yeager réussit à se frayer un chemin en travers les pieds des géants préhistoriques jusqu'à lui.

D'une glissade maîtrisée dans une flaque d'eau pour venir au bras d'Optimus, il s'accrocha à son poignet bleu pour se relever et lui donner son soutien pour ne pas qu'il perde entièrement espoir. Il avait vu assez de morts aujourd'hui alors il n'en était pas question que lui aussi périsse juste sous ses yeux, c'était bien trop pénible à accepter.

«Tu as trahi les tiens. Trahi ta Sparkmate et tué ta propre descendance.» Commença à énumérer l'un des Chevaliers d'un ton de réprimande.

Les douze tournaient autour du Prime comme des vautours sur une charogne, jouant avec leurs différentes armes blanches en attendant la décision finale du sort de ce traitre. Ses nombreux crimes ne pouvaient être discutables en aucune manière, pas avec ce dernier qui était l'un des pires sacrilèges pour leur espèce humble.

«Non, Optimus ! Relève-toi ! Te laisse pas faire !» Ordonna Cade en regardant le visage abattu du Prime face à ces mots douloureux mais pourtant tellement vrais.

L'Autobot rabaissa honteusement les optiques au sol, refusant d'établir un contact visuel avec son ami humain qu'il avait également trahi. Tout le monde devrait le haïr pour ce qu'il avait fait et ne pas essayer de lui remonter le moral comme le faisait l'homme optimiste face à son visage. Derrière lui, l'un des Chevaliers avait attrapé Bumblebee et l'avait ensuite jeté au sol en le menaçant avec son épée rouillée.

«Tu as choisi le mauvais camp !» S'exaspéra un autre en passant sa longue hache d'une main à l'autre.

«Les Chevaliers gardiens vont me mettre à mort.» Expliqua d'une voix relativement calme Optimus qui laissa sortir un grognement de douleur lorsque celui qui se trouvait derrière son dos le frappa méchamment à la joue pour avoir osé prendre la parole. Il cligna des optiques mais ne dit rien de plus. Quoi qu'il se passe, il était de toute manière condamné à mourir alors autant qu'ils en finissent tout de suite et le plus vite possible pour que cette douleur interne atroce cesse enfin.

«Quintessa est une grande tentatrice ! Une menteuse !» Dévoila celui avec un heaume avec deux cornes avant de jeter sa hache dans le dos du Prime déjà bien affaibli.

Deux autres jetèrent leurs armes sur lui juste pour le faire souffrir d'avantage avant que le sort final ne soit décidé, clôturant ainsi sa punition largement méritée.

«Le verdict est la mort !» S'exclama fortement le chef de la bande en tournoyant gracieusement son épée dans ses mains.

Cade avait l'impression que tout autour de lui ralentissait. Il entendait les battements erratiques de son cœur dans ses oreilles alors que son regard se déporta rapidement d'un robot à l'autre. Ils étaient tous très menaçants et prêts à en finir définitivement avec le Prime jugé pour ultime trahison. Optimus avait certes commis des erreurs mais il ne méritait sûrement pas une punition comme la mort, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver leur espèce de l'extinction ! C'était injuste.

Son pouls accéléra lorsque le robot qui avait annoncé le destin néfaste de l'Autobot balança son épée vers sa tête pour la lui trancher. Ce fût comme une réaction naturelle, un mouvement purement instinctif mais Cade ne le contrôlait absolument pas.

Le talisman à son bras prit soudainement vie pour descendre jusque dans sa main droite et en faire une épée de Chevalier qui dégageait une aura de force incroyable. La prochaine chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il hurlait et qu'il s'était hissé sur le dos d'Optimus pour contrer le coup de l'épée du robot ancien avec la sienne nettement plus petite mais tout aussi résistante.

C'était magique ou miraculeux peu importe mais leurs forces étaient égales. Il l'empêchera de faire le sacrifice ultime en retenant sa lame contre la sienne qui brilla d'une lumière bleuâtre très étrange au contact brusque.

Tout cela en même pas quelques secondes, Cade était stupéfié. Il ne comprenait déjà pas comment il avait fait pour retenir l'épée du Transformer avec sa force qui était bien des moindres comparée à la sienne titanesque mais encore moins comment c'était possible. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à son bras pour voir qu'effectivement le talisman avait pris la forme de l'épée qu'il tenait à deux mains pour protéger Optimus de la colère des anciens.

D'ailleurs ces derniers semblaient tout aussi surpris que lui par cet acte héroïque digne de l'un des leurs mais quand ils virent qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un talisman de Iacon, les armes s'abaissèrent subitement.

Bumblebee, après avoir été relâché, se précipita vers Cade et son leader par peur de les voir mourir sous ses optiques. Il resta sur ses gardes alors qu'il scrutait un par un les Chevaliers gardiens maintenant beaucoup plus calme qui observaient d'une optique méfiante l'épée que détenait son ami humain, tous déconcertés par son entrée fracassante.

 _Seglas Ni Tonday !_

Cade leva les yeux loin des inscriptions sur le pommeau de son épée pour s'apercevoir que les Chevaliers levaient leurs propres armes au-dessus de sa tête après avoir répétés les mots qu'il avait déjà entendus de la bouche d'un autre Transformer mais aussi d'Edmund Burton. C'était un moment chevaleresque pour lui qui lui laissait de gros frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Vénéré par ces géants de métal plus vieux que le monde, il avait non seulement épargné la vie d'Optimus Prime mais en plus gagné un titre de Chevalier au sein des gardiens du bâton.

«Cade, j'ai trahi ta confiance, celle de mes Autobots et … De tous ceux que j'aimais du plus profond de mon âme. Leur devoir est de me tuer, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire.» Affirma l'Autobot bleu et rouge toujours à terre devant Cade et les Chevaliers. Il releva doucement ses optiques bleues attristées au ciel où passaient des avions de chasses ; «j'ai condamné la Terre, comme je me suis condamné moi-même.»

«Tu te trompes Optimus. Souviens-toi qui sont tes véritables ennemis dans l'histoire. Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'avais dit il y a deux ans en arrière. On fait des erreurs, mais de nos erreurs naissent parfois nos plus grandes réussites.» Poursuivit Cade d'un petit sourire nostalgique aux lèvres quand le Prime posa ses optiques sur lui. Il souffrait c'était évident, mais peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu au final.

«J'ai tout perdu.» Constata tristement Optimus Prime, refusant d'écouter les sages paroles de son ami humain.

Oui il lui restait ses Autobots, mais à quoi bon continuer à vivre s'il n'avait plus la force de le faire ni l'envie de vouloir se battre pour espérer fabriquer un monde meilleur. Sans sa Sparkmate, son soutien depuis toujours dans les bons comme les mauvais moments ? Son titre de Prime et leader des Autobots ne valait absolument plus rien à ses optiques, pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

«Ça, je n'en suis pas si sûr !» S'exclama William Lennox pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait atteint Cade Yeager, Bee et Optimus Prime.

Le Major laissa un grand sourire radieux étirer ses lèvres puis posa ses mains à sa ceinture tandis qu'il fixait quelque chose derrière deux Chevaliers gardiens et le scout jaune et noir perplexe. Tout simplement extraordinaire !

«Wow !» S'écria d'une voix robotique l'éclaireur après avoir également posé son regard sur ce qu'avait aperçu Lennox.

Ses optiques devinrent rondes d'ahurissement, retenant en lui un cri de réelle surprise car il pensait clairement rêver et si c'était le cas, c'était sordide. Lentement mais sûrement, après avoir cligné des optiques pour être certain que ce n'était pas un mauvais tour, ses ailes se redressèrent joyeusement dans son dos et il commença à sautiller sur ses pieds alors que la réalisation le frappait enfin.

Incrédule, Optimus suivit du regard ce qui attirait autant l'attention du Major et de son jeune éclaireur devenu surexcité en quelques secondes à peine. Il sentit son Spark littéralement croupir sous le poids de l'émerveillement. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire jusqu'à se demander si Quintessa ne jouait pas cruellement avec son esprit pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait tant et voir ensuite son anéantissement quand il se rendra enfin compte que ce n'était qu'un abominable tour de passe-passe.

«Bordel, mais dites-moi que je rêve !» Souffla Cade en laissant tomber ses bras contre ses cuisses, une expression hébétée sur son visage.

Ce n'était pas seulement lui qui avait sauvé Optimus Prime de l'exécution grâce au talisman. Non, quelqu'un d'autre avait intervenu sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

L'un des douze Chevaliers, le plus court de tous, se tenait à côté de Rixia qui était belle et bien vivante. A un genou à côté de cette dernière, il l'aidait à se tenir assise en gardant une main dans son dos puis en agrippant son bras pour qu'elle ne perde pas l'équilibre à cause de sa grande perte en energon ainsi que ses nombreuses blessures plus ou moins graves sur son corps.

Ses optiques à nouveau brillantes fixaient le groupe un peu plus loin mais non sans une touche de douleur en elle malgré le petit sourire authentique qu'elle portait sur ses lèvres.

Ce fût à ce moment-là qu'Optimus se rendit compte que l'éprouvante douleur dans son Spark s'était apaisée jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une douleur sourde et constante qui devait provenir des blessures physiques de sa mate et non pas d'une déchirure de lien comme tout à l'heure.

Immédiatement, le soulagement balaya leur lien nouvellement retrouvé en chassant absolument tout tourment et terreur loin de leurs Sparks respectifs pour ne laisser place qu'aux agréables sentiments notamment la joie intense et l'amour passionnel.

«Rixia !» Se laissa dire Optimus Prime pendant qu'il se précipitait vers la fembot assise à côté du Chevalier gardien qui laissa vite la place à l'Autobot nerveux mais invraisemblablement heureux et soulagé.

Il attrapa rapidement sa main dans la sienne puis la tira doucement contre lui comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion perfide de son esprit mais bel et bien réel. Le métal sous ses doigts étaient véridique tout comme les pulsations rythmiques du Spark de sa compagne à nouveau en parfaite harmonie avec la sienne.

Elle s'accrochait pour la vie chère aux plaques constituant son torse tout en retenant de petits gémissements dans son vocaliser quand il touchait sans ménagement des zones sensibles. Il tombait dénue, admirant encore la beauté naturelle de la fembot entre ses mains qui se laissait faire pour qu'il puisse faire son inspection approfondie sur l'état déplorable de son corps.

Une fois sûr de lui, il laissa sortir un soupir de contentement tout en resserrant tendrement sa prise sur sa Sparkmate qu'il pensait avoir perdu, à son plus grand malheur. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal volontairement mais de l'entendre et de la sentir vivante contre lui le rassurait grandement. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait plus rien ressentit, pas une seule vibration de son étincelle de vie absolument rien qui puisse lui donner un brin d'espoir qu'elle n'avait pas péri !

«Comment ? C'est impossible, je t'ai senti mourir … Le lien ?» Prononça-t-il hâtivement d'une voix émotive après avoir tracé un doigt le long de la joue de Rixia puis sur une trainée d'energon sur le métal ci-dessous qui lui laissait un goût amer en bouche et une folle envie de se venger de celui qui lui avait fait subir ça.

En d'autres termes, lui-même.

La fembot ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole mais ses forces lui manquaient alors à la place elle laissa s'échapper un petit gémissement peiné puis ferma les optiques à la vague de souffrance dans son corps mécanique.

Par Primus, même elle n'avait pas la réponse exacte à cette question. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait fût le regard haineux de Nemesis Prime puis ensuite son réveil dans cette affreuse douleur physique et morale. La chose suivante qu'elle vit une fois à nouveau en ligne fût la mise à mort de son Sparkmate juste sous ses optiques par les douze Chevaliers gardiens de Cybertron pour avoir trahi leur espèce.

 _La matrice, j'espérais que tu l'utiliserais sur moi. J-Je me suis déconnectée pour te faire un électrochoc. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais revenir, je sais que c'était dangereux et irresponsable mais je devais prendre le risque … Et puis tu devrais maintenant savoir qu'il est difficile de me tuer._

Avoua-t-elle d'une façon ludique en souriant d'avantage à son mate abasourdi qui la regardait avec une touche d'agacement dans ses optiques bleues, n'ayant pas les mots pour la réprimander sur ses prises de risques inutiles parce qu'il était tellement soulagé et heureux de la revoir. Encore une preuve qu'elle le connaissait trop bien et que toute sa confiance reposait entièrement sur lui.

Imprudent mais subtile ! Tout en plissant suspicieusement les optiques, Optimus lui partagea son ressenti sur la question qui était plutôt positif malgré son embarras à l'admettre.

 _Rixia …_

S'exaspéra-t-il d'une touche de lassitude dans sa voix grave. Il se retint de lever les optiques au ciel quand elle haussa innocemment les sourcils. C'était très dangereux comme idée mais sa compagne avait toujours eu cette sagesse de faire passer les autres avant elle, l'une de ses plus grandes qualités malgré qu'il préfèrerait qu'elle pense un peu plus à sa survie ainsi qu'à celle de l'étincelant. Pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir ?

Non, parce qu'il faisait exactement pareil.

 _J'avais des responsabilités dans les deux camps. J'ai fait ce qui était de mieux pour la survie de notre espèce mais aussi pour la Terre. Nemesis ne devait pas survivre, tu comprends ?_

Renchérit la fembot nettement moins amusée qui prenait les choses très au sérieux. Oui c'était un plan débile qui jouait uniquement sur les probabilités mais elle avait quand même réussi. De plus, ce n'était pas de sa faute si le redémarrage de ses systèmes prenait du temps ! C'était toujours très lent chez elle à son plus grand désarroi. Eh oui, chacun était différent un peu comme les humains avec leurs empreintes digitales uniques.

Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas utiliser sa boite vocale pour le lui dire car cela prenait bien trop d'énergie qui risquerait de la mettre en stase forcée mais sur le coup elle aurait voulu rire aux drôles de sentiments ambigus qui circulaient dans leur lien. Déjà comme ça elle avait beaucoup de messages d'erreurs qui s'affichaient à son écran alors pas la peine d'en rajouter d'avantage.

 _Oui, c'était très dangereux et incertain quant à l'issu mais tu as fait le bon choix. Tu es en vie et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Mais tout est de ma faute, je n'ai pas su vous protéger. Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait ?_

Demanda ensuite Optimus via la communication privée, mettant un terme à l'amusement momentané pour revenir aux choses sérieuses. Il tint Rixia contre lui alors qu'il attentait impatiemment une réponse de sa part, positive ou non il espérait juste qu'elle ne le détestait pas pour ses erreurs.

Dans son dos, il entendit Cade et Lennox discuter entre eux et n'eut pas de mal à s'imaginer qu'ils parlaient de ce qui était arrivé tout comme les Chevaliers gardiens agités. Oui il faisait une démonstration affective en public mais il s'en fichait car Rixia valait bien plus à ses optiques que les règles qui interdisaient aux Primes de montrer leurs sentiments. Même le sang-froid avait des limites, pour tout le monde.

 _Tu n'étais pas conscient, Optimus. Ecoute ta voix intérieure. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a qu'un seul responsable et qu'il s'apprête à détruire un monde qui malgré ses réticences nous a offert un toit. Le véritable coupable était Quintessa, pas toi._

Expliqua calmement la fembot d'une voix douce mais ferme pour qu'il comprenne bien qu'elle pensait en la véracité de chacun de ses mots. Elle sentit de la méfiance s'écouler dans leur lien mate qu'elle s'empressa de combler de confiance et d'adoration pour qu'il ne sombre pas dans ses tourments. Il hésitait sur la sincérité de ses bonnes paroles parce qu'il culpabilisait encore pour les choses qu'il n'avait même pas commises de son plein gré.

Rixia leva sa main pour venir caresser affectueusement le châssis bleu et rouge abimé du Prime à côté de sa tête, non loin des vibrations apaisantes de son Spark meurtri. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait à nouveau le toucher et se synchroniser … Elle ne s'imaginait pas dans ce genre de circonstances très particulières.

 _Merci d'avoir toujours cru en moi._

Optimus s'autorisa à sourire puis il ferma les optiques en appréciant le doux toucher de la fembot sur son métal. Si longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment, de pouvoir la tenir et de partager son amour indestructible pour elle. Il pencha légèrement la tête jusqu'à ce que son menton ne touche le haut du casque de Rixia dans un geste intime semblable à un baiser chez les humains tout en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace entre eux.

Tant pis s'ils avaient des témoins, le moment pour eux était de se retrouver convenablement et de s'excuser pour le mal qui avait été fait. Soudainement, le Prime fébrile se souvint de quelque chose qui méritait absolument toute son attention ce qui brisa l'instant parfait et le charme de leurs étincelles de vie qui criaient pour la proximité de l'autre. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait enfoncé son poing dans son réservoir tellement il se sentait dévasté à la seconde suivante sa réalisation.

Optimus poussa lentement la fembot jusqu'à la tenir à bout de bras puis baissa rapidement les optiques sur la blessure au châssis d'où s'écoulait encore un peu d'energon. Le trou avait été si profond qu'il avait même sentit du liquide dans son dos où il la tenait, ce qui voulait dire qu'il l'avait littéralement empalé avec son poignard.

D'une main tremblante alors que l'horreur se saisit du lien mate, il traça du bout des doigts la longue entaille douloureuse qu'il avait laissé sur le corps de sa Sparkmate, à l'endroit exacte où se trouvait la cavité à étincelant.

Même si cette cavité était ultra résistante il doutait qu'elle avait résisté à sa fureur passagère ainsi qu'à sa force monstrueuse.

 _L'enfant ?!_

Voyant le regard rempli d'effroi d'Optimus, Rixia cligna des optiques et d'un petit gémissement au mouvement qu'elle fit pour encercler ses doigts autour des siens contre son torse, elle repoussa sa main pour ouvrir le fameux compartiment qui s'avérait être complètement vide !

Effectivement, la cavité avait souffert à cause de la lame tranchante mais il n'y avait absolument rien à l'intérieur, à la plus grande consternation du Prime qui la plaida du regard pour avoir une explication concrète. L'appréhension remplaça la terreur à l'idée que les dires de Quintessa au sujet de son héritier ne s'avèrent véridiques … Que les humains avaient vraiment tué son enfant tels des barbares.

 _Il est en sécurité. Je ne pouvais pas le prendre avec moi si je devais me battre avec l'une des plus grandes puissances de Cybertron !_

Plaisanta Rixia à la légère d'un très léger haussement d'épaules nonchalant à l'expression ahurie que lui offrait le commandant suite à cela. Elle se sentait un peu perplexe à vrai dire car elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de voir son compagnon aussi expressif mais elle devait admettre que c'était bien plus rassurant au lieu de devoir deviner ce qu'il ressentait à tout bout de champ.

Enfin, une fois qu'il assimila l'information, Optimus lui hocha respectueusement la tête et lui rendit même son petit sourire en coin tout en resserrant sa prise sur ses avant-bras.

«Elle est très maligne. Elle ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner !» Acquit d'un rire le Major Lennox aux côtés des deux Autobots amoureusement entrelacés après avoir vu la cavité vide.

C'était assez surprenant de voir Optimus Prime réagir de manière sentimentale après tant d'années côtoyées à la NEST où son attitude reflétait le caractère du chef impassible mais soucieux du bien-être de ses soldats. Ce spectacle était plutôt particulier mais des plus attachants.

Comme quoi tout le monde avait le droit d'être heureux et d'aimer comme bon lui semblait ! Surtout lui qui le méritait amplement.

«Bien joué Rixia. Ouais, tu nous as tous dupés et surtout foutue une sacrée frousse ! Ne t'avise pas de recommencer ! Mon p'tit cœur d'humain ne va pas le supporter deux fois ça, c'est moi qui te le dis. Tu veux prendre des risques ? Cool, tant mieux pour toi ! Vous vous êtes vraiment bien trouvé tous les deux. Mais il va falloir arrêter de jouer aux héroïnes maintenant et penser un peu à ton entourage avant de foncer tête baissée dans le danger !» Réprimanda gentiment Cade à droite de Lennox, les sourcils levés en agitant son doigt vers Rixia, l'autre main à sa hanche comme s'il grondait un enfant.

Le Prime et elle étaient définitivement faits l'un pour l'autre car ils avaient la même fichue manie de vouloir sauver l'humanité au gré de leur vie. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'ils étaient en parfaite harmonie depuis tant de décennies car il fallait supporter les séparations et les devoirs qu'engendrait le statut de chef des Autobots. De l'amour certes mais aussi énormément de courage, pour les deux. Il reprit ensuite avec cette fois-ci un sourire bienheureux.

«Je suis content de te revoir parmi nous ma grande. Tu nous as manqués.» Cade lui donna un petit clin d'œil, émotif.

Rixia esquissa un autre sourire après avoir posé son regard sur les deux humains conciliants et plus particulièrement Cade Yeager. Sans lui elle n'aurait jamais réussi à avoir confiance en l'humanité. Sans son aide, Orion ne serait peut-être même pas là d'ailleurs. Il l'avait toujours rassuré et aidé à voir les choses du bon côté dans les instants les plus difficiles où la solitude régnait dans son Spark. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir l'appeler ami et un ami digne de ce nom.

«Merci Cade.» Dit-elle en retour d'une voix rocailleuse et remplie d'interférences. Elle voulait vraiment le remercier de vive voix malgré sa douleur et le manque vital d'énergie dans ses circuits.

«Optimus, il n'y a que toi qui peut tout arranger.» Poursuivit Cade en reprenant son ton sérieux pour s'adresser directement au commandant.

D'un profond soupir, il loucha face aux rayons du soleil pour regarder le Prime songeur qui gardait le silence depuis tout à l'heure. Il poursuivit lentement en espérant convaincre l'Autobot de les aider à récupérer le bâton. De les aider une toute dernière fois.

«J'y arriverais pas sans toi. Personne ne le pourra. Ce moment, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste. Ça dépend que de toi Optimus. Si t'es pas à nos côtés, on meurt tous.» Sa voix tremblait sous le poids des émotions.

«Nous avons tous besoin de toi.» Lennox hocha la tête en accord.

Optimus regarda longuement le sol avant de finalement redresser les optiques sur les deux humains à bout de souffle. Derrière eux, il pouvait apercevoir sa planète entrer dans l'atmosphère terrestre et les avions de chasses tourner autour du vaisseau en mouvement au-dessus de la mer.

Il expira une grande bouffée d'air glacial hors de son nez métallique, créant ainsi un nuage de brume alors qu'il réfléchissait aux choix à faire. Famille ou devoir ? Il se devait de les aider, pour toutes les choses qu'ils avaient faites ensemble ici sur la planète Terre durant de nombreuses années.

«C'est maintenant ou jamais.» Soupira Cade en levant ses bras à ses côtés d'une légère secousse de sa tête, ses cheveux humides se collant à ses joues.

Le Prime cligna des optiques puis regarda ensuite sa compagne qu'il tenait toujours entre ses grandes mains, cherchant son approbation. Elle se contenta de lui hocher la tête positivement pour lui prouver que ce qu'il éprouvait et pensait était juste.

D'une vague de soutien dans leur lien commun, elle grimaça à la pointe de douleur qui passa dans son corps puis referma gentiment son emprise sur les avant-bras de son Sparkmate pour qu'il continue de la regarder droit dans les optiques.

 _Primus ne veut pas que nous rejoignons l'Allspark parce que notre destinée n'est pas encore accomplie. Il ne veut pas que nous mourrons, ni notre fils, alors faisons notre devoir. Redeviens la figure autoritaire et honorable qui guidera notre nation vers la gloire. Le grand leader des Autobots et le Prime. Qu'importe ton choix je te suivrais mais je t'en prie, fais le bon._

Elle tira doucement sur son bras quand il rabaissa pensivement ses optiques au sol. Elle savait qu'il allait faire le bon choix elle l'avait toujours su et les émotions qu'il partageait avec elle dans leur lien confirmèrent ses pensées. Malgré sa souffrance et son épuisement, Rixia sourit un peu plus lorsqu'Optimus la relâcha avec douceur puis qu'il se redressa fièrement sur ses jambes pour faire face aux douze Chevaliers gardiens silencieux. Un nouvel élan de détermination dans son Spark débordant d'assurance.

«Vous tous mes frères ! Je jure de ne plus jamais vous trahir. Celle qui m'a manipulé ne peut rester en vie. Pour avoir voulu me détruire et détruire ma descendance.» Maugréât-il d'un timbre de voix macabre, les optiques furieusement plissées au ciel vers Cybertron. Il poursuivit son petit discours en faisant face cette fois-ci aux Chevaliers.

«Je suis Optimus Prime ! Pour sauver la Terre, nous devons aller sur Cybertron et détruire Quintessa !» Clama-t-il d'un grognement de haine quand il dit le nom de sa créatrice diabolique. Il serra les poings à ses côtés puis fronça progressivement les sourcils, perdant toutes traces de tristesse sur son visage métallique à nouveau dur et impénétrable.

«Bien dit Optimus !» William hocha la tête puis applaudis, la lèvre inférieure légèrement ressortie après ce discours revigorant.

«Nous nous battrons pour la Terre et ses habitants ! Pour nos frères et nos familles !» Le Prime leva le poing en l'air pour motiver ses troupes.

Bumblebee chantonna joyeusement via sa radio puis sautilla sur ses pieds en voyant enfin le retour du véritable commandant des Autobots. Non seulement il était de retour mais en plus Rixia et Orion n'étaient pas blessés ! Hourra !

A cette dernière réflexion, il s'arrêta dans ses acclamations pour regarder la fembot pourpre toujours assise sur le sol qui tenait d'une main son châssis blessé et de l'autre le sol pour se soutenir dans cette position.

Qu'avait-elle fait de son étincelant exactement ? Où était-il ?

Le jeune scout se précipita à ses côtés pour voir l'étendu des dégâts sur son armure en espérant que le protoforme sensible n'avait pas été touché durant le combat. Il sortit une série de sonorité robotique de sa bouche puis s'agenouilla aux côtés de Rixia, les mains en l'air à quelques centimètres d'elle car il n'osait pas la toucher sans risquer de lui faire du mal.

«Je vais bien, Bee … Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.» Rassura Rixia en posant sa main sur l'épaule du scout paniqué qui la fixait avec de larges optiques.

Oui c'était un gros mensonge mais elle ne voulait pas que l'attention soit sur elle alors que le monde courait un immense danger. Il y avait des priorités et le médecin était déjà en route pour venir la récupérer.

«Tu es sérieuse, là ?! Regarde un peu ta tronche !» Laissa-t-il sortir dans la panique sans vraiment y réfléchir à deux fois. Pas le temps pour les regrets puis de toute façon ce n'était pas lui qui parlait mais des voix humaines venant de différentes stations dans sa radio intégrée.

«Non ne l'écoute pas Bee, c'est des conneries ! Il faut qu'elle voie un médecin de toute urgence sinon elle risque de se transformer en tas de ferraille inutilisable !» Charia sarcastiquement Cade après avoir entendu une telle absurdité de la bouche de la fembot en question. Outré par son manque de confiance en eux, l'inventeur rumina sous son souffle à quel point Rixia avait toujours été insouciante sur son propre bien-être.

Optimus revint aux côtés de sa compagne en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle pour lui venir en aide. Elle ne pouvait pas se tenir debout et il était hors de question qu'elle participe à la bataille ! Alors il lui attrapa les épaules pour qu'elle puisse se soutenir contre lui puis il contacta rapidement son médecin Autobot en espérant qu'il n'était pas très loin … Du coin de l'optique, il vit que la fembot s'apprêtait à utiliser son vocaliser pour lui transmettre le fond de sa pensée alors il se dépêcha de la devancer.

 _Tu as besoin de soins immédiat ! Je refuse que tu nous suives et c'est un ordre ! Retrouve notre étincelant et reste avec Hound jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Promet-le moi, Rixia._

Sa Sparkmate referma lentement la bouche à sa voix ferme et profonde qui implorait son obéissance. Evidemment qu'il avait peur pour elle et sa survie mais elle n'était pas aussi inutile que ça non plus ! Rixia déglutit puis acquit d'un simple hochement de tête en arrêtant d'essayer de se redresser car de toute manière la douleur était trop importante pour même espérer rester debout.

 _Je t'attendrais._

Finit-elle par dire dans leur communication privée, défaite. Il avait entièrement raison.

Elle vit Bumblebee pencher la tête sur le côté d'inquiétude alors qu'il la regardait intensément en essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire. Le scout prit doucement sa main dans les siennes quand Optimus posa deux doigts contre son audio droit une fois qu'il réussit à établir un contact avec l'un de ses Autobots.

Le jeune robot avait peur pour elle, elle le voyait bien dans ses optiques, mais maintenant il fallait qu'il se concentre sur la nouvelle mission qui était de détruire Quintessa et repousser Cybertron avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 _Quelqu'un a dit, médecin Autobot ?_

Les visages des trois Autobots s'illuminèrent à la voix bourrue de Hound dans leur communication publique et quand ils levèrent les optiques au ciel, ils virent le Démenos des Chevaliers qu'ils avaient volé à Lockdown deux ans plus tôt.

A suivre …

* * *

Voilà voilà, petit Optimus a des sentiments XD Oui, je ne pouvais pas le laisser de marbre c'était impossible mdrr Il est dévoué à sa compagne corps et âmes. C'est dur dur d'avoir un Sparkmate mais je trouve ça tellement adorable personnellement.

M'enfin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette autre facette du Prime.

D'après vous, qui possède l'étincelant ? A qui Rixia l'a-t-elle confié ? Mystère !

VP


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre un peu moins sombre que les deux précédents car il faut bien un peu d'humour de temps en temps, non ? ^^ Mais bien-sûr, ce n'est que partie remise avant que la tension ne grimpe à nouveau.

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS 5** : L'ombre du destin

Chapitre 13

Edmund Burton voulait son moment de gloire. Marchant sur ses immenses étendues d'herbes menant à Stonehenge, le point culminant d'Unicron, il accomplissait son ultime tâche avant son destin fatidique.

Non pas sans une touche d'appréhension en lui. Qui ne craindrait pas sa mort après tout ? Certes il était déjà bien avancé dans l'âge mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas peur d'affronter sa propre mort dans les yeux. Plus il avançait tranquillement sur cette colline verdoyante, et plus il sentait monter en lui une sorte de détermination. Toute sa vie il avait attendu ce moment précis, depuis qu'il savait son futur à vrai dire.

 _Que je trépasse si je faiblis !_

Edmund esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

Au loin et un peu partout dans le monde, les gargantuesques plateformes de Cybertron s'emparaient peu à peu de cette très chère planète bleue. D'incroyables fondations métalliques qui ressemblaient un peu aux constructions alvéolaires dans les ruches d'abeille mais en nettement plus spectaculaire. Retenues par d'épais câbles noirs, les parties rétractables de Cybertron prenaient le plus de territoire possible sans faire attention aux dégâts considérables que cela entraînaient dans leurs sillages destructeurs.

L'une va aspirer l'autre. Exactement comme il l'avait lu dans le vieux grimoire fait en peau de scrotum dans la vieille bibliothèque de Londres. Ce Simmons savait vraiment beaucoup de choses au sujet des Transformers et quelque part c'était grâce à lui si aujourd'hui il pouvait accomplir sa toute dernière mission.

Derrière ses lunettes de soleil noir Edmund plissa les yeux lorsqu'il vit dans le lointain deux imposants jets se transformer en plein vol puis atterrir lourdement sur le sol aux côtés des pierres du site mondialement connue de Stonehenge. L'un étant Megatron et l'autre Nitro Zeus. A sa gauche un hélicoptère rasa l'herbe pour venir y déposer des hommes de l'armée de Terre qui s'occuperont de défendre le lieu historique de la présence intrusive des Decepticons et éventuellement des autres menaces venues du ciel.

Balançant sa canne noire sur son épaule, le dernier Comte de Folgane se rapprocha tranquillement de l'épi centre de Stonehenge, une idée bien précise derrière la tête. Après toutes ses années au sein de l'organisation des Witwiccans à protéger le secret des Transformers, le voilà à cet instant crucial. Son heure était enfin venue.

Après tout ce qu'il avait accompli et vécu au court de sa longue vie plutôt ennuyeuse il n'avait absolument aucun regret. Il avait rencontré un bon nombre de personnes importantes, contribué à la dernière guerre mondiale, obtenu de précieuses informations sur cette race d'alien et même vu l'un de leurs enfants.

Il n'y avait pas meilleur moment pour mourir, comme le lui avait dit Emily il y a de cela des années en arrière.

S'il avait un quelconque regret en lui ce fût uniquement cela, de ne pas avoir pu revoir cette charmante Dame bien étrange mais qui détenait un pouvoir des plus particuliers. Pas beaucoup de mortel de ce monde comprendrait ce que lui avait vu ni ce qu'il avait découvert avec cette formidable rencontre.

De la magie ? Sans l'ombre d'un doute mais il appellerait ce phénomène plutôt voyage inter dimensionnel. Il emportera le secret de la femme sur la photo jusque dans sa tombe pour que personne dans cet univers ne découvre le poteau rose, jamais.

La planète Cybertron recouvrit entièrement les rayons chauds du soleil ce qui plongea rapidement la vallée dans la pénombre. Son petit sourire nostalgique disparu lentement alors qu'il regardait pensivement le vaisseau alien en forme de clou survoler Stonehenge. Il espérait sincèrement que les Autobots, Cade et Viviane avaient réussi leur mission et mis la main sur le bâton de Merlin avant cette Déesse folle de Quintessa ou l'un de ses sbires.

Oui, il avait été mis au courant pour le changement de camps d'Optimus Prime, il le savait depuis le début à vrai dire mais certaines choses devaient être découvertes en temps réel même si cela pouvait sembler injuste pour certains.

Ses espérances furent brutalement anéanties quand Megatron leva le puissant bâton de création face au ciel, face à sa planète métallique morte. Une épouvantable crainte s'installa au creux de son estomac tandis que ses yeux bleus fixaient l'artefact dangereux dans la main gauche du chef tyrannique. Etaient-ils arrivés trop tard ? Avaient-ils échoué lors de leur mission ? Mais le pire de tout, y avait-il eu des morts durant l'accomplissement de leur destin prédéfini ?

«Je ne vis que pour ça. Je ne vis que pour tuer une planète.» Grommela Megatron entre ses dents, un grand sourire malicieux se dessinant sur son visage repoussant, la marque rouge sur son casque luisante.

 _Eh bien, en voilà une excellente raison de vivre …_ Se moqua intérieurement Edmund qui ne se retint pas de lever les yeux au ciel à cette déclaration.

Megatron n'avait jamais été un personnage très intelligent et ce qu'il venait de dire confirmait ces propos rabaissant à son sujet. Après fallait-il être intelligent pour faire la guerre ? Pas spécialement, la ruse suffisait amplement la plupart du temps et cet énergumène argenté disposait d'un grand stratagème, il devait bien l'admettre.

«Pour notre monde, j'active le portail !» S'exclama-t-il ensuite tout en levant les bras au ciel vers sa planète monstrueuse.

Edmund Burton se glissa le plus silencieusement possible derrière l'une des grandes pierres de Stonehenge, écoutant attentivement la discussion des Decepticons qui ne l'avaient même pas remarqué depuis tout à l'heure. Ils étaient trois, mais pourtant il était sûr d'avoir vu un quatrième robot en se rapprochant de la zone, un éclair de rouge et noir. Au-dessus de lui les hélicoptères survolèrent les Transformers menaçants pour donner des images satellites à l'armée qui suivait de près le déroulement des opérations pour sauver la planète Terre des griffes de Cybertron et surtout des griffes de Quintessa.

Pendant ce temps-là sur le vaisseau extraterrestre où venait de prendre fin la confrontation entre Optimus Prime et les douze Chevaliers, le Major Lennox et Cade montèrent rapidement à bord d'un hélicoptère Osprey qui venait tout juste d'atterrir sur l'édifice pour les récupérer.

A la grande surprise de William il y avait son coéquipier Santos qui était là pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts, apparemment du côté des Autobots maintenant. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui avait fait changer d'avis mais il était invraisemblablement soulagé de constater qu'il ne voulait plus la mort de ses vieux amis robotiques. D'une poignée de main amicale, les deux hommes s'installèrent côte à côte dans l'hélicoptère tandis que Cade prit place à côté de Viviane aussi présente.

Le Démenos des Chevaliers s'empressa de prendre Optimus, Bumblebee et Rixia pour pouvoir quitter cette immense plateforme dangereuse avant qu'ils ne décollent pour de bon vers la planète Cybertron. Une fois à l'intérieur et en sécurité, le Prime aida la fembot mal en point à s'adosser contre l'un des murs pour que Hound se mette immédiatement au travail sur elle.

Tout ce temps il ne quitta pas son côté pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, posant de temps à autre des questions au médecin devenu habile avec les nombreuses pratiques durant ces deux ans.

Les blessures étaient assez graves mais celle qui méritait le plus d'attention était celle au châssis de Rixia. Il fallait à tout prix arrêter l'écoulement du précieux liquide de vie sinon elle risquerait de succomber juste sous ses optiques et ça, il en était hors de question. Maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin réunis il était déterminé à la garder en sécurité.

En revanche, le sort de son enfant l'inquiétait énormément car il n'avait pas la moindre idée à quel endroit il se trouvait ni avec qui et sa compagne refusait de le lui révéler pour une raison tout à fait inconnue. Il voulait aller le récupérer le plus vite possible mais elle ne lui disait rien, elle lui transmettait simplement des sentiments apaisants dans leur lien pour qu'il cesse d'être nerveux. Quelque part ce manque de confiance en lui le blessait mais il faisait en sorte de rester fort pour ne pas préoccuper la fembot en soin intensif.

Si elle ne lui disait pas, c'était sans doute pour une très bonne raison. Rixia avait toujours fait les meilleurs choix possibles alors pour le moment il respectait son silence malgré son anxiété d'être tenu à l'écart du secret de sa progéniture.

D'un petit regard inquiet à sa compagne muette contre le mur en face de Hound, Optimus leva les optiques vers le scout jaune et noir qui arborait lui-aussi plusieurs blessures sur son armure. Sous son ordre direct, il fût dans l'obligation d'attendre des soins et il n'avait pas la moindre chance de discuter avec son chef qui refusait catégoriquement de le laisser dans cet état alors qu'une grande bataille se préparait dans les airs. Les autres Autobots à l'avant du vaisseau prirent les commandes pour redescendre vers la Terre où attendait le reste de l'équipe.

«Optimus a les coordonnées de l'acte final ! C'est une chambre de combustion ! Le bâton doit être amené là-bas. Braquez vos satellites et vos drones dessus !» Aboya Lennox à son général Morshower en travers son dispositif de communication.

Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient les plans exacts de Megatron et de Quintessa, il espérait que les forces aériennes allaient les soutenir et qu'ils trouveront un moyen de détruire la chambre de combustion située au centre de Cybertron même. Il y avait assez d'hommes intelligents parmi les scientifiques alors que l'un d'eux ne leur trouve une idée géniale pour mettre un terme définitif à toute cette guerre ridicule !

«Général, nous allons préparer nos hommes pour un saut Halo vers la chambre.» Continua-t-il dans son talkie-walkie mais Santos à côté de lui contesta rapidement son idée farfelue.

«Nos hommes ne traverseront jamais ces lianes.» Fit-il remarquer en pointant du doigt la jungle mécanique qui s'étendait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

«Lennox, croyez-moi, le voilà notre taxi.» Renchérit vite Cade en face des deux hommes qui cherchaient une solution à leur problème. Une fois l'attention regagnée sur lui, il désigna grossièrement le Démenos des Chevaliers qui planait à côté d'eux puis reprit d'une voix nettement plus confiante ; «notre vaisseau Autobot ! Embarquez les avions à bord. Il nous emmènera là-haut.»

Il sentit une vague de joie en voyant cet impressionnant vaisseau qui titilla dans son cœur un sentiment de nostalgie. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis deux ans.

La dernière fois qu'il était monté à bord de cet engin volé à Lockdown remontait à l'époque où il s'envolait pour la Chine avec l'équipe du Prime. C'était il y a fort longtemps en effet et certaines conversations qu'il avait eu avec Optimus lui remontèrent à l'esprit, entraînant en lui une toute nouvelle résolution pour mener cette mission à terme.

Du côté de l'armée, l'heure n'était pas aux rigolades.

Maintenant que le Général Glenn Morshower et ses hommes connaissaient la suite des évènements tout le monde s'y mettait pour trouver une méthode radicale afin de déconnecter cette maudite chambre à combustion. L'un des types de la Nasa également penché sur le sujet s'énerva lorsqu'il apprit ce que les hommes sur place s'apprêtaient à faire.

Un saut Halo pour rejoindre la chambre et voler le bâton ?! Et ensuite ? Ils croyaient aux contes de fées ou quoi ? Le monde était entre leurs mains et voilà leur plan débile. Lui trouvera la solution mais pas avec de la magie non, avec de vrais calculs physiques et mathématiques pendant que d'autres s'amuseront à jouer au chat et à la souris.

Les Decepticons n'étaient pas du tout ravis de voir que les humains se mêlaient à leur plan et encore moins quand ils virent que des hélicoptères Ospreys se dirigeaient vers eux avec Cade Yeager, celui qui s'occupait si bien des Autobots pendant l'absence d'Optimus Prime.

Megatron grimaça durement lorsqu'il posa ses optiques rouges sangs sur l'inventeur en question qui regardait dehors de l'hélicoptère. Hurlant de colère, sa mâchoire se disloqua presque tellement il se sentait furax de voir que cet humain répugnant n'avait pas été tué par son frère d'arme. Pathétique. Même pour ça Optimus Prime en était incapable ! Voilà pourquoi il avait essayé de dissuader sa Déesse de le prendre sous son aile car il ne valait absolument rien, pas même un vulgaire clou en terme de réussite sur le terrain.

Entre deux pierres immenses et à l'abri des regards, Edmund Burton jongla aisément avec sa canne noire pour la diriger droit sur Megatron mais une voix familière l'empêcha de faire tous gestes supplémentaires. Fronçant doucement les sourcils à la confusion passagère qu'il ressentait, le vieil homme se retourna vers la source de la voix qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à son Majordome Cogman.

«Milord ! Milord !» Cria frénétiquement ce dernier qui apparaissait enfin dans son champ de vision.

La toute première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fût la suivante. D'où sortait-il celui-là ? N'était-il pas avec Viviane et compagnie ? Puis la seconde question arriva très rapidement dès lors qu'il posa les yeux sur cette boîte de conserve stupide sans cervelle. Il pensait réellement qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir en s'apercevant de l'énorme erreur qu'il était en train de commettre aveuglément.

Pourquoi avait-il l'enfant de Rixia et d'Optimus en sa possession et pourquoi l'amenait-il juste à côté du danger ?!

«Cogman ! Sombre idiot, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec le jeune Orion ?!» S'exténua Edmund en jetant un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir si les Decepticons l'avaient malencontreusement entendu. Mais avec le bruit des hélices des hélicoptères ainsi que celui des réacteurs de Cybertron, par chance ils n'avaient rien du tout entendu ou peut-être tout simplement qu'ils étaient trop occupés à regarder leur planète au-dessus de leurs têtes.

«Ne me grondez pas, Milord ! C'est cette grande femme Cybertronienne que vous affectionnez tant qui me l'a confié alors que je ne lui en avais pas donné la permission ! Elle m'a ordonné de le protéger pendant son absence, comme s'il y avait marqué nourrice sur mon front ! Je suis outré.» S'expliqua promptement le robot taille humaine qui tenait l'étincelant dans son dos pendant qu'il courait le plus vite possible en direction de son Maître abasourdi.

«Mais quel crétin ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'emmène ici ? En principe, l'idée était de le mettre en sureté, pas de l'envoyer directement au casse-pipe !» Edmund claqua dédaigneusement ses bras le long de son corps tout en sortant un profond soupir de lassitude.

C'était à cause de son Majordome s'il avait autant de cheveux blancs, ou plus rien du tout.

«Je n'ai pas déposé le brevet pour garder des morveux de son genre. Je ne suis pas agréer pour ce genre de tâche, Milord ! Je peux faire l'argenterie, le repassage, le lavage des sols, la poussière, les lits, les jeux d'échecs, jouer de tous les instruments de musique, la cuisine gastronomique, manipuler les armes à feu, faire du poison-» Divagua Cogman une fois aux côtés de son Maître, le tic habituel à l'optique droite.

«Cogman !» Gronda Edmund tout en posant son index sur ses lèvres et lui faisant signe de la tête vers les trois Decepticons.

«La broderie … Quoi ? Oh, mince. Bon bref que suis-je censé faire avec ça ?» Reprit le Majordome après avoir déposé l'enfant à ses pieds sans jamais lâcher sa main, au cas où une idée stupide lui trotterait dans la tête.

«J'en sais rien moi. Par exemple, évitez qu'il se fasse attraper par Megatron qui, je te le rappelle, est juste à côté mais ça ce n'est rien qu'un petit détail. Trois fois rien.» Se moqua sarcastiquement Edmund d'un haussement d'épaules ridicule, la lèvre inférieure retroussée. Il était en train de gâcher tout son moment de gloire avec sa venue à l'improviste !

«Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas m'occuper des enfants ! J'ai une fois essayé de changer une couche à l'un de vos ancêtres et devinez quoi ?» Cogman ne put terminer sa phrase car son Maître le devança rapidement d'un air furieux, les mains levées à son visage rouge de colère.

«Est-ce qu'il a une tête à porter des couches ?! Non ! Cogman, reprends-toi bon sang !» S'affola-t-il, à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque. C'était une mauvaise blague, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

«Hum eh bien … Maintenant que vous le dites, non. Mais il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi aussi ! Alors comment suis-je censé faire pour le maintenir en vie ? La Milady m'a menacé de mort si jamais il arrivait malheur à son petit et je ne veux pas mourir, je fonctionne encore très bien.» Avoua tristement Cogman en lâchant la main de l'étincelant silencieux pour les joindre devant ses optiques pour faire une prière.

«Si ce n'est pas elle qui le fait, ce sera moi ! Alors tu prends cet enfant et tu l'emmène loin d'ici, compris ?!» Sermonna rudement Edmund en frappant sa canne noire dans l'herbe pour avoir l'air sévère mais qui n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté car le sol était mou.

Les optiques de l'étincelant, toujours aussi tranquille à côté de Cogman, s'élargirent considérablement alors qu'il suivait du regard quelque chose descendre derrière le vieillard énervé. Il recula doucement tandis qu'il laissa sortir une petite série de sons incompréhensibles pour avertir l'humain du danger imminent mais qui était trop occupé à gronder son Majordome pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit d'étrange.

Ses pieds se prirent soudainement dans une butte d'herbe puis il tomba à la renverse sur le dos, les optiques rondes d'effroi toujours fixées sur la créature immense juste derrière Cogman et Edmund Burton.

Les deux arrêtèrent subitement de se disputer lorsqu'ils virent le jeune Autobot allongé sur l'herbe qui tendait un doigt tremblant derrière eux. Le premier à réagir fût Cogman qui se retourna pour voir de quelle menace il s'agissait et très franchement il aurait préféré que ce soit Megatron plutôt que cette chose effroyable.

Il balbutia quelque chose dans son vocaliser mais ne trouva guère les mots appropriés pour exprimer sa peur, ce qui entraîna un léger haussement de sourcils confus de la part d'Edmund. Puis quelque chose de gluant et chaud toucha la veste grise recouvrant son épaule droite, envoyant une série de frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

«Milord ! Baissez-vous !» Hurla Cogman sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Comme demandé, le vieil homme se baissa rapidement à terre à l'instant même où il entendit un bruissement mécanique ressemblant à un claquement de mâchoire. Effectivement, quand il leva la tête pour regarder ce qu'il se passait il vit que le robot qui se tenait derrière lui sur plus de quatre mètres de hauteurs n'était autre que la redoutable Hideaway dans sa forme bestiale affreuse. Sa grande mâchoire laissait sortir de longs filets de bave noirâtre qu'il soupçonnait être du poison semblable à la maladie peste Cybertronique. Prit d'une soudaine panique, il se tourna vers Cogman avec de grands yeux puis hurla de toutes ses forces.

«Emmène le petit !» Il récupéra ensuite sa canne noire puis activa un petit bouton pour la transformer en arme Cybertronienne, le bruit de la transformation semblable à celui des T-Cog des Transformers.

«Je n'ai encore jamais dévoré de vieillard … Est-ce que ça a un goût particulier ?» Ricana une voix anormalement grave qui appartenait à la fembot au-dessus de lui.

Son apparence était tellement terrifiante qu'elle donnait des frissons continus à Edmund, presque incapable de se défendre face à cette créature mortelle qui se dressait sur deux pattes.

Il voulait qu'il parte, mais Cogman n'abandonnera pas son Maître à un sort bien pire que la mort. Même s'il voulait mourir aujourd'hui à cause de la prédilection de la charmante femme sur la photo, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser se faire croquer par Hideaway !

S'il mourrait il devait le faire correctement, qu'il garde en sa mémoire une image noble de son tout dernier Maître humain. Alors il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'enfant sur le sol puis en même temps il sortit son précieux pistolet pour tirer sur la fembot noire et rouge qui surplombait le Comte de Folgane.

La créature rugit d'inconfort quand elle reçut les balles sur son armure brillante ce qui attira l'attention des autres robots sur eux. Megatron posa d'abord ses optiques cramoisies sur Hideaway et l'humain puis ensuite le Cybertronien miniature et plus important encore, sur l'héritier d'Optimus Prime. Pourquoi était-il encore en vie ? Avec la mort de ses deux créateurs, il ne devrait même plus être de ce monde !

«Attrapez-le ! Je le veux vivant !» Rugit-il d'une voix profonde et menaçante tout en désignant l'étincelant argent tétanisé par la peur.

«Hors de question Megatron ! Il va falloir me passer sur le corps !» Renchérit Edmund qui après s'être éloigné de la fembot sournoise arma sa canne noire sur le bot en question qui le fixait avec défiance. Il plissa son œil droit puis tira en plein dans la poitrine du chef tyrannique qui ne s'attendait clairement pas à cette puissance de feu venant d'un si petit objet longiligne.

«Argh ! Decepticons, tuez-les tous !» Clama Megatron en s'effondrant bruyamment contre l'une des pierres du site, une main à son châssis douloureux.

Barricade et Nitro Zeus se jetèrent immédiatement sur eux mais les humains qui avaient pris silencieusement place derrière les clôtures du site de Stonehenge commencèrent aussitôt à tirer sur leurs ennemis après avoir reçu l'ordre de les allumer. Rapidement rejoints par de grands chars d'assauts, ils tirèrent sur les grands robots aliens sans le moindre répit.

Bien qu'il y ait des civils entre les deux feux, ils devaient impérativement mettre les Decepticons hors d'état de nuire, surtout que les dernières cornes d'Unicron sortaient tout autour d'eux pour repousser Cybertron, la toute dernière étape avant la destruction massive de la planète bleue.

Hideaway se couvrit le visage avec son bras pour empêcher les balles d'atteindre sa tête mais gardait en visuel l'humain âgé ainsi que le précieux petit étincelant qui se cachait derrière les jambes du robot téméraire qui n'avait pas froid aux optiques. Elle laissa s'échapper de son vocaliser un sifflement reptilien tandis qu'elle se préparait à bondir sur eux, toutes griffes sorties et toutes dents translucides acérées luisantes à la lumière. Certaines balles ricochèrent d'autres transpercèrent son armure jusqu'à toucher son protoforme mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle voulait attraper ses toutes nouvelles proies.

«A terre !» Cogman plaqua inopinément l'étincelant sur le sol comme l'aurait fait un catcheur alors qu'Hideaway se jeta dans les airs pour les attraper. Elle s'écrasa derrière eux mais revint rapidement sur ses pieds pour revenir à la charge tout aussi rapidement.

Edmund redressa sa canne pour viser la fembot mais elle était bien trop agile et évitait tous ses tirs sans la moindre difficulté. Il grogna sous son souffle à ses nombreux échecs puis grimaça amèrement quand il sentit une douleur aigue dans son épaule droite, là où l'espèce de bave l'avait touché il y a de cela quelques instants à peine.

Reprenant sa concentration momentanément perdue, il tira furieusement sur la créature qui essayait d'attraper Cogman dans ses puissantes mâchoires mais son Majordome avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

«Ahhhhhhh ! Milord, elle veut me bouffer !» S'égosilla ce dernier tout en zigzagant dans l'herbe pour échapper à Hideaway.

C'était très difficile de la toucher à cette distance et à cette vitesse parce que Cogman était extrêmement rapide à la course alors la fembot noire et rouge devait également augmenter sa vitesse si elle voulait l'attraper.

Même en courant à quatre pattes elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre, ce qui était plutôt surprenant à vrai dire mais tant mieux pour son Head Master irremplaçable ! Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à toucher Hideaway pour la faire trébucher dans l'herbe, d'autres tirs venant des chars la percutèrent de plein fouet, l'entraînant ainsi à rugir de colère ou de douleur il ne savait pas mais c'était satisfaisant à entendre.

«Hideaway !» S'inquiéta l'un des Decepticons, le mauvais flic plus précisément.

Edmund s'éloigna rapidement des pieds du robot avant que celui-ci ne l'écrase lorsqu'il escalada les pierres pour rejoindre la fembot en difficulté qui était devenue la cible principale des hommes armés se trouvant à plusieurs vingtaines de mètres plus loin.

La créature se tordait de douleur sur le sol alors que les impacts de balles brisèrent son armure robuste, des giclées d'energon volant dans tous les sens sur le parterre verdoyant. Barricade traversa sans rechigner les trajectoires des balles jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne Hideaway et ne l'épaule pour l'emmener en lieu sûr.

Megatron et ses Decepticons répliquaient avec leurs blasters mais les humains étaient bien trop nombreux pour s'assurer une victoire sans victime. Le chef tyrannique maudit doucement sous son souffle puis glissa son masque de bataille sur sa bouche avant de frapper son canon dans le sol pour faire une puissante charge dans la terre et immobiliser les chars qui s'approchaient d'eux. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour repousser l'ennemi mais maintenant que le plus important avait été fait, ce n'était pas nécessaire de tous les tuer à petit feu.

Et puis le vaisseau était arrivé comme initialement prévu. La pointe de l'engin spatial touchait presque la pierre centrale qui était directement liée au cœur d'Unicron.

Cogman revint rapidement auprès de son Maître après avoir fait un marathon de la mort avec la fembot infernale. Heureusement que les humains ne les visaient pas mais seulement les Decepticons derrière eux qui se faisaient littéralement canarder dans tous les sens ! Il s'abaissa près de l'étincelant toujours cloué au sol puis l'aida ensuite à se relever, soufflant une rapide excuse lorsqu'il vit qu'il l'avait carrément enfoncé dans l'herbe car il avait un gros morceau de terre accroché à son petit visage.

«Oups ! Vraiment navré !» S'excusa-t-il poliment en sortant un petit plumeau de son châssis pour le débarbouiller en vitesse.

Un peu comme il l'avait fait avec Cade Yeager la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé.

Orion cligna des optiques puis sourit gaiement via son masque quand il pouvait à nouveau voir, un sourire qui réchauffa la pompe de Cogman et qui ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre à sa manière. Tout compte fait il n'était peut-être pas si mal comme nounou … Devrait-il songer à déposer le brevet en rentrant ? Certainement.

Mais mettant ses questions existentielles de côté pour le moment, le Majordome se leva puis aida l'enfant à revenir à ses pieds alors que les Decepticons prirent la poudre d'escampette derrière eux. Tu m'étonnes qu'ils le fassent avec la dérouillée qu'ils venaient de se prendre des humains et de leurs imposants chars ! Dommage que Bulldog ne soit pas là car il aurait clairement adoré voir ça.

«Vite Milord, par ici ! Mettons-nous à l'abri !» Dicta Cogman après avoir rejoint son Maître qui se tenait dos contre l'une des pierres de Stonehenge. Il avait l'air souffrant mais il ne savait pas de quoi exactement. Peut-être une diarrhée ? Il lui demandera une fois en lieu sûr.

Installant vite l'étincelant sur son dos comme tout à l'heure car il n'était pas assez rapide pour courir avec lui, Cogman attrapa son Maître dans ses bras malgré ses nombreuses protestations. Oui il voulait mourir sur le terrain parce que soi-disant c'était sa destinée blablabla … Mais étant donné que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, inutile de faire des morts non ? Alors il ignora ses plaintes et ses insultes puis continua de courir du mieux qu'il put avec le poids conséquent qui lui torturait ses engrenages rouillés jusqu'à arriver à un secteur sécurisé.

Les Decepticons venaient de disparaître dans le ciel assombrit en direction de Cybertron maintenant que les dernières cornes d'Unicron étaient sorties. Hideaway ainsi que le mauvais flic n'étaient nulle part en vue, ils avaient mystérieusement disparus. Donc les hommes sur le terrain cessèrent le feu pour se concentrer uniquement sur un périmètre de sécurité autour de l'épi centre de Stonehenge en attendant les prochains ordres de l'armée.

A environ deux kilomètres de là, l'hélicoptère contenant Cade, Lennox, Santos ainsi que Viviane atterrit dans le gazon non loin du vaisseau Démenos des Chevaliers où attendaient les Autobots avec la jeune Izabella. L'adolescente se dépêcha de courir en direction de Cade, n'attendant même pas l'arrêt complet de la machine pour le rejoindre.

Alors qu'elle se précipitait sur l'herbe elle entendit Crosshairs marmonner quelque chose sous son souffle tout en jetant des petits regards espiègles à Rixia qui venait de sortir du vaisseau avec Hound sur ses arrières.

La fembot avait encore un peu du mal à marcher correctement mais néanmoins les plus grosses blessures avaient été maîtrisées, grâce à l'aide d'Izabella ainsi qu'à celle du médecin Autobot. Voilà pourquoi elle était si utile ! Elle savait réparer des trucs sur les Transformers et ça elle le devait à son défunt ami Canopy.

«Cade !» Cria-t-elle, le cœur martelant dans sa poitrine.

Drift se releva de sa position agenouillée puis tournoya l'une de ses lames dans les airs avant de la remettre dans son dos. Lui et Crosshairs étaient chargés d'assurer leur protection le temps que les humains se retrouvent car ils étaient à découvert et donc très vulnérables aux attaques surprises.

Enfin, le Samouraï s'occupait de faire le garde parce que cet idiot de Crosshairs n'avait d'optiques que pour Rixia maintenant qu'elle était enfin là avec eux. Cela n'était pas si surprenant tout compte fait. Malgré qu'il refuse de l'admettre à voix haute, la fembot pourpre lui avait manqué car comme on le disait souvent, qui aime bien châtie bien !

«Izzy ! T'as eu mon message. Tu as ramené tout le monde.» Cade posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente à bout de souffle mais très heureuse de le revoir. Il lui donna une tape amicale sur le bras puis élargit son sourire quand il vit des petites larmes naissantes dans les yeux bruns chaleureux d'Izabella.

«Viens !» Pressa-t-il en empoignant doucement la fillette par le bras pour l'emmener avec lui vers les Autobots suivit de Viviane qui restait en retrait.

Les hélicoptères s'envolèrent à nouveau dans le ciel bleu une fois les humains suffisamment éloignés de leurs hélices tranchantes. Le vent qu'ils produisaient créait des bourrasques qui soufflaient tout sur leur passage mais pour Cade c'était le son d'une victoire. Ils avaient réussi à récupérer Optimus, à sauver Rixia mais à présent il était temps de faire du ménage une bonne fois pour toute et d'anéantir la Déesse folle Quintessa. Toutes les chances étaient dorénavant de leurs côtés avec le leader des Autobots et les douze Chevaliers gardiens du bâton.

«Alors, prête à se prendre une raclée légendaire ? J'te préviens, je n'assurerais pas tes arrières miss ! Ce sera chacun pour soi dans cette bataille.» Charia Crosshairs, les bras croisés sur son châssis impeccable vert. Il sourit puis joua avec son cure dent entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait fixement la fembot d'aspect très calme à côté de lui.

«Je sais ce que tu essaie de faire Crosshairs. Mais avant que nous n'entrions dans un combat verbal, j'aimerais te dire que tu m'as aussi manqué mon ami. Et que cette bataille nous ne la gagnerons que si nous coopérons tous ensemble.» Répliqua-t-elle d'un timbre de voix monotone avec une touche d'amusement en elle.

C'était agréable de revoir ses compères après tout ce qu'il c'était s'était produit durant cette courte séparation, même les plus casses pieds qu'elle aimait beaucoup en fin de compte.

«Ami ?! Quoi ? Non mais je rêve, pour qui tu me prends ! Je travaille solo et je l'ai toujours fait alors ne me colle pas, pigé ?» S'indigna le bot vert avec de grandes optiques scandalisées, les bras levés pour exprimer son agacement. Puis comme s'il rejouait la phrase de Rixia dans sa tête, il reprit rapidement avant que celle-ci ne s'éloigne trop ; «et je ne suis pas content de te voir d'abord ! Ta tête me reviens pas ni tes manières de gonzesses exaspérantes !»

«Wow … Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que les Américains qui manquent de manières ici.» Remarqua Viviane en ouvrant la bouche d'incrédulité, un regard rieur alors qu'elle passa ses yeux bleus de Crosshairs indigné à Rixia imperturbable.

«Hey ! On se calme l'Anglaise. Mettons nos petits différents de côté pour l'instant parce que je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais nous avons un plus gros problème à résoudre, là !» Se défendit rapidement Cade en mettant ses mains à plats pour calmer le jeu avant que ça ne devienne incontrôlable.

«Ouais, écoute les sages paroles du mâle dominant. Ici c'est lui qui commande.» Renchérit sournoisement Crosshairs en se mettant accroupit devant la nouvelle humaine qui s'avérait tout aussi casse bonbon que la fembot pourpre.

Il ricana bêtement lorsque cette dernière lui offrit un regard outré et encore plus quand Cade commença à devenir très embarrassé à côté d'elle.

«Hum, oh mais que vois-je !» S'écria soudainement l'inventeur en pointant quelque chose du doigt derrière Crosshairs à genou, intérieurement soulagé de pouvoir esquiver une autre dispute.

Il sourit nerveusement puis se gratta l'arrière de la tête pendant que Viviane et les autres se retournaient vers ce qui méritait une attention particulière. Il s'agissait d'Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, les douze Chevaliers gardien ainsi que des humains qui devaient appartenir à l'organisation de la TRF mais aussi à l'armée, d'après leurs uniformes spécifiques. Ils faisaient tous leur petit footing matinal pour les rejoindre.

Mais parmi eux se trouvait un homme en chemise rouge, Jimmy, son petit loubard qu'il avait embauché pour l'aider à maintenir le secret des Transformers dans la casse du chef Sherman. Cade ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de le revoir que maintenant, apportant avec lui des hommes armés et le puissant commandant des Autobots.

Une minute, n'était-il pas à bord du Démenos des Chevaliers lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le vaisseau en forme de clou ? Peu importe, tant que lui et Bumblebee étaient là cela n'avait plus aucune importante.

«Hey ! J'ai retrouvé Optimus Prime ! Il va gérer tout ce bordel !» S'égosilla Jimmy à bout de souffle en tournoyant sa main dans les airs pour tous les désigner ; «il va sauver nos gueules !»

Une fois arrivé auprès de Cade, il enroula immédiatement ses bras maigres autour de lui pour lui faire un câlin d'ours digne de ce nom, le cœur battant la chamade après avoir autant couru avec les soldats. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle tout en tapotant fortement l'épaule de son employeur, soulagé de le voir mais aussi très enchanté car il ne savait pas s'il allait effectivement le revoir un jour.

«J'ramène les troupes mec ! J'ramène les troupes …» Dit-il entre deux souffles profonds.

D'une dernière tape amicale que Cade ne lui rendit pas, il le relâcha pour venir se présenter à Viviane, Santos et Lennox qui restaient silencieux face à cet échange des plus déconcertants.

Rixia esquissa un petit sourire enjoué au regard hébété de Cade Yeager après cet élan affectif qui, semblerait-il, n'était pas du tout préparé à recevoir. Elle passa son poids d'une jambe à l'autre puis croisa ses bras sur son châssis grossièrement réparé sous le regard attentif de Hound qui ne quittait plus son côté dorénavant.

Elle avait pris contact avec Cogman dans l'espoir qu'il protégeait convenablement son fils mais après plusieurs explications douteuses elle pouvait se détendre un peu parce qu'il faisait son travail comme convenu et s'apprêtait à les rejoindre d'ici peu.

Son sourire disparu subitement lorsque son Sparkmate arriva enfin avec Bumblebee sur ses traces. Le jeune scout roula ses épaules pour faire craquer les engrenages puis s'approcha d'elle pour venir se mettre à sa gauche, cherchant la proximité avec la fembot en question. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas le dire comme il se souhaiterait mais il était vraiment reconnaissant de la revoir en vie car l'espace d'un instant il pensait que s'en était vraiment fini d'elle.

Rien qu'à l'horrible pensée, il frissonna involontairement puis tenta de se rapprocher sans se faire remarquer par les autres, les bras croisés dans le dos et sifflotant à la légère.

 _Tu t'es remarquablement bien battu tout à l'heure mon ami. Sans toi, nous n'aurions jamais réussi._

Il se tendit légèrement quand il sentit la main de Rixia sur son épaule et d'un petit coup d'œil à son visage, il vit qu'elle arborait un léger sourire contemplatif sans même le regarder dans les optiques. C'était sa façon à elle d'exprimer son affection pour ses semblables. Une tape amicale par-ci, une légère accolade par-là ou même un sourire suffisait généralement.

Mais Rixia elle, avait quelque chose en elle, une façon de s'exprimer ou de regarder qui le faisait se sentir important et fort à ses optiques admiratives. Donc sans apporter d'attention à Crosshairs qui se moquait ouvertement de lui, Bee ronronna tout en se collant d'avantage à la hanche de la fembot qui n'hésitait pas à montrer sa reconnaissance contrairement à d'autres …

«Chevaliers, Autobots, cela ne peut être et ne sera pas la fin !» Commença Optimus d'une voix dominante profonde, les poings serrés à ses côtés. Il passa ses optiques d'un Autobots à l'autre en s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur sa compagne puis il finit par regarder les humains à ses pieds qui l'écoutaient attentivement.

«Pour sauver la Terre et ses habitants, nous allons voler le bâton de Quintessa !» Il cracha le nom de sa créatrice comme s'il s'agissait de l'abomination en personne.

Il plissa furieusement ses optiques quand il regarda à nouveau sa Sparkmate aux côtés de Hound et de Bumblebee, revoyant les innombrables images de son combat avec elle à cause de cette folle qui l'avait manipulé et menti sans aucun scrupule.

Rixia le fixa également mais finit par lui hocher lentement la tête dans le soutien, acceptant ses émotions et notamment la colère et la haine dans leur lien mate. Oui il était en droit de vouloir se venger personnellement pour toutes les choses affreuses que Quintessa lui avait fait subir mais il devait impérativement penser à ses Autobots avant le reste car leur vie en dépendait et il en était hors de question que l'un d'eux périsse dans ce combat qui s'annonçait compliqué. Il y avait un temps pour tout et la vengeance viendra bien assez tôt.

«Vous seule Viviane pouvez nous le rapporter.» Poursuivit le Prime en pointant du doigt l'humaine derrière Cade Yeager.

L'inventeur se retourna vers la femme qui avait de très lourdes responsabilités sur les épaules, compatissant silencieusement pour elle. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir mais ils avaient l'armée et les Autobots pour les aider durant ce périple alors il n'y avait pas de raison pour que leur plan échoue tant qu'ils gardent ce soutien important. D'un sourire triste, Cade acquit au grand Prime qui se contentait de les regarder fixement.

«Les crimes de Quintessa ne resteront pas impunis. Elle a voulu s'en prendre à ma famille et veut maintenant détruire la seule planète qui nous a accueillis alors que nous n'avions plus de chez-nous. La créatrice va subir ma colère, celle d'un Prime ! Pour toutes les douleurs infligées.» Grogna férocement Optimus en resserrant son poing dans la vive colère, déterminé à mettre un terme à la folie meurtrière de Quintessa.

«Autobots ! Nous devons l'en empêcher. C'est notre devoir à tous de protéger cette planète qui nous a offert l'hospitalité. Pour pouvoir dessiner un meilleur avenir aux humains et à ceux qui nous sont chers.» En disant cela, le commandant se tourna significativement vers Rixia pour lui donner un petit hochement de tête respectueux.

La fembot lui répondit exactement de la même manière tout en envoyant une vague de sentiments positifs en travers leur lien mate. L'amour, le soutien et l'assurance dont avait besoin Optimus pour pouvoir guider ses troupes jusqu'à la victoire. Cela faisait du bien d'être en parfaite synchronisation après tout ce temps séparés.

Il la remercia sciemment du regard pour la confiance inébranlable qu'elle lui apportait depuis le début de leur histoire qui n'était pas prête de se terminer de sitôt. C'était grâce à elle, à sa bonté, son amour et à son dévouement s'il était si fort aujourd'hui car jamais elle ne l'avait abandonné. Jamais, pas même quand il était en Nemesis Prime et ce fût en partie pour toutes ses raisons là qu'il l'aimait aussi fort.

«J'apporterais mon soutien aux forces armées une fois que j'aurais récupéré Orion.» S'exclama vivement la fembot pourpre qui élargit son sourire quand elle vit l'expression surprise sur le visage de son Sparkmate à l'appellation de leur fils.

Enthousiasme et réjouissance inondèrent leur lien suite à cette découverte des plus vivifiantes, un autre élan de détermination pour Optimus Prime qui n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, retrouver la Paix et rencontrer son héritier tant attendu qui portait son ancien nom. Un magnifique hommage rendu à celui qu'il était autrefois.

Mais il ne pouvait cacher une petite crainte au fond de son Spark en ne sachant toujours pas où était son enfant ni entre quels mains il se trouvait mais il avait confiance en sa compagne tout comme elle avait confiance en lui. Il se détendit un peu lorsqu'il sentit sa présence rassurante dans le lien, le baignant dans une douce chaleur bienheureuse.

«Tu peux compter sur moi boss pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien ! Hound a le matos qu'il faut là-dedans, haha !» Se dévoua gentiment le médecin Autobot tout en frappant ses deux mains sur son gros ventre pour désigner le fameux matos dont il parlait.

Bumblebee couina dans son langage incompréhensible puis joua une musique entraînante dans ses haut-parleurs pour faire une petite danse de la victoire. L'adrénaline commençait à monter dans ses circuits, surtout après s'être battu contre le Prime en personne ! Il avait l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, qu'il était devenu un super héros de guerre.

«Nous serons tous là, Sensei.» Drift appuya sur la prononciation du mot tous quand Crosshairs râla à côté de lui en levant les optiques au ciel.

Le Samouraï frappa discrètement les côtes de l'Autobot vert mais malheureusement ce dernier ne connaissait pas la discrétion car immédiatement après cela il cria d'indignation d'avoir été frappé.

«AIEUH ! Ouais ouais, tout le monde. Nous formons une grande et belle famille !» Se moqua-t-il narquoisement en insistant sur chacun de ses mots, les optiques plissées à Drift qui se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

«Une partie de plaisir ! Tu verras Prime, on va lui faire mordre la poussière à cette demeurée.» Insista Cade tout en hochant la tête pour se donner du courage car ils allaient en avoir besoin. Il prit une profonde inspiration dans ses poumons douloureux lorsqu'Optimus se redressa fièrement pour reprendre la parole.

«Je vais vous ouvrir la route jusqu'à la chambre. Et quand le récit des siècles passés sera gravé dans le cosmos, que ceux qui viendront longtemps après nous le sachent !» Il marqua un temps de pause pour regarder toute son équipe et les humains à l'écoute puis jeta son index en direction du sol ; «Cet instant, aura été notre heure de gloire !»

Izabella offrit un sourire tout tremblotant sous le poids des émotions, chamboulée par le magnifique discours du chef des Autobots. Il était tellement impressionnant et charismatique ! Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'elle lui faisait face aujourd'hui. Sa prestance légendaire et son honneur devraient être un modèle à suivre pour tout le monde !

Cade passa un bras autour de ses épaules puis la secoua doucement lorsqu'il vit des larmes sur ses joues qu'elle s'empressa de retirer avec le dos de sa main, gardant son sourire admiratif tout comme l'inventeur à côté d'elle également captivé par l'Autobot bleu et rouge qui dégageait une aura majestueuse.

Voilà enfin le véritable Optimus Prime ! Confiant, honorable et débordant de sagesse.

 _Reste hors du danger avec le petit le temps que je m'occupe de cette vile créatrice. Ne fais pas d'imprudences. Je reviens vite !_

Ordonna Optimus dans la communication privée de Rixia en activant ses réacteurs de jambe pour prendre son envol mais avant il jeta un dernier regard complice à sa Sparkmate aux côtés de Hound et de Bumblebee. Il savait que c'était peine perdue avec un membre de la garde d'Elite mais il essayait tout de même, plaidant silencieusement pour qu'elle ne fasse rien d'irréfléchi.

Oui ils baignaient dans un cercle de confiance irréprochable mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne craignait pas pour certains choix. A la voix baryton inquiète dans ses audios, Rixia leva un sourcil ludique puis croisa les bras sur son châssis.

 _Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible, mais je ferais attention. Tu ne seras pas seul face au danger._

Lui répondit-elle d'une touche d'amusement même si son mate ne partageait pas du tout ce sentiment. Il avait vraiment peur pour elle et l'étincelant mais en temps de guerre il était difficile de rester en sécurité surtout lorsque l'on faisait partie des cibles principales. Elle sourit d'avantage lorsque leur lien se rempli ensuite d'amour mais avec des touches d'incertitudes et de craintes qu'elle s'empressa de combler avec ses propres sentiments véritables.

Même le plus grand des chefs pouvait ressentir de la peur, c'était naturel.

Optimus ne dit rien de plus comme il décolla haut dans le ciel en direction de Cybertron, laissant dans son sillage ses Autobots et les humains pour établir un plan. Bien entendu il gardera constamment le lien mate et la communication active au cas où un problème subviendrait, pour qu'il puisse accourir au moindre souci. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui il irait seul et s'assurerait que les autres restent en sécurité le temps que toute cette histoire de planète ne soit réglée. Mais hélas ce n'était évidemment pas possible car il s'agissait des Autobots et ses Autobots lui étaient fidèles.

«J'adore ce mec ! A chaque fois j'ai les poils qui se dressent.» S'exalta Crosshairs en regardant son chef disparaître dans le ciel, les optiques luisantes d'admiration.

«Mais tu n'as même pas de poils ?» Izabella fronça les sourcils, tapotant sa main sur le casque de Squeaks contre sa hanche.

«Le commandant a de sages paroles. Il est et restera notre Sensei jusqu'à la fin des temps !» Coupa Drift en émerveillement après ce petit débat revigorant.

C'était ce qu'il préférait chez Optimus Prime, sa façon de s'adresser à ses troupes pour les motiver avant une bataille. Lisait-il des livres pour s'exprimer ainsi ? Un secret qu'il aimerait percer à ce jour.

«Hello belezza meccanica ! Vous ai-je manqué ?» Accueillit chaleureusement un accent italien fort.

«Oh non, pitié …» Rixia leva les optiques au ciel et se retint de justesse de soupirer d'agacement. Elle l'avait complètement oublié, le robot amoureux coureur de jupon qui détestait son accent avec passion.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce zouf ?!» S'exaspéra Bumblebee à ses côtés en plaquant ses poings contre ses hanches quand il vit l'Autobot orange et noir coller de l'autre côté de la fembot enquiquinée.

Sans le vouloir, il sentit une pointe de jalousie dans son Spark à la proximité soudaine qu'il avait avec elle, même si la fembot n'avait pas du tout l'air ravie de cette constatation. Absolument rien à voir avec des sentiments amoureux, loin de là, juste une envie d'être le seul plus proche de Rixia que les autres. Car après tout elle représentait une figure d'autorité pour lui un peu comme le Prime et il cherchait constamment de la reconnaissance.

Mais comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer pendant tout ce temps ?! Etait-il là durant l'intégralité du discours d'Optimus où venait-il à peine d'arrivé ? D'après le regard amusé de ce dernier, il avait été là depuis un bon moment déjà et sans doute caché derrière Rixia pour justement se faire discret ou créer un effet de surprise, l'un des deux mais c'était vraiment casse pied.

«Je ne cesse de me languir de votre beauté à chaque fois que je pose les optiques sur vous ! Vous êtes encore plus belle avec toutes ses cicatrices, Señorita ! Votre charme m'envoute …» Ronronna sensuellement Hot-Rod en traçant un doigt pensif le long de l'avant-bras meurtri de Rixia qui s'empressa de l'éloigner en soufflant un rapide ; «pas touche !»

«C'est sérieux là ?! Il n'est pas au courant ?» Lennox leva les sourcils d'incrédulité, la bouche béate face aux avances de l'Autobot apparemment inconscient dans quel danger de mort il se mettait si ses mots atteignaient les mauvais audios.

Cade et Viviane ne dirent rien mais se contentèrent d'hausser négligemment les épaules pour répondre à sa question.

«Bwa ! Mec, tu dégoutes ! Non mais attends c'est qui ce clown d'abord ?» Se révolta Crosshairs en tirant la langue dehors à ces bêtises. Ensuite il leva un sourcil interrogateur au nouveau visage qui restait très proche de Rixia, trop proche même mais ça ce n'était pas du tout son problème.

«Mhm, ce visage de cocker m'est familier …» Dit Drift d'un air réfléchis, un doigt sous son menton tandis qu'il examinait l'Autobot orange et noir qui semblait révolté par sa petite insulte passagère.

«C'est Hot-Rod. Un Autobot que nous avons rencontré pendant notre voyage.» Soupira Cade avec lassitude tout en se frottant les yeux, coupant net le bot en question avant même qu'il n'essaie d'épeler son nom dans son accent incompréhensible.

«Pas un simple Autobot ! Je suis bien plus que ça ! Et mon rêve est de conquérir le Spark de mon amour !» S'interloqua Hot-Rod en frappant vaillamment son poing contre son châssis, le dos bien droit tout comme ses ailes.

«Ouais bah change de rêve, vaudrait mieux pour toi fiston. Je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau si le Prime venait à découvrir tes flirts avec sa compagne.» Hound grimaça à l'image qu'il venait de se faire dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas beau du tout à voir mais il devait s'accorder que cela avait l'air d'être très intéressant à regarder !

La jeune adolescente aux côtés de Squeaks se mit à rire lorsque les expressions de Lennox et de Santos devinrent choquées à l'avertissement de l'Autobot en surpoids. C'était très drôle mais elle avait aussi de la peine pour Hot-Rod car il semblait vraiment amoureux de la fembot, ou peut-être cherchait-il simplement à attirer l'attention sur lui.

Néanmoins après les mots de Hound, il se détacha rapidement de Rixia avec de grandes optiques horrifiées tout en se grattant nerveusement le châssis dans la profonde réflexion. Cette fois-ci c'était la bonne ! Il allait enfin comprendre qu'il n'avait pas une seule petite chance avec elle, pas même infime !

«Tant fait pas pour ça, va ! Il y a d'autre bot de libre. Tient Drift par exemple. C'est un gars pour toi, regarde !» Ricana Crosshairs en frappant le dos de son ami introspectif à côté de lui qui sursauta à sa soudaine frappe.

«Quoi ?!» S'indigna le Samouraï.

«Je te préviens, je ne porte pas les étincelants.» Informa solennellement Hot-Rod en croisant les bras sur son châssis, l'air ennuyé.

Ce qui entraîna immédiatement un rire hystérique de la part de Bumblebee dans sa voix infantile et un petit gloussement amusé de Rixia qui se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe par sureté. Le plus drôle dans cette histoire c'était l'accent italien, pas l'expression du bot en question. Même si Hot-Rod semblait déçu de ne plus avoir de grandes chances avec Rixia il gardait en lui la détermination qu'il arrivera à ses fins un jour, malgré la menace qui planait au-dessus de sa tête tel le grondement d'un orage. Optimus Prime était très intimidant mais il ne lui faisait pas peur !

«Non mais les gars, sérieusement. Dite-moi que je rêve. C'est vraiment le moment, là ?» Rit Cade en secouant dédaigneusement la tête aux pitreries des Autobots, comme si c'était le moment opportun pour parler de ce genre de chose !

Il n'y avait pas à dire, sa famille mécanique lui avait énormément manqué durant ces derniers jours.

«Je sens que je vais purger … Cette image va me hanter le restant de mes jours !» Se lamenta Drift en arrière-plan, une main posée dramatiquement à son casque et l'autre autour de son réservoir devenu inconfortable.

«Moi aussi.» Gémit également Jimmy en grimaçant à l'idée des deux robots ensemble avec des triplés dans leur bras. Il reçut une petite tape d'encouragement d'Izabella sur l'épaule, compatissante même si pour son avis personnel c'était plutôt mignon comme idée de les voir ensemble.

«Eh oh !»

Tous les Autobots ainsi que les humains se retournèrent vers la source de la voix à l'horizon. Ils virent d'abord un petit point gris qui se rapprochait à toutes vitesses avant que les formes humanoïdes ne se dessinèrent puis les visages familiers appartenant à Cogman et à Edmund Burton. Le vieillard levait sa canne noire tout en criant pour faire part de leur présence au cas où personne ne les aurait remarqués.

«Milady ! C'est moi, Cogman ! J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé !» S'empressa de dire fièrement le Majordome une fois aux pieds des robots perplexes. Le Cybertronien miniature déposa son Maître à ses pieds pour ensuite récupérer l'enfant accroché à son dos qui était moins lourd que le Comte …

Oui, moins lourd !

«Regardez-moi ça, c'est le petiot adoré !» Rit de bon Spark Crosshairs en mettant ses mains à ses hanches puis en glissant ses lunettes multicolores sur ses optiques. Il prit soin de s'écarter du chemin du C-3PO en toc avant qu'il ne lui brise un autre doigt juste pour se venger de la dernière fois.

«J'arrive pas à y croire ! Alors depuis tout ce temps tu l'avais confié à ce fou furieux de psychopathe ? Sans déconner, j'hallucine !» S'ébahi Cade en posant ses deux mains sur sa tête, la bouche grande ouverte. Manifestement, Rixia réservait son lot de surprise ! Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

«Du Rixia tout craché !» Rigola Hound, le cigare au coin de la bouche et son flingue en main.

«Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je préfère le terme sociopathe Monsieur l'inventeur de pacotille !» Corrigea rapidement Cogman en fusillant du regard l'humain en question. Il plissa soupçonneusement les optiques à Crosshairs lorsque ce dernier marmonna une insulte derrière son dos, croyant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

«Alors c'est ça, un bébé Transformers ?» Santos haussa les sourcils à la petite créature maigrichonne qui se tenait timidement près de Cogman et d'Edmund Burton, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

«Oui. Je l'ai confié à Cogman et je suis tout à fait ravie de voir qu'il a parfaitement honoré notre contrat.» S'enchanta Rixia qui s'agenouilla ensuite pour récupérer l'étincelant nerveux dans ses grandes mains, lui offrant un magnifique sourire rien que pour lui une fois de retour contre son châssis chaud.

Le pauvre était tétanisé par toutes ses présences inconnues autour de lui et notamment les humains armés.

«Une petite minute ! Il vous appartient ? Misère ! On m'a devancé !» Se plaignit lamentablement Hot-Rod en jetant ses bras en l'air de déception quand il vit le petit enfant avec la magnifique Autobot pourpre.

Zut ! Il l'ignorait ! Personne ne lui en avait parlé, pas même ce fichu Comte qui était au courant depuis le début ce vieux vicelard. Mais il n'avait pas encore perdu la guerre, ce n'était que partie remise pour l'instant.

«Et c'est qui le vieux ?» Crosshairs jeta son menton en direction du Maître de Cogman carbonisé qui n'avait pas encore prit la parole.

Il semblait totalement déboussolé, passant ses yeux bleus de personne en personne avant de s'arrêter sur son vieil ami Hot-Rod qu'il venait tout juste de repérer auprès de Rixia et Bumblebee.

«Un peu de respect au vieillard veux-tu ? C'est grâce à lui si nous sommes là aujourd'hui. Voici Edmund Burton.» Cade sourit puis s'approcha de l'homme pour lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule quand il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange à cet endroit-là. Il fronça les sourcils tout en tirant sur le tissu brûlé de la veste pour voir de plus près ce que c'était. Cela ressemblait à une brûlure au contact de l'energon !

«C'est bon ce n'est rien. Nous avons eu quelques petits soucis de Decepticons. Mais normalement je ne suis pas censé être là pour en parler avec vous Monsieur Cade.» Rit nerveusement Edmund en tirant sa manche loin des mains de Cade.

«C'est une brûlure au troisième degré ! Vous devez impérativement voir un médecin, ça peut être grave !» S'impatienta Cade en connaissance de cause. Même Izabella hocha vigoureusement la tête en accord avec lui car eux deux savaient ce que c'était que d'être brûlé à l'energon lors des réparations.

«Oui je sais mais peu importe. Vous avez votre mission à accomplir jeunes gens, la mienne était normalement terminée, mais faisons bref. Le destin m'a échappé. Notre monde va bientôt sombrer dans le chaos alors vite, pressons !» Aboya rudement Burton en jetant sa canne noire en l'air pour secouer les esprits.

Il était tellement exaspéré par l'intervention de Cogman dans sa destinée qu'il ne savait même plus où donner de la tête ni quoi ressentir ! Car il était censé mourir aujourd'hui et pas un autre jour.

«Ecoutez-moi. Vous devez être transporté de toute urgence dans l'hôpital le plus proche pour soigner vos blessures. Vous serez escorté par mes hommes jusqu'à la ville de Londres.» Le Major Lennox décida d'intervenir en faisant signes à deux de ses hommes de venir.

«Non ! Je ne suis pas censé être en vie ! Je n'ai pas besoin de soins !» Refusa catégoriquement Edmund en secouant la tête tel un enfant mécontent.

«Il devient dingue ce mec ! Evite d'aspirer les vapeurs toxiques des produits ménagers !» Ricana Bumblebee via différentes voix de sa radio mais il se tût subitement quand il reçut un regard désapprobateur de la fembot pourpre à sa droite puis sourit timidement au pouce levé d'Hot-Rod, épaté.

«Milord, voyons. Ils ont raisons vous savez ? Je crois que toute cette histoire vous est montée à la tête. Vous avez besoin de repos.» Rassura Cogman, les mains sur les épaules de son Maître sénile qui devenait furieux parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait.

«Rah faut le piquer lui ! Il va encore nous faire une crise. En plus, c'est quoi cette odeur d'oignon qui flotte dans l'air ?» Crosshairs froissa son nez à cette affreuse odeur de brûlé et d'oignon qui devait sans doute provenir de l'humain âgé en train de se débattre de la poigne du Majordome Cybertronien.

«La ferme ! De quoi je me mêle ?! Fais donc ton travail au lieu de me regarder avec ta tête de pignouf !» Beugla Edmund à l'Autobot prétentieux, perdant le dernier brin de calme qu'il avait en lui. La douleur ? La fatigue ? La déception ? Oui sûrement un mélange de tout ça.

«Euh ? Pignouf toi-même !» Renchérit Crosshairs, incertain sur l'origine de ce mot ainsi que sa signification exacte. Discrètement, il se pencha vers Drift et lui demanda à voix basse ; «c'est quoi un pignouf ?»

«Sans doute une espèce terrienne d'indigène.» Lui répondit-il d'un petit haussement d'épaules désinvolte, lui-même pas sûr de la signification.

Santos explosa littéralement un fou rire à cette dernière insulte vraiment pathétique. C'était une parodie, ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait y avoir une caméra cachée quelque part dans le décor. Entre un vieillard qui perdait la boule, des Autobots à la ramasse et une planète géante qui voulait gober la Terre, il y avait de quoi faire un bon film d'action et d'humour !

«Bon OK, ça suffit on se calme ! Tout le monde au travail maintenant ! Et plus vite que ça !» S'énerva fortement Lennox en jetant un regard noir à ceux qui rigolaient de la situation qui était loin d'être comique.

Une fois ses hommes réduit au silence, il commença à donner les prochaines directives pour qu'ils s'activent tous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard parce qu'Optimus lui se démenait comme un malade pour leur faire un passage jusqu'à la chambre à combustion. Immédiatement les ordres se mirent à pleuvoir de toutes parts, les hélicoptères Ospreys contactés pour qu'ils ramènent d'autres soldats et éventuellement un appui aérien.

Ils devaient rapidement grimper à bord du Démenos des Chevaliers pour pouvoir espérer s'introduire entre la jungle de câbles de Cybertron jusqu'à la fameuse chambre qui contenait le bâton de Quintessa. Il n'y en avait pas assez d'hélicoptères, mais c'était leur seule et unique chance de mener à terme cette mission.

«Allez Milord. Nous allons récupérer vos médicaments car je perçois que votre rythme cardiaque est un peu plus élevé que la normale. Ensuite nous irons à l'hôpital.» Cogman prit le bras de son Maître sous le sien pour le conduire à un hélicoptère de secours où deux des hommes de Lennox l'aidèrent à monter.

«Monsieur Burton !»

Edmund s'arrêta sur les trois marches de l'hélicoptère pour regarder tristement l'Autobot pourpre qui marchait rapidement dans leur direction. Contre son châssis et dans ses mains protectrices, le petit étincelant argent le regardait avec une touche de familiarité qui réchauffa son cœur endolori.

«Vous pouvez être fier de vous.» Finit-elle par dire en guise de remerciements.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire sincère à l'humain qu'elle considérait comme un ami après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble et clairement heureuse de le voir en vie.

Le comte de Folgane ne dit rien en retour, bouleversé. Il observa la charmante fembot remettre son étincelant dans le compartiment dans son châssis puis ensuite repartir vers les autres membres de son espèce comme si de rien était. Mais elle avait tout dit. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre pour ne pas avoir de multiples regrets plus tard quand il repensera à cet instant précis où il était censé terminer sa longue et ennuyeuse vie.

«Allons-y.» Edmund Burton se retourna puis referma la porte de l'hélicoptère, cachant ses larmes naissantes pendant qu'ils décollaient dans les airs. Il ferma ensuite les yeux puis sourit à l'immense poids en moins qui venait de s'enlever de ses épaules.

Rixia regarda l'engin humain s'éloigner dans les airs avec une petite touche de mélancolie dans son Spark jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main dans son dos au-dessus de sa cape. Elle cligna des optiques puis se retourna pour faire face à Bee qui lui indiquait que les autres allaient partir pour Cybertron avec le Démenos des Chevaliers et les hélicoptères Ospreys à bord. D'imposantes machines robustes qui conduiront les humains courageux jusqu'à bon port, directement dans la gueule du loup.

«Venez Señorita ! C'est l'heure du décollage !» Chantonna joyeusement Hot-Rod à nouveau lui-même, une main sur le châssis et l'autre tendue poliment vers elle.

Partageant la même détermination qu'Optimus Prime, Rixia se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres Autobots avec Bumblebee.

A suivre …

* * *

XD je ris toute seule à mes bêtises. Bon après c'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là, ce n'est pas trop l'heure de la rigolade alors désolé si j'ai un peu abimé la scène lol Mais j'avais besoin de faire un moment plus détendu avant la suite sérieuse.

VP


	14. Chapitre 14

Suiiiite ! Merci pour vos votes et vos commentaires !

Place à l'action et encore de l'action !

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS 5** : L'ombre du destin

Chapitre 14

 **{Cybertron}**

«J'ai retrouvé votre bâton de pouvoir !» Megatron brandit fièrement l'arme de destruction vers sa créatrice en suspension dans les airs.

C'était un jeu d'enfant. Si facile qu'il se demandait même si ce n'était pas déjà inscrit quelque part dans la chambre à combustion où de nombreuses représentations du passé figuraient sur les murs de métal.

Il voulait la reconnaissance de sa créatrice, celle de l'univers tout entier ! Pour avoir grandement contribué à la renaissance de sa planète morte depuis des décennies. Sans son aide le bâton serait maintenant entre les mains crasseuses de ces êtres vivants sans valeurs à cause de l'échec cuisant d'Optimus Prime pour le protéger.

Quintessa rouvrit lentement les optiques puis prit une profonde inspiration inutile d'air lorsqu'elle entendit la voix graveleuse de Megatron derrière elle. Sa rage n'égalait sa jalousie mortelle après avoir découvert l'écrasante défaite de Nemesis Prime par la main de cette pitoyable fembot et du jeune robot qui se faisait appelé Bumblebee par ses coéquipiers. Elle était terriblement déçue par sa sublime création qui lui devait le respect et l'obéissance accrue pour lui avoir donné la vie.

De petites ondes bleuâtres spasmodiques passaient dans l'intégralité de son corps tentaculaire alors qu'elle se décidait enfin à faire face à son seul véritable fidèle dans cette nouvelle guerre contre la race humaine.

 _Il n'y a que cette humaine qui peut nous nuire. Je l'ai sentie, elle ne peut pas entrer !_

Dicta-t-elle d'une touche d'inquiétude, les sourcils froncés au chef des Decepticons en contre-bas. La femelle humaine détenait le code génétique de celui qui avait mis son empreinte sur son bâton il y a plusieurs siècles de cela, à cause des douze Chevaliers gardiens. C'était la seule susceptible de faire échouer leur plan pour faire renaître leur magnifique planète.

L'autre menace venait des Autobots et plus particulièrement du Prime maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa mémoire, ses soldats ainsi que sa compagne. Ce dernier constat la rendait diablement folle de rage, à tel point que de l'électricité s'échappait involontairement de son corps et frappait les statuettes aux alentours. Certains gardes malheureusement trop près d'elle se prirent des décharges violentes qui les rendirent étourdis quelques secondes.

«Mon armée va les arrêter !» Certifia le Transformer muni du bâton de création, d'autres robots bien plus grands s'approchant de lui pour soutenir ses paroles. Il lâcha ensuite le bâton quand une force invisible le lui prit des mains pour l'emmener jusque dans celles de Quintessa à plusieurs mètres plus hauts.

 _Je veux que les traîtres soient punis ! Que justice soit rendue ! Optimus Prime est de retour._

Confia la créatrice à ses fidèles serviteurs qui n'en revenaient tout simplement pas de cette nouvelle des plus déstabilisantes. Le Prime serait en vie ? Il était pourtant voué à un sort inévitable, personne n'aurait pu survivre à un traumatisme pareil ! C'était assez difficile à croire surtout que Megatron avait vu la mise à mort de la Sparkmate d'Optimus en direct depuis les airs tout comme l'état déplorable de son frère d'arme suite à cela. Les douze Chevaliers gardiens s'étaient ensuite occupés de son cas pour son ultime traîtrise.

«Optimus Prime n'est plus ! Il a été mis à mort par les Chevaliers ! J'ai vu sa compagne mourir dans d'atroces souffrances par la lame de Nemesis !» S'écria abruptement Megatron, incrédule. Il refusait tout simplement de croire qu'il avait pu survivre à toutes ses épreuves.

 _La fembot n'est pas morte, idiot !_

Rugit Quintessa d'un écho de voix féroce contre les murs en jetant le bâton de création vers le centre d'une plateforme circulaire dorée sous elle et au milieu de deux immenses statuettes à genoux brandissants leurs épées. Elle laissa apparaître ses dents pointues tout en fusillant du regard le robot argent aux côtés de ses guerriers redoutables, ses appendices tentaculaires frémissantes de colère vive dans son dos.

 _Je veux ma vengeance ! Son insubordination mérite punition ! Apportez-moi cet enfant illégitime mort ou vif mais je le veux. Ce traître connaîtra la véritable souffrance tout comme cette perfide créature avec qui il l'a engendré ! Notre monde va guérir. Et le leur, s'éteindra ! Cybertron va renaitre !_

D'un sifflement maléfique, Quintessa leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour appeler la pleine puissance de ses pouvoirs apparaissant sous forme d'éclairs bleus spectaculaires des quatre coins de la chambre à combustion sombre et humide.

Elle puisait toute l'énergie aux alentours, absolument tout pour qu'elle puisse faire la transmission directement au bâton dans le sol et jusqu'au vaisseau ici-bas qui connectait sa pointe au cœur même d'Unicron.

Megatron plissa les optiques à sa créatrice qui utilisait son corps pour faire le lien entre les deux planètes en utilisant les épées des statuettes comme d'un connecteur. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque cette dernière hurla, de colère ou de douleur il ne le savait pas mais ce cri était particulièrement effrayant. L'électricité que produisait en grande quantité Quintessa passait le long des épées, les murs et jusque dans le bâton maintenu à la verticale au centre de la plateforme au sol.

Le bruit inquiétant de cette masse d'énergie incontrôlable rebondissait sur les murs de métal, le grésillement impitoyable des pouvoirs sans limite de la mère des Transformers. Même les guerriers présents dans la salle devenaient nerveux face à la démonstration de force de leur grande créatrice, celle qui les conduira jusqu'à la victoire et vers une nouvelle ère.

Personne ne se mettra en travers leur chemin pas même Optimus Prime ou même l'un de ses stupides Autobots et encore moins cette race inférieure terrienne dite intelligente. Il s'agissait du grand moment de gloire des Cybertroniens ainsi que sa vengeance personnelle pour toutes ses défaites passées sur la Terre. Et l'enfant que sa créatrice désirait tant sera récupéré par tous les moyens possibles, Megatron allait s'en assurer personnellement.

«Ce sera fait.» Marmonna-t-il sombrement, un lent sourire mauvais se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Il se détourna de sa créatrice en suspension dans son champ magnétique instable puis marcha rapidement en direction de la sortie de la chambre à combustion pour rejoindre son équipe d'ores et déjà sur le terrain et prêt à recevoir les prochains ordres. Mettant deux doigts à son audio pour prendre contact avec une fembot familière, les guerriers de Quintessa, aussi nombreux qu'ils étaient, le suivirent jusqu'à la lumière du jour.

Aucune armée ne pourra défier la sienne impitoyable et les Autobots allaient périr une bonne fois pour toute. Optimus Prime ne payait rien pour attendre.

 **{Stonehenge}**

Le ciel se déchirait littéralement au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur même de Cybertron avait réactivé la planète pour qu'elle se rassemble et redevienne ce qu'elle était autrefois, un empire. Les immenses plateformes alvéolaires reprenaient leurs places légitimes dans les airs, se percutant de plein fouet à leur vitesse excessive grâce au regain d'énergie soudain. Des morceaux de métal de toutes tailles et dimensions retombaient lourdement sur le sol de la Terre où les humains et les Autobots essayaient de fuir pour la vie chère.

«Vers les Ospreys, vite !» Hurla Santos en faisant signes aux hommes de le suivre jusqu'au Démenos des Chevaliers un peu plus loin.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de monter à bord, le Démenos risquait de se faire percuter par l'un des débris qui retombaient. Pour le moment le plus urgent était de le mettre à l'abri avant qu'il ne soit trop tard parce que s'ils étaient privés de ce moyen de locomotion leur plan tombait définitivement à l'eau.

Dans les airs, la planète Cybertron reprenait lentement vie. Elle se reconstituait autour d'une boule lumineuse électrique au centre même de celle-ci. C'était très impressionnant et d'une beauté à couper le souffle mais l'heure n'était pas aux admirations car des bouts métalliques ne cessaient de frapper le sol dans de grandes explosions pharamineuses, manquant à chaque fois de peu de tuer un humain ou un Transformers dans le processus. La terre sous leurs pieds tremblait méchamment à chaque impact violent d'un des morceaux décrochés et pour la plupart du temps en flammes.

«Plus vite ! Ne traînez pas !» Aboya rudement Rixia lorsqu'elle vit Hound et Hot-Rod derrière elle en train de zigzaguer entre les morceaux de Cybertron pour ne pas s'en prendre un par mégarde sur la tête.

Les énormes câbles qui retenaient les plateformes commençaient lentement à se déchirer dans un grincement affolant. De l'électricité jaillissait régulièrement des fentes et sur l'herbe, serpentant rapidement entre les humains et les jambes des robots paniqués. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils rejoignent le Démenos des Chevaliers pour le sortir de la zone de crash ! Sinon, ils ne pourront jamais sortir de ce pétrin qui signerait à tous leur arrêt de mort précoce.

Manquant cruellement de temps, Crosshairs monta à bord du vaisseau puis sans attendre s'éloigna du périmètre dangereux vers un endroit aéré qui ne risquait pas de l'endommager le temps que les autres arrive.

«Ce truc-là va nous rouler dessus !» S'égosilla Hound. Au même moment, ses pieds s'emmêlèrent lors de sa course folle et il retomba maladroitement sur l'herbe à plat ventre, perdant son cigare pendant sa chute.

«Hound !» Rixia se sépara de Bumblebee pour aller rejoindre l'Autobot en difficulté surplombé par une immense plateforme de Cybertron qui s'apprêtait à l'ensevelir sous plusieurs tonnes de métal.

«Dégage d'ici Rix ! Ne reste pas là ! Tirez-vous tous !» Cria frénétiquement le médecin en regardant avec effroi la fembot pourpre qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Mais elle l'ignora délibérément pour lui venir en aide coûte que coûte malgré le danger imminent. Elle n'abandonnera jamais un soldat à terre ! Rapidement suivit par Bumblebee et Drift, les trois robots s'empressèrent de redresser Hound puis l'aidèrent ensuite à courir dans la direction du Démenos alors que la plateforme s'écrasa brutalement à l'endroit où avait trébuché le médecin kaki quelques secondes auparavant.

C'était moins une pour eux mais personne ne mourra aujourd'hui, ni maintenant ni jamais. Rixia empoigna fermement le bras de Hound puis le tira rapidement avec elle pour qu'il ne ralentisse plus sinon une autre lourde plaque risquerait de le percuter.

Hot-Rod agita son bras vers le vaisseau qu'avait éloigné Crosshairs pour ne pas qu'il reçoive de dommages latéraux lors de la reconstruction de Cybertron dans les airs. Il se dépêcha de ré atterrir dans l'herbe pour récupérer ses congénères en difficulté qui peinaient à regagner la rampe du Démenos violemment secouée par les tremblements de terre.

Une fois à nouveau dans les airs en compagnie des humains et des Chevaliers gardiens, ils prirent la route vers le centre de Cybertron encore accessible pour l'instant mais ce n'était que temporaire.

D'un côté les géants anciens et de l'autre, les Autobots plus récents.

Tous se dévisageaient de la tête aux pieds dans un grand silence rompu par le bruit assourdissant des réacteurs à pleine puissance. Lennox et Santos prirent leurs hommes à part avec Cade et Viviane pour établir un plan de secours pendant qu'Izabella et Squeaks trouvèrent un endroit sûr pour souffler un peu après ce parcours du combattant des plus oppressants.

L'adolescente souffla lentement puis croisa les bras sur ses genoux tout en contemplant les groupes de Transformers un peu plus loin qui restaient à une distance de sécurité l'un de l'autre. Elle trouvait cette image relativement marrante, surtout les regards de mort qu'ils s'échangeaient constamment.

«De vrais looks de méchants !» Drift rétrécit ses optiques lorsque le bot rouge, le chef des Chevaliers sans doute, laissa sortir un grognement profond d'avertissement.

«Ils nous seront d'une grande aide alors tâchez d'être respectueux.» Réprimanda doucement Rixia d'un léger froncement de sourcils, les bras croisés d'une manière protectrice autour de son châssis.

Certes ils étaient de leur côté dans la guerre mais elle gardait tout de même quelques réserves après avoir presque été témoin de la mise à mort de son Sparkmate pour soi-disant traîtrise. Donc elle se contenta de les regarder fixement, sans rien dire de plus.

«Il y a trop de chochottes si tu veux mon avis.» Grommela Hound qui récupéra un nouveau cigare dans l'un de ses nombreux compartiments pour le mettre au coin droit de sa bouche, les optiques suspicieusement plissées.

«Nan, c'est des barges.» Rétorqua Bumblebee en désignant les robots géants avec ses optiques.

Lui n'avait absolument pas confiance en eux. Comme Rixia, il gardait une profonde rancœur à ce qu'ils avaient voulu faire de son chef bien aimé Optimus Prime. Vouloir la mort de son chef ? Hors de question ! Même s'il avait voulu les tuer et détruire la Terre jamais il n'aurait mérité un pareil traitement de faveur.

Izabella sourit au jeune scout qui ne mâchait pas ses mots malgré l'avertissement sérieux de Rixia au sujet des anciens. C'était ce qu'elle préférait chez lui après sa cool attitude, sa façon de s'exprimer via sa radio et les voix qu'il utilisait pour dire sa façon de penser.

Elle descendit de la caissette sur laquelle elle s'était assise pour rejoindre les autres membres de son espèce en train de vigoureusement débattre au sujet du nouveau plan d'attaque avec les Ospreys. Elle escalada rapidement des tuyaux pour venir s'assoir sur une valisette d'arme où le Sergent Epps vissait son bazooka tout récent prêt à l'usage.

Rixia s'adossa tranquillement contre le mur du fond tandis que Hot-Rod, Bee, Drift et Hound se regroupèrent pour établir leur propre stratégie. Elle et Optimus parlaient régulièrement via le lien mate mais aussi avec la communication privée de temps à autre, pour se rassurer mutuellement mais surtout pour faire état de la situation.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle posa les optiques sur l'éclaireur et le bot orange et noir qui se disputaient pour des broutilles, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Elle sentit une touche de confusion venant de la part de son compagnon à l'élan soudain d'amusement dans le lien alors elle prit la parole.

 _Nous nous préparons pour l'assaut final. La tension est à son comble mais nous allons réussir, ensemble._

Dit-elle en même temps qu'elle vérifia les paramètres vitaux de l'étincelant maintenu en sécurité dans son châssis. Elle passa ses doigts le long de l'entaille grossièrement soudée là où la lame de Nemesis avait frappé et presque transpercé la chambre à étincelant. Heureusement que Hound savait faire de bonnes réparations et rapides sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu apporter sa contribution dans cette guerre. C'était risqué, mais le risque faisait partie du métier après tout.

 _Je m'approche de la chambre à combustion mais la défense est au rendez-vous. Je te le redemande Rixia, reste hors du danger le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Auprès de Hound pour qu'il puisse veiller sur vous deux._

Evidemment qu'Optimus s'inquiétait, c'était à prévoir qu'il allait encore et encore essayer de l'écarter du danger immédiat. Mais à ce stade-là il n'était plus question de douter sur ses capacités car la main d'œuvre était nécessaire sur tous les fronts possibles. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait se mettre inutilement en exposition tant que ce n'était pas en dernier recours. D'une vague chaleureuse d'amour et de promesse dans le lien, la fembot soupira en profondeur pour atténuer son stress avant le grand saut final qui mènera à la bataille.

 _Je le ferais, pour toi et Orion. Promet-moi de revenir, Optimus. Que ce combat ne soit pas notre dernière bataille pour notre espèce. Que nous serons un jour en Paix sur cette Terre._

Pria-t-elle en regardant pensivement Cade et Viviane au bord du vaisseau face au magnifique soleil à l'horizon, les enviant dans l'ombre. Elle aussi voulait être aux côtés de son compagnon de longue date avant le combat mais le destin en décidait toujours autrement pour eux, à croire qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à rester longtemps ensemble.

Le devoir et toujours le devoir ! Mais un jour cela changera définitivement, Rixia en était persuadée. L'ère d'une nouvelle vie venait de sonner avec l'apparition de l'enfant du Prime cadeau de Primus lui-même.

 _Je reviendrais toujours._

Répondit enfin Optimus Prime après plusieurs longues secondes interminables à l'autre bout de la communication. Peut-être était-il en train de se battre avec des Decepticons quelque part, peut-être réfléchissait-il à un retour à donner, mais Rixia était satisfaite de sa réponse courte mais porteuse d'espoir. Personne ne pouvait prédire l'avenir pour eux mais au moins ils cherchaient à l'atteindre avec la détermination aux Sparks.

Après cela, la communication devint silencieuse mais pas le lien Sparkmate qui demeurait toujours ouvert et débordait de sentiments diversifiés. C'était dans cela qu'Optimus puisait toute son énergie et sa force mentale, dans sa fembot et son petit étincelant qu'il était déterminé à rencontrer personnellement le plus tôt possible.

Rixia s'éloigna du mur pour rejoindre son équipe presque au complet qui zyeutait du coin de l'optique les Chevaliers gardiens en retrait, un peu comme des commères le feraient. Elle avait entendu la conversation des groupes mais surtout celle intime de Cade à Viviane qui lui demandait un rendez-vous alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à décoller vers des horizons inconnus.

C'était à la fois drôle mais aussi très attachant car depuis le temps que son ami humain souffrait de la solitude il méritait une présence féminine dans sa vie autre que celle de sa fille depuis longtemps parti à l'université.

«Avant le grand saut j'aimerais faire quelques vérifications sur toi ma grande, et aussi sur le p'tit chétif !» S'exprima Hound en retirant ses mains de ses hanches pour venir chercher les outils dont il avait besoin pour faire ses petites réparations sur le corps de la fembot pourpre.

Sans rien dire, Rixia acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis laissa le médecin faire son travail le temps que Crosshairs emmène le Démenos à une zone vide pour larguer les Ospreys dans les airs. Tout en gardant une optique attentive sur son fils dans les mains de Hound, elle observa les humains au sol qui s'activaient tous pour prendre place dans les hélicoptères en attentes pour le décollage, Cade très nerveux assis à côté de Viviane en face de Lennox et Santos dans l'un des engins. Le pauvre, il n'avait jamais été très friand des grandes hauteurs et encore moins des machines volantes.

«Ne lâche pas Hound d'une semelle ! OK ? Nous allons leur montrer de quoi nous sommes capables toi et moi ! Le gros calibre et l'Elite !» Ricana joyeusement le médecin après avoir rendu l'enfant à sa créatrice pour faire face au pont ouvert du Démenos qui montrait la magnifique vue ainsi que les avions de chasses humains qui les escortaient.

Rixia sourit doucement à Hound qui voulait absolument respecter le souhait d'Optimus de la garder près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne de son escapade. C'était très touchant, pour elle comme pour son compagnon qui mettait toute sa confiance en le médecin Autobot de substitution.

Puis après avoir glissé son masque de bataille, elle s'approcha de lui pour attendre le signal des humains et de Crosshairs aux commandes du vaisseau. Drift, Bee et Hot-Rod se pressèrent à leurs côtés pour prendre part à la bataille qui s'avérait très intéressante car apparemment il y avait énormément de gardes qui patrouillaient autour de la chambre à combustion et aussi dans le ciel.

Elle repoussa rapidement l'Autobot orange et noir collant loin d'elle et avant même qu'il ne puisse commencer à la complimenter sur son apparence de guerrière redoutable, elle enclencha son blaster à son bras gauche en signe d'avertissement.

«J'aime ce genre de femme ! Difficile à atteindre mais délicieusement séduisante.» S'émerveilla Hot-Rod en prenant ses distances mais non sans souffler un rapide baisé dans les airs vers la fembot exaspérée qui se contenta de lever les optiques au ciel à ce geste pourtant flatteur.

De l'autre côté de Rixia Bumblebee couina de désapprobation, les ailes rigides dans son dos. Il repoussa violemment Hot-Rod qui s'approchait trop près de lui puis loin du groupe pour qu'il n'ait plus de contact visuel avec Rixia et ni avec lui par la même occasion. N'avait-il pas encore compris le message ?! C'était pourtant bien clair ! D'un côté il aimerait bien laisser faire l'Autobot aveuglément amoureux pour voir la réaction du Prime mais de l'autre, il n'avait pas envie de voir de l'energon couler inutilement.

Quoi que ?

«Bee ! A ton vaisseau. Bonne chance !» Exigea Drift agenouillé à côté d'un Osprey, pointant du doigt le vaisseau de combat en question. Les autres hélicoptères venaient tout juste de sortir du Démenos pour voler de leurs propres ailes.

«C'est très délicat dehors. Les avions de chasses se font descendre par les canons à plasma autour de la chambre à combustion !» Grogna Rixia en plissant les optiques à l'avion qui venait tout juste de se faire toucher par l'un des tirs à bout portant.

Ils étaient encore bien loin de la zone mais sa vision lui permettait de voir la chambre en question sur une plateforme entre de gros câbles, farouchement protégé par deux grands canons au sol sur les côtés. Nul doute que les Decepticons étaient également dans les parages pour veiller à ce que personne n'atteigne Quintessa et le bâton.

«Ça, ça va être un travail pour Hound !» L'Autobot kaki remonta sa ceinture d'explosif en disant cela, les optiques luisantes d'excitation.

A l'intérieur de l'un des engins à hélices, Cade prenait de grandes et rapides inspirations dans son masque à oxygène en attendant le décollage avec les hommes de la TRF. Il passait son regard d'un homme à l'autre, examinant attentivement les gars avec qui il avait eu des ennuis pendant toute son odyssée mouvementée.

Maintenant ils faisaient équipe alors que même pas six heures auparavant ils voulaient s'en prendre à sa famille mécanique et à lui pour des raisons complètement stupides ; Les empêcher d'atteindre le bâton et récupérer l'enfant du Prime par la même occasion.

«Ça va pas Yeager ? Un truc spécial à dire ?» Demanda subitement Santos après avoir constaté le regard inquisiteur de Cade.

Aucun d'eux ne se sentait à l'aise pour être honnête car une tension régnait constamment dans l'hélicoptère à cause de cette traque effrénée qui avait miraculeusement pris fin avec l'apparition du Prime en Nemesis. Les hommes se dévisageaient un à un, cherchant à savoir ce que pensait l'autre exactement. L'inventeur cligna des yeux puis retira son masque pour prendre la parole.

«Vous avez pas arrêté de me courir après, et après Rixia.» Accusa Cade.

«Les ordres, vous étiez avec eux.» Santos esquiva la question silencieuse à propos de Rixia mais pas le Major Lennox qui décida de s'expliquer non sans une touche de honte.

«Nous voulions cet enfant en guise de monnaie d'échange si jamais nous échouions avec le bâton. C'était nos ordres, oui.» Dit-il, une légère grimace d'embarras lorsque la jeune femme à côté de Cade le fixa avec dégout intense.

«C'est ignoble.» Maugréât-elle en prenant une expression scandalisée.

C'était injuste et répugnant comme idée ! Rien qu'une bande de malfrat.

«Mais vous avez échoué.» Renchérit Cade, les sourcils levés. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ils avaient soudainement décidés d'arrêter la traque. Ce fût cette fois-ci le Sergent Epps qui prit la suite des explications avec une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

«Nous faisons tous des erreurs Yeager. C'était des ordres mais nous sommes humains avant tout. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses atroces durant les guerres, des choses que je préfèrerais oublier. Mais jamais je n'arracherais un enfant à sa mère. Alien ou non.» Répondit-il d'une légère secousse de sa tête, indigné. Il n'avait peut-être pas participé à toutes les opérations de la TRF mais il se sentait tout aussi concerné que les autres membres.

Un long silence déplaisant s'installa dans la cabine entre les hommes qui préféraient regarder le sol plutôt que dans les yeux d'autrui. L'embarras mais aussi le dégoût pouvaient être décrit sur leurs visages graves. Finalement Cade relâcha à nouveau son masque à oxygène pour dire le fin fond de sa pensée sur toute cette histoire révoltante.

«J'ai fait confiance à un des meilleurs, Optimus Prime ! Et à son équipe. Je n'ai jamais douté ! Vous, si. Comme le monde entier. Maintenant vous volez avec nous …» Il marqua un temps de pause pour regarder les trois hommes honteux en face de lui ; «je suis bien content de vous avoir en tout cas, merci les gars.»

Santos esquissa un léger sourire à Yeager lorsqu'il replaça le masque sur sa bouche pour clôturer le débat sensible. Au moins il ne leur en voulait pas personnellement d'avoir mis en pratique les ordres qui n'étaient pas forcément des plus judicieux alors qu'il était question de vie ou de mort. D'un coup d'œil complice à Lennox et Epps, il empoigna l'insigne TRF sur son épaule puis l'arracha aussitôt pour la jeter au sol à ses pieds sous le regard reconnaissant de Viviane et de Cade.

«Retrouvons tous ce bâton et on rentre chez nous.» S'exclama-t-il après avoir entraîné le mouvement avec toutes ses troupes.

L'alarme dans l'hélicoptère s'activa soudainement et la lumière rouge clignota au-dessus de leurs têtes, signe qu'il était temps pour eux de faire le grand saut dans le vide. Le conducteur à l'avant averti Lennox de la situation qui se présentait très mal car la plupart des chasseurs avaient été descendus par les canons à plasma de la chambre à combustion.

Les hommes s'activèrent dans l'espace restreint mais l'un des sacs souleva une couverture sous laquelle était cachée Izabella et le petit Cybertronien Squeaks, à l'étonnement de Cade qui n'en croyait vraiment pas ses yeux. Mince, il l'avait complètement oublié tout à l'heure !

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?» Questionna-t-il bêtement d'une voix intriguée, pas sûr de vraiment réaliser ce qu'il se passait tellement il avait la trouille de faire le saut dans le vide.

«Euh … C'était peut-être pas ma meilleure idée.» Bafouilla l'adolescente assise sur le sol avec un bras protecteur autour de son ami aux énormes optiques.

Elle grinça des dents quand Cade hurla aux hommes de l'hélicoptère qu'il fallait à tout prix l'évacuer avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était de leur venir en aide d'une quelconque manière dans cette guerre, même si son idée était vraiment stupide en fin de compte car maintenant, qu'allait-elle faire ?

Sur le toit du Démenos des Chevaliers et surplombant les nombreux véhicules aériens humains, les douze Chevaliers gardiens se préparaient également à faire le grand saut. Aux côtés du vaisseau ambulant de guerre de Bumblebee, les robots anciens se dépêchèrent de s'assembler pour former un gigantesque dragon de métal à trois têtes, nettement plus grand qu'un Predacon. Ouvrant ses immenses ailes pour prendre son envol, la créature légendaire rugit de toutes ses forces avant de sauter derrière le vaisseau de l'éclaireur pour rejoindre les Ospreys en contre-bas.

Bumblebee en avait des frissons partout. Cette chose d'une taille colossale était de leur côté, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Un tel soulagement parce qu'ils étaient un précieux atout pour eux dans cette guerre.

Surexcité comme une puce, il hurla dans sa voix robotique incompréhensible tout en plongeant en piqué aux côtés du dragon féroce qui planait derrière les hélicoptères humains, les autres Autobots s'apprêtant à les rejoindre admirant la créature depuis le pont du Démenos.

Slalomant entre les branches métalliques instables de Cybertron, le dragon suivait de près les Ospreys agiles avec pour soutien Bumblebee sur son vaisseau rapide. Ils frôlaient les nuages à cause de la hauteur des plateformes et la température à ce niveau-là était glaciale, suffisamment glaciale pour donner du fil à retordre aux machines volantes. Rapidement escortée par de nouveaux avions de chasses terriens, l'armée qui suivait le tout par liaison satellite ordonna de faire diversion pour que les ennemis lâchent les Ospreys.

«Contact à midi !» Grogna Hound derrière Rixia sur l'un des vaisseaux de guerre du Démenos.

Tous les Autobots sauf Crosshairs avaient rejoint le ciel avec ces engins-là pour venir apporter un soutien aux humains qui tentaient d'atteindre la chambre à combustion.

«Allume-les !» Somma Rixia en attrapant les manettes pour prendre d'avantage de vitesse.

Pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois. Hound empoigna sa mitraillette puis tira sur tout ce qui bougeait qui avait une tête de méchant ou qu'il jugeait mauvais, s'accrochant à son siège et au dos de la fembot plutôt douée en conduite.

Le sien et le vaisseau de Hot-Rod s'approchèrent des câbles retenant des plateformes alvéolaires en hauteur puis commencèrent à tirer sur les vaisseaux ennemis qui venaient dans leur direction. Certains explosèrent tandis que d'autres réussirent à les esquiver mais la plupart revenaient immédiatement à la charge. Ils zigzaguèrent gracieusement entre les morceaux qui se décrochaient pour faire diversion mais surtout pour disperser les ennemis loin des Ospreys qui entraient enfin en zone de conflit avec le dragon géant en guise de guide.

Rixia se dépêcha de venir en aide à l'un des chasseurs humain qui se faisait courser par deux vaisseaux ennemis puis alluma ses canons latéraux pour les descendre rapidement avant qu'ils n'en viennent à bout.

Elle reçut une petite tape de félicitation de la part de Hound après cet exploit digne des plus grands snipers de Cybertron. Il s'éclatait comme un fou à l'arrière à canarder sans pitié les Decepticons et autres gardes de Quintessa ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus eu autant d'action dans une journée et cela était très revigorant.

Malheureusement malgré l'aide des Autobots, certains Ospreys furent attaqués et détruits avant même de recevoir de l'aide. Pour le moment l'hélicoptère de Cade et de Viviane n'avait pas encore été touché mais cela pouvait changer d'une seconde à l'autre s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas. Ils tombaient tous comme des mouches autour d'eux mais heureusement que le dragon Cybertronien décida d'entrer en action car les deux vaisseaux ennemis qui les collaient voulaient leur faire la peau à présent.

D'un puissant rugissement mécanique, les trois têtes ouvrirent leurs gueules puis crachèrent de vives flammes rougeoyantes sur les vaisseaux plus petits, les désintégrant en morceaux face à la chaleur excessive du feu. Il battit furieusement des ailes pour reprendre de l'altitude et conduire les derniers Ospreys vers le lieu de largage qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de la chambre à seulement quelques mètres à peine de leur position actuelle.

Certains vaisseaux ennemis s'explosèrent après un choc frontal dans les airs tandis que d'autres ne purent éviter les câbles de la planète qui débordaient un peu partout dans le décor constamment en mouvement.

 _Nous sommes en zone de largage ! Je vois la chambre à combustion._

Précisa Rixia dans la communication publique lorsqu'elle posa enfin ses optiques sur la plateforme au centre de laquelle se trouvait cette fameuse chambre et plus précisément Quintessa et le bâton. Ce qui commençait à réellement l'inquiéter fût le manque de présence des Decepticons ou même de Megatron.

Très étrange, ils devaient être en train de préparer quelque chose. Tous deux connectés corps et âmes, c'était comme si Optimus partageait exactement la même pensée qu'elle à la seconde près.

 _Autobots, méfiez-vous de Megatron et de ses Decepticons ! Protégez les humains !_

S'écria-t-il en parlant pour chacun des Autobots sur le terrain.

Aucun ne savait où se trouvait leur leader ni ce qu'il était en train de faire mais ils espéraient juste qu'il n'était pas trop en difficulté car sa voix paraissait souffrante, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Rixia qui serra la mâchoire à la vague de douleur qui balaya leur lien commun. Effectivement, il avait des problèmes mais elle était dans l'incapacité de le situer dans la zone ni même de savoir avec qui il se battait actuellement car il ne répondait pas à ses appels désespérés.

«Cade !» Hurla-t-elle soudainement lorsqu'elle vit en contre bas l'Osprey qui contenait ses amis humains s'écraser sur le sol de Cybertron après avoir percuté une montagne.

Oui, une montagne. Certaines plaques tectoniques de la Terre avaient été emportées dans les câbles de la planète en reconstruction dans le ciel.

«Ils ne sont pas morts, regarde, je les vois !» Rassura Hound en tendant son index vers plusieurs formes humanoïdes qui sortaient rapidement de l'hélicoptère en feu.

Les trois Ospreys figuraient sur le sol à plusieurs mètres d'intervalles, maintenant inutilisables après ce choc des plus violents.

Des débris parsemaient les alentours du crash notamment les hélices et des morceaux de tôle mais la plupart des humains n'avaient pas péris au plus grand soulagement des Autobots dans les airs qui avaient assisté à cette chute impressionnante. A peine avaient-ils touché le sol que des tirs multiples se mirent à pleuvoir de tous les recoins possibles autour de la plateforme de la chambre à combustion, prêt à mettre fin à la menace humaine. Un véritable champ de bataille s'offrait à eux.

Rapide comme l'éclair, les anciens membres de la TRF ainsi que ceux de l'armée déployèrent leurs lourdes armes pour répliquer de la même manière que les robots d'en face. Brutal et sans pitié. Une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait continuellement dans les airs à chaque nouvel impact de missile sur le sol, tuant des humains sur leur passage et brûlant d'autres un peu trop proche.

Izabella gémit sous son souffle puis s'accroupit à côté d'une dune noirâtre aux côtés de Squeaks pour regarder le spectacle atroce qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux, impuissante. Elle ne savait pas comment se servir d'une arme mais elle était intelligente, alors elle devait trouver un moyen d'aider les hommes qui se battaient bec et ongle contre les canons à plasma disposés de chaque côté de la chambre pour se rapprocher de cette dernière.

Bien évidemment comme si cela ne suffisait déjà pas, les Decepticons décidèrent soudainement d'apparaître pour renforcer les lignes ennemies guidées par leur chef tyrannique Megatron en personne. Le grand robot argent glissa son masque de bataille sur sa bouche puis leva son blaster vers les humains pour leur tirer dessus et les dissuader d'avancer d'un pas de plus.

Tant que lui et ses acolytes étaient là, ils n'avaient clairement aucune chance d'atteindre le précieux bâton et arrêter l'effroyable processus de destruction qui avait d'ores et déjà commencé.

C'était un véritable carnage. Rixia et Hound voulaient descendre pour venir en aide aux humains en mauvaises postures mais deux autres vaisseaux ennemis les prirent en chasse avant même qu'ils ne puissent se rapprocher du sol. Ils tentèrent de les semer en travers les câbles et même de les abattre mais ceux-là étaient particulièrement coriaces, mais pas assez coriaces pour résister à Hot-Rod, le robot venu de nul part.

Jamais Rixia ne s'était sentis aussi heureuse et soulagée de le voir que maintenant ! Il ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. Une fois hors de danger, l'Autobot orange et noir plana tranquillement à côté d'eux affalé contre les manettes de son vaisseau avec ses ailettes aplaties dans son dos.

Une technique pour rester aérodynamique en toutes circonstances !

«Je vous avais dit que je vous protègerais, Señorita !» Hot-Rod cligna de l'optique à Rixia qui cette fois-ci lui rendit toute la gratitude qu'il méritait en lui faisant un geste affectueux avec sa main. Elle frappa trois fois son poing contre son châssis puis le tendit ensuite vers lui en retirant quelques secondes son masque pour lui faire un beau sourire reconnaissant.

«Bravo ! Allons-y Rixia !» Encouragea Hound tout en secouant énergiquement l'épaule de la fembot pourpre devant lui.

«Je les manges ! Rejoignez les autres !» Déclara Hot-Rod dans son accent fort sans rompre le contact visuel avec les deux robots sur le vaisseau à sa gauche.

Il vit un éclair d'inquiétude dans les optiques de la fembot quand trois nouveaux vaisseaux s'approchèrent, ce qui lui donna un élan de courage et l'espoir que peut-être elle l'appréciait malgré ses avances infructueuses.

 _Bumblebee, vient donner un coup de main à Hot-Rod !_

Demanda Rixia via la communication privée, deux doigts contre son audio. L'union faisait la force alors elle espérait sincèrement que l'éclaireur mettra ses petits différents de côté le temps que ce combat s'achève. Elle refusait de voir l'un des soldats du Prime se faire tuer alors qu'ils avaient presque réussi leur mission initiale. Elle remercia rapidement le scout jaune et noir lorsqu'il arriva à côté d'Hot-Rod suivit par Drift pour le soutenir lors de cette virée dangereuse dans les airs.

Dorénavant elle et Hound pouvaient rejoindre les humains avec la conscience tranquille en sachant que les Autobots restaient soudés durant leur absence. En tout cas elle était très fière de lui et de ses efforts.

Après état des lieux, Lennox et Santos ordonnèrent à leurs hommes de foncer droit vers un cratère qui pourrait éventuellement les protéger le temps de trouver une solution radicale au sujet des canons et des Decepticons. Maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune couverture aérienne, ils devaient se débrouiller avec leurs armes actuelles en espérant que les Autobots ne tarderaient pas trop à les rejoindre dans ce conflit intense qui promettait d'être particulièrement violent.

Les tirs volaient de partout mais ils arrivèrent tout de même à se glisser dans le cratère en forme d'alvéole avec la plupart des hommes, ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été tués par la main de leurs ennemis ou à cause d'un missile aléatoire.

Le vaisseau de Rixia et de Hound passa à ras du sol pour permettre aux deux bots de descendre derrière les humains. L'Autobot verdâtre fit une roulade puis sortit promptement sa mitraillette une fois au milieu du cratère entouré des hommes armés qui ne faiblissaient toujours pas face aux gros bolides d'en face.

«Prochain round avec Hound !» S'exclama-t-il vivement, inspirant une bouffée de fumée en travers son cigare avant de tirer sur l'un des canons en même temps que Epps et son bazooka.

Rixia s'accroupit pour éviter de se prendre un tir lors de son atterrissage plus ou moins en douceur. Elle couvrit sa tête avec son bras puis passa un rapide scan aux alentours pour tenter de voir en travers l'épaisse brume qui circulait sur le champ de bataille. Cela lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs lors des batailles sur Cybertron, il y a plusieurs décennies en arrière.

Déglutissant à la pointe de douleur dans son Spark, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Cade, Viviane et Izabella à l'Est de sa position et cachés derrière une dune non loin de Santos et Lennox.

«On est cloué ici ! Leurs batteries nous allumes !» Hurla frénétiquement William en désignant les deux canons à plasma sur les côtés de la chambre.

«Il faut les neutraliser !» Affirma la fembot pourpre derrière les humains qui activa son blaster pour ensuite viser les Decepticons impassibles de l'autre côté du champ de bataille. Elle devinait la silhouette menaçante de Megatron qui prenait un malin plaisir à massacrer les humains.

«Izzy, reviens tout de suite !» S'affola soudainement Cade à ses pieds après avoir vu Izabella courir dans le sens inverse.

Il tenta de rattraper l'adolescente têtue mais elle lui échappa entre les jambes de Hound bien trop occupé à allumer les Decepticons de l'autre côté pour essayer de la ralentir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

«Arf, ça sent la merde votre affaire !» Grommela le médecin à un genou derrière Lennox et Santos.

Rixia courut derrière la jeune humaine à la peau bronzé pour lui offrir une couverture. Elle avait un plan, c'était évident, maintenant restait juste à savoir quel genre d'idée elle venait d'avoir pour s'enfuir comme ça loin de Cade et Viviane morts d'inquiétudes pour son sort. Elle retira sa visière et son masque de son visage pour s'accroupir aux côtés de l'humaine sur le sol qui fixait quelque chose au loin, son ami bleu chancelant penchant curieusement la tête sur le côté.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?» Lui demanda-t-elle après plusieurs secondes de méditation. Elle leva son bras puis tira farouchement sur une cible qui avait eu l'audace de viser dans la direction de l'adolescente.

«Tu vas voir. Hey Squeaks ! Ecoute, leur canon là-bas, tu y vas et tu l'exploses !» Ordonna-t-elle rudement à son robot qui secoua vigoureusement la tête de peur en voyant de quoi elle parlait. Puis il sursauta lorsqu'elle l'attrapa par les épaules pour qu'il se calme ; «t'es tout petit et tout moche ! Personne ne va te remarquer !»

«Attention !» Rixia frappa son avant-bras devant Squeaks et Izabella pour les protéger des débris du missile qui venait d'exploser à côté d'eux.

Les morceaux fumants retombèrent en pluie mais cela ne semblait pas du tout perturber l'adolescente téméraire qui s'empressa de se relever pour crier sur Squeaks.

«Explose cette saloperie !» Elle tendit son bras vers le canon à quelques mètres plus loin.

Rixia s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais une explosion la souffla de ses pieds pour qu'elle vienne ensuite frapper brutalement le sol derrière elle. Vaguement durant son état second, elle entendit les cris désespérés de la petite humaine mais aussi ceux de son étincelant dans la cavité.

D'un petit gémissement peiné, elle plissa les optiques à la douleur horrible dans le bas de ses jambes mais après vérification, elle ne vit rien d'anormal. Alors elle se redressa en position assise pour voir ce qu'il venait de se produire et surtout qui lui avait tiré dessus.

Megatron se rapprochait à grands pas, son blaster toujours pointé vers elle et un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. De chaque côté se dressaient des robots noirs aux optiques rouges qu'elle ne reconnut pas sauf deux comme étant Barricade et Nitro Zeus. Mais ces deux-là ne se préoccupaient pas d'elle, ils continuaient de tirer impitoyablement sur les humains tandis que leur chef prenait Rixia comme cible principale.

«Infernocus, transformation ! Tue-les ! Ramène-moi la fembot !» Commanda-t-il en remettant son masque sur sa bouche, les bras levés.

Les grands robots derrière lui se mirent à fusionner jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'une seule et unique forme bien plus grande et bien plus intimidante qu'autrefois. Muni de deux longues cornes sur sa tête, cette créature tout droit sorti de la garde personnelle de Quintessa émit un rugissement bestial tout en enclenchant ses deux lourds canons à ses avant-bras pour faire la fête aux humains impétueux sur leur territoire.

«J'ai pas assez de cartouches pour ce truc-là !» S'agaça Hound en grinçant des dents à cette chose.

Il arrêta d'utiliser sa mitraillette quand il vit du coin de l'optique la fembot pourpre toujours assise au sol avec Izabella à ses pieds qui lui criait dessus pour qu'elle se relève avant que Megatron ne l'atteigne. Elle avait été touchée ? Souffrait-elle d'un souci d'équilibre ? Qu'en était-il du petit dans son châssis ?

«Besoin d'un petit coup de pouce ? Hound accourt !» Le médecin se précipita hors du cratère pour venir se mettre à genoux à côté de Rixia. Sa santé avant tout, il l'avait promis à son big boss !

Les optiques de Rixia s'écarquillèrent subitement lorsqu'elle aperçut les vaisseaux de Bumblebee et d'Hot-Rod en approche rapide vers l'imposant Infernocus. Ils ne feront jamais le poids face à lui, même à deux et à cette vitesse car le robot avait une armure bien plus résistante que la leur. Elle ignora la douleur passagère dans ses jambes ainsi que les réprimandes de Hound pour se remettre à ses pieds et reprendre part à la baston avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais les deux jeunes bots inconscients avaient déjà commis la grave erreur qu'elle redoutait tant.

Lors de leur passage à toutes vitesses au-dessus du champ de bataille, Hot-Rod et Bee tirèrent sur Infernocus qui trébucha par l'attaque surprise mais qui eut la mauvaise réaction en tirant dans les réacteurs des deux vaisseaux juste avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent du terrain.

Ce fût avec horreur et angoisse que Rixia assista à la chute des deux Autobots derrière une dune à environ un kilomètre plus loin. Il y eu un bruit sourd, signe que les deux vaisseaux s'étaient effectivement écrasés.

«Bee ! Hot-Rod !» Hurla-t-elle affreusement au moment où de la fumée noire s'éleva dans les airs sur le lieu du crash.

Une tétanisante peur s'écoula dans son Spark qui forma ensuite une boule dans son réservoir à l'idée qu'ils avaient péris tous les deux lors de cette chute, l'empêchant presque d'esquiver le prochain coup de blaster de Megatron.

La panique se déferla dans son étincelle suivant la confusion venant de son compagnon de l'autre côté du lien mate. Il était très inquiet de ressentir toute cette anxiété et cette peur subite qui ne présageaient absolument rien de bon, terrifié à l'idée que Rixia, l'étincelant ou l'un de ses soldats avaient été blessé voir pire, tué. Il tenta de la contacter pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec elle mais il fût contraint d'abandonner lorsque deux gardes le prirent en tenaille, l'empêchant de rejoindre les autres et sa compagne en danger.

Frustration s'ensuit.

«Hot-Rod et Bumblebee à terre ! Autobots à terre ! Où est Optimus ?!» Cria désespérément Hound dans la communication et à voix haute pour que les humains prennent connaissances des dernières nouvelles catastrophiques.

 _Nous sommes vivants !_

 _Je suis là ! Pas de panique !_

Deux voix distinctes et un soulagement immense. Rixia ferma les optiques puis laissa sortir un profond soupir de délivrance quand elle entendit Hot-Rod et Bumblebee dans ses audios, en vie et apparemment sain et sauf. Merci Primus ! Ces deux-là allaient finir par lui donner une crise de Spark s'ils continuaient à faire des imprudences comme ça !

Secouant rapidement la tête pour se remettre de ses émotions, Rixia redressa son arme pour tirer dans l'épaule de Megatron qui pensait avoir pris l'avantage sur elle mais qui se trompait lourdement. Criant d'agacement à la fembot pourpre confiante, le Decepticon chargea son blaster pour faire une puissante charge au sol mais elle réussit à l'esquiver en sautant de justesse loin de la trajectoire de l'onde de choc.

D'un rapide contact pour savoir où en était Optimus, Rixia contourna la frappe d'Infernocus puis s'empressa de rejoindre Hound et les humains près du cratère, leur défense s'affaiblissant de plus en plus.

«C'est la fin Général ! On est bloqué !» Cria Lennox dans son talkie-Walkie.

 _J'arrive ! Tenez bon !_

Le Spark de Rixia s'allégea considérablement quand elle entendit la voix baryton du Prime dans sa tête. C'était comme une douce mélodie à ses audios, le son de la victoire et de l'autorité suprême. Immédiatement après cela, leur lien s'inonda de détermination et de chaleur encourageante après un long moment dans la douleur et l'anxiété constante. Fini la terreur, place au courage à présent.

Sentant que sa compagne et ses Autobots courraient un grand danger à cause d'Infernocus mais aussi de Megatron, Optimus prit d'un élan soudain de rage, explosa littéralement les Sparks des deux bots qui le maintenait à l'écart de la bataille.

Maintenant c'était terminé plus personne ne se dressera en travers de son chemin ! Loin de sa Sparkmate et de ses Autobots. Il jeta sans ménagement les corps sans vies dans le vide puis réactiva aussitôt ses réacteurs pour prendre la route vers la chambre à combustion.

Le cri du dragon dans le lointain réveilla en lui un sentiment de surpuissance encore jamais atteint.

Une note de musique, là quelque part dans le néant, William Lennox n'avait pas rêvé il en était certain. Il cligna confusément des yeux puis leva la tête loin de l'optique de son sniper pour regarder les environs, le cœur martelant dans sa poitrine. Des perles de sueur se formèrent sur son front et dans sa nuque alors qu'un épais brouillard blanc s'éleva dans les airs au-dessus des hommes en première ligne. Il les entendait suffoquer, crier pour de l'aide car ils ne voyaient strictement rien autour d'eux.

«Lennox, ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je crois …» Chuchota Epps à sa droite, se léchant les lèvres de nervosité. Il resserra fermement sa prise sur son arme quand il entendit un hurlement suivit d'un craquement écœurant qui rappelait celui d'une branche d'arbre.

«Oh putain de merde ! A terre ! Tout le monde à terre !» Beugla fortement William sans donner la moindre explication à son Sergent et encore moins aux hommes dans le cratère alvéolaire.

Il plaqua rapidement Cade, Izabella et Viviane sur le sol poussiéreux quand une grande explosion souffla la terre devant eux.

Lentement mais sûrement le brouillard se leva pour laisser apparaître une forme svelte qui déambulait dans leur direction. Une fembot noire et rouge familière, souriante d'un air absent, se pavanait tranquillement entre les corps tout en jonglant avec deux grenades dans ses mains. Elle balançait sa tête d'un côté à l'autre comme si elle écoutait de la musique en sourdine, roulant des mécaniques dans ce décor macabre sans se faire toucher une seule fois par les tirs ennemis.

Derrière elle Megatron jubilait avec ses acolytes. Pour lui la partie était fini grâce à l'intervention d'Hideaway qui aimait se faire désirer apparemment car voilà plus de trente minutes qu'il l'avait contacté pour qu'elle rapplique sur le terrain ! Il ricana dans sa grosse voix graveleuse puis serra victorieusement les poings à ses côtés quand cette dernière jeta les grenades derrière elle pour les faire exploser, ses optiques rouges luisantes d'un plaisir malsain.

Sa meilleure arme de guerre aimait faire des entrées spectaculaires. Vu son taux de réussite elle pouvait se le permettre contrairement à d'autres. Une chance qu'elle était avec eux et non neutre comme elle l'avait été à l'époque avant d'être retenue en prison. De la reconnaissance ? Certainement pas car il s'agissait toujours d'Hideaway, la fembot sans âme qui tuait pour le plaisir.

Infernocus gratta son pied sur le sol tout en laissant sortir un grognement, s'apprêtant à charger les derniers humains debout ainsi que les Autobots derrière eux plus coriaces qu'ils en avaient l'air. Il n'aimait pas la nouvelle présence féminine trop calme à son goût ni l'espèce de gaz enivrant qu'elle laissait dans son sillage. Cela lui donnait la migraine, mais aussi l'envie irrésistible de se rapprocher de cette créature mortelle.

«Cette fois-ci c'est entre elle et moi !» Rixia plissa les optiques derrière sa visière bleue, sentant une montée de colère dans son Spark.

L'adrénaline du moment la portera soit à la victoire soit à une défaite cuisante mais aujourd'hui le destin fera son choix. Elle enjamba les humains perplexes couchés dans le cratère puis courut vers la fembot sereine et sensuelle maintenant au milieu du champ de bataille mais toujours imperturbable par son environnement.

«Rixia, non ! Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Optimus !» S'affola Cade qui voulut sortir du cratère pour courir après la fembot stupide mais Lennox le tint fermement au sol.

Pas encore une fois ! Il ne voulait pas revoir Rixia mourir sous ses yeux !

«Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut que nous buttions cette tarée qui je dois dire est très séduisante … Vient voir tonton Hound !» Ronronna Hound en regardant la fembot irrésistible de haut en bas, sachant très bien de quoi elle était capable mais désarmé face à son charme envoutant.

«Les gaz toxiques … Ça lui monte à la tête !» Toussa Epps en jetant sa main devant son visage, le nez froissé à l'odeur étrange qui circulait dans l'air.

C'était exactement de la même façon qu''Hideaway avait réussi à tuer certains Autobots à l'époque de son service à la base NEST, en hypnotisant ses proies puis ensuite en les empoisonnant avec sa substance collante et écœurante. Il en avait même fait des cauchemars, c'était tout bonnement atroce et rien que de la revoir lui donnait des hauts le cœur.

«Hideaway ! C'est entre toi et moi maintenant ! Vient te battre si tu l'oses !» Proclama Rixia en levant les bras lorsqu'elle se trouva à découvert, incitant la fembot noire et rouge à prendre part à son défi.

Cette fois-ci, elle devra faire bien plus attention car elle portait en elle Orion. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Un malicieux sourire étira ses lèvres tout en contournant lentement Hideaway pour venir se positionner exactement comme elle le souhaitait sans éveiller les soupçons. Tout en sortant son blaster de son avant-bras droit, elle ricana sèchement.

«Je vais te donner la possibilité de rejoindre ton défunt Maître. Le seul qui avait un peu de valeur à tes optiques, non ? Dommage qu'il ne soit plus là pour voir ça.» Mystifia-t-elle.

La fembot Decepticon leva un sourcil interrogateur puis perdit subitement son petit sourire confiant. Elle n'était pas venue ici pour amuser la galerie et encore moins faire plaisir à Megatron, mais pour sa pire ennemie Rixia. Elle entendit les vives acclamations de son partenaire Barricade derrière elle mais n'y prêta pas plus grande attention, ses optiques violettes fixées sur l'Autobot pourpre un peu plus loin qui la défiait devant tout le monde.

«Je vais te tuer !» Rugit-t-elle en réponse, piquée à vif par les mots cruels de cette Autobot.

Shockwave avait été son seul et véritable Maître, celui qu'elle regrettait aujourd'hui à cause d'Optimus Prime.

D'une vitesse incomparable, Hideaway entama sa transformation et avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse bouger ou dire quelque chose, elle courut à quatre pattes vers Rixia pas prête du tout à la contrer. Elle allait lui faire regretter chaque parole jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui en conjure d'arrêter. Ensuite elle dévorera sa progéniture sous ses optiques en veillant à ce qu'elle souffre le plus possible, se nourrissant de sa terreur et de son supplice.

Les humains retinrent tous leur respiration alors que la créature monstrueuse s'approchait rapidement de la fembot imperturbable qui gardait tout son sang-froid, les optiques fermées et le menton contre son châssis. Elle se concentrait sur les sons, sur son environnement, écoutant les pulsations de son Spark dans son compartiment et ceux de son étincelant apeuré.

Mais elle se concentra d'avantage sur le lien mate où s'écoulait d'agréables sentiments.

Au même moment, Bumblebee et Hot-Rod escaladèrent les dunes pour rejoindre les humains. Et lorsqu'ils posèrent leurs optiques confuses sur les deux fembots en contre-bas, ils sentirent leurs Sparks littéralement couler d'effroi.

La créature grogna furieusement puis bondit sur Rixia, gueule ouverte et griffes acérées en évidence. Une fois de plus, le temps tournait au ralenti.

«RIXIA !»

A suivre …

* * *

Bruh. CLIFFHANGER ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a prévu de faire Rixia, à votre avis ?

Plus qu'un chapitre et ce sera le grand final.

VP


	15. Chapitre 15

Ultime chapitre de cette histoire ! *-* enfiiiiiiiiiiiin !

J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS 5** : L'ombre du destin

Chapitre 15

 _«RIXIA !»_

La voix de Bumblebee, sa propre voix, sortie Rixia de sa transe pile au moment opportun.

Elle rouvrit rapidement les optiques puis se jeta sur la gauche avant même qu'Hideaway ne puisse la toucher avec ses crocs ou l'une de ses griffes saillantes.

Derrière Rixia se trouvait un pic enfoncé dans le sol, à la verticale prête à empaler le robot dans les airs pas assez méfiant qui se jetait tête baissée dans son piège. La mâchoire anormalement grande de la créature s'empala brutalement en travers ce morceau de métal allongé dans un hurlement terrifiant de pure agonie.

La tension palpable chuta sur le champ de bataille devenu silencieux après ce spectacle des plus effrayants. La poussière épaisse retombait lentement vers le sol, dessinant en travers elle la forme de l'Autobot pourpre debout victorieusement devant ce qu'était autrefois la plus grande arme que Cybertron ait jamais connue.

La mâchoire ouverte d'Hideaway était embrochée le long de la lance de fortune dans un angle incongru, le liquide noirâtre corrosif contenu dans son corps s'écoulant en abondance sur le sol autour d'elle dans une grande flaque visqueuse.

Le poids conséquent de son armure résistante la clouait contre cette arme qui ressortait jusque derrière sa tête entre ses pointes menaçantes. Elle ne bougeait plus, plus aucun bruit n'émanait de son corps mécanique pas même cette espèce de trou béant au milieu de son châssis qui produisait des sifflements étranges lorsqu'il était actif.

«La confiance Hideaway, voilà ta plus grande faiblesse.» Rixia se détendit enfin une fois qu'elle était certaine que la créature à ses pieds ne se relèvera plus.

Cette image d'Hideaway l'horrifiait. Gueule ouverte tordue, immobile contre le sol.

Passant ses mains contre ses cuisses pour les dépoussiérer vainement, elle redressa ensuite la tête vers le groupe de Decepticons un peu plus loin qui observait l'échange depuis tout à l'heure. Tous arboraient une expression différente sur leur visage métallique en allant de l'horreur absolu chez Barricade à la colère noire pour Megatron. Le chef tyrannique grinça des dents, ses optiques furieusement plissées sur le corps inerte d'Hideaway aux côté de la compagne du Prime. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

«Tuez-là !» Brama-t-il sans plus tarder en jetant son index dans la direction de Rixia.

Immédiatement, ses troupes estomaquées par ce revirement de situation des plus inespérés se mirent en mouvement pour mettre la main sur la fembot pourpre. Infernocus rugit de toutes ses forces puis redressa ses canons vers les humains qui reprirent tout aussi rapidement la bataille enragée pour mettre un terme à ce conflit.

«Elle est à moi !» Barricade sauta au-dessus des cratères pour rejoindre la fembot déjà en mouvement qui essayait d'atteindre les autres Autobots.

Lennox et Santos récupérèrent aussitôt leur dispositif de communication pendant que Megatron et compagnie s'occupait des Autobots. L'armée et la Nasa avaient eu une idée pour débrancher cette foutue chambre à combustion qui donnait sa puissance au vaisseau transmetteur ici-bas.

Faire basculer une plateforme retenue par des câbles sur la chambre pour qu'ensuite elle dégringole de Cybertron et jusque sur le sol terrestre où normalement elle devrait se désintégrer lors de l'impact violent. Peut-être un plan foireux, mais un plan qui pouvait aussi parfaitement fonctionner.

L'objectif de leur nouvelle mission était relativement simple. Marquer la cible pour que les chasseurs puissent se repérer dans le ciel et ensuite exploser les liens qui retenaient cette plateforme pendant qu'eux évacuaient la zone conflictuelle. Pas plus de morts du côté des humains, cette idée plaisait énormément à Santos.

Bien que Cade et Viviane désapprouvent totalement ce nouveau plan, Lennox ordonna à tous ses hommes de mettre leur parachute pour pouvoir sauter lorsque le moment viendra pour eux de le faire. Ils auraient aimés attendre Optimus et le suivre jusqu'à la chambre, mais le temps leur manquait cruellement.

Depuis plus de vingt minutes ils n'avaient plus eu aucune nouvelle du chef des Autobots jusqu'à même croire qu'il avait échoué quelque part lors de la bataille. Une vérité très triste à admettre. De plus les Decepticons étaient bien trop nombreux pour poursuivre dans cette voie-là.

Barricade se jeta dans le dos de Rixia avant même qu'elle ne puisse atteindre ses congénères de l'autre côté du champ de bataille. Grognant une insulte sous son souffle, il enfonça farouchement ses doigts dans son dos et son épaule pour la faire souffrir autant qu'il souffrait intérieurement pour avoir tué la fembot noire et rouge qu'il affectionnait tant. Les deux bots s'écroulèrent maladroitement à plat ventre sur le sol alors qu'ils cherchaient à avoir l'avantage sur l'autre.

«Je vais te le faire payer ! Pauvre chienne !» S'excita-t-il une fois à califourchon sur les hanches de la fembot pourpre.

«Et moi je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Mauvais flic !» Renchérit Rixia tout en frappant violemment son poing dans la tête du Decepticon à quatre optiques.

Elle glapit subitement de douleur lorsqu'une blessure se rouvrit à son châssis quand il rétorqua de la même manière, non loin de la cavité à étincelant. Faire d'aussi grands gestes brusques n'étaient pas bon du tout pour son métabolisme en cours réparation et de plus elle n'avait pas encore récupéré toute son énergie vitale.

Un autre cri étranglé de douleur involontaire s'échappa de son vocaliser lorsque Barricade la souleva facilement pour la jeter contre une pile de terre en la tenant par les plaques de torse afin qu'elle le regarde droit dans les optiques, leurs visages à un pouce de l'autre.

Avant qu'il dise ou fasse la moindre chose, Rixia empoigna le bras du Decepticon qui la tenait pour le tordre dans le sens inverse pour qu'ensuite elle puisse balancer son genou dans le réservoir du robot plié en deux.

Elle utilisa ce petit moment d'inattention pour se jeter à son dos, activer son blaster et l'enfoncer brusquement dans son épaule gauche. D'un bras autour de son cou pour l'empêcher de la jeter hors de lui, elle tira sur le protoforme sensible de Barricade, une giclée d'energon volant autour d'eux et sur le sol.

«ARGH !» Hurla-t-il de douleur lorsque son bras de disloqua, des bouts de son armure se tordant douloureusement pour exposer les parties vulnérables de son protoforme argent.

«Va te faire voir chez Unicron !» Gronda amèrement Rixia qui poussa le Decepticon désemparé à l'aide de son épaule jusqu'au rebord de la plateforme où il dégringola dans le vide en laissant une traînée d'energon dans son sillage.

La fembot soupira allègrement, à bout de force à cause de ses blessures fraîches. Elle s'essuya grossièrement la bouche pour y retirer le liquide bleuté du coin de ses lèvres avec le dos de sa main, contemplant la chute de Barricade dans les airs juste sous ses pieds. Sans surprise, le bot réussit à se raccrocher à des câbles pour ralentir sa chute mais au moins avec sa blessure à l'épaule il ne sera plus tenté de remonter pour rejoindre la bataille qui faisait déjà bien rage avec les autres.

Rixia voulut ensuite rejoindre Bumblebee, Hound et Hot-Rod mais une violente explosion sur sa gauche la souffla de ses pieds pour qu'elle atterrisse durement contre le rebord de l'un des cratères alvéolaires.

Plissant les optiques à la douleur foudroyante dans son corps, elle grimaça tout en se couvrant la tête des débris qui retombaient en pluie autour de son corps, des morceaux de métal plus ou moins grands en feu. Cette explosion venait du canon à plasma sur la gauche de la chambre à combustion et après vérification elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre du petit ami bleu d'Izabella.

Il avait fait ce que lui avait demandé sa Maîtresse ! Vaillamment combattu sa peur pour détruire l'arme mortelle de l'ennemi.

Le robot miniature dépourvu de parole rebondit à plusieurs mètres plus loin de l'accident, fumant grossièrement après avoir été en contact direct avec le bout du canon pour le faire imploser grâce à son bras greffé trois fois plus gros que lui. Il secoua sa grosse tête pour effacer les restes de confusion puis regarda ensuite bêtement autour de lui pour savoir où il devait aller maintenant car les tirs pleuvaient dans tous les sens en travers l'épais brouillard noirâtre.

«Señorita ! Où êtes-vous ?!» S'affola Hot-Rod en couvrant ses optiques de la poussière encombrante.

Il ne voyait pas grand-chose dans les parages mais néanmoins il reconnut la forme du petit robot Squeaks sur le sol qu'il s'empressa de récupérer contre son châssis d'une manière protectrice.

«Bien joué p'tit gars !» Loua-t-il en reprenant son flingue pour tirer sur les ennemis de l'autre côté.

Son Spark manqua une pulsation douloureuse dans son compartiment quand il crut entendre un gémissement féminin sur sa gauche. Tout en resserrant sa prise sur Squeaks pour qu'il ne tombe pas, il se précipita en travers la fumée noire pour essayer de retrouver la fembot en difficulté avant Megatron. Car oui, le chef des Decepticons n'avait pas perdu un seul instant à en faire de même pour mettre la main sur elle avant les autres et plus particulièrement le fils d'Optimus Prime.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps parce qu'il entendit une puissante détonation suivit d'un flash lumineux et d'un rugissement de colère assourdissant. Megatron vola sur le sol non loin d'Hot-Rod qui suite à cela, écarquilla les optiques à la fembot qui se dressait devant lui avec son blaster allumé levé à l'horizontal.

Son regard était féroce mais encore plus avec son masque de bataille sur sa bouche et sa posture imposante qui dégageait une aura de force et de détermination incomparable.

«Vous êtes en vie ! Primus tout puissant ! Ha ha ! C'est épatant ! La fembot fatale est de retour !» Rit joyeusement l'Autobot orange et noir tout en tenant le petit Squeaks contre son châssis vrombissant d'euphorie.

Il s'accroupit pour éviter les tirs de Nitro Zeus destinés à sa tête puis rétorqua avec son gun, laissant Rixia gérer seule son problème pour l'instant.

«Je suis Rixia, ancien membre de la garde d'Elite, compagne du Prime et personne ne touchera à mon fils !» Dit-elle d'une voix mortellement basse et intimidante, blaster à côté de son visage sombre.

Megatron redressa son buste pour regarder la fembot en question qui lui donnait un regard noir, le poing serré à ses côtés. Certes elle l'avait pris par surprise mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait gagner contre lui au corps à corps maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face et à découvert ! Plissant les optiques d'énervement, le Decepticon se releva sur ses pieds puis réactiva à son tour son puissant blaster pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette fembot audacieuse qui voulait se mesurer à lui.

«Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Tu n'es qu'une pathétique petite Autobot. Et la créatrice réclame ce que tu protèges avec acharnement. C'est de ta faute si Optimus à a misérablement échoué pour sauver notre planète ! Tu le rends faible et inutile, car tu n'es rien !» Fabula-t-il dans l'espoir de déstabiliser son adversaire, souriant derrière son masque à l'expression endurcie de la compagne du Prime.

«Tu parles beaucoup trop Megatron !» S'exclama-t-elle vivement en fonçant droit sur lui pour le faire taire de ses ignominies.

Ses mots ne l'atteignaient pas car elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il essayait de faire pour avoir un avantage sur elle.

Sur son passage, elle récupéra un morceau de tôle froissé qu'elle s'empressa de balancer au visage de Megatron avant même que celui-ci ne réagisse d'une quelconque manière à son approche rapide. Elle sauta ensuite dans les airs pour lui faire son fameux coup de pied spartiate qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et qu'il se prit en plein milieu de la poitrine déjà bien écorchée par les nombreux tirs à cet endroit-là. Il jeta son bras pour la frapper mais la fembot s'abaissa au même moment pour ensuite le contourner et lui enfoncer ses pieds dans les genoux, satisfaite d'entendre son hurlement de douleur pendant qu'il trébuchait en avant.

Les tirs ricochèrent sur son armure argent alors qu'il essayait en vain de mettre la main sur la compagne du Prime plutôt agile ou alors serait-ce à cause de sa soudaine détermination ? Il réussit néanmoins à la frapper dans le dos avec son poing mais pas avec son blaster qu'elle dévia de justesse au-dessus de sa tête pour que le tir frappe des câbles en suspension.

«Dégagez ! On vous couvre, allez-y !» Affirma Hound aux humains qui couraient pour rejoindre le bord de la plateforme.

Santos marqua la cible comme convenu pour les avions de chasses en attentes maintenant qu'ils pouvaient se rapprocher de la zone après que Squeaks ait désactivé l'un des canons à plasma latéraux. Le second avait été brisé par l'un des tirs perdus de Megatron lors de sa bagarre effrénée avec Rixia.

Ce n'était absolument pas voulu bien évidemment, mais la fembot maligne faisait en sorte de diriger ses tirs là où elle le voulait.

«Elle n'est pas seule, Megatron !» Hot-Rod, après s'être occupé du cas de Nitro Zeus, vint se mettre aux côtés de Rixia pour lui apporter son soutien face au leader déchu des Decepticons toujours plus furieux de ne pas réussir à abattre sa cible.

Après avoir dit cela, Hound et Bumblebee plongèrent dans une roulage gracieuse pour venir se mettre de chaque côté de Rixia et d'Hot-Rod, armes sorties et regards tenaces sur le robot déconcerté. Il n'avait aucune chance face à quatre Autobots armés mais peut-être qu'avec Infernocus, la tendance sera inversée. La bête cornue chargeait les humains qui essayaient de s'enfuir maintenant qu'ils avaient finalisé leur mission en mettant le traceur sur le morceau retenu dans les câbles en hauteur.

«Infernocus !» Mais Megatron ne put poursuivre sa phrase car un rugissement aigu envahi soudainement le champ de bataille.

Tous les regards sans exception se dirigèrent vers le ciel chaotique, un nouvel élan d'espoir pour certains, de l'écœurement pour d'autres.

«Optimus ! Ouais !» S'enchanta joyeusement Izabella en se hissant sur une dune pour acclamer le commandant chevauchant le dragon de métal à trois têtes.

La majestueuse créature ailée plongea en direction du champ de bataille puis une fois suffisamment proche du sol, Optimus Prime sauta de son dos avec son épée et son bouclier parer, le masque couvrant la plupart de ses cris de rage lors de ses roulades dans la terre.

Il utilisait sa vitesse excessive pour venir à l'encontre d'Infernocus en même temps que le dragon dans les airs au-dessus de sa tête. Ses optiques se rétrécirent alors que les Chevaliers gardiens fusionnés foncèrent dans les jambes du garde personnel de Quintessa dans un roulé boulé afin de le faire trébucher.

Optimus enfonça son épée dans la terre tout en contrôlant sa trajectoire jusqu'à Infernocus qui se redressait péniblement sur ses jambes, surpris par cette attaque dévastante. Il passa de justesse sous son pied juste avant que ce dernier ne l'enfonce au sol puis tournoya élégamment sur lui-même pour revenir à sa hauteur d'origine, adoptant une posture offensive avec son épée tendue vers la bête à cornes dos à lui.

Aussitôt le Prime happa le côté gauche de la créature avec sa lame tranchante avant d'escalader son épaule pour venir se mettre dans son dos et lui transpercer le châssis. Infernocus n'était pas assez rapide pour éviter les coups d'épée de l'Autobot bleu et rouge furax qui s'agrippait à son cou grâce à ses jambes pendant qu'il utilisait ses mains pour le déchirer en morceaux devant la totalité des autres robots spectateurs de ce combat.

«Tient ! Tas d'ordures !» Vociféra Optimus en plantant fermement sa lame dans la tête d'Infernocus.

Il sauta ensuite de son dos lorsque la créature se disloqua pour revenir aux cinq Transformers de départ, cherchant à l'avoir avec le nombre et non pas avec la puissance de leur redoutable combinaison. Ils grognèrent tout en sortant leurs armes respectives, leurs optiques rouges haineuses fixées uniquement sur le traître que leur Maîtresse Quintessa désirait voir mourir pour lui avoir désobéit.

«Auriez-vous oublié, qui je suis ?» Demanda doucement le Prime, la pointe de sa lame vers les robots noirs menaçants.

Il s'abaissa légèrement sur ses genoux pour prendre une position spécifique à un chevalier puis attendit que les cinq gardes de sa créatrice ne viennent à sa rencontre pour se battre avec lui, sachant d'ores et déjà ce qu'il allait faire d'eux. Sans peur ni regrets. Tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin périront de sa propre main.

En plus il avait du public dont sa précieuse Sparkmate alors il devait leur montrer de quoi un Prime était capable ! L'honneur avant tout.

Glissant à nouveau son masque de bataille, Optimus émit un hurlement de colère tout en tournoyant sur lui-même avec sa lame positionnée à l'horizontale. L'un après l'autre, il trancha rapidement les têtes des bots qui se ruaient sur lui sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

La lame de l'épée siffla dans les airs, la lumière du soleil se reflétant sur le bord tranchant maintenant recouvert d'energon frais, son propriétaire admirant silencieusement son travail radical mais très efficace.

Les corps tombèrent lentement autour d'Optimus après avoir perdus leurs têtes, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de se défendre ou de comprendre ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Les câbles brutalement sectionnés dans les cous grésillèrent alors que le grand chef des Autobots gardait sa position accroupie au milieu de son carnage, la lame toujours tendue à l'horizontale.

«Je suis Optimus Prime !»

Rixia esquissa un sourire frêle après avoir vu ce qu'avait fait son compagnon, en grande admiration devant ce charisme inégalable et le Spark débordant de fierté. Oh oui il s'agissait bien de son Sparkmate ! Celui qui faisait frissonner tous les Autobots rien que par sa voix grave et son autorité irréprochable. Celui qui dirigeait honorablement leur nation avec sagesse et courage, transmettant son altruisme à tous ceux qui en avaient besoin. Le Prime dans toute sa splendeur au beau milieu des cadavres de ses ennemis sans une once de compassion dans ses optiques bleues.

Son Spark se souleva agréablement dans son compartiment quand Optimus leur fit à nouveau face avec ce même regard impitoyable qu'elle chérissait tant, ayant l'impression de tomber amoureuse une fois de plus. Il tournoya son épée pour y retirer les restes d'energon de sa lame puis regarda ensuite l'Autobot orange et noir qui était très proche de sa compagne. Beaucoup trop proche à son goût.

«Bon eh bien, je crois que je vais y aller moi !» Balbutia nerveusement Hot-Rod à côté de Rixia après avoir croisé le regard massacreur du Prime qui était spécialement pour lui. Le grand robot très intimidant marchait tranquillement en travers la brume, l'épée tenue fermement en main et l'autre mise en poing.

«Oui, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi.» Accorda Rixia en croisant les bras sur son châssis.

«Et tâche de ne plus oublier à qui tu as à faire !» S'écria Bumblebee d'une main au coin de son masque pour porter sa voix jusqu'à l'Autobot qui prenait littéralement ses jambes à son cou.

C'était vraiment très drôle à voir. Surtout que tout le monde l'avait prévenu mais qu'il préférait n'en faire qu'à sa tête pour espérer avoir la moindre petite chance avec Rixia ! Quelle ironie.

Bee enroula un bras autour de son ventre alors qu'il se mit à rire dans sa voix robotique infantile tout en pointant du doigt Hot-Rod qui s'était réfugié derrière une dune au cas où le Prime déciderait de lui courir après pour lui faire regretter d'avoir voulu lui prendre sa précieuse fembot. Quel imbécile, évidemment qu'il n'y arriverait jamais ! Ils étaient Sparkmate depuis des années après tout.

Optimus arriva en face de Rixia après avoir littéralement détruit Hot-Rod du regard pour qu'il comprenne bien qu'il n'avait absolument rien à faire avec elle et qu'il ne plaisantait pas avec sa menace silencieuse.

Une fois à nouveau détendu, il retira son masque de bataille pour donner un léger sourire à Rixia en portant sa main à son visage pour caresser amoureusement le métal de sa pommette grise. Tout en passant son pouce sur sa joue il la regarda sans rien dire. Pas besoin de mots pour exprimer son amour, les sentiments étaient là.

Le Prime cligna des optiques lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de sa Sparkmate s'enrouler tendrement autour des siens toujours à sa joue puis qu'elle les posa ensuite sur le rebord de son châssis. Juste au-dessus de son étincelle pulsante vigoureusement qui recherchait la proximité avec son âme-sœur. Cela pouvait devenir douloureux par moment de ne pas se synchroniser avec son mate mais pour l'heure, ils devaient à tout prix détruire Quintessa.

Ensuite ils rattraperont le temps perdu.

«Autobots ! A l'attaque !» Ordonna soudainement Optimus en relâchant la main de Rixia pour revenir au présent.

Le commandant brandit fièrement son épée vers la chambre à combustion puis commença à courir avec ses Autobots fin prêt à en finir avec cette guerre ridicule. Hound récupéra Hot-Rod par le bras car ce dernier hésitait à les suivre après avoir reçu une petite menace de mort de la part de leur chef mais là ils avaient besoin de tous les soldats sans exception. Donc il l'entraîna avec lui sans discuter pour rejoindre Bumblebee et Rixia à l'avant juste derrière Optimus, Megatron déjà à l'intérieur de la chambre avec Quintessa pour la protéger elle et le bâton.

Mais alors que le champ de bataille vide retomba dans un silence macabre, personne n'avait remarqué que le corps d'Hideaway avait disparu.

Les humains de leur côté avaient enfin atteint le précipice de la plateforme surélevée à plus de six kilomètres de la surface de la Terre. Izabella s'accrocha fermement à la veste de Cade quand elle vit le vide intersidéral sous ses pieds, la bouche grande ouverte d'horreur.

Elle ne voulait pas sauter en parachute ! Elle avait bien trop peur de le faire ! Et si elle s'écrasait ? Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux tandis que l'angoisse lui rongea progressivement l'estomac.

Sous les ordres de Lennox, Santos braqua le laser vert sur la cible en suspension pour que les avions de chasses le voient sur leurs écrans thermiques. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps mais finalement les missiles furent tirés à distance comme convenu et sans encombre pour l'instant. Plusieurs soldats sautèrent immédiatement après confirmation de l'armée comme quoi la mission était dorénavant terminée et qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller de suite.

«Je crois pas que j'y arriverais !» Izabella secoua vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite.

«On rentre chez nous Izzy !» Rassura Epps derrière elle en vérifiant une dernière fois les lanières de leur parachute. Elle ne sera pas seule durant la descente parce qu'elle sautait avec lui.

Viviane grimaça alors qu'elle regardait les derniers hommes ainsi qu'Izabella sauter dans le vide, les cris de l'adolescente résonnants autour d'elle et rebondissants sur les plateformes. Sa respiration était erratique, son esprit complètement ailleurs. Pouvait-elle les abandonner après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus pour en arriver là ? Les Autobots, Edmund Burton et même Merlin … C'était la seule capable de sauver l'humanité toute entière.

«Où est Viviane ?» S'inquiéta le Prime qui continuait de courir vers la chambre.

«Elle s'est tiré, boss ! Les humains ont leurs limites !» Répondit Hound en assurant les arrières de l'équipe.

«Nous devons atteindre la chambre, vite !» Cria Rixia après avoir tiré sur deux bots qui cherchaient à toucher Bumblebee à distance. Le scout gardait ses ailes baissées dans son dos par peur qu'elles se fassent abimer par un tir mal placé ou tout simplement pour l'aérodynamisme, comme Hot-Rod.

«Où est la Señorita ?» Hot-Rod leva dédaigneusement ses deux flingues, cherchant l'humaine en question derrière lui et proche du rebord de la plateforme. Aux regards exaspérés de Bee et de Hound il se dépêcha de se corriger ; «non, pas cette Señorita ! Je parle de la petite humaine !»

Les missiles frappèrent les câbles qui retenaient le morceau de métal au-dessus de la chambre à combustion. Les derniers hommes présents sur le terrain ne perdirent pas un seul instant de plus à bondir dans le vide pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

Mais pas Cade ni Viviane.

Les deux se regardaient longuement sans rien dire, les cris contrariés de Lennox et de Santos derrière eux qui leur faisaient signe de se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir ici. Puis enfin, Viviane prit son ultime décision. Rapidement elle se détacha de son parachute en ouvrant les nombreuses boucles avec ses doigts tremblants sous le regard abasourdi de Cade Yeager qui ne comprenait strictement rien à ce revirement de situation soudain.

«Vous faites quoi là ?» Demanda-t-il à la femme nerveuse.

«Je suis désolée !» Fût la seule réponse.

Puis ensuite, avec ardeur, elle l'entraîna dans un doux baiser avant de partir en direction de la chambre à combustion pour rejoindre les Autobots qui la cherchaient désespérément. Laissant l'inventeur hébété dans son sillage ainsi que les deux derniers membres de l'ancienne organisation TRF.

«Merde !» Grogna Cade, encore sous le choc d'avoir été embrassé par Viviane.

Il secoua rudement la tête pour sortir de son état second puis déboucla son propre parachute pour courir après la femme devenue complètement dingue qui ignorait les cris de William Lennox, l'ombre du plateau décroché recouvrant la quasi-totalité de la zone. Il se balançait à toute vitesse vers la chambre à combustion, de grandes flammes recouvrants les fondations après l'explosion des missiles.

Tout le monde devait évacuer avant l'impact imminent sauf Viviane et Cade qui sprintaient vers la chambre tout en jetant quelques regards inquiets vers l'immense morceau qui se dirigeait droit sur eux.

«Viviane ! Venez ici !» Commanda rudement le Prime, son bouclier le protégeant des balles des robots à l'intérieur du sas d'entrée.

«Oui ma petite demoiselle ! Dépêchez-vous !» Pressa Hot-Rod. Il leva son flingue puis tira sur un ennemi qui s'apprêtait à bondir sur Bumblebee et Rixia d'ores et déjà dans le couloir sombre menant à la salle centrale.

Au moment où les deux humains atteignirent l'entrée de la chambre, la plateforme gigantesque entra en contact avec le sol, projetant ainsi Cade, Viviane et les Autobots dans une immense explosion impressionnante. Les tremblements de terre qu'engendrait cet impact violent brisèrent les statuettes dans le long et grand couloir, les décombres conséquents manquant de peu d'ensevelir Cade et Viviane sous plusieurs tonnes de métal.

Tout en hurlant de terreur les deux humains glissèrent sur le sol lisse métallique du couloir impressionnant. La chambre à combustion avait été propulsée dans les airs comme calculé et était maintenant en chute libre vers la Terre mais cela n'empêchait malheureusement pas le processus de destruction de s'arrêter pour autant.

Optimus et Rixia restaient constamment derrière les humains pour les sauver d'une mort atroce en dégageant les énormes blocs de métal et autres débris semblables de leur chemin, s'assurant que rien ne les touchent durant la longue glissade. Bee et Hound étaient déjà plus bas avec Hot-Rod pour dégager la piste.

C'était extrêmement minutieux comme travail car à chaque fois que la plateforme tanguait dans un sens d'autres décombres frappaient le sol toujours plus gros et plus mortels. Rixia encercla sa main autour de l'avant-bras d'Optimus pour qu'il puisse la propulser de l'autre côté afin qu'elle utilise la force de ses pieds pour repousser un morceau du mur qui venait de s'effondrer dans une déflagration de flammes.

Ils faisaient une bonne équipe comme toujours mais la peur régnait dans leurs Sparks à chaque fois que Viviane ou Cade se faisaient frôler par un morceau presque dix fois plus gros qu'eux. La femelle humaine se raccrocha rapidement au bout de l'épée d'un reste de statuette enfoncé dans le sol suivit par l'inventeur, les yeux élargis de terreur. Maintenant la chambre se retournait à la verticale.

Les Autobots roulaient brutalement sur le sol lisse et ne purent malheureusement se retenir à quelque chose car il n'y avait rien susceptible de soutenir leurs poids mise à part les dernières statuettes entières disponibles.

Lors de sa chute, Rixia vit que Megatron était là et cherchait un moyen d'atteindre Optimus de l'autre côté de la chambre. Puis ses optiques se posèrent ensuite sur l'auteur de toute cette folie. Celle qui avait voulu la détruire, détruire son étincelant et Optimus Prime lui-même.

La Déesse folle Quintessa restait en suspension dans les airs malgré que la chambre dégringole à toute vitesse, piégée dans son propre champ magnétique qui la fixait entre les deux épées des statuettes centrales accroupies. Elle transmettait toute son énergie et celle du bâton fermement planté dans le sol au vaisseau en forme de clou directement pointé au-dessus du cœur d'Unicron. Oui, c'était cette chose tentaculaire répugnante qui voulait briser son Sparkmate et réduire la Terre à néant.

«Quintessa !» Rugit Rixia du haut de son vocaliser après s'être accrochée à un pilier pour stopper sa descente.

A son appellation, la Déesse baissa la tête vers l'Autobot pourpre à sa droite, ses optiques calculatrices devenant de plus en plus sombres de colère. L'expression de Quintessa changea de douleur à rage en une fraction de seconde à peine, la frustration s'écoulant dans ses circuits de ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser personnellement de cette fembot prétentieuse qui la défiait sans honte. Elle cambra le dos en arrière puis hurla en resserrant ses poings pour que d'avantage d'énergie circule dans son corps et donc dans le bâton ici-bas.

«Tient bon !» Plaida Cade en tenant les mains de Viviane contre leur support fébrile. Ils peinaient à se tenir car la chambre ne cessait de se retourner dans les airs, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le plafond ne devienne le sol.

Les expressions faciales des deux humains s'étirèrent dans la surprise mais aussi l'horreur lorsqu'ils constatèrent que leur appui actuel ne servira bientôt plus et qu'ils allaient basculer dans le vide. Il y eu une grosse secousse au moment où la chambre percuta des câbles à l'extérieur mais au moins elle était à nouveau dans le bon sens.

Finalement ils lâchèrent prise dans un cri de terreur en même temps que Bumblebee et Hot-Rod, tous deux agrippés à des restes de statuettes qui se brisèrent en mille morceaux lors de l'impact brusque.

Ils essayèrent de s'accrocher au rainures du sol mais leurs doigts étaient trop gros alors ils glissèrent aux côtés de Cade et de Viviane vers le lieu de départ, le sas d'entrée. Ils devaient attendre que la chambre redevienne stable pour se remettre sur pieds et courir en direction de la salle centrale où attendaient Optimus et Rixia.

«Suivez-moi ! Je vous ouvre la route !» Signala Hot-Rod en levant son pistolet à côté de sa tête pendant qu'il reprenait appuis sur ses jambes. Il se dépêcha de dépasser les deux humains pour frapper ses poings dans les morceaux qui retombaient sur le sol, ouvrant la voie comme il le disait.

Et une fois de retour dans la salle principale, Cade et Viviane s'accroupissèrent derrière un débris alors que les tirs de Megatron faisaient rage sur les trois pauvres Autobots déjà présents. Hound était sur la gauche, ses jambes bloquées sous un amas de pierre mais cela n'empêchait pas le robot kaki de tirer sur les gardes de Quintessa, la douleur inscrite sur son visage renfrogné.

«Je suis là, Hound !» Rixia glissa sur le sol pour rejoindre l'Autobot en question.

 _Occupe-toi d'elle !_

Somma la créatrice en regardant fixement la fembot pourpre à genoux devant un autre robot ensevelit. Elle voulait que Megatron s'en occupe et la tue juste devant les optiques du Prime afin qu'elle puisse se délecter de sa souffrance, au moins une chose qu'elle gagnerait durant cette bataille effrénée.

Mais Rixia était bien plus rapide qu'elle ne le pensait initialement. Elle réussit à extirper le gros bot kaki en un temps record pour repousser Megatron avant même qu'il ne prenne un pas de plus dans sa direction grâce à son blaster. Cependant elle ne put prédire l'attaque des deux derniers gardes de Quintessa. Hurlant de douleur lorsque l'un des deux la frappa dans le dos avec sa hache, elle s'écroula misérablement au sol devant Hound.

Puis un cri mécanique aigu empli l'air.

Ce fût l'élément déclencheur pour Optimus Prime. Ce cri … Innocent et fragile.

Il s'agissait du cri de terreur de son fils, il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. L'étincelant dans le châssis de sa compagne avait dû ressentir sa peur intense ou peut-être même sa douleur mais cela suffit au Prime pour devenir complètement fou de rage et incontrôlable. Ce son était un véritable supplice aux audios des créateurs.

«NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS !» Beugla le commandant bleu et rouge tout en jetant insouciamment les décombres qui le maintenaient au sol hors de son dos. Ses optiques brillaient d'une toute nouvelle intensité de blanc, la furie.

Il y avait bien une chose à ne pas faire et ce fût celle-ci. S'en prendre directement à sa famille et les faire souffrir juste devant ses optiques. Quelque chose se brisa net en travers le Prime, une limite à ne pas franchir. Il revoyait les images comme étant Nemesis ainsi que les nombreux mensonges de cette folle qui pensait pouvoir le contrôler pour arriver à ses fins. Son étincelant était en danger de mort.

«Je vais tous vous massacrer !» Tempêta Optimus Prime en jetant ses bras à ses côtés, prêt à déchainer sa colère.

«Rixia !» S'inquiéta Cade en voyant la fembot à quatre pattes proche de Hound qui l'épaulait.

Le Prime se précipita en travers la pièce avec son épée en main pour venir à bout des deux derniers gardes de Quintessa mais Megatron décida d'intervenir pour l'en empêcher. Le chef tyrannique fût rapidement mis à l'écart d'une bonne droite violente dans sa figure, au plus grand damne de Quintessa qui ne pouvait rien faire pendant qu'Optimus mettait ses deux gardes en pièces d'une cruauté hors norme.

«Prenez le bâton Viviane !» Hot-Rod regarda l'humaine cachée derrière le bloc de bêton puis il se jeta ensuite à la figure de Megatron suivit de Hound.

«OK. Il est là.» Se dit Viviane qui prit ensuite une profonde inspiration avant de courir vers le fameux bâton électrique, escortée par Cade son protecteur.

La chambre avait de nouveau reprit de la vitesse après que les câbles qui la retenait cédèrent soudainement sous son poids, faisant basculer les bots debout sur le sol dans un enchevêtrement de membres. Néanmoins Optimus avait réussi à atteindre Rixia et à l'aider à se remettre sur pieds après l'avoir farouchement défendu. D'un bras autour de son dos et d'une main protectrice sur son châssis, il leva les optiques vers Viviane qui courait vers le bâton en esquivant les morceaux qui glissaient dans sa direction.

Hound s'écroula après avoir été propulsé hors du dos de Megatron, manquant de peu d'écraser Cade lors de sa chute. Il mâchouilla sur son cigare pour sortir ses nerfs mis à rudes épreuves puis se releva aussi vite qu'il était tombé pour reprendre la bataille acharnée avec Bumblebee et Hot-Rod.

Il se baissa de justesse pour éviter de se prendre la lame tranchante du Decepticon mais le second coup frappa son dos, le faisant cracher involontairement son cigare hors de sa bouche dans une pluie de bave.

«Arrêter le chrono !» Chantonna Hot-Rod en plein vol. Il activa son arme ralentisseur de temps sur Megatron pour qu'il soit figé quelques précieuses secondes.

«Prends ça dans tes rouages, Megatron !» Hound grinça des dents alors qu'il mitraillait la bulle temporelle ; «tu vas aller puer ailleurs !»

Le temps revint subitement à la normale puis Megatron fût violement projeté en arrière à cause des nombreuses balles dorées destinées à son châssis massif. Il se cogna le dos contre un pilier alors que l'Autobot gras du bide le canardait sans relâche, même une fois allongé de tout son long sur le sol et étourdi. Donc d'un rugissement acariâtre le Decepticon se leva d'un bond puis activa son blaster pour tirer sur cet Autobot et lui faire payer.

Il visa ensuite Hot-Rod et Bumblebee alors que Hound se mettait à couvert, les mains sur son casque. Le scout de la bande sauta dans son dos tel un petit parasite pour venir lui arracher des câbles d'alimentation à l'arrière de sa tête.

Megatron grogna de douleur en essayant de mettre la main sur l'Autobot jaune et noir nettement plus petit mais très rapide et malin car il n'arrivait pas à l'attraper dans cette position compromettante.

Viviane arrivait enfin près du bâton. Elle avait peur d'enrouler ses mains autour car de grands éclairs bleus en jaillissaient régulièrement mais son devoir était bien plus important que ses craintes. Alors elle s'accroupit au sol, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par ramper entre les débris plus petits qui ne cessaient de rouler d'un côté à l'autre de la chambre en mouvement.

 _Megatron ! Tue-la !_

Ordonna Quintessa au-dessus de Viviane. Ses cris bestiaux faisaient froid dans le dos. De là où elle se trouvait, la créature paraissait encore plus effrayante avec tous ses appendices allongés qui formaient comme une espèce de robe mécanique. Sans parler de ses yeux bleus glacials qui la dévoraient à distance, la mettant au défi de prendre son précieux bâton.

A l'ordre direct de la créatrice Megatron reprit du poil de la bête. Il empoigna méchamment les ailes de Bumblebee toujours dans son dos pour le jeter mollement à ses pieds et ainsi le viser avec son blaster d'ores et déjà chargé. Il laissa un sourire machiavélique étirer ses lèvres alors que le scout à quatre pattes devant lui était face à son canon fumant et rougeoyant.

«Non Megatron, ne la tue pas !» Imita d'un ton moqueur une voix féminine derrière lui.

Aussitôt dit, la lame brillante du Prime trancha l'avant-bras de Megatron qui glapit de douleur à son membre sectionné, son blaster rebondissant sur le sol autour de son précieux liquide vital et aux pieds de l'éclaireur perplexe. Il serra furieusement la mâchoire mais arrêta ensuite l'épée d'Optimus avec sa main avant qu'elle ne touche sa tête, resserrant sa prise sur elle dans la colère vive d'avoir été malmené aussi facilement.

Le Prime essayait de l'extirper de la poigne du grand Decepticon mais ce dernier refusait de la relâcher, déterminé à lui faire mordre la poussière après avoir osé le défier de la sorte. Il repoussa rapidement Rixia avec son pied quand elle voulut venir en aide à son compagnon puis poinçonna ensuite brutalement son front dans le sien, l'obligeant à relâcher un peu sa prise sur son épée. Grossière erreur ! D'un autre coup de front bien placé le pathétique Prime s'écroula devant son adversaire de taille.

Megatron chevaucha Optimus dos au sol puis plaça la lame de l'épée qu'il tenait à deux mains entre eux, mettant toute sa force avec son unique bras pour le trancher en rondelle. Ses dents pointues juste en face de son visage tiré par l'effort considérable, le Decepticon s'abaissa vers l'Autobot bleu et rouge qui peinait à soutenir son poids malgré ses deux mains toujours valides.

«Avant nous étions frères !» Grogna-t-il amèrement, une pointe de douleur dans ses paroles et ses optiques cramoisies.

«Avant …» Répondit solennellement le Prime sous lui.

Puis d'un soudain regain de force, Optimus souleva Megatron à bout de bras, passa ses deux pieds sous lui pour ensuite le repousser violemment hors de ses hanches. Il se releva gracieusement sur ses jambes et avant même que son ancien frère d'arme ne réalise ce qu'il lui arrive, il frappa son pied dans son torse, la force l'envoyant voler en travers l'épais mur et jusqu'à l'extérieur de la chambre en chute libre.

Pour lui, c'était terminé.

Rixia tenta à nouveau d'atteindre Optimus debout victorieusement mais le champ gravitationnel s'inversa encore car leur descente dans le vide n'était toujours pas terminée. Tous les Autobots s'envolèrent dans les airs au milieu des nombreux décombres et dans l'incapacité de retrouver un équilibre correct.

Le Prime attrapa le bras de sa Sparkmate pour qu'elle reste auprès de lui alors qu'ils dégringolaient tous vers un destin fatidique.

Viviane s'accrochait pour la vie chère à son bâton planté dans le sol. Elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir, sa force n'était pas suffisante dans cette position-là avec la tête à l'envers. Malencontreusement elle lâcha prise pour s'envoler vers Cade qui lui attrapa la main pour lui donner de l'élan et revenir au bâton maintenant au-dessus de leurs têtes.

«On devient tout léger ! Même moi !» Remarqua Hound en se débattant dans les airs.

Bumblebee couina une rapide excuse quand son pied entra en contact avec le dos de Cade, mais cela était nécessaire pour aider Viviane à s'envoler dans le bon sens. Alors une fois plus proche du sol devenu le plafond, il la jeta vers le bâton en priant silencieusement pour qu'elle réussisse à le déconnecter de Quintessa avant que la chambre ne s'écrase sur la Terre. Femme intelligente ! Elle utilisait la gravité pour mettre ses pieds au sol et donc récupérer la force qu'il lui manquait tout à l'heure.

«Le lâche pas !» Plaida Cade derrière elle.

«Bumblebee, attrape ma main !» Rixia étendit son bras vers le scout qui faisait littéralement la toupille dans les airs à cause de la vitesse abusive. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait sans doute trouvé cela vraiment drôle mais certainement pas maintenant.

L'éclaireur resserra sa prise sur ses doigts quand il réussit enfin à l'atteindre, soupirant profondément de soulagement de ne plus faire des ronds sur lui-même car son système était sur le point de se rebeller. La fembot pourpre l'aida ensuite à se tenir à un pilier pendant qu'Hot-Rod donnait un coup de pouce à Hound un peu plus loin, Optimus contre le mur du fond qui cherchait un moyen de rejoindre Cade et Viviane au centre de la salle avec la créatrice.

«Quintessa ! Quitte notre planète !» Somma le Prime qui après avoir pris appuis sur le mur bondit vers Quintessa avec son épée.

La lame entra en contact avec le dos de la créatrice, créant une onde de choc tout autour d'eux. Elle fût brusquement déconnectée des deux lames des statuettes pour venir flotter vers Rixia et Bumblebee toujours fermement agrippés au pilier.

Les deux s'échangèrent un regard complice avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous deux derrière l'édifice, laissant Quintessa seule. Elle avait du mal à retrouver son équilibre mais une fois cela fait elle se retourna vers l'Autobot bleu et rouge qui s'apprêtait à lui jeter sa lame une deuxième fois.

 _Sale traître !_

Accusa-t-elle en empêchant Optimus de finir le travail grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques de paralysie. Le robot gémit de douleur alors que l'électricité passait spasmodiquement dans son corps métallique, son épée flottant dans les airs à côté de lui. Il dévisagea longuement sa créatrice à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage qui pensait le contrôler avec ses mains d'où sortait cet étrange pouvoir, mais elle avait tout faux.

«Je te présente mon ami, Bumblebee !» Formula Optimus en se battant contre cette force invisible pour désigner avec sa main le poteau derrière Quintessa.

«Wow !» Bee sortit de derrière le pilier avec son canon actif pour tirer sur la créatrice.

Le coup de blaster résonna. Quintessa hurla de douleur et de défaite tandis qu'elle flottait loin d'Optimus Prime, ses yeux haineux sur les deux Autobots mais plus particulièrement sur la fembot pourpre qui avait récupéré l'épée de son compagnon durant l'intervention de Bumblebee.

Cette dernière se jeta dans sa direction dans la ferme intention de la trancher en deux mais au moment où la lame siffla dans l'air, Quintessa disparue dans un nuage d'électricité, laissant trois Autobots perplexes dans son sillage.

«Je pique comme une abeille !» S'exprima Bumblebee dans sa véritable voix, les sourcils froncés.

Même s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à la tuer au moins c'était un problème en moins pour eux malgré la déception évidente sur les visages d'Optimus et de Rixia.

La fembot tint fermement l'épée dans ses mains, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier de colère. Elle y était presque … Elle avait failli mettre un terme au règne néfaste de cette Déesse de malheur ! Si seulement elle avait été un peu plus rapide dans ses gestes, Quintessa serait maintenant morte et elle aurait vengé son mate ainsi que tous les autres qui avaient souffert à cause d'elle.

«Autobots, évacuez !» Gronda le Prime à l'ensemble des robots présents une fois que Viviane sortit le bâton du sol.

«Mais Optimus, comment allons-nous faire ?» Hound nagea jusqu'au commandant aux côtés de sa compagne et de Bee.

«Nous n'y arriverons jamais à temps ! Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'échapper !» S'affola Rixia, les optiques larges. Elle rendit ensuite l'épée au leader des Autobots.

«Il y a toujours une solution à tout ! N'oubliez pas qui est le vrai héros !» S'exclama Hot-Rod qui bondissait d'un débris à l'autre dans les airs tout en tenant soigneusement son arme contre sa poitrine. Le seul qui s'amusait ici vraisemblablement.

«Aide-nous au lieu de glander ! Frimeur.» S'agaça Bee tout en levant les optiques au ciel à l'Autobot serein qui pensait être le sauveur de tout le monde. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux non plus à vrai dire.

Optimus attrapa doucement les épaules de sa Sparkmate inquiète pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les optiques tandis que les autres se rassemblaient dans un coin. Il sentait qu'elle avait peur dans le lien, peur pour lui et peur pour ses amis humains.

Elle craignait que tout ça allait très mal finir et qu'ils n'arriveront jamais à sortir d'ici vivants car à cette vitesse ils ne seront bientôt plus que des tas de ferrailles inertes. Elle avait raison. Mais comme le disait le nouveau membre de l'équipe un peu prétentieux sur les bords, il y avait toujours une solution à tout dans la vie.

 _Hot-Rod va arrêter le temps pour que vous ne ressentiez pas l'impact. J'ai confiance en lui, il sait ce qu'il fait. Alors va maintenant !_

Lui dit-il en plaçant son front contre le sien comme pour un dernier baiser d'adieu. Rixia secoua vivement la tête dans la négation mais il la repoussait déjà pour rejoindre les deux humains en suspension dans les airs au centre de la salle.

 _Et toi ?! Comment vas-tu faire ? Optimus !_

S'alarma la fembot en regardant fixement le dos de son Sparkmate. Oui il avait des réacteurs et la possibilité de voler mais fallait-il encore sortir de cette chambre en un seul morceau !

 _Je te retrouverais très bientôt._

Vint la réponse tant attendue du Prime. Sans surprise en fin de compte. C'était bien dans son genre de ne pas donner de réponse concrète mais des fragments de ce qu'il pensait réellement. Malgré tout Rixia sourit puis acquit silencieusement même s'il ne pouvait plus la voir sous cet angle. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Bumblebee et Hound pendant que Hot-Rod rechargeait son arme qui ralentissait le temps.

D'abord les humains avant toute chose ! Etant donné que la chambre disposait de plusieurs trous d'air plus ou moins volontaires, Cade et Viviane risquaient de se faire aspirer et jeter hors de la salle pour faire un plongeon de la mort vers la Terre. Donc l'Autobot orange et noir tenta de les attraper avec ses mains mais les petits coquins lui échappaient constamment, alors il était obligé de se jeter de son perchoir pour les aider avant qu'ils ne s'envolent définitivement.

«Je vous sauve !» Dit-il vaillamment en activant son pistolet très spécial. A présent juste au-dessus de Cade et de Viviane, Hot-Rod dirigea son canon vers eux puis tira une décharge bleuâtre qui engloba les humains dans une sphère temporelle ; «j'arrête le chrono !»

Effectivement, tout tournait au ralenti à l'intérieur de cette bulle transparente. Viviane continuait de hurler, mais ses cris mouraient autour d'elle, ses cheveux noirs volant tranquillement contre ses joues. Cave avait vraiment l'impression de planer mais que son corps et ses membres refusaient de lui obéir.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Hot-Rod tirer une autre de ces décharges sur le reste des Autobots pour qu'ils soient également mis dans cette étrange bulle protectrice tandis que le robot orange et noir s'écrasait brusquement au sol à côté d'eux. Il les avait tous sauvé pile au moment où la chambre toucha la terre, un vrai héros comme il le disait si bien.

Mais lui, qui le sauvera ?

Optimus descendit rapidement vers les humains coincés dans la sphère translucide en utilisant ses réacteurs pour adapter sa vitesse. Il enroula d'abord ses doigts autour du corps de Viviane puis ensuite autour de celui de Cade Yeager, toujours figé dans le temps. Il les sortit lentement de leur prison de verre pour décoller à nouveau vers le plafond en utilisant son dos pour briser la tôle, le seul mur qui se dressait entre leur liberté durement gagnée.

A l'extérieur Lennox, Santos, Izabella et le reste des hommes observaient avec accablement la chute de la chambre à combustion dans un immense champ avec une seule et unique question en tête. Avaient-ils réussi leur coup ?

Les morceaux de Cybertron retombaient lourdement tout autour d'eux, les bruits du métal frappant le sol leur seul réconfort dans cette guerre. Il n'y avait pas un seul Autobot à l'horizon ni même Cade ou Viviane mais simplement le désastre et le paysage chaotique qui laissait un goût amer en bouche. Peut-être que leur mission était un succès, peut-être que cette histoire de planète était enfin réglée, mais que serait-ce une victoire sans les véritables héros ?

Izabella rabaissa tristement son menton à sa poitrine tandis que les larmes de désolations débordèrent sur ses joues, le menton tremblotant. Pas un seul signe de ses amis ni même de sa nouvelle famille.

Elle sentit Squeaks lui pousser la jambe mais elle ne lui répondit pas, elle préféra fermer les yeux et laisser la douleur s'en prendre méchamment à son cœur endolori. C'était atroce de se dire qu'elle ne les verra sans doute plus jamais …

«Regardez !» S'étonna l'un des hommes à côté de Santos.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui et sur son doigt qu'il dirigeait en contre-bas vers les restes de la chambre à combustion ou un véhicule rouge et bleu sortait de l'épaisse fumée brunâtre. Le célèbre Optimus Prime dans toute sa splendeur ! Mais pas que.

Derrière lui se dressait toute une armée d'Autobot dans leur mode véhicule qu'ils reconnurent tous sans exception. Hound, Rixia, Bumblebee et Hot-Rod suivaient leur chef en ligne serrée, leurs carrosseries luisantes à la lumière du soleil couchant à l'horizon. Ils s'éloignaient rapidement des derniers morceaux qui retombaient sur la terre en sortant une bonne fois pour toute de cette fumée encombrante et irrespirable.

Optimus Prime fonçait droit devant lui en s'assurant que les Autobots sur ses traces continuaient de le suivre jusqu'à un lieu sûr pour se retransformer, slalomant entre les bottes de foins qui traînaient sur le champ doré et qui s'étirait à perte de vue. Ils communiquaient tous en privé pour ne pas déranger les deux humains assis dans la cabine du commandant qui reprenaient lentement leurs esprits après cette descente aux enfers.

Cade et Viviane reprenaient calmement leur souffle, se donnèrent une accolade chaleureuse tout en remerciant les Dieux d'être encore en vie pour le faire.

 ** _Au cœur de chaque légende se trouve la vérité_**

 ** _Une poignée d'âmes courageuses unies pour sauver leur monde !_**

Izabella serra Squeaks dans ses bras, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Les Autobots s'élevaient tous devant les humains avec qui ils s'étaient bravement battus pour sauver un monde, leur monde. Pour une même cause.

 ** _Nous pouvons tous être des héros au cours de notre vie_**

 ** _Chacun de nous, pour peu qu'on ait le courage d'essayer …_**

Cade se rapprocha lentement de Bumblebee à un genou au sol, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Il était triste mais aussi heureux qu'ils puissent enfin récupérer leur planète après toutes ses années dans la clandestinité. Il esquissa un petit sourire mélancolique alors que le scout pencha la tête sur le côté, ses optiques rondes bleues sur son ami humain de longue date.

«Vous avez sauvé ma famille.» Lui dit-il en claquant affectueusement son poing contre son torse.

L'inventeur hocha doucement la tête en signe de reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble durant ces deux dernières années. Ils étaient bien plus que des amis à ses yeux, ils étaient devenus sa famille.

Alors il leva son propre poing à son torse pour faire le même geste affectif que Bumblebee devant lui, le cœur douloureusement serré dans sa poitrine.

 ** _Nos destins ont toujours été entrecroisés_**

 ** _Mais aujourd'hui nos mondes sont unis pour ne faire qu'un !_**

William Lennox leva les yeux au ciel pour regarder l'énorme planète métallique du nom de Cybertron. Il fallait à présent tout reconstruire.

Cade et Viviane se rapprochèrent de Crosshairs et de Drift qui venaient tout juste de revenir après avoir mis le Démenos des Chevaliers en vol stationnaire non loin d'eux. Tout le monde était vivant, personne n'avait péri dans cette guerre des mondes. Le regard de Cade croisa ensuite celui de Rixia à côté de Hound.

Son sourire était chaleureux, ses optiques bleues passants d'un humain à l'autre pour finir sur Cade Yeager. Tout comme Bumblebee tout à l'heure, elle s'agenouilla devant son ami pour le remercier sciemment, la main au-dessus du Spark.

Ce qui entraîna des larmes chez l'inventeur devenu émotif.

 ** _Nous devons reconstruire nos planètes, travailler ensemble !_**

 ** _Si nous voulons survivre …_**

«Drôle de famille, hein ? T'as assuré bro, t'as assuré grave.» Félicita Cade assis à côté d'Izabella dans l'herbe. Il passa tendrement son bras autour des épaules de la jeune adolescente souriante pour la tirer contre lui dans une douce accolade.

 ** _Un secret dangereux est enfoui au plus profond de la Terre_**

 ** _Avec cette planète, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences_**

Optimus éleva son fils dans ses mains pour la toute première fois.

Le petit étincelant argent, frêle et fragile, se lia rapidement avec l'étincelle de son créateur pour recevoir son soutien de vie tant attendu. Bercé dans l'amour et la chaleur de ses deux créateurs réunis, Orion s'agrippa affectueusement aux doigts d'Optimus Prime.

L'enfant tenait à peine dans l'une de ses grandes mains mais dès lors qu'il posa les optiques sur sa petite mais magnifique création, il se promit qu'il le protégerait jusqu'à la fin des temps. Son Spark se mêlant agréablement au sien plus petit, il le baignait dans sa fierté et sa réjouissance sans limite.

Sous le regard attentif de sa Sparkmate, Optimus leva son étincelant à son visage puis ferma lentement les optiques. Profitant de l'instant, chérissant chaque secondes passées avec son nouvel enfant. D'un sourire épanoui quand il sentit les minuscules mains du protoforme argent sur son visage, il envoya une nouvelle vague d'amour dans le lien qu'il partageait dorénavant avec son fils.

Orion.

Tout ce temps maintenu à l'écart de sa famille … Par obligation, par devoir ou par le destin. Il devait le rattraper.

Rixia sourit à l'image qu'elle souhaitait graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Son compagnon et son étincelant réunis sur fond de coucher de soleil.

 ** _Moi, Optimus Prime_**

 ** _J'appelle tous les Autobots !_**

Le grand Prime fit un signe d'adieu aux humains, le bâton de création tenu fermement dans sa main droite. Ses optiques bleues contrastaient avec la couleur jaune orangée crépusculaire du ciel.

Les Autobots montèrent tous dans le Démenos des Chevaliers pour repartir vers leur planète Cybertron.

Cade déglutit puis sourit en hochant pensivement la tête, son regard attristé sur le dragon à trois têtes rugissant et le vaisseau familier qui disparaissaient à l'horizon.

Ce n'était que le commencement. Un jour, ils seront à nouveau réunis par le destin.

 ** _Il est temps de rentrer chez nous._**

 **{Désert du Namib}**

Une silhouette, celle d'une femme.

Un long voile bleu nuit volait au vent derrière elle.

Son regard clairvoyant analysait la zone et plus particulièrement la corne argent qui ressortait de cet immense désert de sable sans fin. Un petit sourire en coin étira les lèvres de la femme intrigante lorsqu'un homme vint à sa rencontre.

«Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?» Lui demanda-t-il.

«J'éviterais de faire ça. Ne le touchez pas. Il déteste.» Cette voix, glaciale mais ambitieuse.

Le regard de la femme était si intense qu'il rendait le scientifique de plus en plus nerveux par sa présence. Une très belle femme, asiatique d'après ses traits de visage, cherchait quelque chose dans le néant avant de finalement poser ses yeux noirs sur lui.

«Qui déteste quoi ?» Poursuivit-il d'une touche de confusion, plissant les yeux à cette étrange inconnue.

«Unicron.» La femme sourit d'un sourire prédateur, son visage brillant au soleil de plomb. Plus elle fixait cet homme et plus il tombait sous son charme, ou son pouvoir psychique. Comme elle le faisait avec toutes ses proies pour avoir une emprise mentale sur eux.

«Je sais comment le tuer.» Son visage devint mécanique l'espace d'un instant, ses yeux bleus lumineux sur la corne d'Unicron au loin.

Mais son petit sourire narquois disparu rapidement pour laisser place à de l'effroi lorsqu'une substance noirâtre toucha son épaule.

Puis un sifflement reptilien envahi l'air.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà ! Dernier chapitre de l'intrigue principale ! Mais nous avons encore un épilogue ^^ ce sera avec Optimus et Orion. Leur nouvelle relation un peu plus en détail et aussi une fin en globalité de Transformers 5 vue à ma manière.

Donc je vous ferais les éloges et les remerciements dans le chapitre suivant étant donné que ce n'est pas la véritable fin héhé

Dans tous les cas j'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Que cette revisite de TF5 était à la hauteur de vos espérances avec l'intégration de mes deux OC's Rixia et Orion.

Je vous remercie pour la lecture ! Du fond du cœur. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferais énormément plaisir.

A + ! VP


	16. Epilogue

Nous voici avec l'épilogue de mon histoire sur TF5 ! Cette fois-ci, c'est la fin, celle que je m'imagine avec amour

 **PS** : l'image de couverture a été réalisée par le studio papillonstudio de Deviantart. Orion dans les mains de sa créatrice, Rixia.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS 5** : L'ombre du destin

Epilogue

 _Fureur …_

 _Peur …_

 _Angoisse …_

Optimus Prime sortit de sa stase quotidienne en sursaut.

Son Spark, aussi douloureux soit-il pulsait à un rythme alarmant dans son châssis. Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé, exactement ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi désemparé ? Toutes ces questions, qui prêtaient à confusion, lui torturaient sans cesse l'esprit depuis qu'il était à nouveau conscient.

D'une rapide vérification sur son horloge interne qui indiquait les trois heures du matin, Optimus activa ses optiques pour faire état des lieux. Il faisait sombre, très sombre dans la pièce où il se trouvait, un rappel douloureux de son terrifiant rêve s'il pouvait appeler cela comme ça. Sa confusion venait principalement de là. Il était extrêmement rare qu'il fasse des rêves car les ordinateurs internes des Transformers ne fonctionnaient pas de la même manière que le cerveau des humains. Bien plus complexe mais d'une mécanique similaire qui pouvaient amener à ce résultat perturbant.

Pourtant, les images de son cauchemar revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête telles un résumé de film d'horreur pour lui semer des doutes sur la réalité. Il voyait d'abord Quintessa réussir à détruire la planète Terre, lui étant comme Nemesis Prime, triomphant de ses propres Autobots et amis humains aux côtés de Megatron. Puis ensuite le pire du pire qui rien qu'à l'idée le rendait malade, une envie folle de purger le peu d'energon contenu dans son réservoir douloureusement tordu.

Lockdown qui tue sans pitié sa pauvre Sparkmate sous les optiques de son fils, à peine âgé de quelques mois pour ensuite devenir son esclave personnel. C'était atroce. Tout le long de son rêve, Optimus avait des envies meurtrières accrues.

A chaque fois qu'il voyait son enfant se faire battre, affamer ou même rabaisser il voulait hurler de rage et trancher en petits morceaux son ennemi chasseur de prime. Constamment en proie à la peur et à la douleur, Orion résistait à Lockdown comme un véritable Prime le ferait sous les optiques impuissantes de son créateur spectateur de son véritable calvaire. Dans le silence le plus complet et l'incapacité d'intervenir pour venir en aide à son fils courageux.

Mais encore il n'était qu'un enfant innocent …

Et toute cette torture physique et psychologique pour ensuite être vendu comme une vulgaire marchandise à des créatures encore plus malhonnêtes. Tout simplement écœurant, révoltant même. Optimus ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait provenir ce rêve malsain qui paraissait tellement vrai à son plus grand malheur.

Il se sentait presque corrompu, honteux d'avoir vu toutes ces choses horribles au sujet de son propre fils. La colère et la haine ne le laissaient guère tranquille. Cependant le soulagement ne tarda pas à venir alors qu'il se reconnectait lentement à la réalité, chassant ses doutes et ses tourments passagers.

Optimus cligna des optiques pour habituer sa vision à la pénombre de la salle, le Spark refusant de revenir à un rythme normal après ce traumatisme. Inconsciemment durant sa profonde réflexion du vrai et du faux, il resserra sa prise sur le petit étincelant argent qui séjournait au-dessus de son châssis juste entre ses larges plaques de torse. Cela lui suffit pour revenir à lui-même et se concentrer uniquement sur Orion.

Après être sorti de son état second, le commandant baissa le regard sur la petite chose somnolente qu'il recouvrait d'une seule main. Il se recroquevillait sur lui-même pour chercher la chaleur du Spark, ses fines mains se resserrant autour des plaques pendant sa stase.

Tellement petit et fragile, constamment en besoin d'énergie pour soutenir son étincelle de vie incapable de pulser toute seule pour l'instant. Sans le vouloir, les images de son épouvantable cauchemar lui revint en tête et le balaya d'une écrasante envie de le protéger de tout. Du monde extérieur, des mauvaises intentions, de son futur statut au sein de la société …

Orion deviendra un jour un Prime qu'il le veuille ou non. Mais plus Optimus y pensait, et plus il trouvait cette idée mauvaise. Peut-être à cause de ses craintes ou encore parce qu'il était son créateur mais il ne voulait pas forcer son enfant à porter autant de responsabilités sur ses épaules, pas comme il le faisait lui depuis tant d'années déjà. Il devrait pouvoir avoir le choix sur son destin ! Ne pas lui en imposer un dès sa naissance.

Sans doute les peurs de voir un jour son fils mourir pour la bonne cause. C'était égoïste de penser de la sorte mais il ne pouvait malheureusement s'en empêcher, surtout après ces images révélatrices qui pesaient sur sa conscience. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y pensait à vrai dire. Dès lors où il avait enfin rencontré son étincelant nouveau-né après la guerre contre Quintessa, ce genre de questionnement inquiétant lui titillait l'esprit quotidiennement. La famille ou le devoir ? Son fils ou le statut de Prime ?

Primus le savait. Il le savait depuis le début que ce sera un choix difficile. Mais s'il était là c'était forcément pour une bonne raison, encore fallait-il la trouver et bien l'interpréter pour ne pas faire d'erreur à l'avenir.

A l'agitation dans le lien créateur, l'étincelant confortablement posé sur le châssis du Prime sortit lentement de sa stase. Tout en étirant lentement ses membres engourdis après plus de trois heures dans la même position, il ouvrit ses optiques fatiguées pour regarder autour de lui à son environnement, intrigué. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cet énervement dans le lien ni même cette anxiété subite qui n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec lui.

D'un petit gémissement mécanique perplexe et effrayé, Orion redressa la tête pour regarder le visage réfléchi de son créateur. Grâce à la luminosité de ses optiques, il pouvait voir ses traits familiers et réconfortants malgré sa perpétuelle expression endurcie. Ce n'était qu'une image externe après tout car intérieurement les sentiments positifs pleuvaient et le berçaient dans une douce chaleur régulière. Une chaleur qui le faisait habituellement se sentir aimé, voulu et surtout protégé.

Sauf maintenant.

Au mouvement presque imperceptible sous sa grande main métallique, Optimus baissa ses optiques confuses dans celles du jeune protoforme demeurant silencieux sur son châssis imposant. Une vague d'amour et d'adoration l'envahi doucement quand il rencontra son regard naïf mais parsemé de crainte. Le pauvre enfant avait sans doute eu peur à cause de sa vive colère de tout à l'heure qui n'était guère pour lui mais bien pour sa propre tête qui lui jouait d'affreux tours avec Lockdown et Quintessa.

Donc Optimus s'empressa de le rassurer et de chasser ses tracas pour qu'il retrouve cette lueur de paix qu'il aimait tant voir dans son regard pur. C'était un véritable crève-cœur pour lui de ressentir toute cette angoisse à son égard. Son fils n'avait pas à le redouter, jamais. Il était devenu la prunelle de ses optiques à l'instant même où il noua son Spark au sien pour toujours et même s'ils partageaient des fois des émotions négatives cela n'était jamais pour son enfant.

Chétif mais terriblement adorable. Optimus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand il sentit la réponse joyeuse de son étincelant en travers le lien créateur, invraisemblablement soulagé de ne plus ressentir la haine et la colère mais uniquement de l'amour dans son étincelle de vie. Si petit et d'une bouille angélique innocente … Orion lui rappelait un peu de Bumblebee, son plus jeune soldat.

Resserrant tendrement ses doigts autour du protoforme argent pour qu'il ne bascule pas de son châssis lors du mouvement, le Prime se redressa en position assise sur sa couchette métallique pour regarder autour de lui. Malgré la pénombre de ses quartiers il pouvait néanmoins déceler les formes du mobilier spécialement conçus pour les Transformers grâce à la luminosité de ses optiques mais aussi celle de la lune à l'extérieur.

Pas grand-chose certes mais le stricte nécessaire pour eux comme par exemple des étagères pour mettre à disposition des cubes et autres matériels de nettoyage, un lit pour s'allonger, un lieu pour recharger les batteries et même un miroir. Ce dernier élément n'était pas indispensable mais les humains tenaient à ce que chaque Autobots dans la base en dispose d'un. Pour quelle raison ? Optimus Prime n'en était pas certain mais apparemment cela avait pour but de s'admirer dans la glace de temps en temps.

Orion attrapa fermement les plaques du châssis bleu et rouge de son créateur pendant qu'il regardait également les environs, curieux de savoir ce que recherchait le robot adulte à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Lui en revanche ne voyait pas grand-chose car non seulement la puissance de ses optiques n'étaient pas suffisante mais en plus les doigts argent qui le recouvraient bloquaient littéralement sa vision. Tout en laissant sortir un petit son plaintif de son vocaliser, l'étincelant tira avec insistance sur les doigts de son créateur pour qu'il le libère de sa prison involontaire.

«Oups, pardon.» Murmura Optimus lorsqu'il se rendit compte que peut-être il étouffait inconsciemment son fils dans sa poigne.

Il ne cherchait personne en particulier. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'aucun nuisible n'était tapi dans l'ombre car son horrible rêve le laissait sur ses gardes et constamment en alerte, voulant à tout prix protéger sa création du danger invisible. Une angoisse en quelque sorte. Ce n'était pas vraiment un sentiment nouveau pour lui mais cela restait déstabilisant pour un bot de sa prestance qui n'avait habituellement peur de rien.

Au contact du sol, le Prime se redressa de toute sa hauteur puis se tint au milieu de la salle au plafond élevé spécial Transformers. Son regard attentif s'attarda ensuite sur la jolie carrosserie pourpre de sa compagne qui rechargeait paisiblement dans le coin droit dans son mode alternatif, imperturbable par l'agitation dans le lien mate. Optimus en était d'ailleurs reconnaissant car il n'aurait pas voulu déranger la stase importante de Rixia qui nécessitait beaucoup de temps à cause de l'énergie que prenait Orion chez ses deux créateurs.

Même dans cette forme elle était magnifique. D'un léger sourire penaud à la Mustang pourpre tranquillement dans son coin, le commandant des Autobots se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui offrait une vue délectable de la planète Terre mais aussi de sa propre planète Cybertron. Six mois avaient passés depuis qu'il était revenu comme étant Nemesis avec la créatrice. Six mois qu'ils avaient remporté la guerre et sauvé l'humanité d'une autre extinction massive de la folie meurtrière de Megatron et de Quintessa.

Et durant ses six mois, les humains avaient pris des décisions et faits des choix cruciaux. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la vérité sur leur planète alias Unicron ce n'était plus possible de faire marche arrière et de revenir sur l'animosité envers les Autobots, pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux.

La TRF anéantie une bonne fois pour toute et la NEST de retour plus forte que jamais guidé par les hommes d'autrefois comme le Général Glenn Morshower, le Major William Lennox et le Sergent Robert Epps. Ces hommes leur avaient offert l'hospitalité et la convivialité en leur proposant une maison dans la nouvelle base spécialement créée pour accueillir les membres de leur espèce égarés. Ils ne manquaient vraiment de rien ici, les efforts étaient inestimables.

Oui, tout le monde faisait des efforts pour l'intégration des Transformers dans la société actuelle après que le monde entier ait reconnu leur fiabilité. De courageux guerriers, clandestins malgré eux, unis pour sauver la Terre et ses habitants de la menace de l'univers.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une question de choix mais sans les Autobots la planète bleue serait constamment en danger alors autant leur offrir l'asile pour s'assurer la meilleure des protections aux futures menaces galactiques. C'était un petit peu l'idée de l'époque avec l'organisation NEST mais malheureusement chez les humains les dirigeants changent constamment et avec eux, leurs choix et idées tout comme leurs promesses.

Juste une question de temps. S'entraider mutuellement pour reconstruire leur monde respectif qui avait été meurtri lors des différentes batailles passées. Un jour quand tout cela sera terminé, les Autobots rejoindront Cybertron et quitteront définitivement la Terre. Mais pour l'heure il fallait coopérer, ensemble, pour bâtir une nouvelle ère.

Le grand Prime contempla pensivement sa planète en suspension dans la couche d'ozone par la grande fenêtre de ses quartiers personnels. Elle était tellement grande, mais pas aussi grande que la Terre elle-même. A la surprise générale des Autobots les humains décidèrent de les aider pour rebâtir leur monde et Optimus leur en était infiniment reconnaissant même après ce qu'il avait vécu et ses nombreuses déceptions. Comme quoi Cade avait parfaitement raison à l'époque. Tout le monde faisait des erreurs et de ces erreurs naissaient parfois les plus belles réussites.

 _Au milieu de la ferraille chercher le trésor. Gardez confiance Prime._

Optimus sourit doucement. Un futile petit sourire mais débordant de sincérité. Les sages paroles de son ami humain lui réchauffaient toujours le Spark dans les moments de doutes comme ceux-là. Les Autobots, Cade Yeager et sa tendre Sparkmate avaient toujours su garder confiance en lui dans les instants les plus difficiles et chaotiques, c'était ce qui le rendait si fort aujourd'hui.

Au son infantile que produisit son étincelant contre lui, le Prime fût ramené à l'instant présent pour regarder le protoforme soigneusement tenu dans ses grandes mains. Orion tendait son index vers la vitre et vers Cybertron qui brillait d'une faible luminosité bleuâtre dans le ciel nocturne. Il passait sans cesse ses optiques rondes de son créateur à la planète en suspension, intrigué par cette dernière. Evidemment qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait encore mais un jour viendra où il sera en âge de comprendre le passé et son futur.

L'Autobot bleu et rouge récupéra l'étincelant au creux de son bras en le casant contre son châssis pour pouvoir lui donner une ration d'energon. L'energon qu'il lui restait à son réveil. Après moult vérifications de ses systèmes, il vit que le réservoir de son fils était presque vide mais curieusement ce petit être métallique ne s'était pas manifesté pour faire part de son inconfort. Attendait-il les messages d'erreurs ou testait-il tout simplement les limites de sa faim ? Rixia avait raison, son enfant lui ressemblait beaucoup. D'une nature très calme et combative mais aussi attentif au bien-être de son entourage.

Tout compte fait peut-être que son futur statut lui correspondait bien …

Activant le câble noir à son poignet d'une traction en arrière de sa main, Optimus présenta le tube à Orion qui s'empressa de le prendre, la gratitude éternelle se reflétant dans ses optiques bleues. Beaucoup trop mignon pour rester de marbre face à cet étincelant, même pour un grand Prime comme lui. Ses deux petites mains agrippaient le tube avec ferveur tandis qu'il buvait goulument le précieux liquide rosâtre transformé de son créateur, son regard examinateur à son visage.

Optimus avait rapidement pris l'habitude de s'occuper de son fils. En général c'était lui qui le nourrissait, le nettoyait, le cajolait et même le transportait durant la journée jusqu'à se demander si Rixia avait encore le droit de le prendre dans ses bras de temps en temps. Mais non, sa Sparkmate ne s'en plaignait presque pas car elle savait que c'était une très bonne chose pour les deux d'entre eux. Même si quelques fois il lui arrivait de le taquiner à ce sujet-là.

Le lien qui unissait le créateur à son étincelant était extrêmement important et de voir Optimus aussi épanouit remplissait Rixia de fierté, du moins c'était ce qu'il ressentait en travers leur lien mate. Fierté, amour et espoir. Oui sa compagne était heureuse de voir qu'après toutes ces décennies de devoir et d'honneur à respecter à la lettre qu'il puisse enfin se détendre un peu et avoir un autre but dans la vie que celui de diriger ses troupes en travers les guerres.

Un moyen pour lui de changer radicalement de vie et de transmettre tout son savoir à sa propre progéniture.

Rien qu'à la pensée, le Prime sentit une montée de reconnaissance en lui. Il se sentait chanceux de posséder une compagne comme Rixia et d'être béni avec une Bénédiction de Primus comme Orion. Son bonheur agrémenté par ses soldats Autobots tous devenus une seconde famille pour lui. Bien entendu que les doutes le tourmentaient encore régulièrement pour savoir si effectivement un Prime avait le droit à tout ça mais au fil du temps et surtout par manque de réponse concrète, il en déduisit que oui. Pourquoi pas.

Après tout, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit au bonheur ? Cela ne changeait quasiment rien à sa manière de diriger ses Autobots, bien au contraire il portait en lui une bien plus grande détermination que lorsqu'il devait rester insensible à toute situation qu'engendrait son devoir de leader strict. Souffrir sans avoir le droit de l'extérioriser, rester froid et digne. Pour rien au monde il ne changerait son nouveau mode de vie.

Optimus cligna des optiques lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins de son étincelant contre les plaques de son châssis. En rabaissant son regard inquisiteur sur lui, il vit que ce dernier traçait curieusement les flammes rouges s'y trouvant à cet endroit-là tout en continuant d'aspirer le liquide vital que lui offrait son créateur. Quelque part il avait hâte que son enfant apprenne à parler le langage commun pour pouvoir avoir des discussions animées avec lui car pour le moment, seul Bumblebee en était capable.

Malgré lui il sentit une pointe de jalousie à ce dernier constat. Le jeune scout avait un très bon feeling avec sa progéniture et cela depuis sa naissance d'après les dires de Rixia. Ce n'était pas si étonnant au final parce que Bumblebee était le plus jeune de la bande alors évidemment qu'il s'entendrait si bien avec Orion.

La naissance de son étincelant, oh oui il s'en souvenait mais regrettait de ne pas avoir été présent. Grâce aux partages de souvenirs avec les fusions étincelles entre lui et Rixia il savait pratiquement tout depuis qu'il était parti dans l'espace. Des longues conversations avec Cade Yeager aux combats répétitifs avec Crosshairs jusqu'aux plus grandes incertitudes de sa bien-aimée. Tellement forte et courageuse depuis tout ce temps mais qui nourrissait encore des craintes tout à fait fondées sur sa famille et sa nation.

Pendant ces six derniers mois Optimus avait fait en sorte de rattraper le temps perdu avec sa Sparkmate. Il la chérissait tendrement et partageait absolument toutes ses émotions avec elle allant du positif au négatif mais ne cachait plus son ressentit comme avant. Les longues séparations étaient suffisamment pénibles à supporter alors une fois à nouveau réunis il fallait que les liens se retissent correctement aussi bien physiquement que mentalement pour le bien-être des deux mate. Puis maintenant que la menace ne pesait plus, il n'y avait aucune raison pour ne pas s'épanouir.

Cependant, pour combien de temps ?

Optimus resserra d'une manière protectrice sa prise sur son enfant alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question soudaine. Quintessa avait disparu comme Megatron mais aucun des deux n'avaient péris durant la dernière bataille donc cela ne pouvait que signifier qu'ils étaient quelque part à attendre le moment opportun pour frapper. Le danger sera toujours là mais encore plus tangible avec la présence d'Orion, clé de la guerre, un rappel affreux de son mauvais rêve de tout à l'heure.

Son fils était et sera toujours très convoité dans la galaxie et encore plus par ses ennemis qui voudront l'utiliser comme un moyen de pression pour arriver à leurs fins. Pour cela son cauchemar ne mentait pas du tout, c'était la dure réalité de la vie mais tant qu'Optimus Prime vivra, personne ne mettra la main sur son enfant. Personne.

Il le protégera contre vent et marée, le défendra des mauvaises intentions et ira jusqu'à se sacrifier pour lui s'il le fallait.

Car il s'agissait de son fils, Orion.

Et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

FIN

* * *

 **N/A**

Cette fois-ci c'est la fin de cette aventure les amis. Pfiou, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ce fût difficile pour la rédaction mais je ne regrette rien du tout. C'était exactement ce que je voulais au final. J'adore Transformers. Que ce soit les films ou les séries pour moi il n'y a rien de mieux au monde que cet univers génialissime.

C'était un véritable plaisir d'écrire mes histoires sur les films en ajoutant mes propres personnages à la franchise. Et grâce à vous et à votre soutien constant, j'ai réussi à finir mon travail ! Et pour cela je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Oui, à tous les lecteurs de mes fanfictions TF, merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de commenter et de me dire ce que vous aimez le plus. Merci d'avoir accepté Rixia et Orion dans l'univers et d'aimer mon couplage avec Optimus. Ce n'était pas simple, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à certains moments mais vous avez toujours été présent pour me remonter le moral. Des moments de doutes, des moments de remise en question … Franchement je me répète mais merci du fond du cœur.

Puis un immense merci à ma **bêta correctrice** qui a fait du super bon travail !

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié cet épilogue et toutes les revisites de Transformers 4 et de Transformers 5 ! Pour moi ça a été un grand moment de bonheur et ce n'est non pas sans une touche de nostalgie que je clôture définitivement ma fanfiction x') Je me sens … Vide lol. Après plus de deux mois sur mes deux histoires ouais, ça fait bizarre je l'admets.

M'enfin ce n'est pas la fin ! J'ai ouvert un livre où je posterais de temps en temps des One Shots sur les films Transformers. Il y aura un peu de tout là-dedans mais principalement le couplage RixiaxOptimus, je pense. Je vous invite à lire l'introduction pour avoir un peu plus d'informations à ce sujet-là et si ça vous intéresse d'y participer (vous pouvez me donner des défis héhé)

J'ai hâte de vous retrouver très prochainement !

VP


End file.
